REVENGE IS SWEET
by M.j's place
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton discovered they were soulmates, but when Wade Barrett comes along and forces an unwilling John to submit to him, things get complicated. WARNINGS: SLASH Can be dark at times. John/Randy John/Wade
1. prologue

_**This **__is a centon story based on an idea __**Cenaholic **__gave me. _

_**This story is based on the hell John Cena went through in NEXUS. A side to the storyline fans never knew about...**_

_****warnings: can be dark at times**  
><strong>_

_****this is just a fan fiction story and the way my dark mind imagined how the NEXUS really was. I hope you enjoy...**_

***REVENGE IS SWEET***

/'/'/

His eyes were closed and he tried very hard to remain calm and control his breathing. The man he loves was beside him lying in a hospital bed. John Cena was sitting in a chair and was holding onto Randy's hand as they waited for a doctor to come back into the hospital room.

Randy had taken a nasty fall down a flight of stairs tonight while wrestling against Wade Barrett. John had secretly been hiding out in a locker room and had watched the fall happen on a small screen that sat inside of the locker room. John watched as Randy went tumbling down the flight of stairs. John also watched as the evil smirk widened across Wade Barrett's face.

John knew he was the reason Randy laid in that hospital bed. Wade had made that loud and clear, after Randy was placed onto the stretcher. "If only you would have done what I wanted you too, Cena. None of this would have happened to Orton." Wade had sneered in his heavy English accent.

"I should have done it. I should have given Wade what he wanted." John said softly. Randy opened his eyes and gave John a aggravated look. "I'm _not_ going to put you in that position again. Your no longer in Nexus John, you do not have to sleep with that rat bastard ever again." Randy said through gritted teeth.

John knew Randy was right, but he also knew how Wade Barrett was. If Wade didn't get what he wanted from John. John would risk losing Randy forever. John looked at Randy with tears brimming his eyes.

"If I don't give Wade what he want's I could lose you forever. It's not like it is between us. It's not making love. Wade Barrett comes no where near you in that department." John said. Hot, hateful tears ran down John's cheeks. John knew he would never be able to make Randy understand the depths of hell he has already been through for him.

Randy looked at John with hate filled eyes. Hate for Wade Barrett. The man who ripped at John's self esteem and soul until almost nothing was left. "I _can not _let you go back to that. The last time you were forced to give into him I lost you. I can not, NO, I _will not _lose you again John. No matter what Wade Barrett and his goons try to do to me." Randy stated.

John let the words Randy said sink in. He was about to respond when the emergency room doctor came back into the room. "Mr. Orton I have the results of your MRI. It seems you have suffered a herniated disc on the L4-L5 level, on the left side of your back. With some rehab and rest in a few weeks you should be able to return to work. I have set you up an appointment with your regular doctor. He will be by in a little while to set you up with you rehab schedule and your pain management plan. In the mean time get some rest. After you see your doctor I will have your release papers brought in and you can go home." the doctor explained.

Randy thanked the doctor as he left the room. John kissed Randy on his forehead. "I was so afraid it was going to be worse." John softly said. "I know, Baby boy let's not argue anymore. I just want to get out of here and go back home, to our home.

John had only moved in with Randy two months ago. It took a long time for John to come to terms with the hell Wade Barrett and the Nexus had put him through. In front of the fans John Cena was full of life. Always joking and loving his job. John lived his statement 'Never Give Up'. What fan's didn't know, _giving up_ was what John Cena had once done.

Tears once again fell from John's eyes, at the thought of what used to be and the thought of what could have been, filled his mind. "Hey Baby boy, comeback to me." Randy said. He could always tell when John was in a deep troubling thought. John shook his thoughts away and kissed Randy gently on the lips.

"I'm here, Goldie I'm here." John said and sat back down in the chair. Randy smiled at his nickname John had given him. John gave Randy the nickname Goldie the first time they made love. John had screamed out Goldie as Randy filled him with his seed claiming John for the first time. Randy asked him how he came up with that nickname. John told Randy when the sun hit his shoulders and the shine from the sweat, made Randy look like gold.

Randy could still feel the warming sun on his skin and the smell of the ocean on that blessed day. "I still remember the first time you named me Goldie." Randy said. John and Randy both smiled at the warm memory. "Yeah me too, and your still shining like gold." John replied shyly.

Randy's personal physician came into the room half an hour later and set up an appointment for Randy's first rehab appointment. A little while later Randy was released from the hospital and John took his man home. John helped Randy out of his clothes and laid him down onto their king sized bed. John pulled the covers up over a naked Randy. "Thank you for helping me Baby boy. Now undress for me." Randy gently demanded. Randy took his hands and unbuttoned John's belt buckle. John took the belt and removed it from his blue jeans.

"Randy you are hurt, we can't do this right now." John said sadly. "I didn't tell you that you could talk. Shirt off now!" Randy said. John loved it when Randy spoke to him in his demanding way. The way Randy spoke to him made him fell loved, not repulsed like Wade always made him feel. "Baby?" Randy said. John shook his mind from the thoughts that came over him. "Sorry Goldie." John replied and placed a gentle smile on his face. John then took his hands and lifted his shirt just above his abs. Randy licked his lips at the sight of John's tight abs. He couldn't wait to rub his hands over them.

John took his shirt and pulled it off. Randy looked at John and smiled. Then his eyes trailed down to John's camouflage shorts. "Shorts off now!' Randy exclaimed. John's cock twitched at the sexy way Randy spoke to him, the sex was dripping from Randy's tone. John took his hand's and slowly undone his button. He teasingly pulled down the zipper to his shorts very slowly. "Down." Randy stated.

Randy smiled as John's semi-hard cock sprang it's way from the shorts. "Good boy. You listened. I love it that you obeyed me." Randy said in his sex laden voice. Randy had told John he didn't want him wearing any underwear that day, and John had happily did as Randy requested and didn't put any on.

John blushed at what Randy said. It made John feel good inside to please Randy. John loved how he was rewarded for doing as Randy asked. He was rewarded with life affirming love. "Come closer I want to touch you." Randy said. John moved closer to the side of the bed. His hardening penis stood proudly over the bed.

Randy took his hand and licked his palm. He took his wet palm and clasped it around John's dick. Randy took his hand and moved it up and down John's cock. "Beautiful." Randy stated as he took John's precum and wiped it off with his other finger. Randy took his finger and licked the precum off of it. His cock twitched at the taste. "MMM" Randy moaned.

John's cock grew harder at what Randy had just done. "Feels so good, Goldie." John moaned out. Randy moved his hand rapidly up and down John's cock. John closed his eyes at the feel of Randy's hand. John opened his eyes and looked down at Randy, he could see the bulge forming under the blanket that covered Randy's legs. Randy pulled the blanket away revealing his hardening cock. "My back might be hurt but my cocks not broken, Suck me off Baby boy. I want to feel your hot mouth clamped around my dick." Randy said.

John eagerly climbed onto the bed with Randy. He laid down between Randy's legs. Randy lifted his cock to John's lips. "Open!" Randy demanded. John's cock jumped at the command. He opened his mouth and took the head of Randy's leaking cock into his mouth. "mmmnn" John moaned at the taste of Randy.

John took his hand and wrapped it around Randy's cock, he moved his hand up and down while sucking on the hard member. "That's sooo goood. You are such a goood boy." Randy said as he rubbed the top of John's head. John smiled and hummed, around Randy's cock, it made him so happy that he was pleasing Randy. John looked up at Randy, Randy's heart soared at the look of lust, love, and passion in John's baby blue eyes. "Keep going, you are doing such a good job." Randy assured John. John closed his eyes and continued to hollow his cheeks, sucking on Randy's cock.

Randy lifted John 's head. John looked at Randy. "Ride me! I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock." Randy said. John removed his mouth from Randy's cock. He kissed the slit one more time before climbing up Randy.

Randy reached over and removed the lube and rubbed it onto his cock. Then he took his finger and probed at John's hole with it. "Please Goldie, no prep. I need this I need to feel the burning connection?" John pleaded. Randy understood where John was coming from. "Only if you are sure Baby boy?" John nodded. "Then ride me." Randy replied. John lifted himself up and lowered himself on Randy's hard cock. "Ahhh...burns...ssooo...pretty..." John cried out. Randy loved the cries that came from John's throat and the way John's ass smothered his cock drove him wild. Randy was lost inside of John, he had forgotten about the pain in his back.

Randy took his hand and wrapped it around John's dripping cock. Thirty minutes later, Randy came inside of John, and John erupted over Randy's abs. John didn't want to hurt Randy's back worse so he climbed off of Randy and laid beside him. Randy smiled at John and ran his hand through the cum on his chest. Randy then took the same hand and wiped some of the cum off of his cock. He took the mixture of their essence and whipped it on John's lips. John eagerly licked the cum off of his lips. "You always know what I want." John whispered.

That was true, Randy always knew what John wanted and what he was thinking. They were bonded for life. They had already been through hell and back, nothing was going to change their bond, especially not Wade Barrett.

John climbed off of the bed and walked into their master bathroom. He came back out moments later and cleaned the both of them up. He was on his way to take the wash cloth back into the bathroom, when a clash of thunder was heard. John instantly froze. Randy held out his arms toward John. "Come here Baby boy, I will protect you." Randy said. John still could not move. Randy stood up off of the bed as gently as he could and walked over to John. He placed his hands on John shoulders. "Hey Baby boy. Come on. Let's get you under the covers." Randy spoke softly. He walked John back over to the bed, helping him to climb in.

Randy climbed into the bed with John and held him close. Once more the sound of thunder came and the flash of lightning crashed through the window. John shook uncontrollably as Randy held him tight. "It's alright Baby boy, Ive got you." Randy repeated. John was never afraid of thunderstorms, not until he was forced to join the Nexus.

"One day I will make him pay for all the hell he put you through." Randy said and kissed a traumatized John gently on the cheek.

John laid in Randy's arms trembling in fear. All of the horrific things Wade Barrett put him through came flooding back to his mind...

/!/!/!/!/

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**LOVE IT? **

**HATE IT? **

**PLEASE REVIEW...AND LET ME KNOW!**


	2. The beginning of something new!

**THANK YOU FOR READING, FAVING AND ALERTING! I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THE STORY! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry,Cenaholic, SMango, The Emcee, RejectedShyRebel18, Centon4Eva, CenationUCME, Blazing Glory, Xenarocks99, takers dark lover, The Scurvied One, DragonBb, CenaRKO1986, jadeMK11, Emin3mrk0luv3r, NiCoJcViPeR89, Centon-Nikki, and FansofCenaton **for reviewing chapter 1!**

**I can't believe the response the first chapter received! **

**19 reviews for the first chapter? **

_**FUCKIN' **__**AMAZING**_**! **

***I pray that all of you will stick with me and keep reading and reviewing!* [SUGAR SWEEET] !**

_A/N-For story reasons the time line might vary. Cities they live in and arenas they visit might be changed!_

**/**

**DECEMBER 2009...**

It was a cold day in Bristol, Tennessee. Raw had a house show there and the show was a sell out, Vince McMahon could not be more happier. He loved it when the WWE made money.

John Cena sighed as he tied up his shoes. He was about to end another bad relationship. John could not understand why, he couldn't find someone who made him feel...warm inside. His heart ached for the right person to come along.

John took one last look around the locker room. It was empty, the same exact way his heart felt. John was so lost in his own thoughts, he never heard the door to the looker room open.

"I thought you were going to call me?" an angry Phil Brooks asked. John jumped at the sound of Punk's voice. "I was but, Look Phil, we are just not working out." John said. "We what? " Punk asked.

John shook his head and sighed, "I don't want to go out with you any more. I tried, I really did, but we are just not meant to be. We are not good for one another. One day you will find the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with, but right now that person is not me." John spoke honestly.

John didn't feel like his relationship with Phil was going anywhere and he was not going to take it to that next level. Lately Phil had became more angry and possessive and John had been feeling different about someone else. John was very proud of who he was and he glad he had waited to have sex until the right man came along. Sadly for John he felt like the right man was never going to come into his life.

Phil's world stopped. He could not believe what he had just heard. "You...What?" Phil asked again. He pretended not to hear what John had just said. John stood up off of the bench and walked over to where Phil stood. He wanted to make sure Phil was looking him in the eyes. "I do not want to go out with you anymore!" John stated slowly so that Punk would understand him. Phil's eyes fell to the floor. John breathed a sigh of relief as Phil turned to walk away.

John was about to finish getting ready and put his wrist bands on, before he knew what was happening Phil walked back over to him. Punk took his hands and grabbed John forcefully by the shoulders. He tried to smash his lips to John's. John tried to back away from what Punk was trying to do, Phil gripped onto John harder. "No Punk, we are over!" John stated again.

Punk trying to force a kiss on him pissed him off big time. John took his hands and laid them on Punks chest, John pushed him away. Phil backed up to the wall, the fierce look in John's eyes was enough to scare anyone.

John placed his hands around Phil's neck as he backed Phil up to the wall. John's hands tightened, "Don't you ever try and force a kiss on me again. Do you understand, we are not dating each other anymore. That also means you will not be kissing me again!" John exclaimed.

Phil nodded his head yes and John removed his hands from Phil's throat. Phil bolted for the door. John was pissed no one had ever tried anything like that on him before, and he didn't like it one fucking bit.

Phil walked out of the locker room and slammed the door. He walked over to the nearest wall and slammed his fist into it.

_LATER THAT NIGHT:_

"Hey John." John smiled at the voice he heard. John had heard that very same voice, every night in his dreams. ** "**John, I would love it if you would go out with me tonight." Randy spoke softly. He had been trying for months to get John Cena to go out with him. John would always come up with different reasons as to why he couldn't. Randy knew that John had been seeing Phil Brooks, but he could still dream.

Inside the ring John Cena was boisterous and out going. Outside of the ring, John Cena was just as fun. That's what drew Randy to feel the way he does about John. How fun and full of life John always was. John's self confidence and his love for living was contagious. Randy loved how nothing ever really seemed to get to John. No matter what was going on in John's life, he was always fun loving and happy.

John lowered the Pepsi bottle he was drinking out of at the time. "Umm, I can't...I have to ..." John paused. Randy's heart sank, he just knew John was going to blow him off again and say he wouldn't.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" John asked. "Earth to Orton! Come in Orton!" John said. Randy couldn't talk, he was actually speechless. John giggled, "How can I go out with you, if you can't talk?" John asked. His Dimples popped at the look on Randy's face.

Randy finally snapped out of it and blinked his eyes. "You...really will go...out with me? Like on a date?" Randy asked. "Yeah Randy, like on a date. I said I would. Where and when do you want to go out?" John asked. "How about tonight, after the house show we go to Perkins and grab some early breakfast?" Randy replied. "Sure that sounds good." John said. John liked Perkins, other than McDonald's it was one of his favorite places to eat, of coarse nothing could compare to his moms home cooking though. "I still have my match, but after I shower and clean up we can go." John said. "Alright that sounds like a plan." Randy replied. John smiled and left the locker room. He walked down the hall on his way to the ring.

Hunter and Evan were making out in the hallway as John past by them. "What in the world has gotten into Cena?" Hunter asked. "I don't know. I know that I have never seen his dimples so damn deep before." Evan replied. The smile on John's face as he walked down the hall, was so bright it could brighten even the darkest room.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Somewhere in Tampa, Florida, sat a lonely Englishman. He was biding his time in Florida Championship Wrestling until it was his time to shine. He had came a long way from Manchester, England to become a professional wrestler, he couldn't wait to hit it big.

Wade sighed as he entered his empty apartment. It wasn't empty as in furnishings, it was empty from no one to share it with. He had yet to find the right man, he longed for only one. Wade put his gym bag down and walked to his bedroom. He opened the door and walked over to the armoire that sat over by the window.

Wade opened the wardrobe and smiled. The armoire was filled with photos and newspaper clippings. There were cut outs from magazines and black candles and black rose petals laid around the flat surface. All of the photos had a heart drawn around the face of every picture. Wade took out a lighter from his back pocket and lit the three black candles. He licked his lips as he ran his fingers slowly over each and every picture. Wade's cock grew hard at the thought of being deep inside of the man he was admiring. "One day soon love, will will finally be together and you will be mine." Wade said to the photos of John Cena...

."."."."."

John and Randy were smiling from ear to ear as they made their way out of Perkins restaurant. "Holy cow I can't believe I made such a pig out of myself." John said as he rubbed his full tummy with his free hand. "You? I'm the one who ate everything on my plate then finished eating the rest of yours." Randy laughed. "Yep, your right your the piggy!" John replied. He took removed his hand from his stomach and placed it on Randy's. John rubbed Randy's tummy as he was calling him piggy.

Randy turned and faced John, they looked each other deeply in the eyes. Randy went to lean in and kiss John. Just as their lips were about to touch, the sky flashed with lighting. John gasped, "Wow lightning! Looks like we are going to get a thunderstorm. I love thunderstorms, it's like fireworks from God." John exclaimed. Thunder sounded and lighting danced around them. John looked up at the sky as the lightning lit it up and the thunder rumbled once more. "Simply amazing, Such a wonderful gift." John whispered in awe as he looked at the sky.

Randy giggled lightly at the wondrous look on John's face. John looked like a kid on Christmas morning who had just got a brand new bike. The rain began to come down. Randy took John into his arms and they gently slow danced in the rain...

."."."."

Two very wet men entered the lobby to the Hampton Inn. Randy walked John to his room. "I really had a nice time." John said. "Me too John. I'm glad you finally decided to go out with me." Randy replied. "I will see you in the morning." John said. "Looking forward to it." Randy stated. Randy and John hugged each other good-bye and John walked into his room.

C.M Punk frowned as he watched Randy walk away from John's room. "You fucking whore. How dare you break up with me, then go out with Orton on the same damn night. I will make you pay for that one day John, you and Orton, fuckin whore!" Phil said to himself...Phil brooks never really wanted John, he just wanted to control him...

.

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN'...THE...REVIEWS! {*BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS*}**


	3. A chance encounter

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR READING, FAVING, AND ALERTING! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **DARKDAUGHTER17 for reviewing chapter 1, Centon4Eva, Xenarocks99, Blazing Glory, CenaRKO1986, nexus angel, The Emcee, Emin3mrk0luv3r, takers dark lover,The Scurvied One, TheBlackerTheBerry, NiCoJcViPeR89, RejectedShyRebel18, Cenaholic, SMango,jadeMK11, and FansofCenaton **for reviewing chapter 2! **I hope all of you continue to stick with me?** [SUGAR SWEEET]  
><strong>

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

The next morning Randy Orton woke up with a smile on his face. "I can't believe he finally went out with me?" Randy said to himself. "Randy are you talking to the voices in your head again?" Cody asked. Randy turned his head and looked at Cody Rhodes, who was standing by the window.

Cody was the person he was rooming with. All of the wrestlers had to share a room with someone. The only way anyone would have their own hotel room, was if they paid for it out of their own pocket. Randy was saving up his money for a special trip and he chose to room with Cody.

Randy use to share a room with Mike Mizanin, but that didn't last long. Mike would always ask Randy to go out with him, finally Randy had agreed. The date didn't last long, Mike was always talking about himself and after hearing the word awesome for the twentieth time, Randy could just not take it anymore.

That wasn't the worst part though, at the end of the date, Mike had kissed Randy on the lips and Randy felt nothing. No sparks, no tingles, no fireworks, nothing, for Randy that was the worst part. Mike had became mad when Randy didn't respond to the kiss and everything went from bad to worse from there.

Randy was still rooming with Mike for awhile after that disaster of a date. Soon after though, Randy started to notice things of his missing. When he asked Mike about it, he would just shrug his shoulders and walk away.

Randy had a locket his mother had given him on his twenty-first birthday, he kept it with him always. The locket was white gold and had a picture of his mom and dad on their wedding day. The locket was very sentimental to him because it symbolized a strong and long, happy marriage. That was something Randy wanted for himself and the locket reminded him, he too would have the same kind of happy marriage his parents have now, someday.

Sadly, one day while Randy was still rooming with Mike, the locket became missing. Randy ripped the hotel room apart to find it. He even went back to the arena they had wrestled at on the same night to see if maybe it was there. Mike watched as Randy tore at everything and looked anywhere and everywhere Randy could think of, never even bothering to help Randy search for it. Randy asked Mike if he was sure he had not seen the locket and Mike just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. That was the last straw for Randy, he hadn't bothered with Mike ever since.

Randy sighed as he remembered his past failed relationships. There had been way too many of them, too many times he had rammed his cock into someone and felt nothing, no connection, no bonding. Randy longed to feel sexually connected to someone, he was tired of feeling empty inside and out.

"Earth to Orton." Cody said. Randy couldn't help but smile when those words reached his ears. Those were the same words John had said to him the night before. "Damn Randy! What's gotten into you this morning? I haven't seen you look this happy since..._never_." Cody stated. "John Cena." Randy replied before thinking about it. Cody's jaw dropped to the floor. "Not like that Cody! Get your head out of the gutter." Randy said. "Can't help it Randy, my head is always there." Cody laughed.

Randy rolled his eyes, then rolled over to face Cody. He sat up on the side of the bed and stretched out his arms. Cody was watching Randy the whole time, and he was giving Randy an agitated look. "What?"Randy asked. "Spill! You can not just say something like that and not tell me more...now out with it!" Cody demanded, he wanted to know what was going on.

Randy stood up off of the bed and walked over to the dresser. He took out a pair of jean, t-shirt and underwear. Randy walked right passed Cody and made his way to the bathroom. "Hey!, Randy!" Cody exclaimed as he watched Randy disappear behind the bathroom door.

"Ghhuuhh!" Cody growled, he stomped his feet like a three year old and crossed his arms. "How dare you do that to me?" Cody cried out at the bathroom door. Randy was standing in the bathroom giggling his ass off.

Cody jumped as someone knocked on the door to the hotel room. He pouted his way over to the door and opened it up. Cody's breathe hitched and his heart skipped two beats, the person in front off him was the man who rocked his world. Shawn Michaels had claimed Cody's heart two and a half years ago.

It took Cody one year before that, just to convince Shawn that their twenty year age difference didn't mean a thing and what the heart wants the heart needs. Finally after Shawn had tried everything and anything he could to get Cody out of his mind and off of his heart, he finally gave up and gave into the younger man. Even though they have never had much time to spend together, Shawn would always find a way to make it up to the man he adores.

Cody took one look at Shawn and jumped into his arms. "Surprise Pumpkin!" Shawn whispered as he held Cody. Cody started to shake as he cried. "I know Pumpkin, I know." Shawn whispered softly, He held onto Cody as the younger man trembled. Shawn knew how overwhelmed Cody would be from seeing him, it had been two very long months since the last time they could touch each other.

Shawn held Cody tight, until Cody had stopped trembling. Shawn lifted Cody's head up, and then touched his lips to Cody's. Cody melted into the kiss. The past two months they had spent apart already forgotten.

"I thought it...was going to be another month?" Cody asked once their lips had parted. Shawn wiped at the tears on Cody's cheeks. "I couldn't take being away from you any longer, Canada just became to cold and my arms felt so empty with out you in them." Shawn replied as water filled his eyes. He had missed Cody so much, it had became hard for him to breathe. Cody peppered Shawn's face with light kisses, he could not believe his man was standing in front of him. Shawn laughed softly at as the gentle kisses touched his face.

Cody had just made it to Shawn's chin when the bathroom door opened up and a still damp Randy came out of it. Randy shook his head, then walked over and sat down on his bed. "Get a room you guys." Randy stated. "Uh Randy, I already do have a _room_." Cody replied.

"Hey Orton, what did you do to my Pumpkin anyway? I heard yelling before I even made it to the door." Shawn asked. Randy smiled and shrugged his shoulders,"You got me?" Randy responded. "Yeah right! Apparently something is going on between him and Cena and he won't tell me what that is." Cody huffed. "Really? You and John Cena? It's about damn time don't you think?" Shawn asked Randy.

Randy's smile widened at the mention of John. "Oh yeah there is definitely something going on between you two." Shawn stated. The brightness in Randy's eyes when John Cena's name was brought up, was enough to give Randy away. Randy went about putting his socks and shoes on as Cody and Shawn continued to stare at him. "Out with it Orton!" Shawn demanded.

Randy looked at Shawn then at Cody, "John finally went out with me last night. We had a wonderful time, it was a lot fun." Randy said. "Did you kiss him?" Cody asked, he was real excited for Randy. "No, but we danced in the rain." Randy replied. Cody and Shawn both looked at Randy like he was crazy. "John loves thunderstorms" Randy giggled.

"I've always known how you felt about John, I hope it works out between the two of you." Shawn said. "It will, I can feel it. John's buried so deep in my heart he will never climb out." Randy said as light tears filled his eyes. It felt like he had waited a lifetime for someone like John and they haven't even kissed yet.

Randy bent down to pick his gym bag up off of the floor. When he looked back up Shawn and Cody were deeply making out. Randy sighed as he watched their tongues appear and disappear, between two sets of lips. He stood up off of the bed and grabbed his wallet, cellphone and key card. "Don't mind me I'll just go for a walk...or something." Randy said as he made his way to the hotel rooms door. He opened the door and turned back to look at the kissing couple. Randy shook his head and walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

."."."."."."."."

In room 322 the sun shone brightly through the hotel window, and John Cena was just waking up. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. The smile on John's face shined brighter than the sun coming in the window. "What an amazing night and wonderful dream." John exclaimed out loud. He heard the water running in the bathroom. John smiled at the thought of telling his best friend what happened between him and Randy last night.

John laid there thinking about how last night, was one of the most amazing nights, he had experienced in a very long time. The way he felt in Randy's arms was wonderful. He hoped he would get to feel that way again. Right now he wanted to take it slow, John wanted to be cautious and take his time, but he planned on enjoying the ride along the way.

John was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door to the bathroom open. "Earth to Cena" Hunter said. Hunter's hair was still wet and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. John smiled at those words, it brought back a great memory. "Randy right?" Hunter asked. "How did you know?" John asked. "All I have to do is watch you when you look at him, duh. Sorry Cena, but your eyes give it away every time." Hunter replied with a smile on his face.

John was about to reply when a wet Evan Bourne came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel. "Good lord, I hope you washed out the bath tub!" John exclaimed. He was glad he slept through the moans that most likely came through the bathroom walls. "Don't worry we did." Evan spoke. Evan walked up to Hunter, and Hunter wrapped his arms around him holding Evan tight.

John sat up and stood up off of the bed, he was wearing pajama bottoms with no shirt. He went to the dresser and grabbed the things he would need for his shower. John went into the bathroom. He was happy to find no souvenir from Hunter and Evan left over in the tub. John took his shower and dressed for the day. He walked out of the bath room wearing black jeans and a maroon sweat shirt. John noticed the two towels that were strewn along the floor.

John sighed at the sight before him, on the bed laid two very horny men going at it again. John grabbed his wallet, key card and cellphone and headed for the door as fast as he could. He really didn't want to watch a live porno right now. "Uh...don't mind me I will just go get some breakfast...or something." John said as he opened the door, then closed it behind him.

."."."."."."

John rode the elevators down to the main floor. The doors to the elevator opened and John walked out. As John was about to turn a corner someone bumped into him. "Oh no! I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I...was...going." Randy said. He blushed when he realized he had bumped into the very person he was just thinking about. "That's alright. I'm fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either." John replied.

"So what are you doing up this early? I thought you were looking forward to sleeping in this morning?" John asked. "Well I was, but well...I had a great dream last night and I woke up happy from it." Randy rattled the words out. John's dimples popped, "Really me too!" John replied...

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN...THE...REVIEWS! {*BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS*}**


	4. A connection is growing

**THANK YOU FOR READING, faving and alerting! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, Blazing Glory , nexus angel, SMango, Cenaholic, The Scurvied One, Centon4Eva, FansofCenaton, The Emcee, Emin3mrk0luv3r, CenaRKO1986, NiCoJcViPeR89, DragonBby, takers dark lover, jadeMK11, RejectedShyRebel18, and BeingHumanLove **for reviewing chapter 3! I hope all of you continue to stick with me! [SUGAR SWEET] **

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

John blushed as the silence between him and Randy remained, he was still looking into Randy's eyes. "So what did you dream about?" John asked. "How about I tell you over a cup of coffee and scrambled eggs?" Randy replied. John nodded and smiled deeply. Randy took his right hand and took a hold of John's left one, clasping it onto his own. John's body tingled at Randy's touch, John's grip tightened as they made their way into the breakfast lounge of the Hampton Inn.

They walked over to a table and sat down. Randy was sitting across from John. The lounge was almost empty except for Kelly Blank and her new girlfriend AJ. John smiled and Randy waved at the girls, who sat over in the far corner holding each others hands. The look of surprise on both girls faces were priceless. They were both truly happy for John and Randy.

"Good morning, my name is Jessica. I will be your server. What can I get you two this morning." Jessica asked. Randy ordered banana pancakes for John with a cup of coffee and glass of orange juice. John smiled at Randy, he could not believe Randy remembered what he loved to eat for breakfast. "What? You told me last night you wanted banana pancakes in the morning." Randy said. John laughed at the memory. "Yes I did." John recalled.

"Sir, What can I get for You?" Jessica asked Randy as she looked down at him. "He wants a Western omelet, but hold the onions. Two slices of whole wheat toast and a glass of milk with a cup of coffee, he will want you to wait and bring his milk with the food." John spoke up and ordered for Randy. Randy sat back in his chair in awe. "I remembered also." John said letting his dimples shine. "I will be right back with your coffees then." Jessica told them. She smiled at the obvious couple and went to put in their food order.

The smiles on John's and Randy's faces lit up the whole entire room. "So what about that dream? What was it about?" John reminded Randy. Randy took John's hands back into his own. "More like, who was it about." Randy was about to continue when Jessica came back to the table with two hot cups of coffee. Jessica sat one of the cups down onto the table, in front of John. "Thank you." John said. Randy looked up at Jessica as he took his own cup of hot coffee. Jessica smiled as she watched John take Randy's coffee cup from his hands. John took Randy's cup of coffee and added three creamers, with two sugars, into it. Before John handed Randy back his cup, he brought up to his lips and blew into the hot coffee to cool it down.

John took the cup and sat it down in front of Randy. John watched as Randy lifted the cup to his mouth. John licked his lips as he watched Randy's lips part to taste the hot liquid. "Perfection." Randy proclaimed, to him it was the best coffee he had ever tasted. Randy sat the cup back down onto the table. He reached over and brought John's hot beverage in front of him. Randy took six sugar packets and emptied them into John's coffee, he stirred the coffee and placed the cup back down on to the table. John took the cup and brought it to his mouth. Randy's lips parted slightly as he watched John drink from the cup.

Randy smiled at the happy expression on John's face when the cup was removed from his lips. "Absolutely" John agreed, neither one of them noticed the server Jessica had left to go tend to another couple who had just arrived.

"So about the dream? You said it was not what, but who you dreamed about. Whom did you dream about last night Randy?" John continued to ask, hoping that it was him Randy had dreamed about. He was enjoying the cup of coffee, to him it was perfectly sweet. Randy lowered the cup from his lips and sat it on the table. Once again he took John's hands into his own. Randy looked deep into John's blue eyes and his smile widened. "You John, my dream was about you and me." Randy finally spoke.

John smiled at Randy's blushed cheeks. He was elated that Randy had dreamed about him too. "How about you John? What was your dream about?" Randy asked. John's dimples deepened, "I'm looking at him." John said shyly. Randy leaned over the table, his lips were so close to John's. "Sorry to interrupt." Jessica said. Randy and John both jumped, Randy sat back down so Jessica could sit their plates down. Randy and John thanked her, and she left the two of them alone. They began to eat their breakfast together.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

On the other side of the dining lounge, two angry people sat watching John and Randy interact with each other. "That slut, guess he's going to tap that next. I wonder if John really knows just how big of a whore Orton truly is?" Mizanin sneered. "Well maybe you should do Cena a favor and let him know, but as for Orton fucking John, ain't going to happen." Phil replied. "Oh yeah, why not?" Miz asked. "Because if anyone is going to tap John's virgin ass first, It will be me!" Punk exclaimed. Mike held up his hands, palms out, "Whoa, calm down Brooks. Didn't mean to bring out your awesome wrath." Mizanin stated.

Phil slouched back in his chair. He looked over at John with Randy, his face tightened in anger. John was suppose to be holding his hand right now, not Randy's. The more he watched them together the angrier he became. "Look Brooks how about after we eat, you and I go back to the hotel room and let out our frustrations." Mike said. He took his hand and reached for Phil's covered bulge.

Phil closed his eyes and pretended it was John's hand on him. He pushed out into the touch. Mike smiled at the response. He knew who Phil was thinking about and that was OK by him, because he was doing the exact same thing, only Randy was on his mind instead. Phil opened his eyes and smiled. "That sound good to me." He replied.

Phil made the mistake of looking back over at the dining couple. He became angry again at what he saw.

."."."."."."

"Should we go over and say hi?" AJ asked Kelly. Kelly smiled at her girlfriend and looked over at John and Randy. She looked back at AJ, "No lets let them enjoy their meal." Kelly replied. "They certainly look to be enjoying it, that's for certain." AJ said. Kelly and AJ laughed at the cute way Randy and John were acting with one another. "They certainly are." Kelly agreed.

."."."."."."

Randy picked up John's fork and brought a bite of pancakes up to John's lips. John opened his mouth and allowed Randy to feed him the pancakes. Randy removed the fork from John's mouth and laughed when he did. "What's so funny?" John asked. Randy didn't answer, instead he took his thumb and wiped the at the whipped cream that was left on the corner of John's mouth. John watched as Randy took his thumb and licked of the whipped topping from it. "Yummy." Randy said in a sex laden voice. The sound of Randy's voice went straight to John's cock.

Randy noticed the tiny movement John had made. "Are you alright John?" Randy asked. John could only nod his head yes. He could not believe the effect Randy had on him. No one has ever made John feel this way. It over whelmed him and made him feel so amazing. John took Randy by the hand and squeezed it tight. John didn't need to say anything, Randy knew how John was feeling and all it took was just one touch.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but AJ and I are about to head up to our room. We were wondering if you would like to go down the race track with us tonight." Kelly asked. John and Randy finally pried their eyes from one another and looked up at Kelly and AJ. "What are you talking about? NASCAR season is over." Randy asked.

Kelly took the brochure from her girlfriends hands. "They have a Christmas lights display, called Speedway in Lights. They have Symphony of Lights it is the largest display and the light show features a large Christmas tree, dancing snowflakes, arches and fountains, consisting of more than 300,000 lights, the lights are synchronized to music." Kelly paused and looked down at the paper in her hand.

"There is also, The Twelve Days of Christmas, The Sea Of Illumination Presented by Ripley's Aquarium of the Smokies, that display features almost 750 feet of sparkling fish, sharks and other sea creatures. "That sounds neat, we do have a few days before Monday Night Raw in Knoxville." John said. "Wait there's more, they also have, The Animated Snowman Attraction and some kind of Dinosaur Village. Here look." Kelly said and she handed the brochure to Randy.

Randy and John both looked at it together. "Would you like to go to it John, with me?" Randy asked looking into John's eyes. "I would go anywhere with you Randy." John replied. Randy became lost in John's eyes. "So...is that a yes then?" AJ asked. Randy finally broke the gaze. "Yeah that's a yes." Randy said. "We are wanting to find a few more couples to go along. If you can think of anyone ask."Kelly said. Then she and AJ turned and left the lounge.

"She said other couples, are we a couple Randy?" John asked with hope in his heart. John frowned at Randy's silence. "Would you be...John will you be my boyfriend...will you be only mine?" Randy asked. John's heart leapt, his dimples popped louder than before. "I would be honored to be called yours." John stated.

Randy clasped onto John's hand and leaned over the table, he placed a gentle kiss on John's forehead. "We will take our relationship as slow as you need too." Randy whispered. He knew that was what John needed to hear. John's last relationship with Phil Brooks was a disaster and he knew John needed to take it slow. John looked at Randy, tears began to form in his blue eyes. "Thank you Randy, that means a lot for me to hear you say that." John spoke honestly. Randy and John both finally felt a connection with someone, they both knew the other one was who they have been waiting for.

John picked up a piece of toast and brought it to Randy's lips. "Enjoying my sloppy seconds?" Phil asked looking down at Randy. John sat the toast back down onto the plate. Rage filled his pretty blue eyes. Randy seen how John's eyes went from light to dark in a split second. Randy chose to ignore Phil. He took John by his hand in hopes to calm him.

The touch of Randy's hand brought the lightness back into John's eyes. Phil seen how Randy's touch calmed John down. This infuriated him even more, he took his hand and knocked over Randy's milk spilling onto Randy's shirt and jeans. "I asked you a question Orton." Phil said. John's eyes darkened once more and he stood up. "We are over Punk, leave Randy the hell alone. I know what you are trying to do and it is not going to work." John stated.

"Here let me help you dry off." someone said as they took a napkin to the front of Randy's jeans. Randy knew that voice, he looked beside him to see Mike Mizanin smiling at him. Randy took his hand and removed Mike's hand off of him forcefully. "Don't you ever touch me again!" Randy exclaimed through gritted teeth. Randy stood up and took Mike by his shirt, Randy's fists were clinched tight. John walked over to Randy, standing beside of him. He placed his hand onto Randy's arm, Randy calmed almost immediately at John's touch.

"Excuse me men, but maybe you should save it for the ring." All for men turned toward the voice that they heard. Phil lowered his head and Mike pulled away from Randy's tight grip. "Yeah, We'll save it for the ring." Phil said. Phil and Mike left the breakfast lounge as fast as they could. Once safely outside in the hall, "We are both going to make those whores get what's coming to them."Phil said to an angry Miz.

"Randy, John, are you guys alright?" Kane asked. "We are now, Thank you Glenn for walking in when you did. If you didn't I would be spending the night in jail for assault." Randy said honestly. John took Randy by the hand. Glenn and his future husband Ted DiBiase Jr. both smiled at John and Randy holding hands. "Are congratulations in order?" Ted asked.

Randy and John smiled back at Glenn and Ted. "Yes they are!" Randy and John both laughed, they had spoken at the same time.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Ohhhh...yeeeaaahh...John! Wade Barrett cried out as his cum splashed onto a picture of John Cena. Wade stroked his cock hard three more times to make sure he didn't miss a drop. He licked his lips as the last drop of cum fell onto John's face. Picking the picture up off of the wardrobes flat surface, Wade brought the photo to his lips and licked off the cum. Wade laid the now cum free picture back down onto the flat surface.

The picture laid beside of a newspaper clipping. The clipping was about a man who was missing in Manchester, England, right before Wade Barrett had left for the United States...

.

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKI'...THE...REVIEW... {BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	5. Under the lights

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, FAVING, AND ALERTING! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, Cenaholic, RejectedShyRebel18, Centon4Eva, Emin3mrk0luv3r, SMango, Xenarocks99, DARKDAUGHTER18, jadeMK11, CenaRKO1986, Blazing Glory, FansofCenaton, The Scurvied One, NiCoJcViPeR89, The Emcee, and BeingHumanLove **for reviewing chapter 4! I hope all of you continue to stick with me! [SUGAR SWEET] **

**."."."."."."**

"Hey, there is something I wanted to ask you." Randy said to John. John looked at Randy and gave him his undivided attention. Randy and John were currently sitting in the back of the van that Glenn had rented to take all of the couples out in to the Speedway in lights.

Moments after the disturbance in the breakfast lounge that morning, Ted had looked down on the table that John and Randy had just stood up from. Ted noticed the brochure of the Speedway in Lights attraction. John noticed Ted looking at it, he asked Ted and Glenn if they would like to go.

Glenn had jumped on the idea, and asked Ted to go. Most people wouldn't expect this, but Christmas was one of Glenn Jacobs favorite holidays. He loved all of the different colored lights at this time of the year. That, and it was one year ago on Christmas day that Glenn received the best Christmas present ever, Ted Dibiase, Jr. Glenn had asked Ted to marry him under a Colorado snow fall, and Ted happily said yes.

"What did you want to ask me?" John reminded Randy. They had just made their way passed the The Twelve Days of Christmas part of the race track. "Well I was want..." Randy was about to say. "Wow, bro! look at those Dinosaurs, cool!" Zack yelled out. The van had just made it to the Dinosaur Village display of the attraction as Zack shouted out.

Everyone jumped at his exclamation. Glenn even jumped, and startling Kane was a very hard thing to do. Ted, who was sitting beside of Glenn in the passenger seat, caught how Glenn had jumped. He reached over and touched Glenn on the leg. "Hey, are you alright? I have never seen you jump like that before." Ted had asked out of concern.

Glenn removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it on top of Ted's. He glanced over for a second to look Ted in the eyes, Glenn smiled. "Yeah Teddy bear, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought when Mr. woo,woo,woo, behind me, yelled out." Glenn assured him and turned his attention back to following the other cars under the lights. "What thoughts were you lost in?" Ted asked. Glenn's grip tightened on Ted's hand, he glanced back at Ted of one more second. "Our wedding, I can't wait to be bound to you forever." Glenn stated. "You already are bound to me." Ted replied.

John smiled at the interaction exchanged between the happy couple. Randy noticed the look of contentment on John's face, it brought him a sense of peace. Randy had noticed the same look of contentment on John's face as they had went under the Sea Of Illumination display. Randy loved the way the different colored lights danced in John's eyes. Randy reached over and took John by the hand. John turned and blasted his dimples at him. "So about that question?" John asked.

"Hey guys, AJ and I are starving, we are at the end of the light display. How about we go get something to eat on the way back to the Hampton?" Kelly called out. "I'm famished too, I could go for..." Sheamus was about to finish. "McDonald's!" Everyone in the van yelled out at the same time. The van erupted in laughter and giggles.

"Bro, your going to turn into a Big Mac one day." Zack said as he lovingly placed his hand on his boyfriends stomach, rubbing it gently. "I know, what can I say love the special sauce." Sheamus replied as he looked down at the bulge in Zach's jeans. Zach's face turned beet red at the memory of what happened with the Big Mac sauce from the last time he and Stephen had McDonald's. Zach was lucky that it was dark in the van now, or everyone would have figured out what Sheamus was referring to.

',',',',',',',',',

The van had just made it's down the parkway to McDonald's. McDonald's was only a few minutes drive from Bristol Motor Speedway. Some how for reasons no one can explain, everyone in the van was singing the McDonald's jingle.

All the way down the parkway you could hear "I'm lovin it" coming out of various mouths at various time. John Cena had to put a beat to it on the back of the van seat. Ted moved hands as if he was conducting an orchestra. By the time Glenn pulled the van into McDonald's parking lot, everyone was finally singing the few catchy words of the jingle at the exact same time.

Glenn parked the van and turned around facing the rest of the occupants. "Damn it's a good thing all of you have talent in the wrestling ring, if singing was your day job all of you would be broke." Glenn stated. Everyone booed Glenn and whatever was not bolted down, was tossed in his direction.

Finally everyone climbed out of the van unharmed by Glenn's wrath. "All of those lights, that was amazing, I loved the Dinosaur Village, rrraaarrr." Zach Ryder exclaimed. "Yeah, loved the erupting volcano." Sheamus laughed as he placed his arm around Zach and pulled him close. Zach laid his head down on Stephen's shoulder, enjoying the closeness.

All eight superstars walked into McDonald's lobby and were greeted with friendly smiles by the Manager and the rest of the employees. "Welcome to McDonald's. How may I help you?" Laura Bucannon asked John and Randy. Randy ordered the classic grilled chicken and John ordered the new McBites. John Cena smiled as Tami the Manager of the restaurant, placed his hot Mcbites down onto the tray.

The employees all stopped as loud laughs were heard coming from the other superstars. The superstars couldn't help but chuckle when the cashier Lena, walked over to Sheamus and Zach with four Big Macs in her hands. Kelly actually had to run to the restroom before an accident happened, she was giggling so hard.

Randy and John apologized for their fellow companions and all of them sighed autographs for all of the McDonald's crew that were working at the time. The superstars were all very happy that they were treated with hot food and great hospitality.

"John now that we are alone somewhat, I still need to ask you something." Randy said as he popped a hot fry into his mouth. He and John were sitting at a small table by themselves and the rest of the clan was in the round corner booth. John lowered his cup and looked at Randy, waiting for him to respond. "Ok what do have you been wanting to ask me?" John spoke up, the suspense was killing him.

Randy wiped his hands on a napkin and took John by his unoccupied hand. "There has always been something I have wanted to do. I have always wanted to bring in a new year in New Orleans. I have been saving up money to make that trip this year. I know this is short notice, but would you go with me?" Randy asked.

Randy sat there for what felt like forever. "How did you know I love that city?" John paused for a moment to take another drink. "I would love to bring in the new year with you. It would be nice to visit New Orleans and actually be able to enjoy the city." John replied. Randy's smile grew bigger than the arches on the big McDonald's sign outside by the road.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Four very happy and well fed couples made their way back into the Hampton Inn. Kelly and AJ said their goodbyes to everyone and headed to the elevators to go up to their room. Glenn and Ted did the same thing.

"Uh Zack, I believe we left our bag from McDonald's in the van." Sheamus said. Zach blushed, leaned in and whispered something into Sheamus' ear. John and Randy both watched as Sheamus and Zach disappeared back out of the front doors. "I don't even want to think about what they are about to do in that van." Randy said. "I don't want to either." John replied.

"Would you like to grab a drink before we head up?" John asked. He was not ready to let Randy leave his sight just yet. Randy felt the same, he could not to wait to bring in the new year with John...two weeks from now.

,",",",",",","

Justin Gabriel was full of happiness as he made his way down the FCWs back stage area. He was dressed in a light gray button shirt, black jeans and a smile that was a mile wide. The man down the hall waiting for him was the reason for the spring in his step and lightness in his heart. The man he had been with faithfully for the last nine months.

Heath Slater smiled as he watched his man walk down the hall toward him. He was leaning on the wall wearing his tight black leather pants and white t-shirt. His long red hair flowed over his shoulders and his right foot was propped up behind him on the wall. Heath licked his lips as he watched his angel make his way towards him.

"Hey Angel." Heath whispered as he finally took Justin into his waiting arms.

',',',',',',',',',',',

"Enjoy your Angel while you can." A leering Wade Barrett said as he watched the two men from a distance...

.

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN'...THE...REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

love it hate it! =) What would you do to protect the one you love from a monster?


	6. Aching arms

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, FAVING, AND ALERTING! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, Xenarocks99, Centon4Eva, BeingHumanLove, Cenaholic, southiegrl702, Emin3mrk0luv3r, Blazing Glory, TheBlackerTheBerry, CenaRKO1986, NiCoJcViPeR89, FansofCenaton, DragonBby, jadeMK11, takers dark lover, The Emcee and Dorky LuvBD **for reviewing chapter 5! *** I hope all of you will continue to stick with me! *** **

**[SUGAR SWEET] **

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

A freshly showered Randy, moaned out loud as his body hit the mattress. It was Sunday, two days past Christmas day and he was spending time with his family. His mom had minor surgery and Randy had felt that he needed to be there for her. Sadly though that meant would not be able to spend time with John before their trip to New Orleans in a few days.

Randy laid in his boxers and looked up at the ceiling. He picked up his cellphone and opened up the photos.

Randy smiled as he looked at the latest photo. The picture was of John, John was holding the bouquet of flowers he had caught from Glenn and Ted's wedding. It was an intimate gathering with just a handful of friends but none the less it was a beautiful ceremony. One that was filled with love and happiness.

Randy smiled as he recalled how sexy John looked in his Armani suit. He loved the way the dark suit made the blue in John's eyes pop and the way it fit John so well. Randy couldn't help but want to touch himself at the thought of John.

Randy sighed as he closed the phone and laid it back down on the bedside table. "Damn Randy, that's just wrong. You haven't even kissed him yet. I think it's time for another shower, this time a cold one." Randy said to himself as he looked down at his growing bulge. He groaned as he climbed off of the bed and headed back to the bathroom.

A single tear fell from his eye as John flashed into his lonely mind once more.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

A shirtless John sighed as his sore body hit the hotel bed. He had just finished up with his shower and he was needing some sleep. The past several days had been real hard on him. Traveling and doing interviews had taken it's toll on his mind and his body. He was just glad that he was going to be rooming alone until after the holidays. Cody had been blessed with a few private days to spend with Shawn. John felt very envious right now. He wanted to be with his man too.

John closed his eyes and he smiled, the man of his dreams had flashed before his eyes. Thoughts of Randy Orton seemed to be the only thing keeping John going these past few days.

John's bright smile faded from his face as he thought about how little time Randy and him had actually been able to spend together lately. He had numerous wishes to grant for the Make-a-Wish foundation. Comfort filled his mind as he thought about how he brought light to the eyes of the three children he had met within the past few days.

John frowned he knew his emotions were all over the place. He chalked it up to the loneliness he always felt this time of the year. John's heart ached for Randy, he hated that Randy had to go home suddenly. John knew Randy needed to be at home for his mom, but that didn't make missing him any easier on him. John's sadness was growing, the longing to be with Randy was just too great.

John reached over with his left arm and removed his cellphone from the night stand. John laughed at the photo he pulled up. It was a photo of Randy holding a satin blue garter that Glenn had pulled from Ted's leg during the reception.

John licked his lips at the next photo. It was of Randy and him, they were in the locker room at Monday night Raw in Knoxville Tn. He and Randy were practically melted into one another in the photo.

John had been waiting for Randy to make the first move and finally kiss him, but just as their lips were about to touch, Natalia surprised them. She had crept into the locker room and picked up John's cellphone, snapping the photo. The sound of the phone startled them both and out surprise they pulled apart from one another.

John loved the photo though, he loved how the photo brought out the closeness that he had Randy shared. The way their body's were meshed together and touching.

John smiled at the memory of how hot Randy looked at Ted's and Glenn's wedding. He loved the way Randy looked in his tailored suit. How the blue-gray color brought out the gray in Randy's deep eyes.

John licked his lips unconsciously at the thought of how Randy looked right through him as Ted walked down the isle to give himself to Glenn. The way Randy's eyes looked down his body and back up again. John couldn't help but noticed how Randy's eyes had lingered in a certain place for just a second longer.

John continued to look at the photo on his phone. He ran his thumb gently over Randy's side of the picture. He could not help the growing heat that was claiming him. He looked down at his growing package then back to the photo.

The way Randy felt and the heat from Randy's body kept flooding through his mind. He lowered his right hand to his growing need. John gently rubbed his covered dick through his boxers. The heat continued to fill his aching cock, it demanded to be touched.

John laid the phone down on the mattress, lowering his boxers down his tight thighs. He slowly lowered them down, taking them completely off. He tossed them onto the floor of the hotel room. John couldn't help it he picked up his cellphone and looked lovingly at the viper once more. He turned off the phone placing it back on the side of the table.

John removed a small tube of strawberry warming lube and opened the cap. His cock was fully erect and was begging for release. John sighed out as he wrapped his strawberry hand around his leaking cock. He wished with everything he had, that it was Randy's hand on his needy cock instead of his own.

John closed his eyes as he began to fulfill the need of his demanding cock. He moved his fist up and down slowly at first. "Randy" John whispered as began to move his hand up and down, then back up again. He took his free had and rubbed his thumb over his dripping slit.

John lifted his knees and spread his legs apart as far as they could go. He continued to pleasure his cock and used his precum as lube to slick up his fingers. John lifted his legs slightly up to his chest and brought his hand down to his pink pucker. He took his index finger and probed at his hole. John held his breath as he pushed his large finger into his pucker. He waited to get used to the feeling then began to move his finger inside of himself.

John's grip on his cock tightened and he moved his hand up and down faster. He pulled out his one finger and went back in with two. John moaned out in pleasure as his bent his fingers and hit the tiny bundle that made him fly. The heat in John's balls grew and they tightened as he felt the pleasure rise within him.

Moving his hand up and down while he probed his happy spot was too much for John to handle, he screamed out Randy's name as his milky white seed exploded from it's depths. John gently removed his fingers from his hole, then removed his cum covered hand from his no longer needy cock. He climbed up off of the bed to go get cleaned up.

John looked down at his cellphone once more.

Tears fill from his baby blue eyes as Randy flashed across his lonely mind for the billionth time...

**Two days later...December 30th **

John's heart skipped a thousand beats as he packed for his trip to New Orleans. He could not believe he was actually going away with Randy. These past few days without Randy had felt like weeks to him, his arms ached for Randy to be in them.

John had to stop packing for a few moments, his arms were literally throbbing from the emptiness they felt. John took his aching arms and wrapped them around his chest. "Soon, He will be back in my arms, soon." John said to comfort himself. A silent tear fell...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Randy passed back and forth in his mothers home. "Randy for the love of my carpet will you sit down. Your mom is fine son." Randy's dad Bob exclaimed. Randy lowered his head in shame.

"Bob, quit picking on our son. You know his pacing is not about me." Randy's mom stated. Randy looked up at his mom Elaine. His face was blood red. "A mom knows all Randy. You and John will have a wonderful time in New Orleans. So stop pacing and finish packing, your flight leaves in two hours." Elaine told her son firmly. Bob couldn't help but laugh at his sons defeated expression.

Randy silently turned to the stairway and went up to his old room to finish packing. He was almost finished when his cellphone rang. He picked it up and opened the text. Randy's smile popped at the sight before him. The text was a picture text and the photo was of John holding a sign that read. "New Orleans or bust" in big bold letters. The letters were in different colors of purple, blue and gold. It reminded Randy of the Big Easy it's self.

Silent tears fell from Randy's eyes. "Soon, he will be back in my arms, soon." Randy whispered...

**New Years Eve...**

Two very excited men made their way through the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport.

Time stopped as arms were opened wide. They melted into their first embrace. Empty arms were now filled and no longer left to ache...

.

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN'...THE...REVIEWS...? {BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	7. Fireworks in New Orleans

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR READING, FAVING, AND ALERTING! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO**:nexus angel, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, The Emcee, Centon4Eva, Cenaholic, CenaRKO1986, Dorky LuvBD, DARKDAUGHTER18, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09 aka Emin3mrk0luv3r, takers dark lover, FansofCenaton, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, jadeMK11, Blazing Glory, and BeingHumanLove **for reviewing chapter 6! I hope all of you continue to stick with me? [SUGAR SWEEET]**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

John smiled at the beauty of their hotel room. Randy had booked them a room at the Maison Dupuy. Randy loved watching John's eyes as he looked around their VIP suite. The room came with a king sized bed, wet bar, a balcony that over looked New Orleans, and a sitting area.

John walked over to the balcony doors and opened them up. "I don't know how you pulled it off Randy, but the weather is perfect." John said. "Yes it is." Randy replied, only it wasn't the weather he was talking about.

John turned back to look at Randy, he smiled at the sexy tone in Randy's voice. "So what do we have planned for today?" John asked walking over to Randy. Randy placed his hands on John's hips, pulling him close. "Well I thought we could nap first, then go out and see this beautiful french city, then back here to shower. I have dinner reservations for us at one of my favorite restaurants. After we are done dinning we will head to Jackson square to bring in the new year." Randy replied.

"Wow, you have been a very busy man making all of those plans. I can't wait." John said. "Yes I have. I want to make this day unforgettable for you, for the both of us." Randy replied softly. He couldn't help but laugh as John yawned. It was early yet, six o'clock am to be exact. "I guess I do need that nap, I need to shower first though." John laughed. "Yeah that sounds good. I will get us unpacked while you are in the shower and then I will take one myself." Randy said. "Are you sure? I can put my own stuff away."John asked. "Yeah, I'm sure. Besides it gives me time to figure out what I'm going to wear out for the day." Randy replied.

John nodded his head in response then went to find something to put on. He settled on jeans and a dark blue Gucci sweater, The first part of their day would be a causal one so he chose comfortable clothes for their trip through New Orleans French Quarter.

Randy watched as John made his way into the bathroom. He wanted so badly to join John in the shower, but he knew it was too soon. John asked that they take their time getting to know everything about each other in their newly found relationship. Randy knew it would be hard, but he was going to respect John's wishes and let John be the one to make the first move. He didn't know how long that would be, but for John, he would wait forever.

Randy had just finished unpacking both suit cases, just as he hung up the last of their dress clothes, he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind. Randy melted into those arms. "It's your turn now." John said softly. The sound of John's voice and the warmth of John's breath on his neck, sent heat straight down. Randy tried his best to contain his growing need, the need to claim John for the first time. "Uhh, yeah, right thanks." Randy replied. The heat was starting to grow even hotter.

As fast as he could Randy grabbed his black jeans and dark-gray Affliction hooded sweatshirt from the closet. He took off to the bathroom before John could notice his growing need, but not before stopping to pull his underwear from one of the dresser drawers. John watched Randy in amusement, he shrugged his shoulders and chuckled as Randy disappeared into the suites master bathroom.

Randy sighed as he closed the door to the bathroom behind him. He smiled the bathroom still smelled like John. Randy took John's amazing scent in and took off his clothes. His semi-erect cock bouncing free from it's confined enclosure. Randy tried to will his growing need away, he turned on the shower water to cold. He removed his shirt, jeans and underwear the rest of the way and carefully climbed into the cold water. "Oh come on." Randy whispered softly. Unlike the cold showers before, this time it was not working and his cock demanded his attention.

Randy gave up and turned on the hot water. He took his aching cock into his hand and brought himself to completion. After he had finished washing Randy made sure he had not left behind any unwanted surprises. He got dressed, tidied up and went to leave the bathroom.

Randy opened the door and smiled. John was curled up sweetly, lying on top of the bed. "Beautiful baby boy." Randy said softly. He then walked over to the bed and laid down behind John, spooning up against him, he took his man into his arms.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**Two hours later...**

Randy and John both stood with their mouths slightly opened. They were in utter awe at the amazing beauty before them. They had just entered into the sanctuary of the St. Louis Cathedral. "The Cathedral-Basilica of St. Louis King of France is the oldest Catholic cathedral in continual use in the United States" Randy said, his voice barley above a whisper. John clasped Randy's hand, "I know this place is beautiful. No words could describe it." John said. The beauty of the cathedral bringing tears to his eyes.

They visited the cathedral for a while taking in the beauty and the peace it brought to the both of them. A peace they wished, they could always keep with them. They were sitting in the back on one of the many wooden pews. Randy looked over to John and smiled. "Sounds like it's time for some breakfast." Randy said. John blushed, he was hoping Randy had missed the sound of his rumbling tummy. "Yeah, I think it is." John replied as his empty stomach protested again.

John smiled as they came onto Decatur street, on of his favorite places to eat were on this street. "I love this place. How did you know?" John asked in shook. "I remembered when you called me from here while you were filming the movie "12 rounds". You were practically salivating through the phone." Randy replied. John was floored that Randy would remember that. Randy took John by the hand and together they walked into café du monde.

Moments later they were sitting at a cozy corner table eating Beignets and drinking their cups of Café au lait. Randy wasn't too sure about the coffee drink at first but it was growing on him, that or it was just the company he was sharing it with.

"So we have visited the light side of the Big Easy, are you ready for some of the dark side?" Randy asked as he lowered his steaming mug. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" John asked as be took another bite of his sugary treat. "You will see, lets just say there is a certain shop not too far from here I want to go see." Randy said. John raised a brow in wonder of what that shop might be. "Are you going to tell me what it is or keep me guessing?" John asked. "Keep you guessing. Let's finish up and we can go." Randy said.

John smiled at the excitement in Randy's voice. John ate the last bite of his Beignet and swallowed it down with his remaining coffee. Randy was afraid John might choke, he ate it so fast. "All done." John said eagerly. Randy laughed at John. "What? I'm excited to see where it is you want to go." John said. "I'd say." Randy chuckled wiping the sugary powder off of John's nose. They both laughed and rose up from the table. Randy went and paid the bill while John handed their server Brad a generous tip.

John stopped Randy outside of the shop Randy had been dying to visit. "uhh Randy, are you sure this is a good idea." John asked. He was reluctant to go into the shop. Randy took John by the hand. "Come on Cena, It's just a shop it won't hurt you. I promise , I will keep all of the evil spirits away from you." Randy replied with laughter. John gulped and let Randy lead him into Marie Laveau's Voodoo Shop . It took him sometime, but finally John started to feel more at ease. By the time they finished browsing they decided to visit a few more shops.

Randy and John went to a few more shops, the last one was Voodoo Authentica Cultural Center & Collection. There were plenty of potions, spells, candles, rituals kits and voodoo dolls to look at. They both looked around at the various items. One item caught the Vipers attention above the others. He was looking at it while John's attention was elsewhere. Randy smiled as he looked at the Marry Me Doll, _"One day" _Randy thought to himself.

Randy was shaken from his thoughts suddenly as two arms wrapped around his waist. "What are you looking at?" John asked. "uh, oh, just the voodoo dolls." Randy replied. "Let's go, we need to rest up and get ready for dinner." Randy said suddenly trying to change the subject.

"Oh alright then, lets head back to the hotel." John agreed. Randy and John headed for the door of the shop. As they were walking out, John looked back at the Marry Me doll and smiled...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**Later that night...two hours before the new year... **

Walking hand and hand, John and Randy were dressed sharp. They had just finished dining at Antoines and now they were on their way to the House of Blues for some wonderful music and drinks. John couldn't seem to pull his eyes from the sexy Apex Predator. Randy had that same problem, his eyes were just having to much trouble focusing on anything else but John.

John shyly turned away when he noticed he had been caught staring again. "I, I really enjoyed going to the New Orleans Museum of Art" John said. "Yeah that was great. I really liked all of the various art collections." Randy replied.

Randy couldn't help the nerves he was feeling. The closer it came to midnight the more nervous he became. "There it is, listen to that music it's incredible." John said as they approached their last destination of the evening, The House of Blues on Decatur St. They walked in and ordered a couple of beers, both deciding to drink light tonight.

They enjoyed the company of each other and the music for an hour, then Randy suggested they head for Jackson square. John couldn't wait for the countdown and the fireworks that came with it. They finished their beers and left the club. They walked the crowded streets to the park. Randy smiled as he took in the sounds of New Orleans...

**Two minutes to midnight...**

Randy held John tightly in his arms, he looked into John's baby blue eyes. "Thank you John for coming with me." Randy said. "Your welcome Randy, thank you for everything. This is the happiest I have ever been." John spoke honestly.

Randy was about to respond when the count down began. They both started counting down, "five,four, three, two,..." Number one never crossed their lips. John leaned in close and for the first time their lips touched. They both melted into their first kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle, as lips parted, tongues entered, and mouths were explored, fireworks filled the sky and love filled both of their hearts. For the first time in their lives John and Randy both knew they found the one they were meant to be with...

,",",",",",",","

"Happy new year Angel" Heath said as he pushed his cock deep into Justin. Justin moaned out in pure bliss. "Happy new year...too." Justin replied and he pushed up his hips to take more of Heath's cock inside of him. Heath loved making love to his angel. He thrust into Justin harder, Justin's walls closed tight around his cock. "Fuck Angel so tight, I love how your tight hole eats my cock, Feels sooo damn goood." Heath said between the hard trusts.

"Yeah, fuck, Heathy fuck me good. Your cock is so big, fills me up soooo..."Justin's words were cut off when Heath changed the angle and hit Justin's hot spot. The back of Justin's head hit the pillow and his hands fist the sheets. "What is it Angel? Does my hard cock ramming deep inside of you feel good?" Heath asked. "Fuuuck yeeeaaah!" Justin cried out as the spot was hit over and over again.

Justin could not keep it together his head thrashed from side to side. Heath took a hold of Justin's weeping dick, tugging it up and down then back up again. Justin just about lost it when Heath would gently twist his cock at the head. "Ahhh yeess, please Heath do that again." Justin begged.

Heath leaned down and claimed Justin's lips. "Shhh Angel, It's OK, I'm going to give you exactly what you need." Heath promised as he continues to thrust deep and hard into Justin, tugging on Justin's stiff cock at the same time.

"Ohhh sshhiittt, cuummiinngg!" Justin screamed out, his creamy seed splashing on his abs. Five deep, hard, thrusts later Heath screamed out his orgasm.

Leaving himself buried deep inside of his lover, Heath collapsed on top of Justin. "Now that is exactly the way we should bring in every new year." Justin said then kissed his Heathy deeply...

.,"."."."."."

Wade Barrett sat in his bedroom, the doors to his wardrobe was wide opened. He was spending new years eve alone again, but this time he no longer felt lonely. Wade rose his wine glass as he looked at the many photos of John Cena. "Happy new year! Mark my words Cena, this will be the year I own you! Cheers!" Wade spoke to the fifty-seven different photos and magazine clippings of John. He laughed out darkly, then took a drink of the red wine...

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN'...THE...REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

Love it? Hate it? =) I need to know!


	8. Touched for the first time

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND ALERTING! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **BeingHumanLove, Grimmy-kittyxIchi-berry, Cenaholic, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, Centon4Eva, FansofCenaton, Xenarocks99, nexus angel, CenaRKO1986, The Emcee, TheBlackerTheBerry, jadeMK11, DARKDAUGHTER18 , 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, Blazing Glory, SMango and takers dark lover ** for reviewing chapter 7! *** I pray all of you will continue to stick with me! *** [SUGAR SWEET] **

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**One week later **

"I...I didn't mean to do it!" A very scared Justin Gabriel shook as Wade towered over him. They were alone in the FCW hallway. Justin had his back to the front of the locker room door.

Wade took his large right hand and wrapped it around Justin's neck. Justin cringed at the touch. "Next time watch where you are walking." Wade sneered. Before Justin could get away from the towering Wade, Wade pushed Justin into the locker room, he leaned down to Justin's ear.

"You smell real good Angel." Wade said a he breathed in deeply, taken in Justin's South African scent. The smell of Justin, making Wade's head swim lightly. Justin struggled to pull away from Wade to no avail. Wade's grip on his throat was just to strong. "Let, go, of, m...me." Justin pleaded.

Wade smiled down at the struggling man in front of him. "I don't think I will." Wade stated. He took his free hand and touched Justin on the shoulder, running his hand down Justin's naked arm.

Justin felt sick to his stomach at the look in Wades eyes. The look of a hungry man, one who was about to devour his meat. "I said, I was sorry, for bumping in to you." Justin restated.

Wade didn't reply right away, instead he backed Justin up into the corner of the locker room. Justin didn't know what to do he was terrified by the way Wade was acting. Wade was changing before his very eyes.

"I heard what you said Angel. Maybe next time you will be more alert to your surroundings." Wade replied. Justin held his breath as Wade leaned in, Wade's lips becoming alarmingly close to his.

Wade was about to take Justin's lips, when the locker room door opened and a surprised Heath ran over to Wade, pulling him off of Justin. "What the hell is going on? Get your damn hands off of him!" A angry Heath exclaimed.

Wade gave Heath an agitated look. He could not believe Heath had the nerve to lay hands on him. "What's going on is, I'm teaching Angel here to watch where the fuck he is walking."Wade stated.

Heath showed no fear as he walked right up to Wade, getting in his face. He was not about to be intimidated by the brutish Englishman.

"First of all, his name is Justin! he's not yours to call angel. Secondly you can keep your damn hands off of him!" Heath said through gritted teeth. He was standing up to Wade and defending his man.

Justin's coughing and gasping for breath, brought Heath down from his angry high. He looked over to Justin who was still standing in the corner. A faint smile was on Justin's scared face. He had his hand holding his neck.

Heath gave Justin a sad look and walked over to him, neither one of them flinched at the sound of the slamming door. Justin breathed a sigh of relief as Wade had left the locker room.

The locker room was now empty except for Justin and Heath. Heath gently placed his hand atop of Justin's, the one Justin had covering his sore neck. "Angel? Are, did he hurt you?" Heath worriedly asked. Justin lowered his head, he was too ashamed for not being able to fight off Wade's over powering strength.

Heath took his finger, placing it gently under Justin's chin. Heath encouraged Justin to raise his head and meet his eyes. As Justin slowly looked upon Heath, tears filled his chocolate eyes. Heath gently removed Justin's hand from around his neck. He gasped, at the angry red hand print left by Wade's own hand.

Tears spilled over the lids and he trembled lightly. The look of anger on Heath's face worrying Justin. He was worried at what Heath might do. Justin watched with unconditional love as tears filled Heath's eyes. Heath took Justin into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I will take care of you." Heath whispered.

"Wade scares me, I wished we could move on up and get away from him." Justin spoke honestly. "We will soon Angel, until then I will keep you safe." Heath replied.

Heath understood what Justin meant, Justin had a past with someone who was overpowering like Wade and Justin had almost died. "Wade is not him, Angel. I won't let Wade hurt you like that, I promise, I promise I _will _keep you safe!" Heath said as his own tears silently trickled down...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Wade stalked his way down the halls of the Florida Championship Wrestling facility. He was pissed and looking for someone to release some anger on. _"How dare that ginger put his bloody hands on me!" _Wade thought to himself as his heavy foot steps echoed through the empty halls.

Bryan was pulling his bag down from the lockers, he was feeling real sore after the match he had against David Otunga. All Bryan wanted to do was go back to his run down apartment and take a long hot soak in the tub.

Bryan lost his breath at the feel of hands on his ass. His heart sank, he knew who those hands belonged to. "Uhh, h..hey...Wade." Bryan said cautiously.

"Well hello Danielson." Wade replied. Wade took Bryan by the arms turning him so he could face him, then he smashed his lips to Bryan's. Bryan fought the kiss with all that he had. Wade was just simply too strong and Bryan could not push Wade off of him.

Bryan sighed softly, he hated Wade's lips on his. The man Bryan thought he might have feelings for, was changing before him and Bryan knew their relationship was becoming more toxic. Wade's anger grew at the way Bryan hesitated into the kiss. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you now?" Wade asked at the lack of affection Bryan showed him. "Nooothing is wrong. You just surprised me, that's all." Daniel said.

Bryan was feeling sad at the loss of feelings toward Wade. He knew it was time to break things off with him. "Wade, we need to talk. I think we should go our separate ways for awhile. You are becoming to possess..." Bryan's words were cut off by Wade's large hands.

A loud crash could be heard all the way down the hall...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**Two weeks later **

Randy laughed as John stuck out his tongue to catch another snow flake. "You know what John, if you keep doing that your tongue will freeze off." Randy chuckled as another snow flake landed on John's tongue.

John pulled his tongue back into his mouth and let his dimples pop. "That's OK Randy, I have you to thaw it out." John replied and placed his cold lips to Randy's. Randy moaned into the now warm kiss.

Hot tongues explored each other. From their first kiss John had gladly submitted to Randy's tongue. He loved the warm feeling it gave him inside, it left him feeling safe and loved. Something he had never felt in any other kiss, before Randy's.

Each dominating kiss from Randy left him craving more. John knew in his heart, he was in love with Randy and he was ready to give Randy his gift. His gift of virginity, total trust, love and complete submission.

"Hey you alright?"Randy asked. "Oh, yeah. Just got lost in this beautiful city that's all." John replied. He was glad it was cold right now, it hid the blush on his red cheeks.

"Yeah New York City is a beautiful place to see, but something tells me you were looking at something else besides the tall buildings surrounding the ice skating rink." Randy teased.

John and Randy had some free time before that nights Monday Night Raw and John had drug a reluctant Randy ice skating at Rockefeller Center.

"Hey!" John said and pushed Randy lightly. John didn't notice the fast skater passing by. Randy lost his balance and fell on his ass. John laughed at the surprised look on Randy's face. He reached out his hand to help Randy up.

Randy made it to his knees, he unconsciously liked his lips when his face became level with John's crotch. Randy looked up at John as he went to pull Randy up to his feet. Heat from the look went straight to John's cock.

Randy was almost standing up when he accidentally slipped, his hand landing right onto John's growing bulge. John looked down into Randy's eyes. Randy saw passion and something else behind John's blue eyes. Randy was excited to find out what the something else was, he was hoping it was the same thing he held in his eyes for John, total love.

"Randy, I want to talk later after Raw, I'm ready."John whispered in Randy's ear. The words went straight to Randy's heart and it soared, as far as it could go. Randy knew in his heart John was ready and it made him feel safe and cared for to know John wanted to give his gift to him, and Randy planned on gladly excepting it...

**Later that night**

A light knock rapped on the door. John stood up off of the bed and walked over to the door. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. His socks and shoes were left over by the bed.

John's heart skipped a beat, he knew who was waiting for him on the other side of the door. Randy had called and asked if he could come to John's hotel room because Cody and Shawn were occupying his and he wanted to have that talk with John.

John opened the door for Randy and let him in. "Wow, you look good." Randy said as he entered John's room. John chuckled, "It's just sweats and a t-shirt." John stated. Randy walked up to John, wrapping his arms around him tight. "Cena, you could make a potato sack look sexy." Randy replied. John blushed at Randy's comment. This time there was no cold weather to hide it and Randy smiled at the red blush on John's cheeks.

"You look good too." John spoke shyly. He thought Randy looked hot in his blue jeans and white sweat shirt. "Are you going to let me in or what?" Randy asked. John smiled and opened the door, He watched Randy's ass as Randy made his way inside the room. "I brought us a six pack, thought you might be thirsty." Randy said as he sat the brown paper bag onto the table. "Uh OK." John responded.

Randy walked over to John and claimed his soft lips. John melted into the steamy kiss, he loved the way Randy's tongue forced it's way inside, between his lips. Randy noticed the way John's body responded to his dominating kiss. Randy knew John craved it, in his heart he felt it. He just needed to make sure.

Randy pulled his lips away from John's, holding John's head in his hands, Randy looked deep into John's blue eyes. John gave Randy a slight nervous nod. Randy knew what John was trying to say without any words.

Randy moved his head so his lips were almost touching John's left ear. "Take your shirt off for me John." John's stomach turned flip-flops, Randy's words made him feel amazing. John pulled back from Randy and with out a second thought he slowly removed his shirt for him.

Randy loved how John gave into him, he decided to take it one step further. "Pull down your sweat pants. I want to see you John, all of you." Randy demanded. Randy's demand went straight to John's cock. He slowly complied to Randy's demand. Randy's own cock growing hard as John took his hands and pulled his sweats and underwear down to his knees.

"Beautiful baby" was all Randy could say as John took his sweatpants and underwear off the rest of the way. Randy looked down at John's hard cock. He could not believe he made John that hard by two simple demands. Randy loved the way that made him feel, without words Randy knew John loved him completely.

"Your turn?" John whispered. He had been longing to see all of the man before him. Randy nodded and took off his own shirt. John gave Randy another longing look. "Undress me the rest of the way." Randy said. This time with more caution in his voice. He wasn't sure how John would handle the next request. To Randy's amazed relief he smiled at John as John lowered himself to his knees.

John unbuttoned Randy's jeans and pulled Randy's jeans to his knees. John blushed when Randy's cock bounced free from the jeans, Randy was not wearing any underwear. "Your beautiful." John said as he took in the sight of Randy in all his naked glory.

John stood up as Randy stepped out of the jeans. Randy opened his arms to him and John fell into his opened arms. Both men moaned as their cocks touched for the first time. "I love you" They both laughed at how those precious three words were said at the same time.

"Hey Cena, Orton! You guys in there? Open up!" Chris Jericho exclaimed...

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN...THE...REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

Love it! Hate it!** =) **This story is about to turn dark! Are you ready for it? Please let me know!

'

'.'.'.'.'.'.

**a/n**-Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed, **PAIN WITHOUT LOVE**. and who are reading and reviewing **REVENGE IS SWEET**. I'm **TRULY **grateful. I wanted to let you all know I'm starting a new story. It is titled **'Different Worlds, but Same Hearts'**. It is a story idea form **jadeMK11 **and the pairing will be, **Randy Orton** and **Ken Anderson** it will be co-written by **jadeMK11 **herself.

The launch date is **February 13th **and we both hope everyone who read **PAIN WITHOUT LOVE** and is reading **REVENGE IS SWEET** will check it out and review. Thanks again for everything! You guys are all truly **amazing**!** Thanx again M.j : D**


	9. Ocean breezes and first times

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND ALERTING! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:**BeingHumanLove, Xenarocks99, Grimmy-kittyxIchi-berry, CenaRKO1986, nexus angel, Cenaholic, The Emcee, DARKDAUGHTER18, Blazing Glory, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, TheBlackerTheBerry, FansofCenaton, jadeMK11, NiCoJcViPeR89 and southiegrl702 **for reviewing chapter 8! *** I hope all of you will continue to stick with me! *** [SUGAR SWEET] **

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Randy raced John to the shore but John was faster. He swam as fast as he could,screaming in triumph as his feet touched the shallow bed, a laughing Randy hot in pursuit. "Sorry Randy, you lose." John taunted as he rubbed his hair with his hands to remove excess water. "We ain't at the door yet John. I still have time to catch you." Randy argued, swimming faster towards the relaxed John.

"Yeah, right." John said as he looked behind and gasped at the distance between him and Randy and he waded through the cool water, sand slowing his movements. John thought he was safe when he felt arms circle his waist and he turned just as Randy pushed him towards the towels spread on the sand next to the picnic basket they had carried with them from Randy's California beach house.

It was an unseasonably warm February day. John and Randy had a few days to relax and they were taking advantage of it. Randy had asked John to stay at his vacation home. Randy loved his beach house. It was very private and secluded.

"Told you." Randy said with a winning smirk as he lay on top of John. John laughed and put his hands up in defeat. "OK Randy. You win, I lose." Randy yelped happily and teased John in mock punches making John laugh hard and writhe under him, their wet swim trunk covered groins rubbing against each other. The electricity that passed through them paralyzed them, halting every movement as the men gazed into each others eyes, an entirely different emotion replacing the mischievous one.

"Randy," John called but was silenced with a passionate kiss by Randy. Randy nibbled on John's lower lip, prompting John to part them and his soft eager tongue delved inside. It probed and explored the sensual mouth as John moaned and surrendered to the heat. "Wow." Randy said as he pulled away to gaze into John's blues which were accentuated by the color of the ocean.

They silently bore into each other until Randy bent again and claimed those swollen lips. He caressed John's mouth with his tongue until the need for air became necessary and they pulled apart.

Randy trailed hot kisses on John's neck, giving it little bites and sucks then traveled to his chest. His tongue traced the sternum, giving paying special attention to the pink nips as he swirled his tongue around each of them,biting and sucking. He traveled further down to the abs and licked along them making John shudder involuntarily. "Randy," John breathed.

Randy smiled as he reached the v and slowly pulled on the draw string of John's swim trunks. He pulled them down and exposed John's erect cock. Randy stared, mesmerized by the beauty of the man lying beneath him. The sound of the seagulls and crash of the waves on the shore intensified the beauty.

Randy took hold of John's hardening cock and started to stroke it slowly, his eyes on John's face while John's eyes remained closed. "Open your eyes John. I want to look into them." Randy whispered. John opened his eyes and looked deep into Randy's very own as he bucked up into Randy's hand. "Feels so good. Ahh."

Randy smiled and lingered on John's face a moment longer then bent and took the leaking length into his mouth, the salty clear liquid getting absorbed by his tongue. "Oooohh!" John moaned loudly when he felt the warmth of Randy's mouth close around his manhood.

Randy began bobbing up and down, changing angles as he pressed John's dick on the inside of his cheek, then deep throating. He licked the thick vein that ran from the balls to the top and John groaned in pleasure. "Oohh Randy."John moaned."I love what you're doing to me."

Randy continued his ministrations sucking on John's cock. His hands moved further under onto John's ass and squeezed the cheeks firmly rubbing it in a circular motion. He traced his finger along John's crack and John shivered.

"Fuck." John cursed. Randy released John's dick and licked his balls, pulling one into his mouth and sucking on it. "Randy, Oohh!" John breathed out hoarsely as Randy played with his sac of balls. "You like baby?" Randy crooned but did not wait for the answer as he lifted John's hips further up and licked along John's ass crack from the balls all the way to the top. "Oohh God!" John yelled out in pleasure. "That feels so amazing."

Randy smiled and licked around the pucker and strange sensations filled John's body who shuddered emitting a long pleasurable moan. Randy squeezed himself through his trunks then tossed them aside and at the same time sat on his heels and retrieved a bottle of lube from the basket.

John took that moment to take Randy's cock in his mouth making Randy jump and curse loudly. "Holy Fuck!" Randy exclaimed. John smiled and started moving up and down, Randy's cock sliding in and out of his mouth. "Johnny, Oohh!" Randy moaned and threw his head back and pushed his hips forward making John gag a little and pull away.

"Are you OK baby?" Randy asked, his voice filled with concern. "Yeah. I want you to make love to me Randy."John offered. Randy kissed him and laid him back on the towels. He gave John's cock a few firm strokes, then lifted his hips and placed a few more towels under them. He then bent and gave the pink pucker a good lick.

John mewled as his pucker pulsated in pure need. He tensed when Randy slicked his finger and lined it on the hole. Randy noticed this and halted, concern filling his face and voice once again. "Are you OK baby?" Randy asked. John nodded briefly though his body was still tense. "It's just...I want to do everything with you but I'm scared Randy." Randy nodded and rubbed John's belly in a bid to help him relax, and it helped."I know baby. We don't have to do it right now."

John shook his head. "But I do Randy. Just be patient with me OK?" John replied. "OK." Randy replied and kissed him. "I'll be gentle I promise." Randy assured John. John nodded and closed his eyes and tensed as Randy started pushing his finger in. "Please relax baby. I need you to relax honey." Randy whispered. "It hurts." John mumbled. "I know baby but it's only for a second. I'll take good care of you. Just relax for me gorgeous." Randy cajoled.

"That's good.' Randy said as he felt John relax and he inched deeper inside. John let out a shaky breath as Randy's finger went in. It felt so uncomfortable but he let Randy drive it further in. He felt Randy start to drive it in and out and he started feeling good. "That's good. Add another one, please Randy."

"You sure?" John nodded his confirmation and Randy added another lubed finger inside and John held his breath as he felt his hole get further stretched. "You doing OK baby?" Randy asked and John nodded. Randy drove his fingers in and out of John and angled them in a way that brushed against John's sweet spot. "Oh fuck! Randy, do that again!" John moaned and begged Randy who maintained the angle that started driving John crazy enough to forget the discomfort.

"Oh God! Your fingers feel fantastic!" John said as he began grinding against the fingers. "I want more Randy. Give me more!" John begged. Randy smiled and added a third finger, which went nearly unnoticed by John as his inner heat mounted and he clamped down on Randy's probing fingers.

"You love it that much baby?" Randy asked as he stroked his own cock to relieve his own mounting need. "Uh huh! Oh shit yeah! Fuck me Randy. Take me Oohh!" John begged. Randy pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock generously and aligned it at the virgin hole. "Relax sweetheart. It will hurt for a few seconds." Randy assured.

John nodded and breathed in out as Randy started pushing in beyond the virginal ring. John grimaced in pain and pushed at Randy's thighs, trying to get him out and Randy stilled. "It fucking hurts." John complained. "Only for a moment baby. Once the head is in you'll be OK." Randy soothed and resumed pushing in. He pushed in inch by inch, all the time asking if John was okay. Randy stilled when he was all the way in to give John time to adjust to the intrusion.

John inhaled deeply. It felt so uncomfortable with Randy's length inside of him. "You alright? We can stop if you want." Randy asked. He was starting to become worried by the look of pain on John's face. John exhaled slowly, "No, I want this Randy. I want you inside of me." John explained. Randy began to push his cock in and out of John very gently at first.

John shivered as the wind from the ocean breeze passed over their body. "Mmmm so tight John. Your ass feels so good." Randy said as he continued on. Randy slowly pulled almost all the way out of John and changed the angle. "Ohhh fuck yeeeaaahh!" John screamed out as his prostate was probed at as Randy pushed his cock into John faster and deeper.

"That's it right there, god please do that again!" John cried out. Randy smiled at John's reaction and did as John requested. Randy once again pulled almost out then pushed back in deep and hard. "Oh shit...feels amazing! Deeper Randy...fuck! deeper!" John begged. He could not believe how incredible Randy made him feel.

Randy began to thrust deep into John. He knew he wasn't going to last long, the moans from John making his balls tighten up. Randy took his hand and wrapped it around John's rock hard cock, stroking it up and down in time with his thrusts. "Ahhh...ooohhhh...feels so damn good. I'm not going to last much longer. OH shit...OH fuck...OH Goldie!" John screamed as his hot seed shot all over Randy's hand and his abs.

Randy couldn't hold back any longer, John's walls swallowing his cock was just to much. "Fuck baby too good!...fucking...so damn perfect!" Randy cried out as he filled John's ass full. His seed tricked out of John's ass as he shot loads of hot cream inside of him.

Randy gently laid himself down on top of John, kissing him passionately. "Thank you Goldie, That was amazing. I'm so glad I waited for the right man to come along and I am truly blessed that, that man was you, I love you." John whispered as tears fell from his eyes. Randy's heart swelled and tears filled his own eyes at those three wonderful words.

"I'm glad I was your first and hopefully your only, I love you too John. I think I always have." Randy replied. John smiled and touched his hands to Randy's face. He pulled Randy's face down to his, kissing Randy with all that he had.

The need for air became too much and Randy pulled back, looking John deep in his eyes. "Goldie?" Randy asked.

John smiled and nodded his head. "The way the sun reflects on your tanned skin makes you look so fucking beautiful. Like gold." Randy smiled and kissed John's lips. "I love it, and you my baby boy were down right Cenalicious."...

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN...THE...REVIEWS...{BEGGIN FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	10. Sun sets

**9THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND ALERTING! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Centon4Eva, Grimmy-kittyxIchi-berry, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, Cenaholic, nexus angel, CenaRKO1986, Blazing Glory, DARKDAUGHTER18, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, TheBlackerTheBerry, takers dark lover, WWE-Slash-Luvee (for reviewing chapter 8), and DragonBby (for reviewing 8 and 9)- **for reviewing chapter 9! ***Thank you all for continuing to stick with me! *** [SUGAR SWEET] **

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Randy kissed John deeply once more. "I think we should get up before the tide comes in and washes us away." Randy said. They could already feel the oceans water caress their feet. "Alright" John sighed, he didn't want the day to end. "Come on, we will go shower and then watch the sun set." Randy suggested. John smiled at the thought of showering with Randy.

Randy couldn't help but smile when John did. John let Randy go from his embrace and Randy stood up, he extended his hand to help John up from the sandy beach. "What's wrong?" John chuckled. "I think there is sand in the crack of my ass." Randy complained as he wiggled around. John walked up to Randy, helping him brush the sand off his ass.

Randy blushed when his cock started to rise from John's soft touches on his ass. John licked his lips, the thoughts that crossed his mind, bringing his own cock to life once more. Randy looked down at both of their growing problems. "Maybe we should go take that shower now." John stated. "Yes we should" Randy replied not taking his eyes off of John's hardening cock.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"I thought I would order us a pizza and we can watch the sun set out on the back deck." Randy said as he pulled on his sweats. John was just finishing putting on his deodorant. "Sounds great but no onions or anchovies. There is this man that I plan on kissing later." John replied. Randy laughed and walked up to where John was standing. He wrapped his arms around John's waist. "Why wait till later? Kiss me now." Randy said in a dark demanding tone.

John's body tingled, becoming warm and his stomach flipped at the tone. Randy took his hands and placed them on John's face. He saw the fire in John's eyes, it was new to him and he loved it. John leaned in and placed his lips to Randy's, loving how it felt to give into Randy's demand. Randy melted into the kiss and took control forcing his tongue inside of John's hot mouth. Once the kiss had ended Randy looked deep into John's eyes, the longing for more demands were evident.

John shyly looked down, he was embarrassed and confused by how he felt. He longed for more of Randy's commands, he craved it like candy, but he was too embarrassed to say anything. Randy lifted John's head up so he could look John in the eyes, his heart breaking at the look of need and confusion he found there. "It's alright baby boy, It's alright to need it. I can see it in your eyes the need for me to guide you. I understand and I'm going to give you what you need, it's alright." Randy said then fastened John into a tight embrace.

John let go and gently cried, all of the shame he felt melted away at Randy's gentle words and reassuring touch. He was relieved that his Goldie understood his wants. He wasn't sure he even understood them himself.

.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Amazing." John exclaimed. He was currently sitting between Randy's legs with his back to him as they sat outside on the deck. The sun was half visible as it sat behind the blue ocean. "It sure is, I can't imagine anything more beautiful." Randy replied. John stared at the sun not realizing Randy was talking about him.

After their shower, where they made more steam than the hot water did, and the pizza arrived. Randy poured John and himself two glasses of wine and the opened the doors to the deck. The deck was attached to the kitchen of the beach house.

Randy leaned in and kissed the back or John's neck. Shivers ran down John's spine to his toes. He leaned his head to the side so Randy could trail the kisses along his neck. John took his arm, bringing it up backwards, placing his hand on the back of Randy's head.

Randy continued to place gentle kisses along John's neck, stopping at John's ear. "I love you baby, my baby boy." Randy whispered. John turned his head "I love you too Goldie." John softly replied and placed his lips on Randy's. The kiss deepened as Randy moved his hands down John's covered abs. "Take off your shirt." Randy said once the kiss had ended. John's cock twitched at the tiny command. He smiled and removed his shirt.

Randy's breath hitched, he could never get enough of looking at the man sitting in front of him. Randy looked his man up and down. "Inside, or I will take you right here, right now." Randy exclaimed, his voice taking a deeper tone. The same tone John heard earlier and craved to hear again. John looked Randy in his eyes and gave him a gentle smile, one that said thank you. Then he stood up and went inside of the beach house with Randy following after him.

Once inside Randy grabbed John by his belt loops, covered members rubbing up against each other. "I want you baby, right here on the kitchen table, the counter and the floor." Randy stated. He began undoing John's jeans as his cellphone went off. "Lord mom, what now? Hold that thought." Randy said as he reached for his cellphone on the counter.

**"Hi mom...yes mom, I'm alright...It wasn't as bad as it looked on TV promise...mom?...OK...yes I promise...love you too." **Randy shook his head as he laid down his phone. "Everything alright, Goldie?" John asked. "Yeah, mom seen the bump gone wrong and she wants to see me, make sure her boy is really OK. So after Monday nights show I'm going home." Randy said. "Oh how sweet Elaine checking up on her baby boy." John cooed. Randy just laughed and kissed John softly. "I'm not the only one she called to check up on. She demanded you come too." Randy said.

John stood there with his mouth opened. "Uh I don't know Goldie. Are you sure?" John asked. "Yes Baby I'm certain. Mom wants to meet the man who stole her son's heart, and Baby boy that man is you." Randy replied. He claimed John's lips once more.

John pulled back from the kiss, "Alright I will go home with you and meet your parents on one condition." John said. "OK, and what is that?" Randy asked. John smiled, "The next time we are in Massachusetts, you meet mine." John replied. "That's a deal." Randy stated. Then they sealed the deal with a deep smoldering kiss...

!.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'!

**Two days later...**

"Good morning love."

Bryan cried silent tears at those words**. **He had prayed through out the night, when he woke up it would all have been a bad dream, but now he knew that it wasn't. Tears fell as he remembered last night.

_Wade had waited patiently for the arena to clear, then he took Bryan by the hair and pulled him out of the arena. Bryan had no one to help him as Wade forced him from the FCW facility and placed him into his dark green Triumph. Wade drove Bryan to his home outside of Tampa, to the small town of Egypt Lake-Leto. _

_Wade drove onto Saint Vincent Street and pulled into his driveway. He opened the door to his car and drug Bryan out of it. Taking a battered Bryan into his bedroom..._

Bryan's thoughts were halted as Wade forcefully kissed him. Wade's hands were about to touch Bryan in an unwanted intimate way again. Before Wade could grope him once more, Wade's cellphone went off.

"Damn it! What now!" Wade yelled, becoming aggravated at the timing of the call. He was about to claim Bryan for himself, again. Bryan breathed a deep sigh, for now Wade won't be touching him.

Wade opened his phone and answered it. **"Who the bloody hell is this? and this better be good!" **Wade yelled into the phone. **"Uhh...yes...sorry Mr. McMahon...forgive me sir for yelling in your ear. What can I do for you sir? OK, Really? Yes sir...Thank you sir" **Wade ended his call and placed his cellphone down onto the table beside of the bed.

Not even bothering to look down at the handcuffed man whom lay in his bed, Wade walked over to his closed wardrobe. He opened the doors to it, opening them wide enough for Bryan to see the sickening display of John Cena's photos and magazine clippings.

Wade took his hand and rubbed his naked cock, stroking it to complete leaking hardness. "Almost time love, I'm on my way to meet you, fuck you deep and hard, then make you mine." Wade said as he continued to stroke himself faster and harder. Bryan gasped out at what Wade said.

Bryan could only see Wade's shoulder move, he had no clue as to what Wade was doing in front of the pictures of John. Wade turned his head back and looked at Bryan, he had heard the gasp that came from within him.

Wade then turned around to face Bryan. Bryan became physically sick at the thought of Wade jerking off to the photos of John. It was obvious to him that Wade was obsessed with John Cena. Wade continued to stroke his cock as he walked over to Bryan. He ripped the covers off of the naked man. "No please? not again!" Daniel Bryan cried out. Wade just smirked and shot his sperm all over Bryan's naked body, defiling him.

Wade removed his hand from his now limp cock, taking the same hand and wrapping it around Bryan's neck. "Don't worry love, you are no longer needed. I've been excepted to NXT and now I will finally be able to take what is mine." Wade laughed in Bryan's face as he pointed to the collage of clippings. "Mark my words, John Cena will be in my bed before this year is over, and you tell anyone about what you just saw, I will do a lot worse things to you, understand Danielson." Wade sneered.

Bryan nodded his head in confirmation. "Good, because if you do, I will kill you!" Wade said and tightened his grip around Bryan's throat. Bryan struggled against the handcuffs as his airway was constricted...

.'.'.'.'

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN...THE...REVIEWS...{BEGGIN FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	11. Baby bear

**TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL READING THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:** CenaRKO1986, Grimmy-kittyxIchi-berry, TheBlackerTheBerry, Xenarocks99, Cenaholic, Centon4Eva, nexus angel, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, DARKDAUGHTER18, jadeMK11, NiCoJcViPeR89, BeingHumanLove and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 10! It means a hell of a lot! :D [SUGAR SWEET] **

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

"Would you please stop shaking your leg?" Randy asked. "I can't Goldie, I'm just so nervous." John anxiously replied. He and Randy were currently on a plane flying to St. Louis, Missouri to visit Randy's mom and dad. John had met Randy's dad before backstage at a show but never as Randy's, boyfriend. John was really worried about how Bob was going to react him.

"Dad's going to love you." Randy said. John looked at Randy and gave him the look. "I just know John. The longer we are together the more connected to you I feel. With each passing day I feel like I know what your thinking and how your feeling inside." Randy said.

John sat there with an amazed look on his face. Tears filled his eyes at those words. John clasped Randy's hand tighter. "I feel the same way Goldie, When your happy I feel it, when your sad I feel it. When you landed wrong and were hurting I felt it, it felt like a ache in my heart and I wasn't even watching when It happened. I just knew, I felt it." John explained.

Both men sat there in awe of each other. They knew exactly how the other one felt and that felt amazing to the both of them. Randy smiled when he noticed John calming down. "What did Chris want earlier? "Randy asked.

"He wants me to go and check out those NXT rookies. He claims there are some really good talent. He's really excited about a couple of them. A Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel. I thought I would go. You know how I feel about new talent, they are the future of the WWE." John said. "Would you mind if I went with you?" John smiled, "I would love that, I want to spend as much time with you as I can." John stated.

"Looks like our plane is about to land. I will call mom as soon as it does." Randy said. Then he gave John a reassuring kiss.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Randy smiled and took hold of John's hand. They were outside of Randy's parents home. "It's about time son, your mom was about to call you for the fifth time." Randy rolled his eyes. "Lucky for you I hid her cellphone." Bob Orton said as he opened the front door. Randy laughed and walked up to his dad, giving him a strong hug. "Hey dad, missed you." "Missed you too son." Bob said and walked over to John. John held out his hand for Bob to shake. John froze when Bob didn't take his hand right away. Randy also became worried.

Bob looked at John then at Randy and back at John. The serious look on Bob's face starting to freak the both of them out. "Welcome John" Bob said and opened his arms to John. John released the breath he didn't realize he was even holding. Randy nodded to John and John moved in and hugged Bob. "Sorry John, I couldn't help it. I'm glad your here and I'm happy for you and my son." Bob said. "Thank you" was all John could manage to say. Bob really had him going there for a minute.

"Alright boys, Randy lets get you inside before your mom comes out and kills me for not telling her you where here. Last time I checked she was upstairs in the guest bathroom looking for her phone." Bob said. Randy laughed and John smiled. John was still feeling a little tense from meeting Bob, and Randy's mom was next. For some reason meeting Randy's mom worried him more than seeing Randy's dad again had.

Randy took John by the hand and they followed Bob inside. Bob sat down in the living area and John followed Randy to the kitchen. Randy was following his nose to the smell of freshly baked apple pie and oatmeal raisin cookies. Both of which were Randy's favorites.

Randy made it to the door of the kitchen and stopped. He smiled as he watched his mom rummaging around through a kitchen drawer. She had her back to him and didn't know he was standing there. "You need some help mom? What are you looking for?" Randy asked. Elaine jumped and turned around.

"Randy bear! Welcome home!" Elaine exclaimed. John looked at Randy and mouthed the words 'Randy bear'. Randy smiled and shook his head. Randy walked over and hugged his mom. "So mom can I help you find what you were looking for?" Randy asked.

Elaine pulled away from the hug. "I seem to have miss placed my cellphone." Elaine replied. Randy and John both were trying hard not to laugh. "Uhh mom, we do have a home phone. Why didn't you just use it?" Randy asked and pointed over to the phone that hung on the wall. Elaine giggled shyly, "Because I was going to call John if you didn't answer?"

Randy just smiled back and looked at his mom with a confused look. "All right I confess the last time when you were home I sort of took your cellphone and entered your numbers into mine." Elaine said. "Mom! How could you? I'm a grown man and somethings are private." Randy said in a whinny voice. "I'm sorry baby bear, I just needed other ways to get in touch with you if you ever got hurt. Speaking of being hurt, come here and let me check you out." Elaine said.

Elaine went to reach for Randy's belt buckle. Randy took a step back. "Uh mom, I said I was fine, not even a bruise. I fell on my butt more than my hip." Randy explained for the tenth time since the bump gone wrong. "Alright I get it I'm embarrassing you in front of your man. Specking of that man."

Elaine walked over to John who was standing slightly behind Randy. "You must be the man who stole my baby bears heart." Elaine said. John blushed profusely, "Hello Mrs. Orton, I'm John Cena. It's nice to finally meet you ma'am." John spoke plainly and politely. John held out his hand for Elaine to shake but she was having none of that. Instead she opened her arms to John, just like Bob had.

"John, It's Elaine or mom, never ma'am. My mother is ma'am,and it's nice to finally meet you too." Elaine spoke sternly. "Yes ma'a...Elaine." John said. Elaine smiled and took John over to the kitchen table. "So John, tell me all about yourself." Elaine said. "Come on mom." Randy said. "What? I just want to get to know John better." Elaine spoke in her defense. "It's OK Randy, my mom will probably do the same thing." John said.

"Randy? I didn't know you were already that serious about each other." Elaine asked. Randy blushed, "Yeah mom I am." Randy said softly. Bob entered the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge. He couldn't help but notice the slight tension in the room. "Elaine? What did you do?" Bob asked in a kidding around tone. "Your son is going to meet John's parents." Elaine said.

Bob walked up to his wife and took her into his arms. "Of course he is. They are in love, they are suppose to meet each others parents." Bob spoke bluntly. "Mom I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." Randy said. He always shared everything with his mom and lately he had been too busy to call and just talk. "That's alright, I know how busy your life can be, just please call me more often?" Elaine asked. "I will mom I promise and if I don't then John will." Randy replied.

"John, you take care of my son. By that I mean don't you break his heart." Elaine spoke sternly as a true mother would.

John took Randy by the hand. "I promise Mrs...Elaine. I will always take care of Randy and I will never break his heart, never intentionally." John said. He was speaking from the bottom of his heart and Randy felt that. Randy turned to face John and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

John blushed, and his his heart skipped a beat. He knew then that Randy had felt the love in those words. "I love you baby." Randy said after the kiss had ended. "I love you too Goldie, always." John replied.

Both Elaine and Bob looked at Randy with their eyebrows raised. "Goldie?" They both asked at the same time. John buried his face into Randy's chest. No one knew whose face was redder, John's or Randy's. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." John mumbled into Randy's shoulder. "That's alright. It was bound to slip out sooner or later." Randy assured.

"So mom what's for dinner?" Randy asked. He wanted to change the subject before his parents asked how the nickname Goldie came to be. "I made pot roast, your favorite." Elaine stated. John pulled away from Randy and Randy kissed his mom on the cheek. "Thanks mom, your the greatest." Randy said.

Bob walked over to the fridge and pulled out four bottles of lemonade. He handed one to Elaine and one to John and Randy. They opened their lemonades and John, Randy and Bob sat down at the table, while Elaine continued preparing dinner for them. "What are your plan's for tonight boy's?" Bob asked. Randy took a drink of the cold tart beverage. "There is a Smackdown and NXT taping not too far from here. We were going to go check out the rookies." Randy said.

"NXT? Yeah I've heard about that. It's where pros hook with rookies for a chance to win a WWE contract, right?" Bob asked. "That's right. Chris Jericho is one of the pros and he wants me to go check it out. Tonight is the first taping." John spoke up. "Dad would you like to go with us?" Randy asked. "No thanks son. Looking forward to spending sometime alone with your mom." Bob said. Elaine blushed at her husbands words.

Randy loved being at home, he got to see a loving couple first hand. The trip to New Orleans and a certain shop came to his mind. John kissed Randy on the cheek."What were you just thinking about?" John asked. "Huh? Oh nothing." Randy replied. Only John knew different.

After dinner Randy kissed his mom and hugged his dad good-bye. John hugged them both, and Bob and Elaine wished them well. Of coarse Randy was not allowed to leave until he swore for the eleventh time that he really was OK from the bump gone wrong.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Your mom sure does make a mean roast." John said as he rubbed his full tummy. "You don't have to tell me. It's been my favorite eversence I could chew." Randy replied. Randy and John were in Randy's home hummer as Randy called it. The red Hummer was only driven when he was at his parents home. Lucky for Randy the NXT/Smackdown taping was only a few cities over.

Randy pulled into the arenas parking lot and parked the car around the back near the production trucks. "I'm going to text Chris and let him know we are here." John said, breaking the silence. Randy had stopped talking, for reasons he could not explain he started to have a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew it was not from his moms home cooking.

"Baby, can we just sit here for a moment?" Randy asked. John turned and looked at Randy. John became worried at the look on Randy's face. "You OK Goldie? You look, haunted." John asked. Randy turned a little side ways so he could face John. "Yeah, I think it might be indigestion or something." Randy said as he took John by the hand. "Maybe we left too soon after eating such a big meal." John said. "Maybe?"

Randy leaned into John and kissed him lightly on the lips, only to feel that weird feeling intensify. Randy wished he could understand why he was feeling this way. It was a feeling he had never felt before and it scared him.

"We can go back to your parents home. We can always check out the rookies another time. I'm sure Chris and Matt will understand." John said. John didn't want Randy doing anything he didn't feel up to. Randy took a few deep breaths, the breaths easing the feeling some what. "No Baby I'm alright now. I know how much you were looking forward to checking them out. Lets go, I'm feeling much better now. I think your kisses must be magic."Randy said. He didn't know who he was trying to convince more, John or himself.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Wade Barrett stood backstage with a small picture of John in his hand. "Almost time love" Wade whispered to the photo. He had just overheard a conversation that Chris was having with John Cena on the phone. Wade knew that John would be in the backstage area within the next few minutes. Wade was currently in the NXT looker room in the mens bathroom. He was having a moment with himself to make sure he was confident and ready to meet the man of his waking and sleeping dreams.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

"Hey baby, I'm going to go find Matt alright? I will catch up with you in a few. I love you." Randy said. They kissed when they entered the arena. "No problem. I need to go find Chris, I love you too." John replied and they went their separate ways.

John had turned the corner and seen Chris standing down by the locker rooms. He walked up to Chris and the tall man he was standing next to. "Hey Cena you made it. I want you to meet my rookie, Wade Barrett" Chris said. "Nice to meet you Wade." John said and extended his hand to Wade.

Wade took hold of John's hand, delightful tingles filled his body. "Hello, Mr. Cena. It's nice to meet you. I admire everything you have done in the WWE." Wade spoke honestly. "Thank you. British?" John asked. Wade nodded, John went to pull his hand from Wade's, but Wade held on to it. John began to get a odd feeling from the prolonged hand shake, the feeling was not a good one.

"Sorry John but I need to take this call." Chris said as his cellphone rang. Wade finally released John's hand. John watched as Chris walked away, leaving him alone with Wade. "So John I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Wade asked. John was shocked by Wade's boldness. Most people shied away from him, Wade clearly was not shy.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I'm seeing someone." John said. Before Wade could say anything Randy walked up to John and put his arm around him. Randy had watched the exchange between John and Wade, his weird feeling growing as he watched the handshake.

"Hey baby" Randy said and looked at Wade with the Viper staring back. Wade extended his hand to Randy. Instead of Randy shaking Wade's hand he turned to John and kissed him deeply. John melted into the kiss. Wade, the arena and everything else faded as their lips touched.

Wade was boiling inside as he watched his obsession kiss another man. It took all he had to stop himself from ripping the two off them apart.

"Ewe guy's get a room." Christian exclaimed. John smiled as Randy's lips left his. "Hey Christian" John and Randy both said. "Come on I will show you guys around. You can meet the other rookies. Chris had to leave, Adam called him about a pair of handcuffs or something." Christian said.

John laughed and held onto Randy's hand. "Sounds good." John said. Randy and John left with Christian, leaving Wade standing in the hall alone. As they were walking away Randy looked back and gave Wade a dirty 'leave my man the hell alone look'.

Wade balled up his fist, he was boiling and angry. "Enjoy him now Orton, Cena will be mine." Wade smirked. "Cena yours? Did you not see them? It's obvious they are in love." Wade heard that West Virginian accent. Wade turned around towards the voice. He took his hands and wrapped them around Heath's neck. Wade pushed Heath through the empty locker room doors. Heath was helpless as Wade ripped at his jeans...

.

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN...THE...REVIEWS...{BEGGIN FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

.

**A/N**-I published my first one shot. It's titled Wonder in the mountains. Yep it's a Centon story. Dorky LuvBD was my 100th reviewer for Revenge is sweet and I wrote it for her. I hope all of you will check it out! thnx M.j

I plan on doing a one shot for the 200th reviewer if they want me too! :D


	12. Heath's horror

**TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL READING THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, Grimmy-kittyxIchi-berry, TheBlackerTheBerry, Xenarocks99, BeingHumanLove, jadeMK11, nexus angel, The Erumpent Horn for alerting and reviewing, DARKDAUGHTER18, RejectedShyRebel18, Cenaholic, NiCoJcViPeR89, and 21JumpStreetMcQuaids **for reviewing chapter 11! It means a hell of a lot! :D [SUGAR SWEET] **

**!,!,!,!,!,!,!,!,!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains Non/Con and graphic violence ***you knew it was bound to happen sometime!**** You have been warned!**

**.'.'**

"Wa...ad..e" Heath tried to speak, but the strong large hand around his neck was constricting his airway. Heath tried his best to fight Wade off with all that he had. Both of Heath's hands were scratching and clawing at Wade's large hand.

"Next time you talk about Cena to me, you better think twice." Wade said as he ripped at Heath's black jeans. "No...what...are...you? HELP" Heath tried to cry out to anyone who might be near to hear his cries. Wade laughed with Satan in his voice "No one would be stupid enough to save you."

Heath cried tears as Wade managed to rip his jeans and underwear off of his body. "Please...someone help!" Heath cried out one more time. Wade became angry at the thought of someone hearing Heath's cries for help.

Wade had one hand around Heath's throat and took the other one slamming it into Heath's jaw, then cupping it over Heath's mouth and nose. "Now try to scream laddy." Wade said as he placed his mouth by Heath's ear. Heath struggled more, his eyes widened as he thrashed about, his air was being cut off by Wade's large hand.

"If you do not shut up, I will hurt Justin!" Wade sneered. Heath quieted and stopped trying to fight, then nodded his head yes in understanding. His heart being ripped out at the thought of Wade laying hands on his Angel.

"Good I'm glad you understand. Now be quiet and do not move." Wade ordered. Wade removed his hand from Heath's mouth and grabbed Heath's shirt tearing and ripping it from his body. Wade ripped the shirt into strips, taking the first two and tying Heath's hands together. The shirt was so tight around Heath's wrists it was cutting into them.

Wade didn't really need to tie Heath up. From the very second Wade threatened Justin, that was enough to take the fight out of Heath. Heath would do anything to protect the man he loves. Wade didn't know the love Heath felt for Justin not really. Wade was incapable of feeling those depths of feelings for another human being.

Wade took another strip and tied it around Heath's mouth, using it as a gag. Once Wade felt the strip was secure he grabbed Heath's limp cock and pulled on it hard. Heath screamed into the jagged shirt. It felt as if his whole manhood was bring ripped from his very body. Wade licked at the tears that fell from Heath's pain filled eyes.

Wade could feel the fight leave Heath's body. "That's a good donkey" Wade stated. Wade looked around, he went and locked the door to the locker room. To make sure no one could hear the pain filled groans that might come from Heath, Wade took Heath by his long red hair wrapped his hands into it, pulling Heath into the shower stalls by the hair. Wade turned the hot water on. He knew that if it was hot enough and someone walked in the steam from the shower would cloak their body's and no one would see.

Tears streamed from Heath's eyes as he watched Wade remove his clothes. He wanted so badly to fight back but he was not willing to risk Justin's life. Wade placed himself between Heath's legs, forcing them far apart.

Wade drove three dry fingers deep into Heath's unexpecting hole. "Mmmmnnnnnmmmm!" Heath screamed into the make shift gag. "So tight in there. Your ass will feel so fuckin good around my cock. You know Slater, I think I will just rip my fingers from your ass right now and ram my cock inside of you!" Wade exclaimed as he moved his fingers in and out of Heath's tight pucker.

Wade pushed his fingers into Heath's hole as far as he could. Leaving them in Heath's ass and not moving them, Wade then stretched out his fingers spreading them wide to stretch Heath out further.

"Oh fuck it! Your not worth a prepping." Wade said and ripped his fingers that were still stretched far apart, out of Heath's ass. Wade licked his lips at Heath's screams of pain. Heath shook his head no, he knew what was coming next. Wade smiled at Heath's weak attempt to stop the inevitable from happening.

Heath's thoughts turned to Justin, it was his minds way of trying to survive what was happening to him.

"MMMMMNNNNNMMMMMGGHHHH!" Heath's cries of pain was louder than Wade had expected as he rammed his cock into him. Wade rared back his arm and slammed his fist into the side of Heath's head. Heath was knocked out cold.

Wade continued to thrust his hard member in and out of an unconscious Heath."Oh fuck yeah John, Your ass feels so good around my cock. I'm going to fuck you so damn hard!" Wade exclaimed. He pulled his cock out of Heath and rammed it back in over and over, each time going deeper and deeper, tearing Heath's asshole apart. Blood began to trickle out of Heath's ass. The next time Wade entered his ass, he rammed his rod deeper than ever before.

The pain from the tears of his anus woke Heath up from his unconscious state. Heath started to come around. Wade stroked Heath's limp cock in an almost lover like way. "Mmm, John your cock feels so good in my hand." Heath opened his eyes when Wade said John's name.

Wade could barely see through the cloud of hot steam Heath's shocked face. "Don't worry love, I'm going to make your scream so pretty." Wade stated and placed two fingers at Heath's already filled hole. Heath tried his best not to fight back so he could save Justin, but when he felt Wade begin to push the two fingers along side of his cock. Heath began to thrash around and try to get Wade's cock and fingers away from his bleeding asshole.

"Now John don't fight me, this is going to feel so good." Wade took his cock along with his two fingers and rammed them as far as they would go into Heath's battered and bruised tunnel. "UUHHHHHHGGGGNNNN" Heath cried out as his ass was literally being ripped from the inside out.

"Wade? What are, Heath?" Wade didn't jump at the sound of Bryan's voice. Wade was so into what he was doing he never heard Bryan enter the room. Wade continued to thrust his fingers in and out of a crying Heath. Methodically Wade lift his head and looked Bryan in the eyes. "If you breathe one word, you will be next, now go!" Wade said with the same tone he used on Heath earlier.

Bryan hated himself for feeling so weak, he turned and walked away. "Please forgive me Heath." Bryan wept as he walked out of the locker room. He looked down at the key he had retrieved from the maintenance man. Bryan sighed as he took the key and locked the door back to the locker room. Locking Heath in with the British beast.

"You see Heath no one will save you." Wade laughed darkly and continued his thrusting and tearing of Heath. Ripping Heath apart in more ways than one. "Fuucckk yeeaahh, John! I'm going to cum so hard inside of you. Get ready loovvee...yeah John fuck...cuumminng!" Wade yelled out as he shot his sticky hot seed inside of Heath. Heath cried out as the salty heat burned his torn anus.

Wade leaned down, forcing a hard kiss on Heath's lips, bruising them slightly. "Perfect love, see I told you I would make you scream." Wade said as he pulled his spent cock from Heath's ass. Wade left a battered Heath lying on the shower room floor. He showered under the hot water. "Next time John, it will be you." Wade said as he washed the blood and cum from his cock...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

John noticed how quiet Randy had been. They were in the Hummer on the way back to Randy's parents home. John reached over and took Randy by the hand. "Hey Goldie, your awfully quiet is everything alright?" John asked. Randy being so silent was starting to unnerve him. Randy jumped at John's voice as if he was in deep thought. "I'm sorry baby, I'm OK, just thinking about that Barrett person." Randy replied.

"You didn't like the handshake huh?" John asked. "That and the fact he asked you out." Randy said. A bit of jealousy coming out of The Viper. John reached over and touched the side of Randy's face. "I only have eyes for you, It feels like I've waited a lifetime to be with you. I'm not going anywhere." John said reassuringly. Randy leaned his face into John's soft touch. "I know baby, I just received bad vibes or something from him, I don't like it one bit." Randy spoke honestly.

"I understand, I felt them too. Look we wont go back to another NXT taping, so Wade Barrett will not be in our lives anyway." John said. "Yeah but what if he wins NXT?" Randy asked, still feeling creeped out by the whole thing. "Even if he does he wont be a threat of any kind**. **Now come on, were back at your parents house, lets go get some left over roast." John said. "Yeah your right, and left overs does sound good." Randy said.

Randy pulled the Hummer into the parking garage. He pulled John into a tight hug and kissed him deeply. All thoughts of Wade Barrett forgotten...

**.**

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN...THE...REVIEWS...{BEGGIN FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

sorry it is short and took me a while to update, I hurt my typing hand,:(

I hope you guys like it anyway :D thanks mj


	13. It's better than popcorn

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE READING, MY NEW ALERTS AND FAVES! You Rock!**

**and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, Cenaholic, jadeMK11, BeingHumanLove, Blazing Glory, nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, RejectedShyRebel18, NiCoJcViPeR89 and takers dark lover **for reviewing chapter 12!**

**It means a hell of a lot! :D [SUGAR SWEET] **

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Hey Darren, have you seen Heath?" Justin called out to Darren Young as he walked toward the wrestling ring. Darren Young and Michael Tarver were practicing some moves in the ring. They were currently taking a break. Darren and Michael both looked at Justin who was looking for Heath around the stands. Justin walked up to the ring. "Have either one of you seen Heath? I've looked for him everywhere and I can't find him." Justin asked.

"No not since the taping." Michael replied. "Did you check the locker room? I thought I seen his red hair, head that way about an hour ago." Darren asked. Justin nodded, "Yeah about ten minutes ago. Wade was there and said he hasn't seen him either. That's not like Heath, he is always around." Justin responded with a worried tone.

"Maybe he went home." Michael said trying to be helpful. "I thought about that. I checked the lot and his Camero was still parked in the same spot we had parked in earlier." Justin replied. Justin crossed his arms and hugged himself. A feeling of dread had came over him at that moment. A feeling that scared him more than anything and sent chilling goosebumps all over him.

"Have you tried finding Christian? He is Heath's pro, maybe Christian has seen him." Darren suggested. "No, but I will try. Thanks for the help, that is a good idea." Justin said, he bowed his head, then turned and walked away. "Where are you Heath?" Justin asked quietly as he went in search for Christian.

Several minutes later Justin walked into catering and spotted Matt and Christian sitting at a table munching down on what appeared to be some kind of turkey sub, with some baby carrots on the side. He shyly walked over to them. "Excuse me Christian. Have you seen Heath lately?" Justin asked. Christian sat down his sub and shook his head. "No not recently, last time I seen him he was looking for you. He wanted you to meet Randy Orton and John Cena. Heath was pretty excited about it." Christian replied.

Matt sat down his bottle of diet pepsi and looked around the catering room. He around and noticed Wade had entered the room. "There's Wade have you asked him? The last time I saw Heath, he was talking to him." Matt spoke up. Justin looked over to where Wade was. Wade looked back at Justin and with an evil grin, Wade smirked. The smirk sent waves of fear through Justin, for reasons he could not explain, Justin ran out of the catering area and back down the hall to the locker rooms as fast as his legs could go.

"Heath! Heath!" Justin cried out as he slammed the looker room door open. He frantically searched every area of the room. Justin sat on the bench and cried as his frantic search turned up no Heath. "Where are you Heathy?"

"Angel" Justin heard the name faintly. At first, Justin thought he was imagining it. Then the name Angel was heard a tiny bit louder. "Heath?" Justin jumped up from the bench and ran to the direction the sound of his nickname came from, the shower room. "Heath! Is that you? Where are you?" Justin called out. "Angel no, please go." Heath pleaded. Heath did not call out Angel's name to beacon him, it was for comfort. He was laying in the corner shower stall curled up into a tight ball, his hands still bound by the wrists with his tattered shirt.

"Go please go" Heath cried. He didn't want Justin to see the shape his body was in. Justin heard the plea, yet went toward the shower stall anyway. Justin gasped at the trail of blood that led to the shower stall where the sound of Heath's pleading voice came from. He followed the trail to the stall. "Oh my God! Heath? Wha...what happened to you?" Justin asked as he knelled down to touch Heath, only he stopped.

Heath's heart fell, he knew Justin would never want to touch him again. "Who...did this...to you..baby?" Justin struggled with his voice as thick sobs filled his accent. He untied the shirt from Heath's wrists. Heath cried out in pain as the shirt ripped at the dried scabbing over skin.

Tears fell from Justin's eyes as he helped Heath slowly stand up. He watched as Heath tried to regain his footing. "Tell me what happened?" Justin asked one more time as he looked Heath in the eyes. Heath lowered his head, "Barrett raped me" Heath whispered...

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Randy whistled as John walked out of the hotels bathroom. John was wearing a button up blue oxford and tight black jeans. Jeans that hugged every inch of all that was John, perfectly. White dress shoes completed John's look. John's dimples popped at the whistle that came from Randy. "Looking good Baby." Randy stated the fact.

John walked over to Randy. "You don't look so bad yourself." John replied as he walked up to Randy, kissing him deeply. Randy was wearing a dark blue oxford shirt and black jeans that matched John's. The only difference was Randy was wearing black snake skin boots.

"You ready to go?" Randy asked. "Yeah I love date night. We better make the most of it. The next few weeks will be hectic with flying across the country." John stated. Randy and John both grabbed their keys wallets and cellphones and walked out the door.

"Wow we are all alone" John stated as they walked through the empty theater. "Yeah we'll sit in the back anyway." Randy stated. John agreed and they walked up to the back of the theater. John unfolded the seat and sat down. "You want some popcorn?" Randy asked. "I'm still kind of full from Outback, but yeah a small one would be good." John replied. "A small popcorn and two cokes coming right up." Randy said.

John whistled as Randy was walking away. Randy laughed, he knew John would be watching his ass as he walked away. John turned off his cellphone while Randy was getting them their refreshments. He wanted to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted.

Several minutes later Randy came back with a large tub of popcorn and two large cokes. "Uh that is not a small." John laughed as he took his coke out of Randy's full hands. Randy sat down his cup in the holder and handed John the tub of extra buttered popcorn. Before he sat down beside of John. Randy grabbed a few pieces of popcorn and ate them. He seductively sucked the butter off of his fingers. John's licked his lips unconsciously as he watched Randy suck on his fingers. "Yeah I know" Randy replied with a wink.

Randy couldn't help but smile when he noticed the slight adjustment John had to make to his jeans. Randy finally sat down beside of John and took another hand full of popcorn. Once again sucking on his fingers and licking the butter off of his hand. John could not stop the inevitable as the bulge in his pants grew.

"You want some?" Randy asked as he took the popcorn tub from John's hand. "Absolutely!" John exclaimed and looked down at Randy's crotch. "Uh Baby, I meant popcorn." Randy chuckled. "Yeah that too." John replied and took some popcorn in his hand, eating it.

John couldn't help but do the same thing to Randy and he licked his fingers one by one. Putting his fingers all the way into his mouth before sucking and pulling them out slowly. "Umm baby, If you keep that up we will never make it through the movie." Randy stated. His own cock coming to life as he watch John suck. John removed his last finger, "Who said I wanted too." John said and laid his hand on top of Randy's covered crotch. Randy sat the popcorn down on the floor between the two of them and did the same thing to John, only he squeezed at the hardening member.

Lucky for them the movie was about to start and the lights dimmed. So far there had only been two other people enter the theater and they sat down front. "I'm glad we chose an older movie. Unzip your pants for my baby." Randy demanded. John's body tingled and his cock became harder at the commanding tone. He didn't waste any time doing what Randy told him to and he unzipped his jeans.

Randy sighed at the sight of John's underwear. Randy slid his hand on top of John's briefs and squeeze John's cock a little hard. John jumped at the sudden tightening grip. "Next time we come to a movie I do not want you wearing these, understand?" Randy said, John nodded.

John's cock becoming even harder at the demand. Randy's felt the wetness from John's pre cum. John moaned as softly as he could when Randy removed his hand and placed it under John's underwear. Randy began to stroke John's leaking cock hard. John pushed up into Randy's hand loving every bit of what Randy was doing to him and how Randy was making him feel.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard. Right here in this movie theater. Unbutton your shirt." Randy instructed. As John complied Randy picked up some more popcorn, feeding it to John. He took his butter covered fingers and took one of John's nipples between his fingers. Pinching and twisting gently until they were hard. Randy never let go of John's throbbing cock the whole time. He had continued to rub his hand up and down John's penis.

Randy removed his fingers from John's nipple and made sure no one was watching. Randy removed himself from the seat and placed himself on the floor between John's legs. He licked the butter off of John's hard nipple and stroked John's cock harder. "God Goldie, I'm not going to make it much longer." Randy lowered John's underwear below his balls and wrapped his other hand around the base of John's weeping manhood.

"Oh no Baby boy, Your not going to cum until I let you." Randy stated. John whimpered, the need to cum was starting to burn. Randy continued to torture John. John loved it though.

"Mmmnnn" John moaned. "What is it Baby boy. Tell me what you need." Randy said. John tried to hold back the plea, but he was losing fast. John looked down into Randy's lust filled eyes. "I need to cum" John whispered. John held on to the arm rests and continued to thrust his hips upward. "What was that? I'm not sure I heard you." Randy teased. John couldn't take it anymore, he took his hands and grasped Randy's head. "Please Goldie, please. I need to cum. Please let me cum." John begged. John released Randy's head from his grasp. Randy smiled and took all of John's needy cock into his mouth.

Randy sucked hard as John's cock hit the back of his throat, but his hand still held fast around the base of John's cock. "It...I...please...need to...cuuummm" John babbled out. Randy hummed around John's cock and released his hand. John came instantly and hard. Randy expertly swallowed every last drop of John's creamy hot seed.

Randy sucked hard once more on the tip of John's now deflated member. He removed John's cock from his mouth and kissed the head one last time. Randy rose up and kissed John hard. John parted his lips and tasted himself on Randy's tongue. Randy removed his tongue and lips from John's a few moments later. "MMMM better than popcorn." Randy and John both said at the same time.

John looked down at Randy's large bulge and frowned. "I want...to take...care of you." John said softly. He was still trying to catch his breath. "Don't worry baby you will." Randy said. Randy sat back in his seat. He turned his head and gave John a lust filled look. The look that made John's tummy do flip-flops.

Randy undone his own jeans and pulled his hard cock out. "Your going to face the screen and ride me. I'm going to watch as you fuck yourself on my cock." Randy simply stated. John gave him a look of concern. "Now Baby boy. Lower your jeans and come here." Randy demanded.

Randy reached down and placed his hand in the tub of buttered popcorn, getting as much butter on his hand and fingers as he could. John looked down in front to make sure the two people were still turned around. Once he was satisfied he stood up from his chair and lowered his jeans to his knees.

Randy took his butter covered fingers and probed at John's pucker, pushing two fingers deep into John in one go. John had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from crying out at the sudden intrusion. Soon enough though the pain turned to pleasure as Randy scissored his fingers and stretched out his hole. Randy knew John was ready when John started to thrust back onto his thick fingers.

John looked back and frowned at the loss of the fingers in his ass. "Now Baby boy! Impale yourself on my cock!" Randy demanded. An instant warmth filled John's body. John pulled his ass cheeks apart as far as he could. Randy held his erect cock to John's hole. John slowly sat down onto Randy's hard cock. Randy's cock filling him full. "Easy baby, you can go easy at first and get used to my cock being up inside of you."

John didn't move for a few moments, until he felt Randy push his hips up. Randy's cock went in deeper and when it did it hit John's prostate. "Fuck Goldie feels so good." John whispered and started to move his ass up and down on Randy's cock. Each time he would slam back down his prostate was hit deliciously. "Ummm yeah, your ass sliding up and down my cock looks and feels so damn good. Ride me, harder!" Randy exclaimed.

John was lost at that point. He didn't care if anyone heard him or not. He moved his ass up and down and up and down. Each time taking Randy's cock into himself harder and deeper. Randy reached around and took John's hardening cock into his hand. "I'm going to make you cum again baby. Your going to cum with me." Randy said as he stroked John's cock.

Randy thrust his hips into John as he pulled and tugged on John's cock. "Cum baby cum now!" Randy demanded. John couldn't take it anymore, he reached down and picked up the tub of popcorn. John's hot seed covering the already butter covered popping corn.

"Fuck baby fuuucckkk!" Randy exclaimed. John's muscles tightening brought Randy's own orgasm. He filled his baby full. John didn't move and release Randy's cock from his ass until he was told to.

Once he was allowed to, they both tucked themselves back into their pants. Randy picked up the cum covered popcorn. "Open!" John did as he was told and took the salty covered popcorn into his mouth. "Chew it, then swallow it" Randy smiled as John did as he was told. John smiled and licked his lips, loving the taste and how he pleased his man. "Good boy" Randy said then kissed John deeply...

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN...THE...REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

_**reminder**_-the 200th reviewer will get a one shot with the slash couple of their choosing. If they want one : ) It might take me some time to write it, but I will... : )

**a/n- **I have a new story posted titled ** "Dance with the devil"** It is my first authentic story and I hope you all will read it and hopefully review. thanx mj :D


	14. Taken heirlooms

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE READING, MY NEW ALERTS AND FAVES! You Rock!and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, nexus angel, RejectedShyRebel18, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, YoominC16 #200 :), JadeRose1, Cenaholic, BeingHumanLove, Blazing Glory, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, TheBlackerTheBerry, jadeMK11, and takers dark lover **for reviewing chapter 13! It means a hell of a lot! :D [SUGAR SWEET] **

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Randy walked John back to John's hotel room. They were right outside the door. "You could spend the night in my room." Randy suggested. "I would, but I promised Evan an all night game fest. Evan bought a new video game and we're going to check it out." John replied. "I thought Evan was with Hunter tonight?" Randy asked. "Hunter has some movie he is starting to work on. Evan's happy for him but he's pretty bummed." John explained.

Randy knew how important John's friend time was to him and he understood. Cody meant a lot to Randy too, Cody and Ron both did. "Well alright then. I will see you in the morning for breakfast right?" Randy asked. "I wouldn't miss it." John said and kissed Randy sweetly on the lips. The cellphone in Randy's back pocket vibrated, after the kiss ended he pulled out his phone. John watched Randy as he pulled his cellphone out and opened it up.

"What's going on?" John asked at the worried look on Randy's face. "It's a text from Cody, someone has wrecked our hotel room. I need to go find out what the hell is going on." Randy said as he closed his phone. "I'm going with you." John commanded. Randy nodded and the took off back toward the elevator. Randy's room was on the next floor up. Randy couldn't figure out for the life of him, why they were all booked on different floors of the Hilton. Right now though he didn't have time to figure it out.

Randy and John stepped off of the elevator once it reached Randy's floor. Randy turned the way down the hall and found a very upset Cody standing outside to of the room, Ron Killings (aka R-truth) was standing next to him and had his hand on Cody's shoulder. "Hey Cody, what is going on..."Randy's words were stopped as he looked into his hotel room. "What the fuck!" Randy exclaimed. John placed his hand on Randy's shoulder to try and keep the Viper from coming out.

Randy looked around the room in anger, taking another step inside. The entire room was destroyed. Beds were over turned and the covers and sheets to the bed were ripped to shreds. The mirror attached to the dresser was smashed and laid in jagged shards of glass. A broken wooden chair seemed to be the cause of the shattered mirror.

All of Randy's personal belongings had been pulled from the drawers of the dresser and tossed about the floor. All of his clothes were removed from the hangers and laid cut into pieces. "Augghh, Who the hell did this?" Randy asked anger pouring from his pores. "Randy is anything missing?" John asked. Randy gasped and looked for his gym bag. He looked around the broken room for it.

"My gym bag. I can't find it John. My dad gave me something before we left. It was in the gym bag! I have to find it John. It belonged to my dad. It was dads great grandfathers pocket watch. Dad wanted me to have it! Fuck, why did I trust it to still be here! I should have locked it up! Damn I'm so fucking stupid!" Randy cried out in anguish. Randy still remembered how he felt broken for days after his moms locket came up missing. "You will find it. It has to be here." John assured him.

"Yeah, we will all help you look for it." Ron said. Cody nodded his head, he was still in shock from the ransacked hotel room that he didn't even notice how his belongings went untouched and were still in the same place he had left them earlier. Randy, John, Cody and Ron all searched the room fro the missing gym bag. John was over by a bedside table and he looked down. "I think I found it Randy." John said. Randy walked out of the bathroom where he was looking and walked over to John. "Where?" John pointed down to the floor.

Randy bent down and pulled the handle of the gym bag. Tears filled Randy's eyes, "It...my bag...nothings in...it" Randy spoke before breaking down. Randy sat down on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He placed his head in his hands and cried. John did the only thing he could think of, he sat beside of Randy and held him while he sobbed.

"Ron will you go with me so I can book Randy and I another room?" Cody asked. "Randy you can stay with me tonight alright?" John said. He wanted to keep Randy close to him in case Randy needed him. "That's a great idea, Cody you can stay with me. Mike said he was staying out tonight and will not need his bed." Ron said. Randy gasped at the name. "Mike, Where is Mike?" Randy asked as he looked up at Ron.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Not really sure man. Said something about having a hot date, and he planned on getting lucky." Ron replied. "When was the last time you saw him?" Randy asked. "About an half hour ago. He and Punk were hanging out at the hotel bar." Ron stated. "What are you thinking?" John asked. "Not sure yet. Are you sure you don't mind sharing a room?" Randy wanted to make sure he wasn't imposing on John. "Are you kidding me? I would love to share my bed with you." John said and kissed Randy on the cheek.

Cody walked over and reached out his hands, helping the two men up from the floor. Randy sighed and a few more tears fell from his eyes as looked around at his destroyed things. "Come on. We can come by in the morning and clean up your things." John said. Randy nodded and followed John out the door and to back to the elevators.

The elevator doors opened, "Hey Evan, What are you doing?" John asked stunned. He thought Evan would already be in the room attached to the game controller. "Oh hey John, Randy. I went on a junk food run. We were in desperate need of sugar products that are bad for us. Wouldn't be a game night with out it." Evan explained. Evan looked from John to Randy and back to John, then at Randy again. "Randy is every thing alright?" Evan asked. He could tell by Randy's red eyes that something was wrong.

John shook his head, "I will explain later, but Randy is going to be sharing my bed. I hope that is OK with you?" John asked his room mate and best friend. John pushed the button to the correct floor and the doors closed. "Are you kidding! That will be awesome. I have four controllers, Randy can play too!" Evan replied in an excited voice. Randy rolled his eyes and John tried to hide a laugh.

Several moments later, the doors to the elevator opened and the three of them stepped out. Evan in his excitement ran to their hotel room door and pulled the key card from his back pocket with his free hand. John and Randy were half way to the room when they saw Evan open the door. "What's wrong Evan!" John exclaimed as heard Evan gasp out. Evan dropped the bag he was carrying and covered his mouth with his hands.

John and Randy both ran to Evan. John gasped at the sight of his own hotel room. "Who the fuck would do this?" Randy demanded. John's room looked the same as Randy's...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**Who** wrecked **Randy**'**s** and **John's** room**? Who **do **you** think **it** was**?**

.

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN...THE...REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

a/n**-I posted **a** new story. THE MONSTER YOU MADE ME. I **hope** you **will** check** it **out **and** review.  
><strong>


	15. And the winner of NXT season 1 is?

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE READING, MY NEW ALERTS AND FAVES! You Rock!and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **YoominC16, RejectedShyRebel18, DARKDAUGHTER18, Cenaholic, nexus angel, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, TheBlackerTheBerry, FansofCenaton **glad you are back! :D**, NiCoJcViPeR89, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, BeingHumanLove and 21JumpStreetMcQuaids **for reviewing chapter 14! It means a hell of a lot! :D [SUGAR SWEET]**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Randy held onto John's hand with all that he had. John kept him grounded. "Come on Goldie, let's get you settled." John said as he and Randy entered their new hotel room. John's heart ached for Randy, he knew how much that pocket watch must have meant to Randy. Randy simply nodded his head at John's words. John walked up to Randy and started to undress him.

"I can undress myself." Randy spoke quietly. "I know but I want to do this, please let me?" John asked as he began to unbuttoned Randy's shirt. Randy watched as John unbuttoned his shirt, removing it from his body. "Now you baby, take off your..." Randy's words were cut off by John's one finger covering his lips. "Shhh" John said then removed his finger from Randy's lips. He then took his hands and began to rub them over Randy's chest.

Randy moaned out as John took his nipples and rubbed them between his fingers. "Baby what are you doing?" Randy asked. "Helping you to relax and calm yourself. I know it will be hard for us to get some sleep so I thought this would help. Now be still and let me finish." John spoke with authority. It was a tone that made Randy's cock twitch.

"Yes sir" Randy softly replied. John unzipped Randy's black jeans and pulled them down, dropping to his knees as he did. Randy's cock coming to life as John looked up at him. John removed each one of Randy's black snake skin boots and socks. Randy helped him out by stepping out of his jeans.

"You are so damn beautiful" Randy stated looking down at John. John looked up and kissed Randy's growing bulge that was still covered. Randy's bulge grew as John opened his mouth and nipped at the side of Randy's thickening cock. John reached up and palmed Randy's ball's as he continued to place tiny nips with his teeth. "Oh baby. If you only knew what you are doing to me." Randy expressed.

John smiled, looking into Randy's darkening eyes. "Goldie, I can see what I'm doing to you." John replied as he pulled down Randy's underwear. Randy's now erect cock bouncing free from the material and standing proudly, just waiting for John to claim it. John wasted no time, he longed to fill his mouth with Randy's amazing girth. "Ohh yeahh baby" Randy cried out as the tip of his cock hit the back of John's tight throat.

John smiled and hummed around Randy's dick bobbing his head up and down on the large shaft. Randy almost lost it at the sight of the drool and pre cum dribbling from the corners of John's mouth. John hungrily swallowed at all of the pre cum he could. He loved how juicy Randy's cock tasted in his mouth. John began to hollow his checks and suck Randy deeper and harder. He wanted to fill his mouth with Randy's thick cum, he craved it.

"John, baby stop I'm about to..." Randy couldn't speak any more as John began to suck him off harder. John's hot mouth beginning to fill like a vice. "MMMMMNNNNN" John moaned as he took all of Randy's hard flesh sword down his tightening throat. Randy panted and thrust his cock forward to get John to take more.

Randy was lost in John, all thought's of his destroyed room gone. All Randy could think about was the pair of lips around his cock and the man who was now tugging at his balls while sucking his cock. "What...is it...Goldie?" Randy asked as John pulled off of his cock. John looked up at Randy like a begging child. "I want to taste you. I want you to fill my mouth full of your cum so I can drink it down." John all but begged for the warm liquid.

Randy knew what John was needing, he knew what John didn't have the words to say. Randy's eyes clouded over. Seeing the look in Randy's eyes made John rock hard, He had to unzip his own jeans freeing his cock from the jean clad bondage. Randy smiled as he looked down at John's own hard member standing proudly. He loved that he made John come undone the way he did, with just one look.

"Suck my hard cock now baby. Take me all the way down your tight throat until you can't breathe!" Randy demanded. John's cock dripping pre cum onto the hotel rooms carpet. Not wanting it to go to waste Randy leaned over and took John's firm cock into his hand. Randy squeezed the tip forcing droplets of pre cum to cover his fingers.

John watched as Randy took his wet fingers and rubbed the tip of his cock. Mixing their pre cum together. "Now! Baby, don't make me wait. Suck me off!" Randy commanded. He then placed his hands on the back of John's head and forced John's head forward. John eagerly opened his mouth as Randy thrust his cock deep down his needy throat.

John was not free anymore to bob up and down, instead Randy held onto his head and thrust his hard cock in and out of John's full mouth, face fucking him. "Play with my balls baby. Damn your mouth is just so fuckin hot!" Randy exclaimed. John did as he was told and took Randy's balls into both hands. The feel of John tugging and squeezing his balls and the tightness of John's hot mouth was just too much for Randy.

Randy looked down into the baby blue eyes staring back at him. "Ahhh fuck...going to cum...open your throat and swallow me baby...ahhhh" Randy cried out as spurts of cum slid down John's throat. John eagerly swallowed all of Randy's seed, only leaving a bit in his mouth so he could savor the flavor that was only Randy.

Randy dropped to his knees, his legs weak from the powerful orgasm he was just blessed with. "Open" John opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue showing Randy the cum that pooled there. "Good boy" Randy said and claimed the cum covered tongue with his own.

Randy continued to kiss John as he laid John down onto the hotel carpet. "Fuckin yummy!" Randy exclaimed as the kiss ended. "Now it's my turn baby. I need to taste you." Randy stated and with that he wrapped his hand around John's already exposed cock. He brought John's cock to his lips and lapped at the pre cum coming from the slit. Randy tongued John's leaking slit as he moved his hand up and down John's hard rod.

"MMMM OH...SOOO...GOOOD." John cried out as his cock was engulfed by amazing heat, heat from his lovers mouth. Randy rewarded John's cry with a hard suck. Randy continued his ministrations sucking John hard and fast. "Fuck Goldie, can't last, any longer...cummmingg...Ahhh" John screamed out as Randy swallowed his cock. Cum shooting in Randy's mouth spurt after spurt, Randy sucking John dry.

Randy removed his mouth from John's drained cock and crawled up to John's mouth. Randy stuck out his tongue and John's eagerly sucked his own cum off of it. "Yummy" was the last word heard. Randy reached up and pulled a blanket off of the bed to cover them with. Neither one of them wanted to move. Their powerful orgasms enabled them not too...

Outside of their hotel room a pissed off Dave Batista paced. His plan to scare John obviously didn't work it seemed to have backfired instead. Vince was just going to have to find another way to pay John back...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

**JUNE 1st 2010**

"Yes! yes! number one Wade Barrett wins it!" Wade screams out as he raises his arms and looks at the poll. Wade can't believe it, he has just won NXT season 1. Chris walked down to the ring to congratulate Wade.

Wade took the microphone and looked at the Pro's on the stage. Ron, Mike, Matt, Christian and William all looked on at Wade, as he told them about how him winning NXT was just the beginning of a new era. The Wade Barrett era. Wade went on to tell them about the 'winds of change' and how they have stopped because he will win the heavyweight title.

After the recording of NXT was over Wade left the ring and went back into his locker room. Every one of the NXT rookie's were there to congratulate him. Heath and Justin clung to one another in the corner of the locker room. They didn't want to be there, they wouldn't have if it were not for the fact that Vince was on his way to the arena and wanted to have a meeting with all of the NXT rookies.

Wade looked over at Justin and smiled. Heath saw the look and held onto Justin tighter. Heath froze as Wade began to walk toward them. "Well gentlemen aren't you going to congratulate me on my victory." Wade sneered.

Heath could barely look at Wade, he had avoided Wade at all cost since the rape. Heath only had one physical contact with Wade and that was during a match on NXT back on May 11th. Heath did the best he could to hide his true emotions from the fans as Wade touched him. Heath lost the match he just wanted to leave the ring and get away from Wade as fast as he could.

Justin was waiting for him at the Gorilla and Heath vomited all over Justin's wrestling boots. Justin didn't care about his boots though, he just wanted to take care of Heath.

"Congratulations Wade? You should be in jail for what you did to Heath, not winning NXT." Justin said through gritted teeth. Wade looked around to make sure no one heard Justin's accusations. He walked closer to Justin and bent down. "You better keep your voice down or it won't be Heath next time." Wade warned. Heath gasped and shook his head no. "Please Wade, Justin didn't..." Heath's words were cut of as silence filled the crowded locker room. Wade stood up and turned around slowly when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Congratulations Mr. Barrett, for winning season one of NXT." Wade let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Ugh thank you Mr. McMahon. I won't let ya down." Wade assured and shook Vince's hand.

"Now gentlemen, may I have your attention please. I realize how much all of you are upset that you didn't win NXT. So I have given this some thought and since all of you are already under WWE's developmental contracts, I have decided to move you all to the Raw roster." Vince was interrupted by the cheers and whistles of the NXT rookies.

"Wait gentlemen let me finish. You will be forming a group called Nexus. Kind of like the NWO. Wade you will be the leader of this group since you won NXT. With that being said let me explain the rules. All of you will be under a new contract. The contract states that you will obey and follow all of Wade's orders. If you fail to listen and obey Wade's orders, no matter what they are, you will be terminated and your contract will be null and void, immediately. I have already took liberty of turning your developmental contracts into full WWE ones men so congratulations and welcome to the big time boys." Vince finished his speech leaving all of the locker room in whispered silence.

"Wade may I see you out in the hall please?" Vince asked. Wade nodded his head and left with Vince. Once out side in the hall, Vince made sure no one could hear him. "Now Wade you know what to do. Make that son-of-a-bitch Cena suffer." Vince said. "It will be my pleasure, don't worry Mr. McMahon, I won't let you down." Wade replied and shook Vince's hand. "Oh I know you won't." Vince replied and walked away...

**.**

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN...THE...REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

**a/n**- I wanted to **give **everyone an early **warning**. When John is **forced **to join **Nexus **the story **will **be taking an even **darker **turn, should only be two or three chapters away...


	16. Nexus Attacks!

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE READING, MY NEW ALERTS AND FAVES! You Rock!and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, YoominC16, wade john randy slash, FansofCenaton, jadeMK11, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, Cenaholic, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, TheBlackerTheBerry, nexus angel and Blazing Glory, **Thanks for sticking with me and for reviewing chapter 15! It means a hell of a lot! :D [SUGAR SWEET]**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**A few day's later...**

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet Randy. Randy this is my dad John Cena Sr, and my mom Carol." John said. Randy held out his left hand for John Sr. to shake, but John's dad refused to shake Randy's hand. "Dad?" John said and looked at his dad with disbelief.

John Cena Sr. looked Randy up and down, wrinkling his nose as he did. Randy looked over to John and lowered his hand. John looked at his mom. "Mom?" John spoke as tears filled his eyes. He gave Randy an apologetic look. "Randy can you give me a minute alone with them?" John asked.

Randy nodded his head and kissed John on his cheek. John Cena Sr. cleared his throat angrily at the tiny show of affection Randy gave to John. John waited until Randy was out of sight before he said anything.

"Dad, what was that about?" John asked."Do I need to state the obvious John. You know how I feel about your chosen lifestyle. I told you I would be here for you always, but I do not have to except your choices." John Cena Sr. stated.

"I realize that dad, but you could at least be civil to him." John said. "Excuse me son, but that was me being civil. I can give you no more. You should have called us first to warn us what you were about to do." Mr. Cena replied. "What would have you done if I had called?" John asked.

"He would have told you not to bring him." Carol finally spoke up. "Mom is that how you feel. I love Randy and If it's up to me I will be spending the rest of my life with him. Dad, mom, I'm never going to change who I am. As long as I live I will always be gay. You should be happy that I've been blessed with a wonderful man in my life. Randy is good to me. He's loving, caring and kind. I'm so lucky to have him in my life. I pray one day you will be able to except me for who I am." John said as the tears fell from his eyes.

Tears feel from Randy's eyes as well. He didn't mean to,but he had heard every word John had said about him and it touched his very soul. "I will always love you John." Randy barely whispered. Randy knew then he should not have came. He didn't want to be the one who made things worse between John and his parents.

Randy turned and walked out the door, he sat down on the front steps of the Cena home. "Hey are you alright Goldie?" Randy jumped at the sound of John's voice. Randy only nodded his head. "Let's go, I want to rest up before our trip to Miami." John said. "What about your parents?" Randy spoke quietly. "We've already said our good-byes." John replied with anger in his voice. "Oh, OK lets go then." Randy stated.

**June 7...Nexus Attacks**

John sighed as he tied his shoes. "Hey John what's wrong? You seem out of sorts, so to speak." Evan asked. Evan and John were getting ready to go to the American Airlines Center. They were currently in their room at the InterContinental Miami hotel.

"John, earth to Cena." John growled at those words. "What!" John snapped. "Sorry man, I was just concerned. What the hell is wrong with you?" Evan asked. He was getting very aggravated by John's tone and how John had been acting the past few days.

"Evan I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's Randy, he's pulling away from me, I can feel it." John said sadly. "Wow John, I'm sorry I didn't know. What makes you think he is pulling away?" Evan asked. He was starting to feel really bad for John. Evan knew how much Randy meant to him.

"Two days ago I took Randy to meet my parents. I fucked up Evan. I didn't warn Randy about how my mom and dad felt about me being gay. I should have," John sat down on his bed and ran his hands over his face and hair. He looked down at the floor before he continued.

"My parents do not except my lifestyle. They love me as their child, but not as a gay man. I understood at first how they explained their differences, but now it just pisses me off." John exclaimed. Evan walked over to John and sat down beside of him.

"I'm not sure what is going on with Randy? Ever since we left my parents home he has been distant, I'm scared Evan. I can't get Randy to talk to me. Not really."

John took a moment before he could continue on. He stood up off of the bed and walked over to his suitcase, unzipping it. Evan watched as John pulled out a photo of Randy.

The photo was of John and Randy on the beach, the day Randy touched John's innocents for the first time.

Evan's heart ached for the crying older man before him. He reached out his hand and touched John's shoulder.

John shuddered at the silent touch. He needed Randy, something bad was about to happen and he felt it with every unnerving ending within him...

**.!.!.!.!.!**

Wade smiled as he answered his cellphone. **"Hello, What can I do for you Mr. McMahon?...Tonight?...Yes sir...I love it...thank you...good-bye sir."** Wade closed his phone, ending the call.

Wade walked over to his favorite photo of John Cena. That was Wade's new ritual, when he entered a new hotel room. He would pull out a photo of John and paste it to a bare wall, and if he could not find a bare wall he would pull off the painting or wall hanging from it. No matter what the case was John's photo would be unobstructed.

"Ummnn" Wade moaned as he slid his hand down into his pants. He grabbed at his hardening cock and gave it a few stokes. "Fuck! John! You feel so damn good! I love the way your fucking plump lips look stretched around my fucking cock! Ohh Yeah!" Wade cried as he imagined what it would be like for the first time to have John Cena's lips sucking him off, taking everything he had to give and more.

Wade lowered his pant's and pulled them along with his underwear all they way off then laid down on the bed. He continued to pump his cock slowly as he stuck two fingers into his mouth, covering them with his own saliva. He sucked on them pretending they were John's own hard member.

"Ahhh" Wade called out as he removed his fingers from his mouth and inserted them both into his puckered hole. "Fuck yes John, so damn good inside of me!" Wade fingered his ass, hitting his prostate each time as he continued to stroke his cock faster.

Wade came as he looked upon the photo on the wall. He licked the cum off of his hand. "Damn John you taste so fuckin' delicious." Wade exclaimed. He laid in bed calming himself from his best self pleasure yet. Imagining John made his orgasm and the taste of his own seed that much more yummy and powerful.

Wade Barrett was in heaven as he imagined bringing John Cena to his own personal hell...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"It's alright just get it all out." Justin spoke softly as he held back Heath's long red hair. Heath continued to dry heave in the toilet, they were in the back stage area of the arena in the Nxt locker room. Justin gently rubbed Heath's back with his free hand.

Heath and Justin just moments ago along with the rest of the Nxt rookies, read their revised contracts for the first time. The contracts were iron clad and they would have no choice but to obey every command of the raven haired British man.

"Maybe I could go tell Vince you are not feeling well?" Justin asked his lover. Heath looked up into Justin's eyes. "No, that would mean I would have to leave you alone with him. I'm not going to do that. Wade has already threatened you once." Heath choked out as he bent back over the toilet bowl, retching one more time.

Justin just sighed and continued to try and comfort Heath the best he could. He knew what a hard time Heath had been having recovering from the rape. Heath had yet to become intimate with him in the bedroom, but he loved Heath and was going to give his love all the time he needed to recover completely no matter how long it would take.

Justin's thoughts were cut off by a light knock on the bathroom door. "Yeah?" Justin called out to the person on the other side. "Um Justin, Heath. Wade is here and he has demanded that you two come out of the bathroom." Bryan spoke softly. He knew why Heath and Justin were in there, he saw the look of terror that matched his own after reading and signing the contracts.

Bryan had watched as Heath signed the contract and bolted for the bathroom door with Justin not too far behind him. "We'll be right there." Justin called out. Heath went to stand up from the bathrooms hard floor. "Careful Heathy, I've got you." Justin whispered as he helped Heath to stand on his shaky legs.

Heath took a deep breath as Justin opened the door. He jumped back as Wade was standing right there in front of him, waiting for them to exit. Wade stepped back to the side as Justin then Heath stepped from the small room. Heath gasped as Wade placed his arm across his back.

"Well gentlemen, It looks like tonight is only the beginning. Tonight we are going after the hottest man in the WWE and we will make our presence known. The face of the WWE is about to change and we are that change. We are going after the face of the WWE John Cena. Mark my words gentlemen. John Cena's life will never be the same and neither will ours. We are going ta go out there and rip the shit out of the WWE universe." Wade boasted.

Almost the entire locker room cheered as the rookies saw stars and money in their eyes. They were all looking forward to climbing the WWE ladder. Even if they had to destroy other mens lives to do so...

.'.'.'.'

"What the hell?" John thought as the Nxt rookie Wade Barrett made his way down the ramp and the Nxt rookies climb from the crowd and surrounded the ring.

John could only watch as David Otunga hit the referee knocking him to the outside of the ring. All eight men attacked John. Then the ring announcers. They destroyed everything in their path. Like a pack of vicious dogs.

They left nothing over turned, even ripping apart the ring itself. Cm punk tried his best to help his former lover but to no avail.

John was helpless and out numbered as the rookies destroyed the ring and everything around him.

"You will be mine, You will belong to me!" Wade Barrett whispered so only John could hear...

**.**

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN...THE...REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

**Happy Birthday Randy...and Happy Wrestlemania...  
><strong>


	17. Wade's terror reign begins

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE READING, MY NEW ALERTS AND FAVES! You Rock!and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, YoominC16, FansofCenaton, takers dark lover, nexus angel, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, RejectedShyRebel18, wade john randy slash, TheBlackerTheBerry, jadeMK11, Cenaholic and 21JumpStreetMcQuaids ** Thanks for sticking with me and for reviewing chapter 16! It means a hell of a lot! :D [SUGAR SWEET]**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

**warning: Chapter contains rape and graphic violence.  
><strong>

"What the hell!" Randy screamed out as he watched the man he loved being attacked by eight men inside the ring. He had just finished his shower and walked out into his locker room. He was drying his body as sound from the monitor caught his attention. He looked at the monitor, hearing no commentators and no play by play action.

"John!" Randy screamed as the monitor went blank. Monday Night Raw was over. Randy opened the locker room door and ran toward the gorilla. "Orton! Where do you think you are going?" Randy stopped half way, he knew the voice and had no choice but to stop. He turned to Vince and walked up to him. "Do you know what's going on out there? I need to get to John. He could be hurt!" Randy yelled out.

Vince merely smiled at the young frighted man. "Yes I know what is going on out there. This is my show you know? and you will lower your voice when you are speaking to me!" Vince stated boldly. Randy balled up his fist the viper was surfacing, before Randy could go full on, John was being helped back to the trainers room to be examined.

Randy turned to leave him and go see John. "I didn't say you could leave." Vince spoke coldly. He was about to say more but his cellphone went off. Tears came to Randy's eyes, tears of anger and worry, but he was determined not to let those tears fall in front of his boss.

Vince removed his cellphone from his suit coat and looked at it. "Your dismissed. I have to take this call." Vince stated, turned and walked away. Randy practically ran to the trainers room.

"John, Dr. Sampson will be in here to check you out in a few minutes." One of the trainers explained. John was laying down on the exam table. The WWE always traveled with one and had a doctor who traveled with them as well, Dr. Michael Sampson. "Do you need me to get you anything?" The trainer asked.

"Yeah a bottle of water from catering please?" John whispered, his head was killing him. "I'll be right back." John nodded his head and kept his eyes covered. He heard the door open then close.

A few moments later the door opened again. "That was quick." John said and held out his hand expecting it be filled with the cold bottle. Instead it was filled with a very warm and familiar hand. John sighed, "Randy what do you want? I don't need to deal with you and your coldness right now." John stated coldly. He really was in alot of pain and he needed a loving boyfriend not a distant, cold one.

"I was worried about you." Randy spoke softly. "If you were that worried how come you didn't come out to the ring!" John exclaimed as he removed his arm and opened his eyes. "Baby, you know Vince's rules, we could be fired if I interfere. I'm sorry, I was in the shower and didn't know what was going on until it was too late." he explained.

John just rolled his eyes. "Too late? Just go Randy. You haven't even bothered with me all week just go!" John spoke in anger and released Randy's hand. The young man bowed his head and walked closer to John. "I'm sorry, I thought that if I stayed away from you, you could work things out with your parents. Please forgive me John, I made a huge mistake, I miss you baby!" Randy cried.

"I will work things out with my parents on my own time. You not being with me is not going to do the job. They are indifferent and I understand that. It will take some time but they will except us, but Randy if you pull away from me again there won't be an us!" John said aggravated.

"I know, I promise to stay by you, Do you forgive me? I can't lose you, When I seen you out there laying in that ring looking so broken...I...Do you forgive me?" Randy asked hopeful, he didn't want to lose John.

"I forgive you..." John and Randy were interrupted as the door to the room was opened. "John I need to check you out. Do you want Randy to leave while I do this?" Dr. Sampson asked. John looked over at Randy then at the doctor. "I want him to stay if that is OK? I trust him, he is my boyfriend." John stated the obvious.

"Alright then can you sit up for me?" Dr. Sampson asked. John nodded and Dr. Sampson began to give John a complete physical check up. Randy silently stood by and watched as John was checked out. His heart broke at the groans that came from John as the doctor pushed and prodded in certain sore spots. He hated that John was hurting and he had done nothing to prevent it.

After Dr. Sampson was finished with the physical exam he looked Randy then at John. John sat up on the front of the exam table and Randy walked back over to him. He placed his arm around John. "John can you tell me what happened out there? You seem to be in more pain than usual." Dr. Sampson asked.

"He was attacked by eight men that's what happened!" Randy's voice rose. "Randy calm down, he didn't know. Am I OK? I really want to get out of here and get some rest." John asked. Dr. Sampson smiled, "Yeah your alright. You will probably need something for the aches and pains. I need to see Vince first and ask him how strong of a medication I'm allowed to prescribe for you. I will be right back. In the meantime you can lay back and rest if you need to." He explained and left the room.

Randy was watching John, John had a far away look on his face. "What is it baby? Is there something else wrong? Did you not tell the doctor everything?" Randy asked getting more worried than he already was.

"Randy I know they are rookies but the bumps I took were so real. If I didn't know any better I would think they were really trying to hurt me? I just don't understand. That one rookie Wade Barrett said something to me it was so loud in the arena and my head hurt so bad, I'm not sure what he was trying to say, but whatever it was made my skin crawl. I was in shock from the attack and I don't know what he said." John tried his best to explain as tears of frustration filled his blue eyes.

Randy wrapped his arms around the now shaking older man. "I've got you. We will figure this out together. Maybe we should talk to Vince about it?" Randy said. "I have a bad feeling about that, I think maybe Vince is behind it. Why else would he allow his ring and equipment to be destroyed?" John asked.

John knew he wasn't on Vince's good side at the moment. Vince didn't like anyone who was siding with the return of Bret Hart right now. "Yeah alright, but if this gets worse we will have to see him about it. I won't have you hurt baby, I love you." Randy said. "I love you too Goldie." John replied.

Randy leaned in and kissed John passionately on the lips. It was their first kiss in a week. They both moaned into the kiss. "Um excuse me, men?" Dr. Sampson said. Randy and John both jumped they hadn't heard the door open. They both blushed that they had been caught.

"I spoke with Vince and told him your pain status of an eight on the pain level. I'm sorry John all he will allow me to prescribe for you is Ibuprofen. I now that will not be enough to dull your pain and I really am sorry." Dr. Sampson spoke honestly. He couldn't believe how rude Vince was when he told him about John's pain. It was as if Vince wanted John to suffer.

"What! Only Ibuprofen! You have to be fucking kidding me! He's in pain!" Randy yelled. "Randy you yelling isn't helping." John whimpered, his headache getting worse. "God I'm sorry baby but your hurting." The tears finally fell from Randy's worried eyes.

"I know Goldie but I will be OK." John tried to assure Randy as he wiped at the tears. Dr. Sampson smiled at the loving couple. He was happy for them, love was hard to find in their line of work. "Randy, John if free to go. Here is a bottle of Ibuprofen. You know the rules, follow the instructions and take only as directed. You will be drug tested soon." He sighed as he handed over the bottle of mild pain relievers.

"Thank you Dr. Sampson. Tell Shawna hello for me, her and the kids." John said, He knew Michael was feeling bad about the weakness of the pain reliever. The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Come on baby let's get you back to the hotel. Would you stay with me tonight? I can ask Cody to stay with Evan, I'm sure he would be OK with it." Randy asked. After the scare he just had, he wasn't ready to let John out of his sight.

John could only nod yes as his pain became worse. He hurt all over, his back, neck and head hurt him terribly. Randy helped John off the exam table. "Come on baby, I will make you feel better." Randy said meaning every word of it...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Wade Barrett was on top of the world. The attack went better than planned and he was more than ready to celebrate. He and the rest of the rookies quietly left the arena and went to a local bar. Even Heath and Justin joined them, of course they didn't really have a choice.

"Terrific job men. Drinks for all. To the Nexus!" Wade called out as he raised his beer. "To the Nexus" all cheered in response. Wade looked over and frowned at the quiet man off by himself, Bryan Dainelson, now known to the WWE universe Daniel Bryan.

Wade sat down his beer and walked over to Daniel. "Why aren't you celebrating like the rest of us?" Wade asked in a agitated voice. Tonight was suppose to be a celebration and one of their own was not. Daniel took a step back, he didn't like the tone of Wade's voice of how Wade was looking at him at that moment.

"I am celebrating." Daniel replied. Wade nodded his head and walked back over to his group, a group that was about to change the WWE and almost end someones life.

An few hours later and their celebration was winding down. "Well men I think we should call it a night. I will see you all in the gym early tomorrow morning." Wade said. He planned on meeting with the Nexus every morning in what ever hotel they were staying at, tomorrow would be in the gym.

Everyone said their good-byes and left the bar. Before Daniel could leave though, he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and grasp it tightly. His heart sank when he noticed it was Wade. "You're not going anywhere yet and when you do it will be with me, that's an order. As leader of the Nexus, I own you." Wade smiled, he loved the power he now held over the seven men. Men he could force to do his bidding whether they wanted to or not.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Please Wade not again!" Daniel cried out as Wade taped his wrists together with duck tape. Wade had brought Daniel back to his hotel room and had already ripped Daniel's shirt off of him. Daniel was standing before Wade begging for him to stop, knowing full well What Wade's dark intentions were.

Wade just smiled down at the frightened man. "Now Bryan, I feel like having an extra celebration and you are the lucky one I chose to celebrate with." Wade said as he pushed Daniel down onto the hotel bed.

Daniel attempted to fight back and kicked at Wade. Wade grabbed the duck tape and taped Daniel's mouth with it, wrapping it completely around his head. He then climbed on top of him and grabbed Daniel by the throat. "That was a big mistake. I wasn't planning on hurting you but now you leave me no choice.!" Wade exclaimed and he pulled a knife from his back pocket. Wade always carried one for protection.

Daniel began to shake at the sight of the knife, Wade had never used a weapon on him before. Wade opened the blade and held Daniel's taped hands above his head. "Mmmm" Daniel groaned into the tape as Wade pressed the cold blade to his neck. Wade pushed the knife in and cut him from his neck to his right peck.

Wade licked his lips as the crimson liquid ran down Daniel's chest. "Ahhh!" He screamed into the make shift gag. Wade sat the knife down and climbed off of him. He then walked over to a suitcase and pulled out a shirt he ripped it and tied Daniel's wrist to the head of the bed.

Wade pulled of Daniel's jeans and underwear slowly, almost like a true lover would and kissed down his body as he did so. Leaving Daniel naked and exposed to him. Wade undressed himself and walked over to the bed, once again picking up the knife. Daniel watched in horror as Wade climbed between his legs with the knife in his hand.

Wade spread Daniel open and licked at the puckered entrance. Daniel became confused at Wade's gentleness. Wade had never rimmed him before. Wade looked up into Daniel's eyes and removed his tongue from his ass. "Does that feel good?" Wade asked. Daniel didn't know what to think or do.

Wade grabbed at Daniel's dick and began tugging on it. He smiled as he drove his tongue back into him. Daniel couldn't help but get hard at Wade's amazing touch, but before he knew what was happening he was screaming into the duck tape as loud as he could. Wade had taken the knife and cut the skin to his sac.

Wade smiled up at him as he watched the blood cover Daniels balls. Tears fell hard down Daniel's cheeks the pain almost too much for him to bare. Wade sat the knife over to the side of the bed and spread Daniel's legs as wide as they would go. Using Daniel's blood and his own pre cum as lube Wade ripped into Daniel's unprepared hole.

"MMMNNNNNGGGHHHH! Daniel Bryan as the world knew him now screamed for his life as Wade's terror reign had just begun...

.

**PLEASE REVIEW...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	18. Descent into darkness

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE READING, MY NEW ALERTS AND FAVES! You Rock!and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, FansofCenaton, CenaRKO1986, YoominC16, Jade Iris, Cenaholic, RejectedShyRebel18, takers dark lover, jadeMK11, nexus angel, Xenarocks99, AuntJackie, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, BeingHumanLove and WraithRaider **: Thanks for sticking with me and for reviewing chapter 17! It means a hell of a lot! :D [SUGAR SWEET]**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>

**WARNINGS:_please read with caution and get used to this warning from here on out the darkness intensifies**I want to apologize right now if I forget to put a warning at the beginning of a disturbing chapter***_  
><strong>

**,',',',',','**

**June 14th**

"That's what happened to Daniel Bryan, he showed remorse so he is no longer with us." Wade proceeded to explain Daniel's absence from their group to the fans watching in the arena and at home. Wade was smiling in evil elation on the inside. What no one knew was that after he raped Daniel, Wade had taken him to a small shack in the woods that a friend of his owned.

Wade licked his lips at the thought of what awaited him anytime he chose to have it. For at least the next few weeks Bryan Danielson was his to toy with and do with as he wanted. That would do until John Cena took his rightful place by his side and in his bed...

**Several weeks later...**

"There's something off about him John, I don't like it. I saw the way he looks at you when you walk by him." Randy said. Randy and John were in the locker room of the next arena. It had been several weeks since the attack on John and the WWE. Everyone in the back and at home now knew the seven remaining rookies were known as the Nexus.

The Nexus was rendering havoc on the WWE and most of the roster. John was pissed by it and saw them as a major threat. "Awee, is my Goldie jealous? I broke it off with Punk ages ago, he's over it by now" John laughed lightly.

Randy growled, "He's far from over it Baby, I saw the way he looked at you." Randy stated and folded his arms. John couldn't help but laugh at Randy's pouty pose. "Well you know I could say the same thing about Mike the...Well you know that dumb ass catch phrase of his." John said in playful tone.

Randy couldn't help but release a chuckle of his own. He was jealous in a slight way. "I need to finish changing and then we can hang out until Raw starts." Randy explained. "Alright I'm going to grab us a couple of drinks from catering, I will be right back, I love you." John said and gave Randy a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too" Randy replied and gave John a return peck to his lips.

John was smiling as he walked down the hall. He felt happy and content, Randy brought happiness and made his life feel complete. John knew he was blessed with Randy's love, leaving his heart to soar and his mind euphoric. Both Randy and John were feeling blessed with a peaceful, priceless, unbreakable love.

John was so lost in his happy place he failed to notice the man in front of him and brushed up against his back. "Please don't hurt me!" the smaller man cried out as he turned to face him. John stepped back from the frightened man and put up his hands. "Hey it's OK I'm not going to hurt you. Nice to see you back Bryan. How have you been?" John asked. Daniel had been one of the rookies that John liked to watch in the ring, he always felt it was a shame that Daniel had to leave for awhile for "personal reasons" or so that was what the locker room and other superstars were told.

Daniel sighed in relief when he seen it was not Wade whom touched him. "Um I, I'm much better thank you. I, had to go home to Nevada for a few weeks, my mom was ill." Daniel said looking down at the floor, he didn't want John to see the lie in his eyes.

"That's what I heard. Well I'm glad she's doing better and that you are back. Will you be rejoining the Nexus now?" John asked casually. Daniel's head popped up and a look of terror masked his face. "No! I, I can't!" He exclaimed before he could stop the word's from leaving his throat.

John became alarmed by the look on Bryan's face. "Alright I'm sure Vince will let you decide that." John stated trying to calm the younger man. Daniel's face softened, it was true Vince told him he would be given a WWE contact with a push included for three years if he wouldn't go public with the rape. "Yeah your right, sorry I freaked out on you." Daniel said.

"Why did you freak out on me?" John asked. "It's just I want to go my own way and I feel being a part of the Nexus will hold me back..." Daniel's words stoped in mid sentence as a look of greater terror crossed his face. "I, I have to go! umm..." John watched in total confusion as Daniel turned around and ran down the hall.

John turned around to see what had frightened the younger man so badly, but when he turned around all he seen was Wade staring down the hall at the disappearing figure of Daniel Bryan...

"Hey baby, you seem upset by something, everything OK?" Randy asked as John walked back into the locker room. "Yeah I am kind of." John said as handed Randy a bottle of gatorade. Randy took the bottle of gatorade and sat it down on the bench beside of him and took John into his arms.

"What is it baby, you look haunted?"Randy asked a tinge of worry evident in his voice. "I seen Bryan Danielson in the hall on my way to catering. He is back and I get a feeling he his lying about where he had been." John said. Randy frowned, "What does that have to do with anything?" Randy asked.

"I'm not sure I, I asked him about rejoining the nexus and he freaked out on me. Then he saw Wade and looked terrified. He turned and literally ran in the opposite direction. I just think, I don't know." "Do you think Wade had done something to him?" Randy interrupted him.

"I'm not sure I hope not, but something is wrong there." John said. "Well baby we will just have to wait and see...

**September...2010**

"Hands against the wall baby boy! Spread those legs and let me see that pretty pucker ready for me to lick, bite, tongue and suck." Randy exclaimed as he looked darkly into John's needy eyes. John's cock thickening at the dark demands.

"I, um..." John's words were cut off with Randy's fingers to his lips. "No speaking. Do it, baby boy now face the wall." Randy reprimanded. Randy took his free hand and grasped at John's firming member. John pushed into Randy's hand as it tightened around his cock. Squeezing it hard until John gasped out in pain.

John lowered his head and turned around, his cock to the wall engorged and erect. A smile spread across his face as Randy's hand remained and tightened. Suddenly Randy removed his hand and John whimpered at the loss.

"Pl..please" John whined. He gasped at the feeling of his ass being spread as wide as ever. "Ass out baby and I said no talking!" Randy demanded grasping John's ass cheeks tighter and John grew harder, the head of his cock touching the cold tile of the locker rooms shower wall.

Randy and John were too lost in their passion to even turn the water on. It was after another Monday Night Raw and their bodies were craving the others intimate touch. Still sweaty from their matches in the ring Randy dominated the all to willing submissive John.

John was still new to the feelings he felt when Randy demanded and ordered sexual things from him, but he craved more, needed more. Within the privacy of his soul Randy gave him a new and frightening, yet exciting sexual high he had never dreamed of experiencing.

Randy licked John's pucker, Randy's pucker. "Mine, only mine!" Randy said as his penetrating tongue was removed from John's clenching hole. "Yours" John whispered in return.

Randy stood up from his knees and claimed John dry. "YOURS...FUCK...ALWAYS YOURS!" John screamed out, loving the burn of being stretched out by his goldie's massive manhood. The scream echoing off the shower walls.

Randy pistoned his rock hard cock in and out and back in again of John's extremely tight ass. "Fuckkk baby so tight!" Randy moaned and bit down on the back of John's glistening shoulder.

Ahh! John squirmed under the feel of Randy's teeth. It was at that moment John reached to pleasure his own screaming sex.

"BAD BABY, NO! BAD BABY BOY! ONLY MINE!" Randy bellowed out and took hold of John's wrist. John's fingers were still outstretched towards his weeping member.

John struggled to keep the wailing scream of torment within him. He thirst for release.

John thrust his ass forward to the tile of the shower. He breathed in deeply as his full length mashed against it, trying it's best to get a glimpse of relief from the inner heat.

Randy smiled wickedly at John's unrealized accomplishment. He continued his torment at the fully known need of his only true love. Randy craved the moans of ecstasy from John. He fed on them, over the past few months John had relinquished a side of himself to him that he cherished and would always protect.

John's knees became weak and his heart raced. Randy was giving him exactly what he needs. "Please Goldie need IT!" John screamed out as Randy took remorse on him and wrapped his hand around John's love pole.

"Is that what you need baby? Me pulling on your cock while I pound into you! Is that what you need?" Randy asked in total control of John's fiery passion. John withheld his response. He knew if he did his reward would be greater.

"Ahhhhuummm! YES! Need, need!" John cried out, the scream released as Randy tightened his grip and tugged harder on his cock. "Do you love the pain baby? Makes you starve for every bit of pain I give you?" Randy asked as he removed his cock from John's hole.

John was very glad everyone had left the arena for he was about to reveal a part of himself verbally he only wanted Randy to know. Randy barley pressed the tip of his cock to John's clenching opening. John pushed back his ass to take in what Randy had to offer. "If you want it, answer me first. Do you love the pain?" Randy whispered as he tugged hard one last time on John's cock.

John's forehead touched the cool tile. He whimpered at the loss of Randy's hand. Randy pushed the tip in a mere half inch. John once more pushed back only to fell nothing. "No! NO! Need it! You, you! Need you in me, Fuck!" Randy stood back from John and toyed with the crack of John's ass, purposely missing the reddening mouth.

Randy kneaded at John's ass cheeks spreading them painfully wide. He plugged his two thumbs into John and stretched out John's clenching hole. "Ahhh! need, FUCK! I NEED THE PAIN! DAMN IT GOLDIE PLEASE! RANDY HURT ME!" John screamed he had lost the burning delicious fight to hold off as long as he could.

Randy wasted no time and rammed his hard cock fully into John, balls deep. "Is that it? Feel good? you want me to keep going?" Randy teased the older man not moving his rod within him. John pushed back to fuck himself on Randy's cock. Randy lost the fight to torment John any longer. His own need feeling the burn.

John moaned out as Randy claimed his sweet spot again and again, thrusting his complete length in and out until John exploded onto the tile clenching his burning heat around Randy. "Fuck baby so...Ahhhhhh!" Randy cried out as he filled John.

Both heavily breathing and trying to catch their breath. John turned his head to Randy as Randy remained buried deep inside. The younger man claimed the older mans lips draining the reminiscence of their sexual bliss.

Both of them too lost in their high to notice the dark haired man who saw the entire escaped, massaging his own covered hard-on. He had anger in his eyes and a evil smirk plastered on his face...

.!.!.!.!.!.!.

"ANGEL!" Heath cried out as he came within his love. Justin wiped the tears of love from both their eyes. Heath leaned down and kissed Justin plunging his tongue deep within. It had been only two short weeks ago that Heath was finally able to put the rape in the past and resume normal sexual relations once again with the man who fueled his every whim.

Wade had been keeping his distance from him and he couldn't be happier. The closest Heath ever really had to be to Wade was in the squared circle and for that Heath and Justin both were very thankful.

"I think we should go now, I'm sorry red but I just couldn't wait to feel you in me." Justin stated. Heath pulled his drained dick from Justin's filled hole. "That's alright Angel I needed to be in you." Heath replied breathlessly.

Heath and Justin both gasped at the locked locker room door being opened. Heath looked on in complete horror as Wade Barrett came through the locker room door. "Looks like Orton and Cena aren't the only two getting themselves some. Well it's my turn now!" Wade exclaimed as he walked over to the now anxious couple.

Wade grabbed Heath by his long red hair and yanked him from Justin's arms. Wade hit Heath in the gut and Heath doubled over in pain. Wade unzipped his black slacks and lowered them and his boxers to his knees.

Justin went to get up from the towel on the floor. He was too concerned about Heath to realize they were both still naked. "Don't hurt him Wade please! Please don't rape him again." Justin gasped and pleaded, with desperation.

Flashbacks from Wade's first attack on him filled Heath's fragile mind. Heath picked up a chair to hit Wade with it. "You hit me with that chair and it won't be you I fuck!" Wade said. Heath froze and looked at Justin, dropping the chair immediately.

Wade looked at Justin and smiled a evil smile. "On your knees and suck me off or Heath gets it up the ass. It's your choice!" Wade stated. Justin hesitated. "I do hold your WWE contract. You do as I tell you or you will lose Heath. I will send you packing." Wade said simply.

Justin knew he had no choice and he truly feared the rape of Heath, he couldn't take it if Wade was to break Heath again. Justin gave Heath an apologetic look. "I love you" He mouthed and fell to his knees in front of Wade...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"What is it baby?" Randy asked. John and Randy were walking down the hall on the way to leave the arena. "I thought everyone had left, but the door to the nexus locker room is closed. Does that sound like someone crying to you?" John asked. Randy nodded and reached for the door knob. Just as he did the door opened and a very pleased Wade stood in front of them.

Wade licked his lips subconsciously at John. "Orton, what can I do for you?" Wade asked looking at John the entire time. "Nothing we just thought everyone had left already." John said. "Yeah well I just was." Wade said as he stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him.

John and Randy watched as Wade walked away from them. John went to reopen the door. "What are you doing baby?" Randy asked. "Somethings not right, it feels...Heath, Justin?" John exclaimed as he opened the door.

Heath was holding a crying and trembling Justin in his arms, gently rocking him. "I'm so sorry Angel, so sorry..." Heath was saying as the door reopened. Heath was looking at Justin instead of the door. "Please Wade we gave you what you wanted..." Heath gasped at the sight of the larger superstar. "Heath? Are you and Justin OK? What did Wade do to you?" John asked out of honest concern.

Heath looked at Justin's fear filled eyes. "Nothing, we are fine. We, he was just training us too hard. You know no rest for those aspiring to climb the ladder." Heath lied. He was trying his best to make John and Randy believe him.

Randy placed a hand on John's shoulder. John knew Heath was not going to tell them what really happened. John and Randy both had a gut feeling that Wade was abusing his power and some of the Nexus members.

"All right, We will let you get ready to leave. Heath, Justin, if you ever need to talk Randy and I are always available." John said. Justin and Heath nodded at the two caring superstars and watched them walk out of the locker room, closing the door behind them...

"The Nexus needs to end. I want a match Randy. Wade needs to pay for hurting his own." John stated. Little did John know that he was about to get all that he wanted and a hundred horrifying things he didn't...

**PLEASE REVIEW...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

_a/n: The next chapter is Hell in a Cell and John's hell begins...just wanted to give one last warning...before story enters total darkness. This story will have very disturbing themes and violence from here on out..._

_Do you want me to take it easy on John or let Wade do as he inevitably will? Please give me your opinion._**  
><strong>


	19. Hell in a cell

**Thank you for reading! and a special thank you to: **CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, YoominC16, nexus angel, wade john randy slash, Xenarocks99, Cenaholic, FansofCenaton, jadeMK11, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, takers dark lover, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09 and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 18! I love the response it received from reviews and pm's! {SUGAR SWEET}**

**WARNINGS: John's hell begins...  
><strong>

"Baby are you sure about this? I know you can beat Wade hands down, but what if something goes wrong?" Randy asked his older lover as he looked down into his baby blues. He had a bad feeling for over a week now and the closer today came the worse the feeling deepened. Earlier today John was made to sign the contract for the match.

"I'm sure about this. Wade is abusing them and Vince will not do anything to prevent it. You heard what he said. He just basically blew us off. I'm Heath's and Justin's only way out." John tried to assure him.

Randy held onto John tighter, they were lying in bed recovering from their sexual high. "I understand that, but if something was to happen, how, what would be your way out? You know what Wade is capable of, you heard their cries." Randy exclaimed. He wanted so badly for John to turn back and not go through with the match.

"I know, but that's why I have to do this. Heath and Justin have yet to confess but I know he's hurt them. Like you said we've heard their cries." John stated. For the past few weeks after an event Randy and John would always be the last ones to leave, it was when they were leaving they could hear faint crying coming from the Nexus locker room. The door would always be locked when they tried to enter and help.

Last Monday night John knew he heard Heath scream in pain, only to watch as Heath and Justin both followed Wade and the rest of the Nexus out of the arena, both men visibly shaking holding tightly to one another as they followed their leader down the hall. Randy and John both noticed how bad Heath had been limping.

That was the finally straw for John and he told Randy that night he planned to go through with the stipulation match. The match that would disband Nexus and give the two men their freedom.

"I will be alright. I can beat him." John said. "I know baby, but what if..." "Shhh what if's are just that, what if's. Let's just enjoy the rest of our quiet time together before we have to go to the arena. I would love to feel you inside of me." John stated. Randy frowned he became slightly irritated at John and how easily he blew off the fact that he could possibly lose.

Randy placed his fingers on John's lips and gave him a stern look. "Baby if you lose and he tries to take you from me, I will hurt him. Wade fuckin' Barrett is NOT allowed to touch what is mine!" Randy said loudly.

The dark tone in Randy's voice brought John's manhood to life once more. "Yours! Take me Viper! for the love of god TAKE ME!" John cried out. Randy once again entered into the man who was unknowingly slipping through his fingers...

**Hell in a cell...**

"John are you sure about this?" asked Kelly. Her and AJ were in catering as John was getting a drink. "Yes Kelly, come on girl I'm John Cena!" John said playfully. "Just be careful John alright." Kelly said. "Alright" John smiled widely and kissed her on the cheek.

The locker room abuzz as they talked about the match. "Randy you should talk him out of this." Teddy said. Ted was sitting on his husbands lap. Glenn was gently rubbing his back. He knew Ted was worried about his friends. Randy looked down at the happy newlyweds and gave a half smile. "I have trust me, he won't change his mind." Randy stated with slight agitation in his voice.

"Who wants to bet Cena loses and has to become Barrett's bitch!" Sheamus walked over to Randy and held him back before he could kill Mike. Zack followed behind him to help if he needed it. Phil walked over to Mike and handed him a one hundred dollar bill. "I will take you up on that bet, I bet Cena loses and gets fucked real deep and hard and will love it so much he no longer wants the vipers snake!" Phil laughed.

It took almost half of the locker room to hold Randy back, even Glenn stood up to help. "What's going on?" John asked as he entered the locker room. He was worried to see other superstars holding his lover back. "I'm alright now! LET ME GO!" Randy yelled. John immediately ran to his side.

"What happened?" John asked as Randy took him in his arms. "It's nothing baby, just something Mike and Punk said pissed me off. It's not important now, you are here." Randy said. Randy held onto John tighter, his bad feeling was growing ten fold and he did not want to let John go.

Everyone in the locker room scattered to give the couple some privacy. "Please change your mind baby, please don't go through with this? I do not trust Barrett or the rest of Nexus." Randy pleaded once more and placed gentle kisses on John's lips.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this note was slide under the door and it has John's name on it." Kofi explained. John shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Randy then took the note. Randy watched as he opened it. John read the note and showed it to him.

**_"Thank you John, thank you,"_ H&J**

Randy kissed the eyes of his love as tears filled his own. He understood now why John must go through with the match. Two very abused men were counting on John to end their hell. Randy kissed John deeply on the lips and then watched as John walked out of the looker room to a hell of his own...

.'.'.'.'.'

Focused and intense, the multiple-time World Champion controlled his young opponent and looked to be on his way to victory. Even the presence of the other Nexus members couldn't save Barrett as an army of WWE Superstars including Big Show, Kofi Kingston, And Evan Bourne arrived to chase the intruders away. With the ringside cleared and Barrett dazed, John was only an STF away from the win.

Randy was smiling as he watched John encase Wade in the move that would have Wade tapping out and John fulfilling his goal of ending Nexus. Randy's happiness was short lived though as two mystery assailants stormed the ring. One distracted the referee while the other blasted Cena in the head with a foreign object, knocking him out cold.

Wade Barrett had won the biggest match of his career and John Cena. John climbed to the turnbuckles and lowered his._ "Oh god Randy, What have I done!"_ John screamed in his head. It took several moment's before John could stand then a broken and bruised John staggered away from the ring while thousands of saddened WWE fans looked on in shock and disappointment.

Their chants of "Cena! Cena!" were now replaced by a silence that was almost eerie...

Randy immediately ran from the locker room to met John as he walked back through the gorilla. "I'm sorry, so sorry Goldie, I'm sorry." John stated over and over again. Randy took John into his arms once more.

"Shhh it's OK, It's OK" Randy tried his best to comfort the stunned man. "They just came out...of no where. I thought the...one was a fan. I didn't...know. Then someone hit...me. I lost Goldie. I'm sorry." John tried to explain what had happened in the ring.

"It's going to be OK. We will be alright. Come on, I will help you get showered and cleaned up." Randy said. John nodded then he and Randy made their way to the locker room. A hush descended over the room as they entered.

Sad looks were given by John's friends. Randy watched over John as he gathered his things for a shower. The talking finally began again in a quiet murmur. John was in the shower and Randy was about to go join him when the door to the locker room opened suddenly.

"Where is he? Where is the newest member of the Nexus?" A British voice boomed. All of the remaining superstars froze to look at the raven haired man. Wade Barrett had his head held high and a smile on a mile wide. He looked as if he had just won the trillion dollar lottery.

Mike Mizanin and Cm punk were very quick to point to the showers. "Ahh getting cleaned up for his new boss is he?" Wade boasted, Mike and Punk just laughed. Wade walked over to Randy. "Tell John he is in the wrong locker room, he needs to grab his things and come to mine, alone. He has five minutes." Wade stated.

Randy watched as Wade turned and walked out of the room. John had just walked out from the shower just in time to see Wade walk out the door. Randy had turned around not knowing John was standing behind him. John gasped at the expression on his face. "What, what's wrong?" John asked at the anger written all over Randy's face.

"Wade came in here saying you were in the wrong locker room. He wants you in his locker room in five minutes. What the hell makes him think he can boss you around like that?" Randy was beyond furious.

John touched the side of Randy's face to calm him. Randy nudged into the touch. "I might be in the Nexus now but he can't tell me what to do. I'm not going to be his puppet." John boldly stated. Then he kissed Randy with all he had. "I will take the Nexus out even if I have to destroy it from within. There's nothing to worry about" John continued.

Thirty minutes had past. John and Randy were preparing to leave the arena and go back to their hotel room. They made it out into the parking lot to their rental car. John and Randy both paused at what they saw. Wade and the remaining Nexus members were by the car.

"Cena, you never showed. Next time I give an order you will follow it!" Wade boasted. John walked up to Wade and dropped his gym bad onto the concrete. John removed his hat, rubbed his hand over his hair, and put it back on. "I realize I am a quote 'member' of the Nexus, but outside of work you do not get a say in what I do, and you most certainly do not get to boss me around!" John said calmly and with his trademark dimples popping.

Randy walked up behind John and wrapped his arms around John's waist. John turned and kissed the side of Randy's cheek. Wade let out a quiet growl. "I have control over the lives off ALL Nexus members. This includes inside and most certainly outside of the ring. They must do as I say, when I say and no matter what I say. That John is in the Nexus contract and you signed to join the Nexus if you were to lose and well Cena, you lost." Wade was beside himself at the look of shock on John's face.

"That's not true. Vince would never put that in a WWE contract. That's insane!" Randy exclaimed as he removed his arms from John and stood beside of him. "Yes well he did, and the breaking of that contract is, loss of job and possible jail time. You know the drill." Wade said proudly.

John was stunned he could not imagine Wade had that much control over other Nexus members. "Gentlemen, is what I speak the truth?" Wade asked the members of Nexus. "Justin come, would you please explain to these two men here what is ordered in the contract?" Wade asked.

Justin hated what he was about to say. He knew what kind of effect it might have on John. John tried to help him and Heath but now John was trapped like he and Heath were. "We are to follow orders from Wade. If we don't we will lose our jobs. We must obey any order he gives no matter _what_ it is." Justin explained.

John's stomach dropped at the look on Heath's face. He now understood just how Wade was abusing Heath and Justin and how he was getting away with it.

"Now John it is time for you to come with me. As a member of the Nexus you will room with us. Don't worry there will be room for you. You will be sharing a room with me from now on." Wade stated with glee in his voice.

Randy was beside himself with rage. "The Hell He Will!" Randy yelled out in anger. "Gentlemen, Randy, John. What seems to be the problem?" Vince asked. John and Randy had not seen Vince walk up behind them. "Well sir Mr. Cena seems to disagree with the contract." Wade explained, "John, you signed the contract that clearly stated if you lose you become a member of the Nexus." Vince said.

Randy held John's hand as the older man began to explain. "I, I know what I signed, but..." "Well John then you know what you are. You are an official member of Nexus and Wade is the leader of that faction. You must follow his orders as it states in the Nexus contract agreement." Vince said interrupting John.

"This is bullshit! You can't be serious! Where in the hell is that damn contract!" Randy screamed. He could feel John slipping away from him with each passing moment. "Mr. Orton it would do you good to watch how you speak to me. As for the Nexus contract here it is." Vince responded pulling the contract from inside of his suit jacket.

John took the contract and read it. With tears in his eyes and trembling hands he handed the contract to Randy. Randy read the damning contract and immediately took John into his arms. John wrapped his arms around Randy and held him tight. Wade watched with a smile on his face. He wasn't angry with the contact Randy and John shared for tonight John Cena would be in his bed.

"Well men it's time to go. We must wake early tomorrow to work out. Say good-bye to Orton, Cena." Wade demanded. "I love you baby" "I love you too Goldie"" John whispered where Wade could not hear.

Reluctantly and with tears in both of their eyes, John and Randy said goodnight...

John was silent on the ride to the hotel. He followed Wade to his hotel room. Wade was smiling the whole time and once the door was closed and the two of them were alone, he licked his lips.

John gasped, "There's only one bed." He said. "We only need one John, because from now on you will be sleeping in mine. Now remove your clothes. When we are alone you will not need any. I want to see all of you." Wade stated.

John refused to cry in front of Wade as he removed his clothing and climbed under the covers of the king sized bed. Wade removed his clothes as well and climb in behind John. John cringed as he felt Wade's heavy arm fall across his waist.

John laid there and allowed the tears to finally fall. For the first time in eight months he slept without Randy and was made to lay beside a man he hated. John's heart was breaking for himself, for Randy and for his fans.

If only he knew it would be more than his heart that was about to get broken. Wade smiled as he heard the sobs fill John's body. He kissed the side of John's neck. "Shhh don't cry love, your mine now"...

.

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...{begging for the sweetness}**

a/n: I have updated Dance with the Devil also. I hope you will read and review it as well.


	20. Their last time together?

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE READING, MY NEW ALERTS AND FAVES! You Rock!and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, wade john randy slash, jadeMK11, RejectedShyRebel18, FansofCenaton, Cenaholic, YoominC16, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, nexus angel, Blazing Glory and takers dark lover: **Thanks for sticking with me and for reviewing chapter 19! It means a hell of a lot! :D [SUGAR SWEET]**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>

John sighed when he began to wake up, he had wished last night was just a nightmare, a horrific dream. Sadly for John it wasn't, he could still feel Wade's arm draped over him. _"Please don't wake up." _John said to himself as he gently climbed out of bed. He looked back at a snoring Barrett and redressed quickly. He grabbing his socks, shoes, wallet, cellphone and quietly left Wade's hotel room.

John quickly made his way to Randy's room. He prayed the whole way Randy was in there. His prayers were answered and tears filled his eyes when he opened the unlocked door. John walked over to the bed. Randy laid curled up under the covers, he couldn't help but smile when he saw the photo of himself clasped in Randy's hand.

As gently as he could John sat down his things, taking off his clothes he climbed in behind of Randy, wrapping himself up close to him. John allowed the tears to fall as he breathed in Randy's comforting scent. Randy stirred as John's arm draped over him, he turned to face John as tears also filled his eyes.

No words were said as they held one another, glad to be back in each others arms. Randy kissed John deeply, as John held onto him tighter. The both of them enjoying being together again.

John cried himself back to sleep as he held onto Randy dearly. Randy was afraid to fall back to sleep though, he was afraid when he woke up John would be gone. So he chose to lay there with John in his arms, feeling John's heartbeat next to his.

Randy laid there with his lover in his arms until the need to feel him became too great and his lips found their way to John's lips, then neck, then chest. John awoke to gentle nibbles on his left peck. He couldn't help but release a silent moan as Randy sucked on his nipple. Randy smiled at the moan and moved to the right nipple, giving it the same treatment.

John became hard at the gentle licks and nibbles Randy preceded to give his chest then abs. Teasingly Randy skipped John's leaking member that was already very hard and dripping with precum. He removed the covers from them and made his way between John's legs, kissing each one of John's inner thighs.

"mmmnnn Goldie please?" John asked as he lifted his hips from the bed. He placed his hands on the back of Randy's head, trying to guide Randy's head to where he wanted it to be. "What is it you want baby?" Randy teased. Randy allowed John to guide his head to John's cock. "Here, I want you to suck here." John whined.

Randy eagerly licked the head of John's cock, loving the taste of him. "mmmnnn that's" John was at a loss for words as Randy took all of him into his mouth. Randy happily sucked his older lover's cock, hollowing out his cheeks to bring the liquid out of it. John held onto Randy's head he was afraid that if he let go Randy would remove his hot tight pleasureful mouth from his hard cock, a cock about ready to explode.

Randy loved the feeling of John taking over being the dominate one. The feel of John's hands on the back of his head forcing him to stay latched to his cock was such a damn turn on Randy's cock became hard, needy and ready to explode. John pushed down on Randy's head as he lifted his hips off of the bed at the same time.

Randy growled like a hungry animal around the thick meat as it hit the back of his throat. "Ahh uummnn Fuckkk!" John yelled out as his cock exploded in Randy's mouth the juices hitting Randy's tonsils.

"Myy...turnn I want to...taste you!" John panted out. Randy's cock jumped at the demand. "How do you want me baby?" Randy asked, he still wanted John to be in charge. At this moment he felt the need to keep John in control, he couldn't explain why but right now that felt very important to him.

"Lay down Goldie, I'm going to suck you off and make you feel so good." John said in a demanding tone. Randy didn't reply verbally, instead he did as he was told. His hard cock was firm and ready for the attention.

"AHhh Baby! Ohhh!" Randy cried out as John wasted no time in taking his cock into his mouth and down his throat.

John sucked his man hard and fast his mouth, tight like a vice he went up and down on Randy's rod. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Randy gave him his hot milk. John pulled his mouth off of Randy's cock. "Whaat?" Randy wined at the loss of heat clamped around him.

"Change of plans, I'm going to ride you! I'm going to sit myself down on your dick and ride you until you scream!" John exclaimed as he took two of his fingers and brought them to Randy's lips. "Open and get them real wet!" Randy wasted no time in taking John's fingers past his lips. Randy sucked on the two large digits as John moved them in and out of his mouth.

John removed his finger's from Randy's mouth and brought them to his own hole. He pushed the fingers in at once, stretching himself out for Randy's large cock. "Ahh shit that's hot!" Randy exclaimed. "You think that's hot Goldie you ain't seen nothing yet!" John replied as he pulled out his fingers from his hole.

John climbed on top of Randy facing him, he wanted to see Randy's face as he came. Randy almost did just that as he spreed his cheeks wide and took the head of Randy's cock into his hole. John slid down Randy's cock slowly so Randy could watch the obscene sight before him. Randy almost came on the spot as he watched John's tight hole devour his cock.

"God damn that is FU...FUCK!" Randy cried out as John began to ride him. Moving his ass up and down on Randy's shaft, both men were losing it. "Not going to make it! NOT GOING TO...MAKE..IT!" Randy screamed out he came in his lover. He filled John so full, the cum began to dribble out of his hole.

John rose up off of Randy releasing his cock with a slurp sound. Randy moaned out as John took his cock into his mouth sucking and licking the cum from it. "Damn baby! Your killing me!" Randy exclaimed as his cock was coming to life again from the licks and sucks it was being given.

John was smiling, loving the way he was torturing Randy sexually. He was slowly finding out how much he loved being on this side of dominance. Randy was about to thrust up into John's mouth, but a loud hammering knock pounded on the hotel room door.

"DAMN IT! GO AWAY!" Randy screamed at the person knocking on the other side of the door. The pounding persisted as John continued to suck and slurp on the hardening member in his mouth. "Cena! Open the fuck up! I know you are in there!"

John froze his movements, Randy's cock remaining in his mouth. The anger was evident in the voice from the other side. Randy becoming alarmed by John's sudden stop gently placed his hand on top of John's head. John looked up into the eyes of his tanned lover. Randy nodded his head, both of them knowing their time together was about to come to an end.

John hated it when he removed his mouth from his mans cock, all he wanted to do was to keep sucking. John loved the way he felt when Randy's dick was in his mouth, the attachment to Randy felt amazing.

Both men stood up from the bed, John pulled on his underwear and jeans and went to open the door. Randy retreated to the bathroom to wash up and dress. John jumped back as an angry Wade Barrett barged his way into the room. Wade looked over at the wrinkled sheets on the bed and knew immediately what had happened.

John gasped and grabbed the side of his face. "From now on, you do not leave my room with out permission!" Barrett yelled as he slapped John in the face one more time. Tears welled up in John's stunned blue eyes.

Wade took a step back and looked at John. "You can't just come and go as you please Cena. Tonight you will be in for a rude awakening, Now say good-bye to Orton and come with me. We have a workout plan that has to be followed." Wade stated.

Randy walked out of the bathroom and over to Barrett. Before Wade knew what was happening a hand was slammed across his left cheek. "Don't you EVER lay a hand on him like that again!" Randy yelled. John looked at Randy as Randy poised into his Viper like attitude. "I'm alright baby, It just stunned me is all." John assured.

"Let's go Cena!" Wade snarled. John looked at Randy then at Wade. He was torn about what to do. He didn't want to go with Wade but he also knew his loyalty to his word would force him to, because like it or not he was a member of Nexus and Wade was his leader.

"John's not going anywhere with you, he will see you at the arena." Randy stated coldly. "Your making a big mistake Orton a very bis mistake." Wade warned and left the room...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**later that night...**

John had his head lowered as he walked back through the gorilla. All of the things he was forced to say to his fans ran through his mind again and again, His plan to tear Nexus apart from the inside out had failed.

The only thing he managed to do was take out one member, he knew Tarvers arm was injured. He hated helping Wade win the battle royal. Stepping off the ring and onto the floor, ripped at his heart. Even the fans could not feel the depth of sorrow that was running through him right now.

John was slowly making his way back to the Nexus locker room when to warm arms grabbed him from behind. He immediately turned and buried his head into Randy's arms, not caring who saw his emotional breakdown.

Wade watched as one of his Nexus members left the trainers room with his arm wrapped up. He walked over to the two embraced lovers. "Locker room now Cena, we need to talk." Wade stated. After what was told to him by the Raw general manager, John knew he was defeated and had no choice but to follow Wade's orders. For some reason being told that in front of his fans and the millions watching at home made the situation he was in all to real for John.

"I have to go." John spoke quietly and left the man he loves. Randy tried his best to keep his anger in check, he knew getting angry would only make it harder on John and his baby was going through enough right now. Randy kissed John deeply then reluctantly released him into the destructive path of another man.

John sadly left with Wade and followed him into the locker room. He hated leaving Randy, not knowing when he would be able to be with him again. "Well gentlemen it is official, I want you to meet the newest member of Nexus 'John Cena'!" Wade boasted.

"Now John, from the looks of it you have cost me one of my members and this is going to cost you dearly. First you will pay by kissing me in front of the other members and secondly you will break-up with Randy Orton." Wade explained. "What! No! I'm not doing either one!" John said as his fists clenched into tight balls and his dimples faded.

Wade walked up to John, standing very close to him. "You heard what was told to you by the GM. If you don't I will fire you and John if I fire you, Who will protect Randy from us? You know what we are capable of, Vince has plenty of money and means to cover up someones sudden _disappearance_." Wade warned.

John gasped and stepped back, he could not believe Wade was threatening to kill the man he loved. He knew Wade was right. Vince did have those means and lately John was on his bad side. John sighed, either way he was not about to risk Randy's life. He would do what ever it takes to keep him safe from Barrett and his goons.

Wade walked closer to John. "Now John, you have no choice, Kiss me!" Wade demanded. John hesitated but leaned in and kissed Wade on the lips, Wade wasn't having that so he forced his tongue deep into John's unwilling mouth. The kiss was cold and very impersonal. John hated it, it made him sick to his stomach to feel Wade's tongue probing his mouth. It felt like forever but in reality only a few moments.

"Mnmmn very nice Cena, I look forward to more. Now onto the next demand, Otunga go get Orton, Tell him John needs him." Wade said. David happily did as requested and left the room. "Please Barrett, don't make me do this. I can not! I love him, you know this. Being with out Randy will kill me." John tried to plead his case, he knew no other way.

Wade laughed at John, knowing what the other man was trying to do. "I tell you what Cena. We will let this be Randy's choice." Wade said. John looked up at Wade in total confusion. "I want to have you completely, I want to fuck you in my bed or anywhere for that matter. I want you totally sexually submissive to me." Wade had continued, he stood back and watched as John's face went through the emotions.

John lowered his head, he hated what he was about to say, but he just couldn't lose Randy. "OK" he whispered. "What's that Cena? I couldn't hear you." Wade smirked. "Alright I will submit, but you can never ask me to break-up with Randy again." John stated. "John I won't have too, this is where Orton decides. He must chose to watch or end things with you." Wade laughed.

"What you SICK FUCK!" Randy screamed. John jumped he never knew Randy was behind him. John couldn't help but cry, he knew at that moment he was about to lose the only person he had left...

.

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...{BEGGIN FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	21. Never give up!

**Thank you for reading! and a special thank you to: **CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, takers dark lover, FansofCenaton, nexus angel, Xenarocks99, Blazing Glory, jadeMK11, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, YoominC16 and TheBlackerTheBerry (glad you are back girl!) **for reviewing chapter 20! I love the response it received from reviews and pm's! {SUGAR SWEET}**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Randy screamed and stormed over to Wade. "Yes, well that I am and that's the only way you will be allowed to stay with Cena. If not you can break-up with him right now. Cena is a very good kisser by the way. No wonder you choose to stay with him. His lips are just so plump and kissable." Wade stated boldly as he licked his lips.

Wade knew he had the couple where he wanted them. He just knew Randy would not stay to see his boyfriend kissed and fucked by another man. Randy and John's relationship is over Wade thought to himself and smiled deviously. John Cena was about to be all his.

Randy took his hands and placed them around Wade's neck, squeezing tightly. "Orton if you don't get your hands off of me right now I will fire Cena." Wade stated. John walked over to Randy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Randy please, I don't want to lose you." John whispered.

Randy looked at John seeing a look of defeat in his baby blue eyes. It was a look Randy had never seen before and it frighted him. John would never give up, would he? Randy was going to do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. He released the hold around Wade's neck and took his lover in his arms holding John with all he had.

John held onto Randy as if his very life depended on it. "I'm sorry Goldie, I have no choice. He will break us apart if I don't do what he wants. Please understand, I don't want to lose you." John whispered so Wade couldn't hear.

Randy sighed and nodded his head he knew he had no choice, John was going to be forced to sleep with another man and right in front of him. It killed him, he didn't want to see John so hurt.

Wade smiled wickedly at the couple knowing it was about to happen, Randy was about to end things with John. "Well Orton it's time for you to leave. We have to get to the hotel and sleep we train early and tonight Cena you will spread your legs for me. Now end it already. I want to hear you say the words to John. I want to hear you break-up with him." Wade demanded happily.

Randy looked into the eyes of his love and tears filled them. John's eyes held the same look of sadness and sorrow. John nodded his head in understanding, he was ready for Randy to end things. It was Randy's choice and he could understand if Randy couldn't stand by and watch as he had sex with another man, even if it wasn't by his choice.

Wade was forcing them to make a horrible decision. A decision that would change both of their lives. Randy reluctantly released John from his arms. His arms immediately feeling cold and empty.

Randy looked at John then at Wade. "What time?" Randy asked fighting back the tears. "What? What do you mean by 'What time'?" Wade asked confused. "What time are you going to force my lover to have sex with you? You said I would either have to break-up with John or watch. Barrett, I'm NOT letting you break us up. So I will ask you again, what time?" Randy stated, his fist balled up to his side. There was no way in hell he was going to let John go from his life.

No matter what Wade Barrett did Randy would stick by John. John gasped and tears fell from his eyes, he felt his knees weaken. Randy seen this and immediately took John into his arms. "Are you OK? You almost fell baby." Randy asked concerned and helped John to sit down in a chair. "I..I..thought you would leave me." John said softly.

Randy leaned over and kissed John gently on the lips. "If you will never give up. I will never give up on us. I know this will hurt us emotionally, but together we will be strong. I'm not going to give Barrett the satisfaction of ending our love, he can't it's too strong. I love you John Cena and I'm never breaking up with you, NEVER!" Randy spoke honestly.

Wade couldn't believe his ears. He had it all planned out. He couldn't believe Randy refused to break-up with John. What kind of man would sit by and watch his lover be fucked by someone else. Well that didn't matter right now, because later that night he would get to fuck his obsession. Wade Barrett didn't care who watched as long as he got to have himself buried deep inside John Cena's tight ass.

John lowered his head as he learned that a hour from now he would be taken by a man he despises in front of the man he lives for. A sharp pain filled his heart at the thought of Wade ripping him apart.

"Time to leave Orton, oh and John, One hour and I will be inside of you, One hour and you will be mine. One hour and Orton get's to watch you get fucked my me, unless Orton changes his mind and decides to break-up with you anyway." Wade said as he smiled down at John.

John looked up at those words, Randy looked down at him and took his hand. John breathed out in relief as Randy shook his head no. Randy knelled down before John and took his head in his hands. Kissing him gently on the lips. "I have to go baby, I don't want him hurting you anymore than he already is. I love you baby boy, I will love you until the day I die." Randy spoke from the heart.

Tears spilled from both their eyes, Randy didn't care now that Wade would see them. "I love you too Goldie, Always, until death separates us." John replied from the bottom of his heart. Wade hearing this declaration of love became angry and obsessed even more, obsessed with breaking these two lovers apart.

_"Until you die huh? Well you just might!" _Wade thought bitterly as he stared at Randy, until an evil plan filled his head and once more calmed him. They all left the arena and headed to the hotel John was made to ride with Wade and the rest of Nexus. He wanted so badly to spend the ride to the hotel with Randy. Randy was about to watch something horrible and he wanted to comfort him.

John still could not believe Randy chose to stay with him. Tears filled John's eyes as he looked out the window of the transport van. _"What if Randy leaves me afterwards? What if he can't watch it happen over and over again? What if I lose him once Wade is done."_ John felt the tears fall from the thoughts in his head.

Justin saw the tears fall from John's gentle eyes. As gently as he could he placed a comforting hand on John's shoulder and gave him a knowing look. John turned and looked at Justin and Heath seeing a look that matched his own.

The van arrived at the hotel and John stepped out of the it looking for Randy. Randy pulled up beside the van moments later and stepped out. Both men gave each other a sad look, they wanted so badly to stop what was about to happen. Randy saw the wetness on John's cheeks he immediately became alarmed, he wondered if Wade did something to him on the ride back.

Randy began to walk toward John, but was stopped by Wade. "I don't think so Orton, No touching John anymore unless you have my permission. Cena belongs to me now. John go up to our room and wait for me, Orton will be up soon." Wade stated and handed John the key card. John sighed at the loss, he wouldn't be allowed to be in Randy's arms.

Knowing no other choice John took the key card and with hurt filling his heart turned away from Randy and walked toward the hotel and the room. Randy watched John walking away, knowing the next time he saw him he would be laying on his back spread open for another man. A man filled with obsessed hatred.

Wade instructed the remaining members of Nexus to go to their rooms and that he was not to be bothered until the morning. To Randy he turned, "Give me ten minutes and if you are still sick enough to watch it, come up to room 667 and watch as I fuck John." Wade said.

Randy clinched his fists and gave the viper glare. "You told us that if I don't watch you will make John break-up our relationship right!" Randy asked through gritted teeth. Wade simply nodded. "Then I have no choice!" Randy growled, using all he had not to rip Wade Barrett apart...

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

John opened the door to the room and closed it behind him. He looked around, his eyes stopping on the bed he would soon be laying in. _"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Come on Cena, you can do this. FUCK! How can I do this! How can I let Randy watch this? Damn Randy I'm so sorry for being so fucking selfish but I can't lose you! I can't!"_ John screamed out as his hand hit the wall. The anger within him building.

"What was that noise?" Wade asked as he entered the room. He then saw John holding his left hand. "Damn John don't hurt your hand, you will need that in a minute." Wade laughed. Wade sat down his bag and walked around the room. He pulled up a chair and sat it over to the side of the bed.

John watched this happen as he looked on Wade pulled a few things from an unopened suit case. In horror John saw before him what was in the now opened case. There had to have been five hundred photos of himself in it, all with hearts and daggers on them. Black candles and black roses with handcuffs, whips, and dildos were in there as well.

"Wh..at is...What? Who the fuck are you?" John asked the obsessed man. "John, who am I? I'm your owner that's who, and soon I will be your lover." Wade stated. John stepped back from the crazed man. "You have to love someone to be there lover." John said softly.

Nothing was said as Wade pulled the cover's from the bed replacing the hotel covers with red silky ones. John didn't know what to think about this.

Wade then pulled lube from the his now exposed treasure along with six black candles. He didn't care if John saw how he felt about him. In fact he wanted John to see. Wade sat the lube down onto the bedside table and the candles around the room. John looked on as Wade lit the candles and walked back over to the suitcase.

Wade the retrieved the six black roses and sat them beside of the candles. Wade smiled as he walked over to the mini fridge pulling out another six black roses. The roses he now tore the peddles from. Wade took his time meticulously placing the rose peddles down onto the red silk cover.

Walking over to where John stood he looked into his eyes. "But I do love you." Wade spoke out. John gasped as the words came from Wade's lips. "Then why would you want to hurt me like this, you don't hurt the person you love."John said, trying to talk Wade out of what was about to happen.

"Because I can." Wade replied as the door was opened. John mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to Randy. "Me too" Randy mouthed back. Wade smiled at Randy. "Well lets get started. Have a seat right here Orton, I want you to see everything." Wade said as he pointed to the chair beside of the bed. The chair sat down toward the middle end of the bed. Wade wanted to make sure Randy could see his cock going inside of John. He didn't want Randy to miss anything.

John lowered his head as Randy sat down in the chair. Randy looked over and the suitcase caught his attention. "What the fuck?" Randy asked as his looked on at the sickening collage. He could not believe just how deep Wade's sickness ran.

"That's just my way of showing Cena how I feel about him. Now remove your clothes John, Just like you did for me last night." Wade smiled as he said this, he knew how it would get under Randy's skin to know John had already been in his bed naked and exposed.

Wade was kind of taken back when Randy didn't even flinch. He didn't know that Randy already knew this. John told Randy everything. "Now John, strip for me." Wade said the slight anger evident in his voice.

John removed his shoes and socks, tears threatened as his shirt, jeans and boxers were removed. Wade moved up to John and touched his cock. "This Randy will be mine." Wade said as he stroked John's limp cock.

Randy had to grip the sides of the chair to keep himself from jerking Wade's hand away from what was his. "On the bed Cena, get on your back and spread your legs open wide. I want Randy to see your pink puckered hole ready for me." Wade ordered.

_"Don't cry John, Don't cry!"_ John told himself. He didn't want Randy to hurt by seeing his tears. John did as he was told and laid on to the bed. "Open your legs John, lift them up so I can see what will be mine. Randy watch as he pulls his legs wide." Wade said. Randy gritted his teeth as he watched his lover expose his most intimate hidden part to another man.

Wade smiled at the angered look on Randy's face, he fed from it. Wade undressed and took hold of his own cock, stroking it to semi-hardness. John looked with wide eyes as Wade climbed on to the bed and straddled his chest.

Wade brought the tip of his cock to John's closed mouth. John tried to turn his head to the window on the opposite side of the room. Wade forced his head back to look at him. "Open John, take me in your mouth. You agreed to submit. If not I will make you break-up with Orton. Is that what you want? To lose the man you love." Wade inquired.

The tears John was holding back finally spilled from his eyes as he opened his mouth and Wade pushed his penis inside of his mouth. John gagged around the thick shaft as Wade didn't stop pushing until he was all the way in.

Randy gasped out at the gasps for air John was trying to get as Wade thrust hard into John's mouth. "Stop Wade please, he can't breathe you are chocking him!" Randy pleaded as John's face began to turn a deep shade of red.

Wade gently touched the tears wetting John's checks. He licked the salty tears away from his hand. John's eyes widened in fear of being gagged as Wade pushed forward not moving his cock from the back of John's closed airway.

John gasped for air as Wade ripped his cock from his throat. "Baby? Are you OK?" Randy asked his lover out of concern. Tears continued to fall from John as he looked over at Randy for the first time and the reality hit him head on. The man he loves with all his heart was really being forced to watch.

John nodded his throat to raw from Wade's hard thrusts into his mouth. Wade was as giddy as a school boy when an evil thought popped into his mind. "Orton, hand me the lube." Wade demanded.

Randy's eyes opened wide. "What! You have to be fucking kidding me. I'm not going to do that!" Randy exclaimed, he didn't want to hand Wade the lube, it would be like helping Wade to rape his baby.

"Now Orton!" Wade stated. "Please Randy, I just want this over with." John begged. Randy understood and water filled his eyes as he nodded and stood up from the chair. He walked over to the table and picked up the lube. If looks could kill Wade Barrett would have been dead as Randy handed him the bottle of lube.

Wade opened the top and poured the lube over John's exposed pucker. John gasped as the cold liquid ran down the crack of his ass. Randy looked on in terror as Wade lubed up his cock and not his hand.

"You have to prep him! You can't just go in without him being prepped Barrett, You will tear him!" Randy yelled as Wade lined the head of his cock with John's hole. Wade only smiled as he plowed his hard cock into John's tight hole.

"FUCK! HURTS!" John screamed as Wade tore his anus open. Randy cried as the blood began to trickle out of John's hole. Randy couldn't believe his baby was going through this as he watched John's asshole tearing and the blood seeping from the open tear.

"MMmmnnn So fuckin delicious John, just like I've always dreamed you would be." Wade exclaimed as his thrusts became harder. "Ahhh damn hur...hurts!" John cried as he gripped onto the sheets the pain was just so unreal as Wade began to thrust in and out of his hole, his own blood being used as lubricant.

"Don't worry John I will just...adjust my angle like this." Wade explained. John gasped as his prostate was hit. _"No! No! No! Damn it Cena No! Don't enjoy this. It's Wade! Not Randy!"_ John fought with his body not to respond. Randy saw the expression on John's face. He knew what was happening.

John had no choice he turned his head and looked Randy in the eyes. He knew the only way to fight his body was to look at Randy while Wade fucked him. "FUCK!" John screamed out as his prostate was repeatedly hit. The pain of willing his cock not to respond was killing him. He locked his eyes onto Randy's as Wade gave up getting any response from John, became more violent in his thrusts, ripping John open even more. "AAAHHHH! STOP! PLEASE!" John screamed out in unimaginable pain.

Randy couldn't take it anymore seeing his baby in pain like that, hearing John's pleas. He moved the chair closer to the bed and took John by the hand. Feeling the warm touch of Randy's hand, John continued to look into Randy's tear filled eyes. "It's almost over baby, almost over." Randy tried to calm his love.

Wade just laughed liked a psychotic maniac as he came deep inside of John. His cum mixing with John's blood. Wade was still inside of John as he pushed two fingers into John's ass gathering the mixture on his fingers. He pulled his cock and fingers out of John and sucked the cum and blood from his fingers.

"Orton, quit lying to John. It's not over. I'm just getting started." Wade stated as he continued to lick his fingers...

.

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKING THE REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	22. My Goldie!

**Thank you for reading! and a special thank you to:  
><strong>CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, wade john randy slash, TheBlackerTheBerry, nexus angel, Cenaholic, Xenarocks99, FansofCenaton, jadeMK11, appolo1214 for faving and putting me on your favorite author list!, takers dark lover, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09 Blazing Glory and YoominC16 **for reviewing chapter 21! I love the response it received from reviews and pm's, I put everything I had into it! ! {SUGAR SWEET}**

**.;',;',;',;',;',;',;',;',;',;',;',;',;',;',;',;',;',;',;',;'  
><strong>

Justin looked down at the floor. Heath had slid down the wall and placed his head into his hands. "Heathy I'm so sorry, I know we were hoping John could end this hell for us. He tried he really did. Wade had a back up plan baby, we had no way of knowing this. No way of knowing Michael and Husky were going to interfere and cost John to lose the match." Justin said as he sat down on the floor beside of Heath.

Justin placed an arm around Heath and held him tightly. "I know, I just don't want him touching us anymore. It killed me watching you suck his...It just hurt. I don't know how much longer this abuse will go on for and now he has John Cena to fuck up. It's just not right." Heath cried.

"It's going to be OK red we will get through this, we will help John through this as well. It's hard to say what hell Wade has in store for him. I shudder to think of it." Justin spoke honestly as he leaned in and kissed a gentle peck to Heath's wet cheek.

It was early morning and Heath had been pacing the floor half the night. He felt bad for Justin, himself and now for John. The thoughts in his head had cost him sleep, he couldn't even lay down in his lovers arms. "Come on Heathy, let's get you to bed. You know we train early and you need some kind of rest." Justin persuaded.

Heath nodded and together they stood up and laid down in the bed of their hotel room. Heath held onto his Angel tightly, worse things were about to happen to them, he could feel it. The feeling was burning in his very soul...

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
><strong>

The next morning Heath, Justin, David, Michael and Husky were down in the hotel gym working out. They were staying at the same hotel because for a near by house show later that day. Wade decided to have them work out there instead of finding a near by gym.

Heath and Justin were over by the treadmills. Justin was drying off his face as he watched Heath run. Justin tried to put his thoughts on hold, he loved watching Heath run it turned him on so damn much to see Heath work his muscles.

Heath smiled and winked at his man. He knew exactly what was going through the mind of his Angel boy. Justin looked over to the door to the gym as a sad sight caught his eye. Heath looked up and over to where Justin was looking, he slowed down his run to a walk and took hold of Justin's hand.

The hearts of both men went out to the sight before them. Wade had walked into the gym with John beside of him, John was being made to hold Wade's hand. The sadness in John's eyes would make anyone's heart break a thousand times over. Well except for the monster holding onto John's hand.

"Gentlemen, Cena will be working out with us this morning. John kiss me and then go get started." Wade demanded with a big smile on his face. He loved having control over the almighty Cena.

John felt as if he were to be sick, but turned to Wade and as the others watched he placed a cold kiss to Wade's smiling ones. He turned his head and as his hand was released he used it to wipe Wade's touch away from his lips.

Everyone watched as John went to the mat to stretch out his muscles and warm up. John gingerly sat down on the mat, he tried his best not to wince from the pain in his bottom. He didn't want Heath and Justin to see the pain he was in.

Heath looked at Justin and sighed. "Wade raped him." Heath whispered to Justin so no one could hear. "How can you tell?" Justin asked with sadness in his voice. "His eyes" Heath explained.

Heath turned off the treadmill and stepped of of it. He took Justin by the hand and together they were about to walk over to comfort John. "Slater, Gabriel, back to your workout. Cena is off limits!." Wade yelled across the gym when he had seen them walking towards John.

John hearing the commotion looked up at the two men and then at Wade. He shook his head at what Wade said and continued to stretch. Justin pulled on Heath's hand leading him over to the weights. "We will try to talk to him alone later." Justin whispered.

Wade walked over to the mat and sat down beside of John. John knew he hadn't warmed up properly yet but he had to get away from Wade. He stood up immediately and walked over to the weight bench. Not wanting to cause any unwanted problems for Heath and Justin, John chose one on the opposite side of the gym.

John began working out, and working out hard. He put the pain and anger of last night into his workout. The members of Nexus were in awe of the form and discipline John forced upon himself. What they didn't know was that John was pushing too hard too fast.

Once the anger of last night started to come out John couldn't stop himself. He added more weights than needed and more speed. Even John knew he was pushing himself too far, but the pain and anger invaded him and was raging to be released...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"Fuck I'm sorry Ted, I didn't mean to run you over." Randy apologized. He had left his room half asleep and in a daze. Those horrible events from last night kept replaying over and over in his head. John's screams of pain, the blood seeping from John's torn anus.

Tears brimmed Randy's eyes as he recalled being forced to watch as his baby boy was forced to submit and have sex with Wade. He was missing John and it made him being apart from him even worse. Randy sighed at the wetness now falling on his cheeks.

"It's OK, damn Randy, sorry to say this but you look like hell. Why the tears? What's going on? Fuck how stupid am I!" Ted stated and shook his head. He had just exited his room when Randy ran into him. He became alarmed at the tears in his best friends eyes.

"Your not stupid." Randy assured him as he wiped at the angry tears. "Is he with them?" Ted asked. Randy nodded his head, the words getting stuck. "Shit, come here." Ted opened his arms and Randy couldn't hold it back anymore. He fell into his friends opened arms and cried his heart out.

"Come on lets go inside and you can tell me what happened." Ted stated. Randy hesitated not wanting to impose if Glenn was in there. Ted sensed Randy's hesitation and smiled. "Glenn is hanging out with Mark. He won't be back until the house show. Come on let me get you a cup of coffee, You look like you could use it." Ted assured Randy.

Randy nodded his head and followed Teddy into the hotel room. "Have a seat and we'll talk." Ted handed Randy a tissue and went to pour two cups of coffee. "Here three creamers and two sugars, just like you like it." Ted handed Randy his cup of coffee. Randy watched as Ted poured himself a cup and sat down at the small dinette table across from him.

"Come on talk to me. What happened after the show?" Ted asked, hoping if Randy talked about what happened it would help him to feel better. Randy took a sip of the hot liquid and sat his cup down. "John has no choice but to have sex with Wade or he will be fired. John chose to submit, it was either that or Wade was going to make John leave me." Randy said in a rush.

Ted gasped at the words, his heart breaking for his best friend. "There's more, John was told he had to break up with me or I would have to watch. I watched. I sat there in a chair and watched as the man I would die for was ripped open. I WATCHED AS HE BLED IN FRONT OF ME! I _WATCHED_ AS WADE RAMMED HIS DICK IN JOHN'S MOUTH MAKING HIM GAG AND CHOKE! **I WATCHED! FUCK HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THAT!**" Randy exclaimed in anger for what John had to go through, his emotions were raw.

Ted took Randy by the hand, holding it tightly."Because you love John and the both of you had no choice. Wade forced you both." Ted tried his best to calm the raging viper. "I need John to breathe. I need my baby boy to survive. I was powerless to stop it from happening. I can't lose him Teddy, I can't, and because of that I watched." Randy let the tears flow freely now.

"I'm sorry you two are going this, when are you going to see John?" Ted asked. "I was on my way to Wade's room, that's where I had to leave him. John was raped in front of me and I was forced to leave him. I couldn't even hold him, tell him that I loved him and that we were going to be OK. Wade made me leave John bleeding, trembling and crying out my name." Randy swiped at his tears.

"John had his arms reached out for me and Wade made me leave him. He threatened to rape John again, right then if I didn't." Randy explained as he broke down again. He placed his hands over his eyes and rubbed them as the flashback of John's outstretched arms hit him like a slap in the face.

"Fuck man, I could never imagine what you too are going through. I'm sure you will be able to find a way out. Maybe I can help." Ted stated. "Maybe? I need to go. I want to see John, I have to make sure he is alright." Randy said and stood up from the table. "Take your coffee with you, you still look like you need it. Here I will put it in a to go cup for you." Ted took the cup and fixed it for Randy to take it with him.

"Thanks man, it did help talking about it. Please just don't say anything to the other guys. This is hard enough on John as it is." Randy asked. Ted hugged him and smiled. "My lips are sealed, I will pray for the two of you." Ted said. Randy nodded and left the room, he walked down the hall to the room he was forced to leave his lover in and knocked on the door.

Randy sighed when there was no answer after the third knock. "Where are you baby? I pray you are OK." Randy whispered. Randy jumped at the gentle hand on his shoulder. "He's in the hotel gym." Randy turned and looked at the person who spoke to him. "What?" Randy asked. "John, he is working out with Nexus. He's on the 1st floor." Daniel replied.

"Thanks!" Randy cried out as he ran toward the elevators. Choosing not to wait for the elevator he ran down the stairs in the stairwell. Randy ran to the gym noticing the members of Nexus staring at John. "What the hell! Can't you idiots see he is pushing himself too hard! Baby!" Randy saw the look in John's eyes and knew John was pushing himself too hard.

Randy pushed his way past Wade and David. John was so lost in his sorrow and anger he failed to see his Randy being held back by Michael and Husky. "Let me the fuck go! John baby put down the weights. Come on baby listen to me!" Randy fought against the hold and was free in seconds.

"Orton!" Wade yelled. Randy ignored Wade's angry voice as he went up to John. "John it's me baby. Please put the weights down?" Randy pleaded. John blinked, the haze lifting at the sound of his Goldie's deep voice. "Goldie?" John whispered. Randy nodded his head and touched John's aching arms. John dropped the heavy weights down onto the floor, they landed in a heavy thud.

Randy held out his arms as John's legs gave out and together they fell to the floor. Randy sitting down with John sobbing on his lap. "My Goldie! My Goldie! My Goldie!" John whispered over and over again as he was cradled tightly in his lovers arms...

.

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN...THE...REVIEWS! {BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

**a/n:  
><strong>up next:: The Monster You Made Me...


	23. One Thunderstorm and Two broken hearts

**Thank you for reading! my new Alerts and Faves! and a special thank you to: **CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, TheBlackerTheBerry, appolo1214 , wade john randy slash, Xenarocks99, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, NiCoJcViPeR89, jadeMK11, takers dark lover, FansofCenaton, YoominC16, nexus angel and Cenaholic **for reviewing chapter 22! Your responses are simply amazing! {SUGAR SWEET}**

**.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;  
><strong>

**Warning, contains violence!  
><strong>

"My..Goldie!" Randy kissed John on the top of his head as John panted out his cry. "Shhh baby, get your breath back, Goldie's got you." Randy whispered in John's ear. Randy tried his best to calm John's breathing down. He looked around the room and seen the genuine worry for John in Heath's and Justin's eyes. "Would one of you please get John a bottle of water?" He asked them as he gently rocked John.

Justin nodded his head and walked over to his bag. He pulled out some change and bought John a bottle of water from the vending machine. Wade stared evil daggers at him the entire time. Heath began to worry at the angry glares Wade was giving Justin. Justin noticed them too but he didn't care. His caring nature prevented him from worrying about what Wade might do to him, all he wanted to do was help John.

Justin walked over to Randy and he opened the water for him. Randy reached out and took the bottle of water giving Justin a half smile. He understood Justin put himself on the line to help John. "Here baby you need to drink this for me. John come on baby drink the water." Randy conjoled. John still lost in the last mist of haze tried to fight his way back to Randy.

"Baby boy, please drink for me?" Randy pleaded afraid John would dehydrate too fast if he failed to drink the cold liquid. John looked up into Randy's eyes at the calming words 'Baby boy'. John couldn't explain but those words seemed to calm him. Along with Randy's touch John's breathing evened out and he kissed Randy's lips. Randy smiled into the kiss. The kiss calming Randy as well, he had been worried by what John had done.

The lovers pulled away from their deep cleansing kiss. Randy handed John the bottle of water and John drank the water feverishly. "Slow down baby, I can get you another one." Randy said. John finished the cold drink and shook his head. "All I need is you." John quietly replied.

"Enough!" Wade yelled and walked over to the reunited couple. He reached down and grabbed John by his upper arm. John grunted out in pain as he was ripped from Randy's arms. He had been weakened by his dazed state that Wade had over powered him and he almost fell to the floor. "What the hell Barrett!" Randy yelled as he stood up from the mat.

John wobbled on his legs and Randy went to help him by touching his arm. Wade swatted Randy's hand away from John. "Heath, Justin! Help John sit down on the bench. As for you Orton, keep your damn hands off of Cena. Like I told you yesterday, you will not touch Cena without my permission and I didn't give it to you!" Wade exclaimed.

"He held my hand last night. You didn't stop him...you let.." John's words ended abruptly as Wade walked closer to him. Evil filled Wade's eyes and anger radiated off of his aura. "I allowed him for you! I will not make that mistake again! You and Randy will NOT be allowed to touch one another unless I give you permission. If you do, I will fire you and I will let Nexus do to Randy as they wish!" Wade said with gritted teeth and a gritted heart.

John's heart sank at the truth behind Wade's words. For the love and protection of Randy, John nodded his head. Randy growled at that, he hated Wade for using him against John's love and fear of losing him. For the love and protection of John, in understanding Randy closed his eyes to fight the tears and nodded his head in agreement.

John looked at Randy with sadness, he didn't know how he was going to survive without being able to touch the man he loves. Randy looked at John with the same thought of heartbreaking sadness. "Work out time is over, we need to grab breakfast and get ready to check out for the house show. John you will be coming home with me while we are off of the road. That means after the show you will be flying with us to Tampa, until time to leave for Seattle Washington." Wade stated.

"What! No! I need to go home. My mom and dad need me. I..I stay with them when I'm off the road." John tried to explain. Wade looked at John in anger, he thought John was just using that as an excuse to spend time with Randy. "You need to call them and tell them until further notice you will not be coming home." Wade ordered. "I..can't! Please don't make me do that?" John pleaded. Wade turned his head and looked at Randy then back at John.

John hung his head in understanding and to protect Randy walked over to his gym bag. Randy's eyes filled with tears for his love, he knew what John was about to do. His heart ripped as John called home. Tears fell from John's baby blue eyes as he explained to his mom why he wouldn't be coming home today. John held tightly to his phone as his knees began to weaken. Instinctively Randy went to help John and reached out to grab him.

Randy's eyes filled with hateful tears as John stepped back into Wade's arms. John never saw Wade walk behind him. Wade wrapped his arms around John's waist tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Perfect John. You feel perfect in my arms. Exactly where you belong. It's time to tell Orton Good-bye. You do as you are told or I will not let Orton leave until he receives a punishment by the hands of my men." Wade whispered in John's ear.

John nodded his head and gave Randy a gentle look. "I love you Randy, I have to go now. I...can't say it! I...can't say goo..good b..." John broke down in sobs, the word bye never passed his quivering lips. "I love you too John, be strong baby." Randy fought with all he had not to reach out and grab John form the evil mans arms. He knew if he did his baby boy would only be made to suffer more.

Wade removed his arms from around John and took him by the hand. "Let's go men we have a stuff to do." Wade said and waited for the rest of them to grab their things. John looked back at Randy one more time before leaving the gym and the man he loves.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Randy kept an eye on John at the house show. He was afraid John hadn't fully recovered from the gym episode. John was walking down the hall of the small arena when suddenly he was pulled into a dark room."Shhh baby, it's me." That's all that was needed to calm John's racing heart. That was until he felt the softest pair of lips touch his. His heart raced as those lips kissed his neck. "I have to do this baby, we both need it." Randy stated as he unfastened John's shorts. John felt the cool air hit his cock as Randy lowered his boxer briefs.

"Ahh Goldie! Feels so good!" John whispered as Randy engulfed his cock. Randy pulled down his trunks and began to rub his already dripping cock. John pushed his hips forward to get more of his cock into Randy's tight hot mouth. Randy continued to stroke his own cock as he greedily sucked and slurped around John's thick meat. He had to taste John, had to drink his essence, the need was overwhelming to him.

Randy pulled his mouth away from John's cock. John moaned at the loss. "Cum for me now! Down my throat! I need to drink you!" Randy kissed the mushroom head. "Taste you!" He licked the shaft from balls to tip. "Eat you! Cum Baby boy! Cum for Goldie!" Randy demanded and engulfed John's hard shaft once more.

"Fuck yes! Goldie! Yes!" John whimpered as he shot his load in Randy's eager mouth. Randy sucked and ate it all as he spilled his own seed. Randy stood up and kissed John deeply. John eagerly pushed into the kiss, needing the feel of Randy's lips on his. Tasting himself on Randy's tongue. Tasting one another. John sighed once the kiss ended, they both held onto one another knowing the time to let go was near. "Thank you Goldie, I... I..." "I know baby, I'm going to miss you too." Randy finished John's sentence for him.

Randy and John both cried as they released one another, the time to let go was now here...

** Thursday October 7 2010**

"So did you sleep well John?" Wade asked his obsession. "Yeah pretty good" John replied as he finished his eggs. John was surprised by Wade's kindness while he was in his home. Wade had been a complete gentleman to John. Cooking for him, asking John about his likes and dislikes.

John had been shocked when Wade had set him up in a guest room. He was worried he would be made to sleep naked in Wade's bed again. Just last night they had spent time watching sports on TV and taking about their hobbies. John was starting to relax and get used to being around this different Wade. He missed Randy deeply though and sometimes Wade would catch a glimpse of that.

Wade seeing this would take deep breathes and try to keep his cool. He was enjoying the good times with John and didn't want to let his dark obsessive jealous nature ruin the time they were together. Wade was falling in love with John, his aggressive nature was slowly fading, so was the need to control him.

"Good I'm glad you did. I have a cook out planned for later tonight around seven. The guys will be over, I thought it would be good if we all got to know one another better and have a little fun, drink a few beers and eat." Wade said with a smile on his face. It was a true smile a smile that reached his eyes. "That sounds good." John replied he couldn't help but smile back at Wade's genuine smile...

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

Later that evening Wade walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He opened it and took a big drink. John tried not to frown at the fact that Wade had just opened his sixth beer and it was only six in the evening. "The guy's should be here in a few. I had to ask them to come over early, it seems we're going to get some thunderstorms." Wade stated. "Thunderstorms really? I love thunderstorms almost as much as I love..." John cut himself off at the sudden look of anger on Wade's face.

Wade growled, he was about to say something when a loud knock was heard on the back decks door. Wade opened it up becoming even more angry. "What the hell is he doing here!" Wade ragged. "I don't know, just found him sneaking around by the side of the house." David replied as he held onto the arm of Randy Orton.

"Randy?" John exclaimed as his eyes began to water. He had missed Randy so much. David forced Randy inside of Wade's home. John couldn't believe Randy was standing before him right now. It took all he had to keep from running into his arms.

The first sounds of thunder came from the distance as the lovers looked into each others eyes. "I'm sorry baby, I just missed you so much and I wanted to make sure you were OK." Randy explained. John smiled at Randy knowing how much their love was true. "It's alright, I missed you too." John tried to reassure Randy. The wrathful look on Wade's face filling both of the lovers with dread and worry.

"You should have never came Orton! Now you leave me no choice but to punish John for your actions." Wade exclaimed. "What! I came of my own free will. John had nothing to do with this." Randy fought back with his words to protect his older lover. "You should have thought about that sooner!" Wade spat.

Wade walked over to the door to the back deck and opened it. He pointed over to a porch swing that was held up by two metal poles. "Otunga, Slater. Go out side and remove the swing from the poles." Wade demanded. Heath gave a questioning glare to Justin who's eyes were widening in confusion and sudden fear. The look Wade gave Justin made Heath move towards the door in fear for his Angel.

David and Heath did as they were told and removed the swing. Heath noticed the storm moving in closer, a dark storm with storm clouds so dark they appeared to have evil twisted faces in them. Heath shivered at the appearance the dark clouds gave.

David followed Heath back inside, Heath walked over to Justin and took him into his arms. His heart broke as he watched the couple fight to keep from touching one another. He and Justin both saw the raw fear that radiated off of John and Randy. Wade walked over to David and whispered something in his ear.

Randy and John watched as David left the room. They looked longingly at each other, the both of them longing to be in each others arms. David came back moments later with something behind his back. Wade gave David a look no one understood, he then walked over whispering something to Mcgillicutty and Harris.

David gave Michael and Husky a nod of his head. Before John and Randy knew what was happening Randy was being manhandled by Wade and David. John went to stop them from hurting Randy, but Husky and Michael held him back.

"Stop!" John screamed as he watched Wade and David grab Randy. "What the hell are you doing?" Randy yelled as he was tied down to a chair. A chair that faced the opened door to the deck. Randy looked up at John and then out onto the deck, seeing the raging storm drawing closer to the house. He watched as the first flash of lightning appeared from the mincing clouds. Fear ripped his heart as he watched Wade look from John to the now empty poles.

Wade waited for the storm to come closer. He took the remaining rope from the floor and walked over to Justin and Heath. "Slater, Gabriel! Take John and tie him to the two poles outside!" Wade demanded. Justin gasped and stepped back at the horrific demand. "No! We will not help you hurt them! You are going too damn far Wade! I don't give a fuck what you might do to me, but I will not help you kill John! That storm out there could kill him! Let's go Angel. We will not be a part of this!" Heath yelled. Justin smiled at his lover. He was so proud of Heath for being brave and standing up to Wade for the first time. So proud, he immediately took Heath by the hand and they left the room.

"You two will pay for disobeying me! Your lucky I have more important things to do right now!" Wade yelled in Heath and Justin's direction. Then he turned and faced the doomed couple. He handed the rope to Husky and gave John a sad look. "Your _Goldie _should have stayed away. Now he will have to watch as you are punished. I hate to do this to you John, but you must learn your place. Harris, Mcgillicutty, tie John up to the poles!" Wade stated coldly as he pointed out into the storm.

Randy watched helplessly as John was dragged out onto the deck. John's arms being forced wide apart and spread to the poles. Tears fell from John's eyes as he saw the defeated look on Randy's face. John looked up into the storm, loving the look of the lighting in the distance, enjoying the sound of the thunder and his love for storms one last and final time.

Husky took one of John's wrists as Michael took the other. John fought with all he had as he was tied up between two metal railings. He looked up as the sky became darker and the flashes of lightening grew more frequent. Randy looked out on the deck in horror as the thunder rumbled through the air. He screamed out as Wade wickedly stared at John as he struggled in fear of the lightning coming around him.

Randy tried to fight with the ropes that bound his arms and legs to the chair. "Get him down please! You could kill him! Wade please! He could be electrocuted! Why are you doing this!" Randy screamed in terror for John's life. "You promise to never be with him again and I will let Husky and Michael bring him back inside. It's your choice, end it with Cena or risk him getting hit. If John dies, his death will be on your hands not mine." Wade said coldly.

Before Randy could respond a bright flash of lightning hit a near by tree. John screamed out the most terrifying scream, a scream so loud it was heard above the thunderous roar of the thunder. The rain came down from the heavens, the sky was beginning to cry for what was about to happen.

"Alright! OK! I'll do it! Fuck!" Randy screamed as his fists balled and he hit the arms of the chair. "You will break up with Cena?" Wade asked, never caring once that John was struggling to breath from fear and panic of the vicious storm. Slowly everything John loved about thunderstorms were being ripped from him and terror and horrific fear were taking it's place.

"Say it! Say it and I will let have them untie John." Wade said in darkness. Randy looked at John struggling with his fear. "I'll...I'll break...it...off with...John. I will not...see him anymore." Randy said as his tears fell like the rain outside. Rain that was washing away John's tears that matched his own. John shook his head 'no' viciously. His heart felt everything that Randy said. John didn't have to hear Randy's words, Randy's expression said it all.

John hung his head as the storm began to dissipate. The thunder grew softer and the lightning strikes were less frequent. "Go untie John and bring him to me." Wade told Michael and Husky. David released Randy from the chair and Randy stood up. "Leave Orton, Now! There will be no farewell touches or last good-byes. You two are through." Wade stated.

Randy watched a Husky and Michael made their way outside to the deck, he knew what he had to do. Suddenly one bright flash of lightning brought everything to a halt. A scream was ripped from John as the shock grabbed him, there was an excruciating pain and darkness as the volts of electricity filled his body...

**PLEASE...ROCK...ME...SOME...REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	24. The storm still rages on

**Thank you for reading! my new Alerts and Faves! and a special thank you to: **JadeRose1, nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, Cenaholic , jadeMK11, takers dark lover, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, wade john randy slash, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, YoominC16 and appolo1214 **for reviewing chapter 23! {SUGAR SWEET}**

,;,;,;,;,,;,;,;,;,;

_"Goldie!"_

Randy jolted as the name gripped at his heart. It sounded so real, just as if John was sitting right beside of him. _"Baby?" _Randy exclaimed the thought as he looked around his small rental car. "God damn it Randy! You are seriously losing it!" He said out loud to himself. "Ahhh Fuckin A!" Randy screamed out in anger as he slammed the steering wheel with both fists. The sound of thunder still rumbling off in the distance as the rain poured down.

Randy was currently sitting outside of the house Wade owned, restricted from reentering. Wade had threatened to call the police if he didn't leave as he was told. Randy had no choice but to leave the home, leaving his injured lover behind. John was now laying in Wade's bed passing in and out of semi-consciousness.

John had been struck by the lightning strike, the rope around his wrists stopped it from killing him. That and Husky Harris had taken some of the hit. Husky had been standing too close and He and John both shared the same current. David had watched as one of his lovers shook when the current went through him.

Wade had refused to call an ambulance for John or Husky, instead he had called Vince McMahon. Vince explained that he was in town to scout the FCW talents and would be by within the half hour with a doctor whom worked for him at the facility.

Wade had then with evil in his drunken heart, ordered Randy out of his house. Wade actually threatened to call the police if Randy failed to do so. It was then that Wade reminded Randy of his promise to break up with John and leave him forever.

_"I will leave Cena hanging Orton if you do not leave! and there is another storm on the way, I'm certain this storm will be worse than the last."_ Wade had warned the frightened and scared man. Randy had looked up at the sky to see the menacing clouds coming forward, these clouds more darker and vicious looking than the last. Lightning strikes ferociously escaping the clouds and hitting the ground.

Tears of fear for John and sadness for their lives together had filled Randy's smokey gray eyes as he backed toward the door to leave Wade's home. With loss and regret he watched Michael and an unsteady Husky remove John from the poles and take him to Wade's bedroom just as Wade had ordered...

"Please forgive me Baby boy? I had no choice but to let you go. If I hadn't have said I would break up with you when I did, you could be dead." Randy spoke out loud in the privacy of his own car. He was waiting for Vince McMahon and the doctor to arrive.

Randy just couldn't bring himself to leave. John was inside and he had to make sure he was going to be alright. If an ambulance showed up to transport John to a hospital, he would follow them. Right now no one knew what or how he had arrived at Wade's house...

Heath and Justin never made it too far, they had been sitting in their own car waiting the storm out and saw Randy leave the house in tears with his head hanging down. They watched as he walked halfway down the block to a small car. Randy had opened the car door, climbed inside and bowed his head to cry.

"Heath, I think maybe we should find out what is going on." Justin suggested, the look on Randy's face had him worried about John. Heath nodded as he watched Randy swipe the tears that rapidly fell down his cheeks. "Do you think he would talk to us about what happened. He looks miserable and I don't think it is safe for us to face Wade right now." Heath stated. The looks Wade gave them still fresh on both of their minds. The threat in Wade's voice very real to the both of them.

"I think we should try, maybe we could help, I've never seen the viper cry before, he looks so broken. We could at least try to be a friend, his lover put himself on the line for us, it is the least we can do. If he asks us to leave then we will." Justin responded. Heath nodded and together they climbed out of their dark yellow Cobalt and walked over to Randy's rental car.

Randy was suddenly startled by the knock on the window. He gasped John's name as the wrapping brought him back to the harsh reality of what was happening in the home he had been staring at.

Randy through blurry eyes, looked at the red head and light brown man. He swiped the tears from his cheeks and nodded his head back, giving them permission to enter his space. Justin opened the front door and Heath the back, climbing in at the same time. They closed the door and looked at each other.

"I thought you two left?" Randy inquired softly. "What happened Randy? Why are you out here and not with John?" Justin asked the saddened man. Randy lowered his head trying to make the tears stop falling from his eyes. He sighed at the words he was about to say. "I broke...up with John."

Heath and Justin both gasped at the bitter words that left Randy's mouth. "No you can't! Randy, John needs you! What in the hell did Wade make you do!" Heath asked, his voice rising in frustration as the words were said. He and Justin both knew Randy and John would never break up on their own.

"I...Wade...I had no choice. If I...hadn't promised Wade...to end things with John, he would be...dead by now." Randy was trying his best to explain but the words were getting stuck. "What? John didn't try to stop you?" Justin asked confused as to why John would even allow Wade to win like that.

The tears Randy was trying to stop had a mind of their own as the memory of John hanging between the poles and watching the blue flash of lighting hit his baby flooded his mind. "John was, Wade had Husky and Michael tie John to those poles, he was, he was hit by a lighting strike." Randy sadly explained.

Heath instantly reached over the car seat and wrapped his arms around Justin. The need to have Justin in his arms hit him intensely. "God Randy we are so sorry!" Justin exclaimed. Randy shook his head. "It's not your fault. Wade is sick, he's obsessed with John, I saw it on Sunday night. When I, he..." Randy stopped his thought when he watched as Vince and another man pulled up in a black car.

"I heard what Wade said to you guys and I hate to ask but will you two be willing to go inside and find out what is going on with John. Please I really need to know if he will be alright, Wade will not let me back in. He threatened to hurt John again if I don't stay away. I don't know just how much more pain and hurt John can take." Randy stated.

"You stay with Randy, Heath. I'm afraid of what Wade would do to you if he is still mad." Justin said still visibly worried about the threat Wade had made on them. Heath shook his head. "No Angel, we are doing this together. I'm not going to let you face Wade's wrath alone. I can't, I would be out here worried to death." Heath explained.

Randy bowed his head as Heath and Justin's love filled him with the loss of his own. "God I'm so sorry Randy, I chose bad wording huh? Don't worry we will go in right now and let you know what is happening and how John is doing. We will give you an update as soon as we find anything out." Heath stated.

Randy nodded his head and watched as the two brave men walked back in to the house. The house that held his love of his life captive...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Justin and Heath held on to each other tightly as they reentered Wade's home, neither one of them could imagine what it would be like to be going through what John and Randy were right now. Being forced to break up to keep the other one alive. Their hearts broke for the two older lovers.

"What in the hell are you two doing back!" David barked as he checked over Harris. Husky was now laying down on a couch his arm covering his eyes. David was holding his shaky hand. "Justin can't find his wallet. We thought maybe he left it in here. What is going on?" Heath asked hoping they could get some information about John right away.

"What's it look like man, Husky got hurt. He was hit by the same lighting strike Cena was, and the only person Wade is even worried about is fucking Cena!" David growled. Heath sighed in frustration as Justin began to look around the living room. "Where is Michael?" Justin asked.

David rolled his angry eyes. "Wade has him in the bedroom with John, Vince, and Dr. Michael Sampson. That damn doctor hasn't even looked at my Husky yet!" David said, his anger rising. Heath watched as Justin went to Wade's bedroom door. He eagerly walked over to his Angel.

Justin saw the worry on Heath's face. "We have to know what is going on, we promised Randy." Justin whispered. Heath nodded his head and Justin opened the door an inch, just enough to see and hear what was going on...

"Randy?" Wade ignored the cry from John as he watched him fall back into unconsciousness. Wade couldn't help but lick his lips at the half naked man laying in his bed. _"I will fuck you again John, real soon."_ Wade thought to himself. Then he turned and faced the tall man in the room.

"Well Dr. Sampson will Cena be alright?" Wade asked. "Yes, he was very lucky that the storm was dissipating and the ropes held the current. He will probably be shaky for a while and could have problems with his hands. It looks like they might have received more damage than just the burns on his wrists. Vince let me know if he has any problems with holding things. We might need to rehab him in the future." Dr. Sampson explained.

Vince nodded his head and gave Wade an evil look. He said Wade could torture John not kill him. "Let me walk you out." Vince said as he handed the doctor a big wad of cash. Dr. Sampson sighed and took the money, he hated this part of his job, The part where he turned his head and forgot the horrors the wrestlers went through at the hands of the crazed Chairman.

Vince and the doctor left the home, but not before Vince gave Wade a warning. "You were not suppose to kill him! This better be the last crazy assed thing you do to him." Wade simply nodded his head and as Vince was walking away Wade's eyes glazed over with true evil. "That's what you think!" Wade stated as Vince and Dr. Sampson left the room and then the house.

Several minutes later another rumble of thunder filled the room and lightning flashed through the windows. A piercing scream was heard, a terror filled scream of horror and fear. "NO PLEASE GET ME DOWN! PLEASE LET ME GO! GOLDIE HELP ME!" John screamed as he thrashed around on the bed. Everyone turned and looked down at John who had passed out again, This time from fear...

.'.'.'.'.'

Randy couldn't take waiting in the car anymore so he climbed out of the car and began to walk back toward the house. Knowing that he shouldn't, but unable to stop himself he approached the side of the home where Wade's room was. Randy didn't even notice the raging storm around him, his soul and body bring pulled in the direction he was walking to.

Randy's heart stopped at the scream and the words that ripped his heart wide open. "I'm coming baby, I'm coming!" Randy yelled as he ran around to the front of the house, He threw the door open and ran to Wade's room. Heath and Justin both moved out of the Vipers way, they both knew there was going to be no stopping Randy from getting to John. They would risk the wrath of Wade to make sure John was in Randy's arms again.

"What the hell Orton! I told you to fuckin leave my home!" Wade yelled and began to walk up to Randy. Heath and Justin both stopped Wade by holding onto the big mans arms. Randy gave Wade a look of strangling evil then made his way over to the weakened man on the bed.

"What happened? Why is he? Wake up baby. It's Randy, your Goldie is here baby please wake up!" Randy cried out as he took John by the hand. Randy gasped at the burn marks around John's wrists. He gently rubbed his hand through John's short hair, then as softly as he could placed a tender kiss to John's lips.

"It's time to wake up baby. John..." Randy smiled as John began to come around. "Let me the fuck go!" Wade screamed out at Heath and Justin finally breaking free from their tight hold.

"Not, feel good. Hurts!" John tried to explain. "What hurts baby? What do you need?" Randy asked. A tear fell from John's eyes. "Everything and need you!" John stated as another tear fell. He raised his aching arm and with a trembling hand touched the side of Randy's wet face.

"Well you can't have him! Tell him Orton! Tell him right now!" Wade exclaimed coldly. John jumped at the evil laced in Wade's voice. Randy looked down into John's fear filled eyes. "I can't, I won't, not now! Damn it Barrett Not Now!" Randy barked. How could he leave John right now when John needed him so badly. He couldn't there was no way.

Wade gave Randy an evil look and picked up his cellphone. Randy sighed as John took him by the hand. "What's going, on? What is he doing?" John asked as worry and fear gripped his heart once more. Randy looked down into those sad eyes. "He's calling the police. Wade promised me if I didn't leave he would have me arrested for trespassing." Randy explained. Fear gripped John's heart even tighter at the look on Randy's face.

"There's more? I can, see it." John inquired. Randy lowered his head as the fresh tears fell. "He's making you, break up with me?" John asked as he began to tremble with rage and fear of losing Randy. "It's not forever." Randy whispered. As the sirens came he leaned down and kissed the lips of his lover one last time...

**PLEASE...ROCK...ME...WITH...REVIEWS... {BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

Love it! =) Hate it! =) : Are you still enjoying the story? Just wanting to know! Thanks for reading! Mj


	25. The moment the world stopped spinning

**Thank you for reading! my new Alerts and Faves! and a special thank you to: **nexus angel, CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, Cenaholic, takers dark lover, TheBlackerTheBerry, Thatpersonthatreads, jadeMK11, Blazing Glory and FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09 **for reviewing chapter 24! You all are amazing! Thank you! {{SUGAR SWEET}} **

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>

_One last touch from Randy's lips to his. "He's gone? Goldie? Randy? No Wade, bring him back! Why are you doing this!"_ John screamed before his body shook him awake. John shot up in bed, he looked around the room. John's body trembling lightly as he sighed, Randy was no where in sight. "Goldie" he whispered into the the darkened room, hoping that Randy was hidden by the shadows of the darkness. His heart only to ache more at the silence that surrounded him.

John wiped the sweat from his brow and bowed his head. Reaching up with his other hand he touched his lips. The lips where his Goldie had touched then disappeared from his life. No pleading or begging with Wade would change the Englishman's tarnished, drunken mind as the authorities forced Randy to leave his side. John closed his eyes as the memory of Randy being handcuffed then led away flashed into his tormented mind.

John removed the covers from his pajama covered legs and moved to the side of the bed. He swung his legs over to the side, that was when he noticed his quivering self. With a trembling hand he felt for the switch to the lamp on the bedside table. "ummn" he grunted as the light filled the room and flooded his eyes. On trembling legs he slowly rose from the bed only to fall back down onto the bed. "Damn it!" he exclaimed, mad at his shakiness and the thought that he might need someones help to make it to the bathroom.

John sat there waiting for a moment, rubbing his twitchy legs trying to calm them before trying to stand once more. He slammed his trembling hands down onto the mattress when he fell back down on to the bed, his legs just too unsteady to stand on. "I fuckin hate you Wade Barrett!" John screamed out in total frustration, not caring if the disturbed man heard him or not.

Tears of anger and embarrassment fell from John's eyes as he slid off of the bed onto his hands and knees in a feeble attempt to crawl to the bathroom. With wobbly arms and legs he manged to make his way into the bathroom, raising up slowly he found the light switch and turned on the light. He became extremely worried by the energy it took out of him to crawl the small distance to the tiny room.

He was so disturbed by the condition of his body he never heard the door to the room he slept in being opened. A pair of gentle eyes began to water as they watched the once strong man struggling to stand if front of the commode. John struggled to grasp hold of the vanity so he could stand. The tears of anger making their way down his cheeks as his knees began to falter. His arms too weak to pull him up and his legs to unsteady to hold their own.

"John" John jumped at the soft accented voice that came from behind him. He turned to see the saddened concerned face of the man who heard his cry of anger. "May I help you? I promise I won't touch you any place you are not comfortable with." came the gentle tone. John sighed in frustration and nodded his head as Justin reached out his hands...

.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Thanks for bailing me out." Randy spoke sadly as he rubbed his aching wrists, the feel of the cold steel still lingered. Hunter gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder. "Your welcome. Sorry I haven't been around for you kid." Hunter said with a worried tone. "That's alright. I know Evan's been keeping you busy." Randy replied. He was trying to keep his tone light so Hunter wouldn't keep worrying about him. All he wanted to do was be in John's arms but knowing that was not possible he would settle for a hot shower and a really good cry. Randy was just wondering how long it would take for the latter to begin as he felt the tears just below the surface.

Randy laughed lightly as they walked out of the jail. "What is it?" Hunter asked not too sure what was so funny. Randy shrugged his shoulders as the moisture filled his eyes. "I was just wondering when I became such a female?" Randy whispered as the first of the fresh tears began to freely fall. "When you first laid eyes on him." Hunter softly stated...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Justin held onto John tightly as he helped John back to the bed and sit up against the head board. No words were said in the bathroom as Justin helped John complete his business. Justin discreetly kept to himself what he thought of the amazing view of all that was John, out of respect for the hurting man he kept quiet. He had helped John to wash his hands and face before putting his arm snugly around John's waist.

"Thank you" John finally spoke as Justin pulled the covers up to his chest. John remained sitting up in bed not even ready for sleep to reclaim him. "Your welcome John. I know what you need and I wish I could bring him back to you, but if you need anything I can give you, just ask. Heath and I are both here for you." Justin spoke honestly.

"It hurts." John whispered. "I can give you your pain pill if you want." Justin offered. "There is no pill strong enough to ease this pain. No pill can." John bowed his head into his still trembling hands feeling the need to cry, but the tears would not come, no tears would come. This began to frighten John in fear that he was truly losing himself...

**October/11/2010**

The rest of the week went by in a blur for John. A very painful blur. Physically he was still feeling shaky on the inside and at times his hands would tremble for no reason. Mentally John Cena was falling apart, slowly he was breaking. John feared the worse when no tears would fall, he knew he was becoming blank, a void, zombie like.

Wade was loving breaking John. John would do as Wade would tell him, becoming subservient. Doing whatever he was asked in fear of what Wade would do to him or even worse, to Randy. Wade threatened John with a more worse punishment if he didn't do as he was told and the threats would almost always involve Randy. John would begin to tremble as the thought even accrued to him, feeling defeated he gave in doing as he was told.

Through out the weekend Wade would tell him to sit naked at his feet or bring him coffee, he would do it. When Wade ordered John to kiss him, he would do it. When Wade told him to masturbate in front of him he did it. Wade licking the cum from John's hand when he was done. No matter how odd or how vile he would do it. Had the fight truly left John? He had feared so. The only thing keeping John going throughout his hell was the thought of at least laying eyes on his Golden one.

It was two in the morning and John woke up from yet another nightmare. John didn't know which part of the nightmare was worse. The part where he was struck by the volt or Randy being ripped from his life.

It must be the part where Randy was taken from him he thought, because every time he thought about Randy not being in his life it felt as if he had plastic wrap, wrapped tightly around his face and he could not breathe. To Randy it felt the same...

~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Randy yelled out in pure frustration as he set up in bed. He was awoken by a horrific scream. His Baby's scream was what he heard. It played over and over in his mind. Every time he closed his eyes and sleep claimed him, the lightning flashed and the scream came. "DAMN!" Randy yelled out again as he rubbed his eyes.

"Randy! Hey everything alright?" Cody asked as he was jolted awake. Cody had agreed to share a hotel room with the moody man. No one else wanted to and he had felt sorry for him. "I can't fuckin breathe Cody! What do you think? Hell no everything is not alright! My baby is with that damn psycho and every time I sleep I hear his screams!" Randy exclaimed.

If the lights had been on Randy would have seen the look of fear that crossed Cody's face. It had been a very long time since Cody had seen Randy's anger. It was something to this day he wished he could forget. Everyone knew that Randy had anger issues in the past, but only Cody knew just how deep those ran. Randy fights everyday to keep that demon inside but Cody was fearing it's release.

"I'm sorry he's not here." Cody spoke barely above a whisper. He knew getting angry with Randy would not help the Viper. It could only make matters worse. Cody removed his covers and climbed off of his bed making his way to Randy's. "Randy it's two in the morning, can I hold you and maybe you can get some more rest. No offense but you are looking rough." Cody spoke honestly as he sat on Randy's bed.

Randy took in a deep breath trying to retain his anger. He held his breath for a moment then slowly let it out. "I shouldn't have yelled at you Codes I'm just losing it here man. It's only been a few days and I feel like I'm suffocating. I can't breathe Cody, It hurts my lungs to even think about him being with Wade. John should be here WITH ME!" Randy erupted once more. This time though he felt Cody jump as the gasp left his throat.

"Shit Cody I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Randy said. Cody moved away from Randy. Randy knew he fucked up and scared the younger man. Randy reached over and turned on a soft light. "I'm not going to hurt you Cody. I promised you never again and I meant it." Randy stated as he looked at the fear written across Cody's face.

Cody looked down at his hands as a tiny flash of memory invaded his mind. A memory of his wrists being handcuffed to a bar stool as the a big boot slammed into his gut. Randy sighed knowing what Cody was thinking about. "I'm sorry I hurt you that Cody. I really am. I was out of my mind. I'm better now Cody. I never want to be that person again." Randy tried to reassure him. Cody looked up at Randy, Randy was relieved to see a half smile cross his lips.

"I know you are better now. It just, well you know brought back..." "Yeah I know, I didn't mean to make you relive that night. I wish I hadn't hurt you, I should have never drank that night." Randy interrupted. Cody slowly reached over and took Randy by his hand. "That was a long time ago. I never knew I would feel that way about you leaving me. Leaving me alone. I gave you what I thought you needed at the time. I don't regret it. I still love you and you will always be my best friend." Cody explained remembering what led them to that fight.

"You knew me before I even knew myself. I finally opened up and excepted I was gay after that night. You helped me more than you will ever know, You led me to him." Randy responded. "No Randy, he led you to him. He gave himself to you. John loves you Randy, you two will get through this." Cody stated.

Randy nodded his head, "Yeah but will John be the same? Will we both be the same. Cody I have flashbacks from watching Wade, well you know. Wade forced John to submit to him." Randy said. Cody's eyes went wide. "It's only been one week and Wade forced John? Then tried to kill him?" Cody asked stunned by what he had just heard. "Yes, I'm afraid for John, who knows what Barrett's fucked up mind could come up with. What if he hurts John worse and I'm not there for him." Randy began to tear up.

"Rand you will drive yourself crazy with 'What if's'. Come on and try to get some sleep. Raw is tonight, at least you will get to see him." Cody said trying to make Randy feel better. "How can I look at him and not want to hold him, touch him?" Randy asked as he laid back down, Cody laid down beside of him...

~oo~~oo~00~~00~~

Two hours before Monday Night Raw and John walked into the arena and into the locker room. The rest of Nexus behind him except for Wade. Every superstar that was there stared as Wade held John's hand. John's head was lowered as the spectators looked on. Heath nodded his head at Justin, Justin nodded his head back and whispered something to Wade. "Cena go get me a drink from catering." Wade ordered with a smirk on his face. John knew he had no choice, he could hear the snickers and giggles behind his back as he walked toward the locker room door.

John closed the door behind him and looked around the hall. _"Where are you Goldie? I need to_ _see you."_ John thought to himself as the plastic wrap feeling hit him full on. He literally had to stop and touch a wall to hold him self up. John was startled when the door that was two inches in front of him opened. He stood there for a few seconds waiting for someone to come out of the room but no one did.

Curiously John moved to the door and looked inside. That's when he saw him, his Goldie. Standing with his back to a wall waiting for his baby to enter. John looked down the hall,he was almost sure no one saw him, he entered the room and closed the door.

Randy and John found their way through blurry eyes onto one anothers arms...They shared a kiss that stopped the world from spinning and time from moving on...

.

**PLEASE ROCK ME SOME REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

**a/n:** I **have** a new **one** **shot** posted called **"A Wrestlemania Present"**. If **you** have **not** **read** it I **hope** that **you** will...All **reviews** welcome! **Thank** **you** to **those** who **already** have! **I appreciate** you **very** much! =)


	26. The Forbidden Fruit

**Thank you for reading! my new Alerts and Faves! and a special thank you to: **CenaRKO1986, Aunt Jackie, JadeRose1, CENTON JADE SLASH, CenationUCME, Blazing Glory, takers dark lover, Cenaholic, nexus angel, jadeMK11, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, Xenarocks99, NiCoJcViPeR89, TheBlackerTheBerry **for reviewing chapter 25! You all are amazing! Thank you! {{SUGAR SWEET}} **

~o~o~o~o~o~

Their lips touched and John became himself again. One magical kiss and his eyes began to water, for the first time in days a tear fell, the void was filled by overwhelming love. Love that could get him and Randy through anything.

Randy took his hands placing them on either side of John's face as the kiss deepened as John's hands went to his. John needing to feel Randy within him, connected, parted his lips to allow Randy in. There was no fight for dominance, for once their tongues touched John gave himself to Randy. John's heart swelled as Randy took over, John submitting to his hot wondering tongue.

After a few long moments and the need to breathe over took them, Randy parted his lips from John's. "I've missed you so much! Are you OK? Let me look at you." Randy said as he began to look John over. "Baby, let me see them." Randy stated, he was holding onto John's hands. "Their OK, not as bad, as before." John said as he removed his purple wristbands.

Randy tried his best to retain his anger as he looked at the angry red marks on John's wrists. The rope burns were fading but still looked deep and crimson. "They will go away, wont they?" John asked, worried his wrists would never look the same again. Randy took John's left wrist and kissed all four sides tenderly. Then he did the same with John's right one. "They will now baby." Randy said sweetly.

"I, I miss you so much Goldie, my Goldie! It kills me being away from you. I hate being with, with him." John said as Randy took his hand and gently wiped John's tears away. "I love you baby boy. I miss you also, baby please be strong for us." Randy said as he searched John's eyes. He became worried by the look behind those baby blue eyes. "Don't give up baby please, please don't give up!" Randy cried. He saw the light in baby's eyes weren't as bright from before, before all of the Nexus stuff began and Wade Barrett had entered their lives.

John lowered his eyes from Randy's, he knew in his heart he was not the same, maybe he would never be the same again. "I'm trying, It's so hard. When I'm not with you I feel like I lose a part of me." John replied. Randy kissed John once more, this time deeper, Randy was trying to feed John a part of himself so John could keep going and would never give up, on them or his life. The lifeless look no matter how tiny it was in John's eyes had scared Randy deeply and he knew that it would only get worse as time went one, he had to stop Wade from hurting John worse, he just wished he knew how.

Once again their lips parted and Randy looked into John's eyes. John smiled at Randy and with a light chuckle he placed his hands on Randy's ass. "If I didn't know any better Goldie, I would think you were trying to make me eat you." Randy smiled back, his baby wasn't gone yet. "I just wanted to give you a part of me to have when you are apart from me." Randy said. John touched his Goldie's chest with his right hand and his own chest with his left. "I do have a part of you with me. Your heart is right here." John spoke honestly as he tapped his left hand over his heart.

John removed his left hand and wiped the tears from Randy's cheeks that had fallen from his eyes. "I don't want to let you go." Randy stated, he knew he had kept John away for too long but he just couldn't bring himself to let John go. "I know, I don't want to go. I have to try and get my mind right for the show. It hurts to smile without you. How am I suppose to smile while I'm breaking inside." "NO baby don't say that, your not breaking! I will be your glue that holds you together. Are you wearing your dog tags?" Randy asked.

John nodded and took his dog tags out from underneath his shirt. Randy took the dog tags and one by one brought them to his lips. John watched as Randy placed a kiss on each side. "The next time you need to feel near to me, and feel like you can't breathe, kiss your dog tags and my lips will be there." Randy stated. John's breath hitched, he never told Randy about the feeling of plastic wrap over his face when he's not with him. "I know because I feel the same when I am without you." Randy explained, reading John's mind.

"I don't want to say it." John whispered. "Then don't baby, just open the door and walk away. I can't let you say it, because it's not." Randy said. John leaned in and they kissed one last time. Tender tears fell as their lips separated. "I love you" was said at the same time as they parted. John walked over to the door and looked back at Randy. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. It hurt him to shut the door and leave his Goldie behind...

~0~o~0~o~

"Hey Miz, check that out." Punk stated. "What the hell is it Punk?" Mike asked. "John just left that room." Phil replied. "Yeah so what!" Mike asked, he was busy looking at his cellphone and the naked pictures he had taken of John Morrison without him knowing about them. "Look!" Punk pointed. Mike closed his cell phone in anger and looked to where Phil was pointing. "So what, it's the viper." Mike said. "Yeah well 'the viper' just left the same room after John did." Phil said. "Yeah so what?" Mike spat.

"Um from what I've heard John is not allowed to be with him. I wonder what Wade would do if he knew that his little sub was tasting the forbidden fruit." Punk said as a wicked smirk crossed his lips. "Really Punk, you would tell Wade and get little Johnny in trouble, really?" Mike asked. Punk licked his lips and nodded his head. "In a heart beat." Phil stated coldly...

~o~o~o~o~

"What the hell is taking him so long!" Wade yelled. He had sent John for the drink twenty minutes ago and to him that was too long. "He probably just got caught up talking to someone." Heath said. "I forgot something in the car I will be back." Justin said suddenly and walked out the locker room quickly. Wade gave Heath a dirty look, one that made Heath take a few steps back.

Justin walked down the hall to the room he had left Randy in, he was anxious to find John before Wade decided to leave the locker room and look for John himself. He opened the door to the room and breathed a sigh of relief, no one was in there. He closed the door and looked down the hall just in time to see John half way to him.

John smiled he knew now how he found Randy in the room. He walked up to Justin and smiled. "I know what you did and I thank you for it." John said gratefully. "Heath and I both set it up, we knew how bad you were hurting we wanted to help the both of you. It's obvious you two have a special love. One that only comes around once or twice in a known eternity. We don't want to see that destroyed by one mans evil intentions." Justin spoke truthfully. "You and Heath have that kind of love too. I don't want you two to be hurt by Wade for helping me, I was suppose to be the one to get you out of this mess not make it worse." John replied.

Justin touched John on his arm. "We will be alright, but lets get you back before Wade comes looking for you." Justin said. John agreed and watched with a confused look as Justin pulled two elbow pads from the back of his trunks. Justin laughed, "I had to have a reason to go back to the car." John laughed with him it was a odd sound to his ears. John couldn't remember when the last time he truly laughed was.

Justin and John walked back to the locker room as two devious men walked a few feet behind them. Justin turned and looked at John. "As much as I like your dimples you might want to put them away." Justin said, John nodded he knew what the Cape Town man meant. John then saw the frown that crossed Justin's face suddenly. He turned to look at what Justin saw. He also frowned as he watched the two men head towards them, both of the men looked like they just one the lottery. "Come on..." Before Justin could finish the door to the locker room flew open an angry Wade stood before them.

"About Bloody time Cena!" Wade exclaimed. John handed Wade a bottle of water. The smile and happiness that John held inside quickly faded at the sound of the English accent. "I ran into Kofi, we talked." John lied. He knew Kofi had just entered the arena. "Well I guess I will just have to do something about that wont I? During the meeting before the show, I will tell the other superstars they are no longer allowed to talk to you unless it is during a promo." Wade stated grimly.

"That's not necessary. Don't you think that's a little much?" Heath asked. Wade wasted no time in walking over to Heath and back handing him on the face. Heath grabbed the side of his face as tears of anger filled his eyes. "You son of a..." John's words were stopped by the look of horror on Heath's face as he shook his no. Wade walked up to John and reached for John's covered cock, he grabbed John's crotch and gripped it tight. "If you know what's good for you will will stay out of it!." Wade warned.

John lowered his head in shame as Wade groped him in front of Heath,Justin,David, Husky and Michael, he was grateful that the other wrestlers had left the locker room while he was gone. It was then that he remembered Randy's words 'be strong for us' and that was what he was going to do. Wade suddenly released John as the locker room doors opened and Phil with Mike walked in.

"What do you want? We are busy right now." Wade asked the two men. "Are you too busy to hear about what your newest member has been up to or better yet who he has been up to it with and the fact that two of your members had set it up?" Phil asked. Wade looked at John then at Justin and Heath. "What the hell is he talking about John. Tell me know, that is an order John!" Wade demanded. John looked at Wade. "I was with Randy. I went to get the drink like you ordered and I ran into him." John said he was trying to keep Justin and Heath out of it the best he could.

"That's a lie, We seen you leave the room then Randy left a few minutes later. You didn't just run into him." Mike said. Wade was getting angry at John's silence. "That's not all John was coming down the hall when he stopped and talked to Justin who was apparently looking for him. Miz and I both over heard them talking about how Justin and Heath both set up a surprise meeting for John and Randy. They set it up so Randy and John could be together." Phil stated and smiled a devilish smile. He could literally see Wade's blood begin top boil as Wade turned to face Heath and Justin.

"Is this true? Did you and Heath bring them two together?" Wade asked. "No we had nothing to do with bringing them together, love did. They love each other Wade. It's not right for you to hurt them the way you do by keeping them apart!" Justin exclaimed, he could hold his emotions in no longer.

Wade walked up to Justin who was now holding onto Heath. Wade looked at John then back at the lovers. "Well now,seeing how you two allowed John to be with Randy when I told him not to, you will be the ones to punish John for disobeying me." Wade explained with the tone of evil. "No _We_ will not hurt him!" Justin stated. Wade looked over to John, looking him up and down. John began to tremble inside by the look in Wade's eyes.

Wade looked back over to Justin and Heath then replied. "No _You_ both will not be hurting him, _You_ both will be fucking him."

.

**PLEASE ROCK ME SOME REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

* * *

><p><strong>an:** I **have** **published** a new **story** **It **is titled** "Dark Butterfly" **This** idea **for the** story **was** given **to** me **by_ **CENTON JADE SLASH**. _** John Cena **is a** stripper/prostitute. He **finds** himself **in the** middle **of a** love square. Will **his** fantasy **play** out **or** will **it** destroy **all** four men **involved**. pairings **are** John/Randy , John/Wade , John/Cm Punk **and** hopefully **for** John **all** four **of** them together **at** one time =) I hope **you** will check **that** out **and** review...thanx MJ :)  
><strong>


	27. Before the Aftermath

**Thank you for reading! and a special thank you to: **Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, CenaRKO1986, Blazing Glory, CENTON JADE SLASH, TheBlackerTheBerry, NiCoJcViPeR89, Cenaholic, takers dark lover, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, nexus angel, Cenatonkotbsb and my guest reviewers for** reviewing chapter 26! You all are amazing! Thank you! {{SUGAR SWEET}}**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>

**_WARNINGS_: contains violent rape...please read at your own risk!  
><strong>

John sat on the locker rooms shower floor, he had his knees to his chest hugging them. He knew what was going to happen after they left the arena, and he didn't want it, all three of them didn't want it. "Help me, I cant do this." John whispered as the hot water ran over his body and the tears fell. He shivered under the spray of the water even though the water was steamy. All he wanted to do was just be left alone with Randy and die in his arms, not be forced to have sex again against his will, and this time by two men at the same time.

John struggled after the statement Wade had made. He struggled to go out before his fans and pretend everything was alright. John had used every bit of his acting skills to pretend that he was OK, but one person saw the struggle behind John's eyes. Randy's heart fell once more, he knew Wade had done something to make the light in John's eyes fade, the light that was back for only a short time.

A banging on the door jarred him from the plea of help that ran through his tortured mind. "Cena! hurry up or I'm coming in there!" Wade rudely exclaimed. _"Please no!" _John slowly began to rise from the shower floor, he could hear Wade continue to bang on the door. "I'm getting dressed. I will be out in a few minutes!" John exclaimed through the door. "Fuck!" he screamed as his hand hit the door, he was feeling so angry, he knew there was no way out.

Justin and Heath watched as Wade pounded on the shower door, they knew what John was trying to do, delay the inevitable. "Angel we can't do this. How am I suppose to get hard? He's not you!" Heath whispered in exclamation as he held Justin in his arms. Justin was in tears at the thought of hurting the man they so desperately wanted to help. The man that desperately tried to help them and save them from the demented one.

"I, I don't know." Justin replied quietly. He really didn't know how their bodies would be able to do this evil deed. Would he be able to maintain an erection long enough to sodomize another man. Justin Gabriel was the bottom in his and Heath's relationship, Justin had never topped, never. Heath held onto Justin tighter as Wade turned to face them. "You too get your gear and meet me back at my hotel room. Here is the key card. Now bugger off!" Wade said as he handed Heath the card he had retrieved from his back pocket.

Heath held onto Justin as they rose up from the bench. Heath took the key card and they grabbed their bags. They opened the door to the locker room and was getting ready to walk out, when John finally came out of the shower. John gave Heath and Justin both an apologetic look. He knew this night was going to be hell on them as well.

"About damn time Cena. Justin, Heath leave us. John and I will meet you at the hotel room. I need sometime alone with Cena before the fun begins. Oh and I want you both naked and on the bed by the time we get there. It's going to be a long night and I want you to fuck John right when we get there." Wade stated as if he was ordering fast food, not the gang rape of another human being.

John closed his eyes for a moment in grief, the feelings going through him were raw. He opened his eyes and looked over to Justin and Heath, he saw the same look that matched his own. "Go now! Do whatever you need to do to get hard, but you both better be ready for a fuckfest. If the both of you fail to fuck Cena in anyway, I will terminate one of your Nexus contracts and then you will be forced to break up. I will see to it that Vince never allows either one of you tour with the other one." Wade told the two young lovers. Heath and Justin were stunned by the depths Wade would go to make sure their punishments prevailed.

Wishing they could do something to stop it but knew they were defeated to do so, Heath and Justin left the locker room. Justin gasped as two steely blue-gray eyes stared back at him. "We're so sorry Randy." Justin softly sobbed the words, then they walked away. Randy stood confused by the words he had heard and the looks of utter despair on their faces as Heath and Justin walked away. Randy's heart stopped at the sounds coming from the locker room just feet in front of him.

"Alright Cena listen up! Here's whats going to happen. You are going to lower your jeans and underwear right now. I'm going to prep your ass starting right now, then in the car, then finally at the hotel room. We need to make sure you are good and prepped for Heath and Justin's cocks. But first I want to hear you tell me why you are about to be fucked by them." Wade demanded.

"He's about to be what!" Randy yelled as he opened the door to the locker room. John gasped as Randy appeared before him. "None of your damn business Orton!" Wade barked."If it has to do with John, then it IS my business! Baby, whats going on?" Randy asked as he turned his attention to John. John had a look of sudden fear in his eyes.

"Your Baby is about to be punished for meeting you in secret. You both knew you were not to be together yet he went behind my back and met with you anyway with the help of Justin and Heath, Now the three of them are to be punished for it. Starting with John." Wade explained. "We just wanted to see each other. I missed him Wade, You took the most important thing in my life from me. I just wanted to see him." Randy tried his best to explain how he feels. "Please don't hurt John for something he never even knew was going to happen to begin with. He didn't know I was in that room waiting for him, he never knew." Randy was on the verge of breaking down. He knew what Wade was planning and it killed him.

Wade just simply smiled at Randy. John tried to walk over to Randy and touch him. "What the hell are you doing Cena? Don't move, you have something to do remember, Now lower them." Wade ordered and looked down at John's jeans. Randy hearing this could not stop himself from walking over to John and taking him into his arms. "Don't do this please? Leave us alone!" Randy had never pleaded so hard in his life, Watching John becoming destroyed before his eyes was just too much for him.

John wrapped his arms around Randy and buried his head in the crook of Randy's neck, as if he was trying to hide there. Randy gently took his hands and placed one on the back of John's head. The other one on his back. "I've got you baby, I've got you." Randy cooed. It was then he could feel the wetness from John's eyes on his neck. "I'm so tired Randy, so tired." John whimpered. The fact that John didn't call him Goldie did not go unnoticed to Randy. He knew it was only a matter of time before John truly broke. "I know baby." Randy responded.

"Enough of this shit!" Wade exclaimed. He went over to the couple and yanked on John's arm,forcefully pulling John away from Randy. "Orton it is time for you to go, well unless you like watching Cena getting fucked!" Wade laughed. "Why? Why are you doing this? Don't you realize what this is going to do to John? What kind of person are you?" Randy asked. Wade paused for a moment and looked from Randy to John.

"Alright, I'll tell you what. If John takes his punishment like a man, I will allow you two to see each other." Wade stated. "What! You will?" John looked hopeful. "What's the catch Barrett?" Randy asked. "No catch. Now leave or you will have to watch me prep John. I will call you when it is done and you can see him" Wade said. "When this is over, I really get to be with Randy?" John asked still in disbelief. "Like I said take your punishment and you can see Randy." Wade smirked. John arms felt so empty already he longed to be back in them. "OK" John whispered.

Randy looked so sad, but knew he would be able to hold John and take care of him after this was over. "I'll be OK" John softly stated as he began to unfasten his jeans, all he wanted was to get this over with and be back in Randy's arms again. Randy fought the tears in his eyes and turned to walk away, he would be waiting in his room for Wade to call.

John watched as Randy left him in the locker room with Wade. Wade walked over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of baby oil. "Let's begin shall we?" Wade stated as he opened the bottle...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"It's not working, I can't get hard! What the hell are we going to do?" Justin exclaimed. Heath and Justin were trying everything they could think of to get a hard on, from hand jobs to sucking on each other, yet nothing worked. They knew in a way they would be getting raped too, being forced to have sex with someone else against their will.

"If we don't do this we could lose one another. I can't go through what John and Randy are. I couldn't survive being away from you for one moment like that!" Heath cried. Justin was about to respond when the door to the hotel room opened.

John's face was emotionless as he and Wade entered the hotel room. Heath and Justin both instinctively tried to cover themselves from John's eyes. "What the hell are you doing? Remove your hands, Why have you failed in my instructions? Neither one of you have erections." Wade barked at the lovers. "We tried Wade, we can't do this!" Justin said as he and Heath exposed themselves to Wade and to John.

"Well gentlemen it looks like we have a problem then. Well I have a great way to fix it." Wade stated. Heath and Justin's heart fell as they watched Wade begin to remove his clothes. "You two can either do as you are told and fuck John or I will fuck the both of you!" Wade warned. "No! We, we will try again just, just..." Justin's words were cut off by Heath's gentle touch on his manhood. "John we don't want to do this to you. Please forgive us." Heath begged as moved down Justin's body and began to suck on his lovers cock. Justin closed his eyes and tried to pretend they were alone. "It's not working. I'm going to lose you." Justin sadly stated as tears began to fall.

Wade stood naked as John walked toward the bed. John leaned down and whispered in Justin's ear. "There's nothing to forgive." he gently placed his hand on the side of Justin's face. "Do this, Do this so you and Heath can stay together, then I can be with Randy." John asked. Heath continued to suck on Justin's cock as he heard the words John had said. "You get to be with Randy?" Justin asked. John nodded his head at him and gave a tiny smile. "Then I will do my best to try." Justin said.

"Clothes off now Cena! Then bend over. Heath remove your mouth from Gabriel and get up. Justin, John is going to get the privilege of having you in his ass first. Now lay down on your back, oh and unless you want to leave Heathy here, you better get your cock hard as steel." Wade demanded as a wicked smile came to his face. Justin's face turned to a mask of hatred and pain.

Heath removed his mouth from Justin's semi-hard cock. "You can do this Angel, you are almost there, just think of me." Heath tried his best to help his lover. "Wade please, I, I've never topped before. I have never been inside another man. I'm begging you do not make me, I wanted my first time to be with Heath. Don't take this away from us." Justin gave a final plea, he tried one last time to change Wade's evil mind. Heath's tears fell from his eyes, he never knew Justin was even considering taking the next step.

"Get the fuck off of the bed Heath and get your ass over here." was the only response Justin got from Wade. Heath placed a gentle kiss to Justin's quivering lips, then removed himself from the bed. "What the fuck are you waiting for Cena?" Wade could not wait for this, it was going to be so much fun. He would fuck John himself another day, tonight was going to be just as fun making the three of them pay for going behind his back.

John still standing beside the bed, slowly removed his clothing and stood naked in front of the three men. Heath looked at Justin he was feeling the same thing Justin was, fear and sadness. Wade walked over to the nightstand and removed a bottle of lube. "John bend over and present your ass to me. Heath open the lube and slick up your fingers." Wade demanded.

Heath gulped and opened the bottle of lube, thoroughly spreading some over his fingers. "Now stick them in John's ass." Wade said. Justin gave John a sympathetic look as Heath began to lower two of his fingers to the crack of John's ass. John grimaced as one of Heath's fingers pushed into him knuckle deep. Heath held them there for a moment. "Add another one and move them around inside of him." Wade barked the order. Heath had no choice but to add another finger.

"What the hell do you call that! Move your damn fingers in and out of him!" Wade was getting angry. He took hold of Heath's hand and began to ram Heath's fingers deep into John. "Ahmmn" John grunted. He looked back Heath and saw the tears that brimmed Heath's eyes. "Ahh fuck!" John cried out as Wade rammed two of his fingers along side Heath's. John tried his best breathe through the pain as his ass was being even more stretched out.

"Enough of this shit, John go climb on top of Justin." Wade said as he and Heath removed their fingers. Justin was rubbing his cock trying his best to become harder. John desperately wanting this to end climbed onto the bed, he reached down and took hold of Justin's member. "I'm sorry to take this from you." John said as his eyes filled with tears. He never wanted to hurt someone like he was about to hurt Justin and Heath.

"Enough talk, John you are going to ride Justin. Now do it!" Wade stated. Heath looked on as Justin struggled with his emotions. "Justin move your hand baby." Heath conjoled. Justin and John removed their hands from Justin's member. Heath took hold of it and moved his hand up and down, he leaned down and whispered into Justin's ear. "Pretend we are alone just you and me, no more Nexus no more Wade, just the two of us alone together forever. You can do this Angel, we both can do this we have to for us."

Justin let a tear fall as his cock began to grow to the hardness it needed to be. Wade fisted his own cock as he watched John lower himself slowly down onto Justin's dry cock. It was painful with no lube and John had to take a moment to adjust. "Ride him John, up and down right now!" Wade ordered, he began to pump his own dick in time with John as John reluctantly rode up and down on Justin. Justin couldn't believe how tight John felt around him. He was trying to fight it but his body was losing that fight, John felt amazing. John closed his eyes, as hard as he tried to pretend, Justin was just not Randy.

"Now for the fun!" Wade exclaimed as he walked to the end of the bed to get a better look. "Lean forward John." Wade ordered. John confused as to what Wade had planned leaned his chest onto Justin's. "Heath you better get your cock ready, it's your turn to have Cena. Oh and at the same time. Now get on the bed and climb in behind John." Wade instructed. All three men looked at Wade in disbelief.

"Now Heath, You heard me or I will do it. I will fuck John with Justin. John looked up at Heath as a tear fell. "Do it Heath please, I don't want it to be Wade. I just want this over with, I want Randy." John pleaded. Heath nodded and palmed his cock to hardness doing as he told Justin, imagining them Nexus free. Free from the clutches of Wade.

Wade watched as Heath moved in behind of John. John scrunched his eyes shut and held his breath as Heath pushed his cock in along side Justin's. "OHH Fuck! Pull it out! PULL IT OUT! It hurts FUCK!" John cried as neither man was lubed. Heath went to pull his cock out not wanting to hurt John. He looked down at John's stretched out hole and flinched, John had begun to tear, there was blood seeping from John's exit.

"Don't you fuckin think about it Heath! You keep your cock buried in his ass!" Wade demanded as he placed his hands on Heath's ass and pushed Heath forward into John. "NO! NOT DEEper...!" John couldn't speak anymore, the touch he felt stopped him. Justin had took his hand and gently placed it on John's flaccid cock. "You can do this John, breathe through the pain. Do this so you can be with Randy." Justin said as he began to stroke John. John knew he wasn't going to get hard and cum but it helped to ease the pain.

"Move, Heath, please." John asked. Heath slowly began to move in and out of John. His cock felt so good buried deep into John and with the feel of his lovers cock touching his Heath knew it wouldn't be long before he came. His body was betraying him as well. In Heath's mind he was living in hell he hated ripping apart John, while his body enjoyed it.

"That's it John, get that ass fucked by two cocks. How does it feel having two dicks in your tight ass at the same time? Looks so fuckin good from here. Fuck him faster! Harder!" Wade commanded. John was too lost in pain to hear what Wade was saying he was just concentrating on breathing. The feeling of being over full was hurting like hell. He had failed to notice Wade walk over to the night stand and pulled something out of it.

"Wade? What are you doing? You can't do that! It want fit! You will rip him apart!" Heath cried out! He was about to pull out of John, but it was too late. Wade had already rammed the dildo into John along side Heath and Justin's cocks. "AAAHHHHHRRRAANNDD...!" John screamed out as the darkness came...

**PLEASE REVIEW...(BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A/N:This chapter was a special request from CENTON JADE SLASH. That is why I went ahead and updated it! It was so hard for me to write, I hope I didn't screw up and it didn't suck and that all of you will continue to read my story... =) Thanx MJ


	28. Safely in his arms

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** JadeRose1, takers dark lover, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09 , Cenaholic, gamesgrl58, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, appolo1214, TheBlackerTheBerry, nexus angel, CENTON JADE SLASH :D, Blazing Glory, fan-de-cenaOrton and my guest reviewer ** for reviewing chapter 27! Thank you all for sticking with me! {SUGAR SWEET}**

**~O~  
><strong>

Randy jumped at the sound of that terrifying scream, a scream mixed with pain and his name. Randy pounded on the door to the hotel room. He had to get in there after hearing the terrifying scream that ripped from his babies very being. "Let me in Wade! Now, God I heard him scream! Let me in!" Randy pleaded through tear filled eyes for what felt like an eternity. Randy continued to pound the door to get to John, he never heard the door opening behind him.

"Randy? What is it? Do you need my help?" Hunter asked. He was in his room when he heard the pounding across the hall. "Hunter? Please I have this. I, you can't get involved it will make matters worse." Randy said. Hunter was about to go over to Randy but Randy put his hand up. "Please Hunt, I can't risk Wade hurting John worse." Randy pleaded. Hunter saw the desperate plea in Randy's red eyes.

"OK kid, but I will find John a way out of this. Wade can't keep hurting him. I will call Vince and see what I can do to help the both of you." Hunter said. Randy nodded his head gratefully and sighed, he was grateful that Hunter let it go. Randy really was afraid of what Wade would do if Hunter or anyone else for that matter, tried to get involved.

Randy knocked one more time and placed his forehead onto the door. "John" Randy whispered as he closed his eyes and blinked deeply...

~o~o~o~

"Hunty? Is everything OK?" Evan asked as Hunter walked back into their hotel room. "Everything is fine, get some more rest. You still look like you are not feeling well." Hunter stated. Evan had came down with the flu and Hunter was 'nursing' him back to health. Evan feeling too weak to argue simply smiled and pulled the covers up to his neck. Hunter walked over to the bed and placed a light kiss to Evan's cheek.

Hunter smiled at the man he cared deeply for. It wasn't love yet but it was very close. "I don't know what I would do if you were going through what John is right now." Hunter whispered to a now lightly snoring Evan. "I will always protect you Evan, always." Hunter said as he laid down beside of Evan and took him in his arms.

Hunter laid there and tried to sleep but the desperate pleas from Randy to get into the room so he could get to John kept running through his mind. "I have to find a way to get them out of this." Hunter thought as he looked at the clock. First thing in the morning he was going to call Vince. Something had to be done...

~o~o~

John groaned out in pain as the room came into focus. His whole body felt as if had been beaten by King Kong. "Ran Randy" John whimpered as he looked around to see who was still in the room with him. The last thing he remembered was Wade standing down near his hips, then a blinding pain. He tried to move but another jolt of pain ran up his back. "_uhhnntt_" John groaned as he laid back onto the bed.

"John? Your awake." someone whispered beside of him. John turned his head toward the voice. He nodded his head slowly as Justin tried to get a better look at him. "Justin, what is happening?" John asked. He was confused as to why Justin was laying on the bed beside of him, tied up in handcuffs. Justin blinked back the tears.

"Wade took Heath into the bathroom, after handcuffing me to the bed. Wade's mad because neither one for us, finished." Justin explained as he looked down at his reddened member. Justin lay naked and exposed. John was still naked as well and he turned to his side picking a blanket up from the floor. "I can't find the key." John said, he had looked for one as he rose up the cover. "Wade has it, he told me if Heath behaved he would uncuff me when he came out of the bathroom. What is he doing to him?" Justin asked, even though John didn't really know himself.

"He's waiting for you, you know." Justin said. "WHO!" John gasped. "Randy, sorry John I didn't mean to scare yo you." Justin stated at the look of horror on John's face. "Randy? Where is he?" John asked as he looked about the room again. "He's outside the door, Wade heard him pound on the door and instead of letting him in, Wade grabbed Heath by the hair and pulled him into the bathroom." Justin explained sadly. He was so worried about Heath right now.

"I need to get to the door." John stated. Justin nodded as John covered him up with the blanket. As gently as he could but still in pain John stood from the bed. He looked around the room and found his jeans. He slid them on gingerly as he could and walked toward the door. John had his hand on the knob as Wade walked out of the bathroom. "Whe, where's Heath?" Justin asked. John didn't wait for Wade to respond as he opened the door.

"John!" Randy gasped as he looked over his man. "Right here Goldie...I'm OK." John said he could see the worry in Randy's eyes. John smiled weakly at Randy he was trying not to alarm him of his true condition. John could feel the tear that was within him. He knew his anus was torn, but he wasn't ready to tell Randy.

John was about to take Randy in his arms when a loud boisterous voice pierced his ears. "Wait right there Cena!" Wade yelled. John jumped back before he could wrap his arms around the man he longed to touch. John took another step backward and lowered his eyes as Wade walked over to them. "You stand right there John and do not move." Wade barked. John stood there still as stone.

Randy watched as John acted in a way he had never seen before. Even in John's mind he didn't understand why he obeyed Wade. "John, go sit down over on the bed. Justin looks a little lonely." Wade ordered as he pointed over to the bed. John never once looked at Randy as he did as he was told. Randy's face contorted in pain and fear, he knew Wade had broken John right then. John all but submitted to what Wade was telling him.

Wade smiled a sly smile as he looked at Randy. He knew it wouldn't be long before he had John right were he wanted him. Randy looked over at John, John's eyes were focused on his hands that were clasped together in his lap. "Look at me John." Wade demanded. The tone in Wade's voice had John locking eyes with him immediately.

"I told you that you could see Randy anytime you wanted and I am a man of my word. You _can see_ him." Wade stated. John went to rise, to go into his lovers arms. Randy took steps toward the man his arms ached for. "Not so fast Orton! Stay where you are!" Wade stated with authority. Randy went to move closer to John. "Orton if you know what's good for John I advise you to stay where you are." Wade warned. Randy froze, the expression on John's face was enough to rip his heart apart. John had sat back down and held the look of a frightened child.

Wade walked over to the door and closed it, but not before he saw Hunter open the door across the hall. Wade didn't even give thought to the look of pure hatred that radiated from Hunter's face, he just simply closed the door. "What the fuck are you talking about Barrett?" Randy asked, angry that his lover was still out of his reach. "You, you said, Randy and I could be together." John grunted, he was trying his best to keep the pain he was feeling out of his voice.

"I said you and Orton could see each other I never said anything about touching one another. Until I say you can Cena, you and Orton are to keep your hands off of one another." Wade responded coldly. Neither Randy or John could believe what they were hearing. Randy's blood was beginning to boil and John was truly devastated. Randy was about to say something to Wade but the bathroom door opened and a obviously beaten Heath crawled out of it.

Wade walked over and unlocked Justin from the handcuffs. Justin immediately took Heath into his arms. "Heathy are you OK, what did he do to you?" Justin asked his lover who was now safely in his arms. Heath was too broken to speak, he simply shook his head and laid it down on Justin's shoulder.

Randy was so concerned about what had been happening with John he hadn't even noticed Justin was handcuffed to the bed frame. He didn't know what to do he was beside himself. The need to wrap John into his arms was overwhelming. "I'm not going to let you do this to us Wade. I'm tired of you fucking with our lives like this!" Randy said as he looked around the room at the three broken men and the man who caused it.

Randy pulled out his cellphone and sent a text, he wanted revenge and this was a start. John looked at him in wonder as to what was going through Randy's mind. "I love you baby, I can't not hold you and touch you. It's too hard. Please forgive me?" Randy asked as he was about to head to the door. "Wait Goldie please!" John cried, he did not want Randy to leave him. John went to stand up but the pain was too great. "Sit the hell back down Cena." Wade ordered.

"I can't! hurts!" John croaked out. Heath and Justin both gasped. "Randy! John he's bleeding and bad!" Heath exclaimed. "What?" Randy yelled in alarm. John reached around to his butt and felt the wetness. Randy walked over to him as John pulled a bloodied hand from his backside. "Randy, I don't feel so good. I..." John's words were cut off by Wade. Wade walked over to John and jerked him up from the bed. "Ahahhhahh!" John cried out on pain.

Randy walked over to Wade and pushed him out of the way, then he took a weak John into his arms. The door to the hotel room opened before Wade could do anything about it. "What the hell is going on in here?" Hunter asked. Wade stalked up to Hunter in anger. "It's none of your damn business what is going on in here." Wade shouted. Hunter walked up to Wade and stood nose to nose. "It is my damn business when it involves my best friend and the man he loves!" Hunter stated through clenched teeth.

"Hunter..." Randy's words were cut off. "Sorry kid but I just couldn't let you two hurt anymore. I heard John's cry of pain." Hunter explained, he didn't want Wade knowing that Randy had sent him a text for help. "No not that. We need to get John some help. He's bleeding pretty badly." Randy stated. John feeling embarrassed looked at Randy with a pleading look. "I'm OK, please. I just need to be with Randy. May I be with him please?" John asked meekly as he looked over to Wade.

Randy and Hunter both stood in shock as John looked at Wade and asked for permission. Wade looked at Randy and Hunter giving a knowing smile. Knowing he was going to be in complete control of John it was just a matter of time. "Alright John, I will allow you to be with Randy. But, if I call on you, you better not hesitate to do as I ask." Wade replied. John nodded his head in agreement. "Go, go be with Orton." Wade smiled inwardly as John paused. Tears filled the lovers eyes as Randy took John into his arms.

"Come on baby, I need to take care of you." Randy stated as Hunter opened the door. The three men walked out of the room. "Wait, what about Heath and Justin? Wade hurt them too." John stated. "We will find a way to help them but right now we need to take care of you baby." Randy said as he helped John limp to his room. "Do you need me to stay?" Hunter asked as he looked worriedly at John and Randy. "No I'm going to be OK. Evan needs you." John said, all he wanted to do was be in his Goldie's arms arms and not move out of them forever.

"We will be fine, Thank you Hunter for helping us." Randy said as he held John closely to his chest. Hunter nodded as Randy gave him a smile. Randy was elated, his baby was finally back with him, safely in his arms.

But for how long...

.

**PLEASE ROCK REVIEWS MY WAY...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	29. Guilt and Warnings

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, Cenatonkotbsb, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, NiCoJcViPeR89, Cenaholic, nexus angel, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, and takers dark lover ** for reviewing chapter 28! Thank you all for sticking with me! {SUGAR SWEET} I hope that you all are still liking this story :D**

**~O~**

"Baby?" Randy asked as John stood in his arms. They had just walked into Randy's hotel room and were holding on to one another. John looked as if he was a million miles away. "Am I really here with you?" John asked innocently, his mind and body was so tired. Randy gently touched his right cheek. "Yes baby your here with me." Randy softly stated. "Good. I, I'm tired. Don't feel to good." John said. Randy looked worriedly into John's pain filled eyes.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Sampson?" Randy asked as he began to worry about John even more. It was the second time in twenty minutes that John stated he didn't feel good. John shook his head and looked down to the floor. "Need a bath, wash, them from me." John stated brokenly. Randy looked at John, searching his eyes. Did he really hear him right. _Them?_

Randy removed his hand from John's cheek and lifted his head so he could see into John's eyes better. "Them baby? Wade he..." "Heath and Justin doubled me! Wade forced them to, to, be in me at the same time, and , and then, Wade, Dildo at, same, time!" John said in between the sobs and gasps for breath. The harsh reality of what happened in that room hit him hard and his mind was beginning to shut down on him.

Randy gasped and immediately took John into his arms and held him as John cried with deep heart wrenching sobs. John was finally able to let it out. All of it from loosing at Hell in a cell to his first kiss with Wade. Submitting to Wade while Randy had no choice but to watch. The thunderstorm and the jolt, being made to lay naked with Wade and sit at his feet. All of it everything that happened to him releasing in giant breath-taking sobs.

They held each other as John cried out all the pain his body and soul held. "Can you sit down for me and I will start a shower for you." Randy asked. "I need to soak in the tub, I'm hurting pretty bad back there." John whispered. "Are you still bleeding baby?" Randy asked carefully. John lowered his eyes. "I, I don't think so, How bad is it?" John asked, talking about the blood on the back of his jeans. Randy slowly walked behind John looking at the blood stained denim. John turned his head to the side trying to see Randy when he heard him sigh. "That bad huh? I think it has stopped though." John said trying not to worry Randy any further. John felt weak though and it was starting to show.

"Baby, come on, we need to get these jeans off of you so I can see if we are going to have to call the doctor, you might not have a choice." Randy said as he walked back in front of John and began to unfasten John's blue jean shorts. "I Don't Want a Damn Doctor Randy!" John barked, he became extremely aggravated at the idea of having no choice. Randy stopped what he was doing and took a step back. John had never talked to him like that before and It hurt him deeply.

Randy took a moment to breathe and looked at John. "Baby you were, raped and we need to make sure you are ok." Randy said trying to help his hurting loved one. "IT Wasn't Rape Randy!I let Heath and Justin DO IT! I let Them both Fuck me at the same time so I could be with YOU! IT WASN'T RAPE!" John yelled out in guilt.

Randy leveled his breathing he knew getting angry at John would only make matters worse. "Wade used them to punish you, baby he forced all three of you." Randy tried to reason with John, he saw the guilt on his beautiful babies face and it killed him. "Rape is where someone is being taken by force, I let them! Damn it Randy! I let them fuck me!" John cried._ "How could he even want to stay with me?"_ John thought to himself. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he just couldn't do this, he couldn't have this conversation with Randy at this moment. It was just too hard to explain how he was feeling.

John closed his eyes and calmed himself for a moment before opening them to look at Randy. "I need some time alone, can you please call the front desk and check me into another room?" John asked. He knew he had hurt Randy, but he needed this. He needed to just be by himself. Randy looked at John as if John had just slapped him on the face.

Randy shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "Please no baby, I just got you back from him, please no?" Randy begged and tried to take John into his empty arms. John backed up and ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Randy I need this. I need this time alone, I..." John said as he walked over to the phone. What are you doing baby?" Randy asked as he watched John put the receiver to his ear. "I need a room of my own Randy. I don't know how I can explain what I feel, it's too hard and hurts too damn much." John stated, his voice void of any emotion.

"It's alright baby, I will get another room. You can stay in this one and get some rest. I love you Baby boy, I will give you the time you need. I love you." Randy said as tears fell from his eyes. Randy wiped his tears as he grabbed his suitcase and walked to the door. His heart was literally being ripped in two. He opened the door and looked out into the hall, John's things were laying on the floor with a note pinned to the top. Randy picked it up and read it. _"John please forgive us!" Justin & Heath._ Randy folded the note and took John his things.

"This was left outside of the room. If you need anything I will only be a text or call away." Randy said. John just stood there empty as he watched the man he sacrificed his body and soul for, walk away...

~O~O~O~

"You will be staying here in this room. I have a Suite and I will be staying in it. Tomorrow we will finish your punishment." Wade stated. Justin looked at him through blurry eyes, Heath had left the room to take John his things and would be back at any moment. Justin was sitting in a chair with an ice pack on his groin. His cock reddened and hurting from the rough dry dildo Wade had rammed beside of it. Justin had a trash can on the floor beside of him for the vomit he kept throwing up. The thought of what he done to John was slowly destroying him on the inside.

"You made us rape another man. Isn't that punishment enough?" Justin stated. "You disobeyed me and helped that man be with someone he was not supposed to, also you and Heath never finished. You should feel lucky that I even allow Heath and you to stay together. Think about that, at any moment I can remove him from your life." Wade replied. Justin's breath caught at that statement, he  
>remained silent until Heath finally walked back through the door.<p>

Wade looked at Heath and then to Justin. "Remember what I said Gabriel, I will be back in the morning and you will do as I say. Am I understood?" Wade asked. Justin nodded his head and looked up at Heath. They watched as Wade walked out the door and into the hall.

Wade walked out in the hall and stopped in wonder at what he saw. Randy was standing at Hunter's door with his suitcase in his hand. "Well Orton, John finally come to his senses and got rid of ya? I guess he finally knows his place and that is with me." Wade chuckled as he approached Randy.

Randy's fist to his jaw was the only response Wade received...

~O~O~O

John walked out of his bath with his head down. "Why did I do that? Why did I force Randy to leave me? God what is wrong with me? Please forgive me Goldie please I shouldn't have let them do it!" John cried. John had dressed in his loose sweat pants and sweat shirt. The room was warm but he felt so cold. John looked around the empty room and sighed he needed a way to forget everything bad that had happened to him. He loved Randy with all his heart but he just longed to forget the pain he was in.

John walked over to the mini bar and poured himself as Jack and coke. Without stopping to think about anything he downed the stiff drink and fixed himself another one. He walked over to the bed and gently sat down. John was beginning to feel more relaxed, the drink taking the edge off. He drank the other one before he allowed himself to think about everything that had happened to him over the past few months. He picked up his cellphone that was laying inside of his gym bag and opened it up. "Goldie" John whispered as he looked at Randy's photo on his phone...

~O~O~

"Your going to pay for that Orton! or better yet, John will pay for that!" Wade warned as he held his reddening jaw. "You are not going to do a damn thing to John. You have done more than enough. Hunter is going to call Vince in the morning and this fucking shit you are putting John through will be over!" Randy yelled. Wade just laughed in his face, he knew Vince wasn't going to do a damn thing.

Hunter opened the door and looked out in the hall. "Randy, what's going on? Where's John?" Hunter asked the sound of arguing out in the hall woke Evan from his light sleep. Hunter had told a sick Evan to stay in the bed and wait for him there and he would find out what was going on. "Nothing Hunt, just this asshole getting what he deserves." Randy said. "Yeah I will get what I deserve Orton, but it wont be you giving it to me!" Wade stated as he grabbed his crotch.

Randy tightened up his fist raring it back. "Wade Go, before I let Randy beat the shit out of you! Randy come inside and we will talk before anyone calls security." Hunter said. Wade left Randy with a bad taste in his mouth as Randy watched Wade walk down the hall toward his own Suite. "Come on Randy and tell me why you are not with John at this moment." Hunter said and Randy followed him inside of the room...Not knowing that Wade never made it to the Suite.

~O~O~O~

"Angel, are you still hurting?" Heath asked as he looked down at the ice pack still on Justin's sore cock. "Yeah you?" Justin asked wanting to check on his loved one. Heath nodded his head as he kneeled down beside of Justin. "I know it's late and they probably want to spend time alone, but could we go see John? The note just isn't enough. We raped him Angel. We forced sex on another human being." Heath stated and became sick to his stomach. Justin held his red hair back as he vomited into the same trash can. Both men knew they would have to talk to John before they could find any type of peace at all and sleep for the night.

Heath finished with the trash can and sat it down on the floor. "OK we will knock twice but if there is no answer we leave. I wanted to talk to John anyway and beg him for our forgiveness. I didn't think Wade would go that far. I feel so dirty, it killed me putting my dick in him. I didn't like it Heath! I HATED IT! I wanted my first time being inside a man to, be with YOU!" Justin exclaimed as hateful tears began to fall. Heath took his arms and wrapped them around Justin as Justin slid off the chair and down on the floor with Heath. They kneeled there, holding each other and cried.

"Let's see if he is OK and try to get some rest alright." Heath asked after he held Justin for a while. It was just past two and they all needed sleep. Justin gently stood up from the floor with Heath and they went into the bathroom and brushed their teeth. They were both still hurting physically but they needed to talk to John so they could heal mentally.

~O~O~

John was standing on shaky legs looking out of the window, it hurt to bad to sit down and the alcohol he was drinking was not dulling his pain, in either way. He jumped at the knock on the door. Thinking it was probably Randy he opened it, only to take a step back from the person on the other side. "What, what are you doing here?" John asked. "Your boyfriend made a very grave mistake when he hit me just now and you will be the one who pays for that John. You will not know when or where, but next time I decide to fuck you, I will not give you the option to submit, I will just be taking it from you!" Wade exclaimed with evil intent then he walked away.

John stood there not knowing what to say as Wade disappeared from his sight. The evil look in Wade's eyes had made him freeze. John could have sworn he saw Satan in them...

.

**PLEASE ROCK MANY REVIEWS MY WAY...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an: I** have been **asked** by **FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09 **now known as **ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X **to let all of you **know** that the **sequel** to **A Wrestlemania present **will have to be **pushed** back as well as her story **Hell's Little Heaven. Hang** in **there** she will be **back** to **writing** as **soon** as she can... Thank you MJ and ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X.


	30. Forgiveness and an overwhelming peace

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND my new alert and fav A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, nexus angel, Cenatonkotbsb, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, NiCoJcViPeR89, Blazing Glory , AnimeJunkieGrrl, jadeMK11, Cenaholic, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X and takers dark lover ** for reviewing chapter 29! {SUGAR SWEET} **

** ~O~  
><strong>

John didn't know what to think and how to take the statement that Wade just threw at him. "Did Randy really hit him?" John thought to himself, even though the statement made him shutter the thought of Randy hitting the British brute made a smile cross his sad face. The statement, that statement _what_ did it mean?

_ "You will not know when or where, but next time I decide to fuck you, I will not give you the option to submit, I will just be taking it from you!" _Was Wade threatening to rape him? Hasn't the man from Manchester done enough to him? What did Wade mean by _I will just be taking it from you. _John trembled as he remembered the look in Wade's eyes.

"Randy, baby Goldie?" He whispered as he walked over to the bed. John looked at the empty bed and tears filled his eyes John hated that he had pushed Randy away, but he couldn't explain the feeling of guilt he felt right then. John turned down the bed covers as a light knock was heard, he jumped remembering the man at the door from the last time he had opened it.

He slowly walked over to the door and this time looked though the peep-hole, he breathed a sigh of relief then opened the door. "John may we come in please? We really need to talk to you about what happened." Heath asked. John nodded and opened the door and stepped back, allowing Justin and Heath to enter. Heath and Justin gingerly walked into the room. John noticed how badly they were hurting.

"Do you want to have a seat? I hurt to bad to sit right now but you guys can if you want to." John asked not really knowing what to say at that moment. Justin eased his way over to a chair and slowly sat down, Heath walked over and stood behind him, holding his stomach. John could tell both men were very uncomfortable. "We are sorry we raped you John!" Heath blurted out relieved that the words were finally out.

"Raped me? You didn't rape me, I let you. I let you and Justin both fuck me. It wasn't rape!" John stated getting upset. "I climbed on top of you and forced your dick in me! If anything I raped you! OH GOD NO! I raped You! Please forgive me Justin!" John exclaimed as he ran toward the bathroom getting sick.

"He thinks he raped you." Heath stated. "He did kind of, but It was Wade who forced him to do it. None of us had a choice but to do as we were told, Wade's a damn psychotic son of a bitch and one day he will get what's coming to him." Justin said. Heath nodded his head and placed a hand on Justin's shoulder.

John looked into the bathroom mirror as he washed out his mouth. It was hard to look at his own reflection, the man looking back at was a reflection of hurt and loss. John didn't recognize the eyes that looked back at him. Those eyes were empty and filled with loss. John washed his face and walked back out into the room, he stopped and looked at the two lovers. They seemed so much in love as they held onto one another. Justin had stood up from the chair and took Heath into his arms so they could comfort one another. The love they shared radiated off of them and John began to miss Randy even more.

"John all three of us were forced into doing what we did, you had it worse than we did. I couldn't imagine having two cocks in me then have a dildo shoved inside me with them. We just needed to let you know we are sorry for the part we took in raping you." Justin said as tears filled his eyes. "You don't have to ask for forgiveness you did nothing wrong." John replied.

Justin and Heath both sighed, either John was in denial or John really felt that he allowed them to penetrate him. "John where is Randy?" Heath asked, he really didn't think John needed to be alone right now. John lowered his head to the floor. "I made him leave." John whispered. "Why? You went through hell to be with him. Wade made us rape you so you two could be together!" Justin exclaimed.

"It wasn't rape, I let you two...do...It" John whispered as tears welled in his eyes. He was finally realizing what he went through was a form of rape that even though he had submitted to Wade's demands he was still forced to do it. "Where's Randy, I will get him for you. You need to be with him and If I know Randy he is probably climbing the walls right now." Heath said.

Tears fell from John's eyes. "I don't know, maybe with Hunter? I made him leave, why would he want to come back to me? I pushed him away because I felt so guilty. Why would he come back?" John cried. "Because he loves you John, and he knows you are hurting." Justin stated the obvious. "Call him John, call Randy and tell him you made a mistake. God John please do not let Barrett win like this." Heath pleaded. John nodded his head and picked up his phone. Through tear filled eyes he sent a text...

~O~

"Alright spill Randy, What in the hell is going on with you and John. Why in the hell are you not with him right now!" Hunter asked for the life of him he could not figure out why Randy had left John. "John asked me to leave, I think he feels guilty for some reason, he feels like he let Heath and Justin, do that to him." Randy tried to explain as he watched Hunter look over at Evan.

Hunter moved over to the bed that Evan was laying in, he pulled the covers up to Evan's neck. "Sleep little one, you need your rest." Hunter said. Evan nodded his head and closed his eyes, the cold he had was kicking his ass. "Come on lets go grab a cup of coffee I want Evan to get some rest, his sleep has been interrupted enough." Hunter said softly yet with a demanding authority. Randy nodded his head and they left the room. He looked down to John's room as they stepped out into the hall.

"Go to him Randy, leave your things here, but go to him." Hunter said. "I can't he's mad at me I think. I told him he was raped and that I needed to check and make sure he was OK back there and he got mad at me and screamed that it wasn't rape. Hunter, John has _never _raised his voice at me. I know he is hurting but I'm hurting too, not being with him is killing me." Randy replied.

"I'm sorry you are going through this, I'm going to help you the best I can. Tomorrow, well later today. I will call Vince and tell him what has been going on and see if he will stop Wade." Hunter explained. Randy was about to respond when his cellphone played his favorite entrance theme. "It's John, Hunter!" Randy was so excited he could barely manage to open the phone and read the text. "I got to go, he needs me! He wants me to come back!" Randy exclaimed.

Hunter laughed as Randy ran down to the hall to be in his lovers arms...

~O~

"He's not coming." John said dejectedly. It had only been a moment since he sent the text but it felt like a lifetime. Justin walked closer to John but John took a step back. John was confused as to why he done it but for some reason Justin moving closer to him frightened him. Justin stopped where he was and gave John a knowing look, he had felt the same way after Wade had forced himself on him. Heath still flinches at times when Wade is near.

"Give him time, He will be here. You just sen..." Justin's words were cut off by a very excited Viper barging through the door. John couldn't help but jump back frightened that it was Wade coming in to make good on his promise. "Baby? It's just me, sorry I should have thought." Randy apologized and before he could move John had wrapped his arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips. Heath and Justin smiled and held onto one another, they were both happy to see the loving couple in each others arms.

"Sorry to interrupt but we will be going now." Heath stated. John pulled himself away from Randy's lips long enough to smile at the two men who had helped him realize he had nothing to to feel guilty about. "What are you two doing here?" Randy asked curious as to why John had visitors this late. "We needed to say we were sorry for hurting John, We needed to ask for forgiveness before we could even think about going to bed. We hurt John and both of us wanted to make sure he was alright." Justin explained.

"Thank you both." Randy responded, he knew John would not have sent that text him if not for Justin and Heath. "Can you forgive us for what we did to John? I didn't want to do it, neither one of us did. It was my first time being inside a man and I wanted that to be with Heath, sorry John but I wanted...it...to be...with Heath!" Justin said as he began to cry. Everything they had been through coming out in his tears. Heath held Justin tighter as his angel trembled.

"I'm so very sorry I took that from you. I...can we just try to get past this? I just want to be with Randy now. I'm so tired and I just want to be with my Goldie." John said in a weak voice, his body so tired and exhausted from the trauma he endured. "Yes, lets put this behind us but if you ever want to talk about it, anytime no matter when, just come to us." Heath said. John looked between the two men and gave a half-smile, they all needed to try to recuperate from their horrific experience and just enjoy being with the one they loved.

No more words were said between the four men. Heath and Justin held hands as they left the room and began the walk back to their own where they held one another helping the other one to heal...

~O~

John was held in Randy's arms as they gazed into each others eyes. Heath and Justin had just left the room and Randy was holding onto John for dear life. "Goldie, I'm tired and I just want to be in your arms always. Please forgive me for pushing you away, I just felt so guilty about having sex with them." John explained. Randy sighed but kept quiet he know knew that John realized differently.

Randy kissed John deeply, then took his hand and led him into the bathroom. John looked at him with confusion on his face. "I want to bathe you. I want to take care of you baby. I'm going to clean you and take you to bed baby boy. Then I'm going to hold you and make you feel safe and loved." Randy stated.

John felt delicious shivers tingled through out him, he knew it would be a long time before he was completely healed but he knew that Randy would be there for him every step of the way...

**Later that day...**

Wade grumbled into his cellphone. **"You have to be kidding me? You told me I could do what ever I want to him! Now your changing your mind!" **Wade barked his complaint. He attentively listened to his boss on the other end of the line. **"Fine! but after that his mine right!" **Wade stated, his fists in a tight ball, not pleased at all by what he was hearing. **"Alright, Two weeks and that's it! You promised me I was not done with him yet!" **Wade replied in anger. His anger almost getting the best of him. **"Yes Mr. McMahon I understand, Good-bye sir." **Wade said and ended the call. He looked at the phone and threw it at the wall, his cellphone shattering to pieces and leaving a dent in the wall.

"Fucking Hunter! You are going to pay for this! I will take your play toy from you like you did mine! Paybacks are a bitch and you are about to find that out the hard way!" Wade proclaimed. He was more than irate, Wade was enraged! Vince had told him that outside of the ring and WWE Promos he was forbidden from touching John in any way.

Wade began to pace the floor, his mind going into overdrive. With each step his mind thought of things he could do to pay Hunter back for complaining to Vince and threatening to go to Linda with it. Vince could not allow Linda to learn of the hell he was allowing Wade to create, at least not right then anyway. Vince had his own reasons for allowing Wade to do as he wished to John, but right now he could not let those intentions be known. So for the time being he had to halt those plans.

Wade picked up a lamp and smashed it on the floor, then he grabbed his crotch. "Fuck I should have let him have it again! I will fuck you again John! This is only a minor setback." Wade stated and began to unzip his pants, he pulled out his cock and began moving his hand up and down his shaft, jacking himself off was the only way he knew to calm himself down. It was only a temporary fix though, soon he would have to find a real ass to fuck.

An evil smirk crossed his face as he came to the name of his next victim...

~O~

Two lovers held each other and looked deeply into the others eyes. A calmness overtook them as if angry sea waters had calmed. An overwhelming peacefulness held them tightly and cradled them in its arms. "I love you Baby boy, I will not let Wade break us apart." Randy said as he caressed John's face. John touched a finger to Randy's lips. "Shhh lets not talk about him, I'm tired of talking about him. I want us to pretend as if he doesn't even exist." John said.

"That sounds like beautiful music to my ears." Randy replied. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to his baby boys lips. John smiled into the kiss and melted into his Goldie's arms...

~O~

**PLEASE ROCK MANY REVIEWS MY WAY...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	31. A little bit of Heaven

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:** JadeRose1, nexus angel, Blazing Glory, jenimik, Cenaholic, CENTON JADE, AnimeJunkieGrrl, takers dark lover, Xenarocks99, waldron82, CenaRKO1986, NiCoJcViPeR89, ROSE BLOOD 23, jadeMK11 , Nini18700, TheBlackerTheBerry and ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X** for reviewing chapter 30! I want to thank everyone for the amazing response I received for chapter 30! Thank you all very much! {SUGAR SWEET}**

**~O~**

John looked lovingly into Randy's eyes. Randy was looking down at him with all the love he had, John could feel Randy lightly tremble. "What is it Goldie? Why are you trembling?" John asked. "I just want to make this good for you." Randy whispered softly as he pushed into John...

**Four days earlier...**

"What in the hell happened to your neck Husky?" David Otunga asked his boyfriend. "Barrett. I said something along the line of what his plans are for when we go home and he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me in the lockers." Husky explained. A few Nexus members were at the gym working out. "What the fuck is wrong with him? He better keep his damn hands off of you. I don't give two shits what he does to Slater and Gabriel or fucking John Cena but you are off fucking limits." Otunga barked.

Husky rubbed his neck with his hand as David leaned in to kiss his lips. "I will take care of Wade Husky bear, you go and get your shower." David said. Husky was amazed how David's personality went from angry vicious to sweet loving all in one millisecond. David was getting more over protective of Husky by the minute, he was not going to let Husky get hurt again. After the night of the thunderstorm David had kept a close eye on Husky. Looking at David people would never know just how much in love the man was with his Husky of a bear and he would do what ever he had to, to keep the man safe from harm. Right now that harm was one Wade Barrett.

Husky smiled and nodded his head, he took his things needed for his shower and walked away from David. Husky looked back at the man who made him feel safe and loved. "I love you Husky bear, now go get clean for me and I will reward you later." David said. Husky winked at David and disappeared into the locker room showers. David smiled and gathered the things he would need so he could join his bear in the shower, David loved washing Husky down. His Husky bear turned him on more than anyone he had ever met.

David thoughts wondered as the locker room door opened. He turned to see who was interrupting his warm and fuzzy thoughts. David frowned as the tall Englishman entered the looker room. He wasted no time in walking up to Wade with his fist balled tightly. "Barrett! The next damn time you lay your hands on Husky I will do everything in my power to get you out of the fucking Nexus!" David warned. Wade looked at David as if he were nothing and smirked.

"Is that so Otunga, well the last time I checked you are a member of Nexus and so is Harris and I am your leader, with that being said I can damn well do as I please to the both of you. If you have a problem with that go to McMahon. But I will warn you now he will not give a damn what I do to you or to your fa...Husky." Wade stated.

David could not believe how brash Wade was being but he knew what Wade said was true. He signed the contract for Nxt that turned into the Nexus, he didn't want to leave Husky's side. He actually could not afford to leave the WWE at all. Paying for Harvard law school was very expensive and his gambling debts didn't help matters any either. The biggest problem was Vince McMahon just happened to be the one he owed one of those gambling debts too. Same thing with Husky and Michael, so Wade was right, McMahon wouldn't really do a damn thing about it.

"That's what I thought Otunga, well I will make a deal with you. I have something I want done, and if you will help me out with that I will leave your Husky alone. But if you don't then I will damn well do what ever in the hell I wish to him." Wade warned and moved in closer to Otunga. "And that just might mean _anything_. Gabriel and Slater are taking a few days off as well, and I just might need some relief later. Husky is not my type but I can close my eyes while he is on his knees and pretend he is Cena." Wade chuckled. David wanted to vomit at those words and the idea that Wade threatened to have Husky suck him off.

"Fine what do you want me to do?" David asked. His eyes went wide as he listened to Wade describe what was about to happen to one of the WWE superstars...

~O~

"Come on baby, we are free to go home today for a few days. Would you like to come home with me?" Randy asked. He had missed having John just lay in his arms and last night, well early this morning, was heaven for him. With the exception that John had woke him up in the middle of the night. John had been in a full-blown nightmare of what had happened to him and Randy had woke up with John screaming please take it them out followed by a deathly scream.

John who still lay in Randy's arms looked up at him. "I would love to come home with you. Will Elaine and Bob be there?" John asked. "No actually they won't be. They are in the Bahamas for the next two weeks and they wanted me to try to check up on the house for them while they are gone, so we will be helping them out in a way." Randy said.

"Sounds great, I would love too." John said as he began to stretch. His body protested a little, he was still hurting from last nights horrible events and needed time to recuperate. Randy knew this and that was one of the reasons he wanted to take John home with him. They needed a few days alone just to be at peace and enjoy being with each other.

Randy cringed at the look of pain on John's face. "Can I do anything to help the pain baby?" Randy asked wanting to help John if he could. "No I'm feeling better, the pain is not as bad as before. You know Goldie, I heal quickly." John smiled. He wanted to ease Randy's worried mind. "Good baby, well let's get out of bed and get showered the sooner we get to St. Louis, the happier I will be." Randy stated. John nodded and slowly stood up from the bed.

They went about getting their things together for their shower. Randy noticed John kept looking over at him often. "Did you need something baby?" Randy smiled. John bit his top lip and smiled shyly as he walked over to Randy. "OK, what do you need from me?" Randy asked, not really knowing what was going through John's mind. It wasn't long before he found out though. John took Randy's hand and led him over to the bed.

Randy was at a loss until John looked down at his desired want. Randy's eyes shot open wide at what John wanted. He wasn't sure if John was ready but he didn't want to hurt John by saying no. John gave him a certain look and Randy melted. He knew exactly what John wanted and needed. Randy gave John a nod and John gave a gentle smile.

"On your knees baby boy!" Randy demanded and John's cock twitched immediately. It had been so long since this side of Randy was out and he was going to cherish it. For it gave him the warmth his soul craved from his loved one. Randy saw John's pause and the mischievous look behind his baby blue lust filing eyes. "Baby, On Your Knees!" Randy demanded in a deeper more demanding tone.

John's heart leapt and he rejoiced in the fact that Randy was not going to try to stop him from needing him. He had paused only to make sure. John went down on his knees and trying keep any happy tears at bay began to kiss Randy's cock. First John kissed the top of Randy's cock placing gentle kisses from base to tip then he took his hand lifting the growing member and placed loving kisses on the underside along the vein.

The feel of John's soft lips kissing his cock and the gentle way John's mouth was making love to it filled Randy with awe and pure love. He knew his baby had been through hell, but John still needed him, in every way. Randy fought his own happy tears as he moaned out when he felt his cock slide into John's mouth.

Randy's cock filled his mouth up nicely as he took it in his mouth. John wasted no time worshiping all that Randy had. "Fuck yes, That's it baby boy suck it!" Randy exclaimed wanting to give John all that he had and what John was craving, the look of entrancement in his babies eyes was driving Randy wild. It had been so long and Randy knew he wasn't going to last.

The taste of Randy on his tongue tasted like liquid candy and John's sweet tooth just could not allow him to get enough of the sweetness that dribbled into his mouth. He sucked, bobbed and lapped at the most sweetest treat. Randy knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer as his ball's began to tighten and John could feel this. He began to worship the juicy treat even more, faster he sucked on Randy's shaft. "OH Fuck! Like that! yeeeaannnmm swallow baby boyyy oohh ffuuu ddrink me ALL!" Randy cried out as he shot squirt after squirt of his treat down his baby boys throat and John didn't miss a drop.

John remained on his knees, he didn't want to spoil the euphoria of their play. "Show me!" Randy ordered as he looked down at John. John opened his mouth and showed the save cum shot on his tongue. "MMmm Such a good baby boy. Stand!" Randy commanded and John stood with his mouth remaining opened. "Fuck that is so pretty seeing my cum on your tongue. Does it taste good baby? Do you like the way I taste?" Randy asked and John nodded his head. "Would you like to swallow it?" Randy asked.

John nodded his head yes. "Well you are not going to until you cum, understand? You are going to keep my cum in your mouth until I suck the cum out of you." Randy stated and with that he dropped to his knees and took John into him. Randy craved the taste of John just as badly as John craved Randy. With all that he had he pleasured John in the same way. John fought the need to swallow Randy's essence as he came but being the good baby boy he was he held the cum on his tongue as he came himself down Randy's throat.

Randy removed John's cock from his mouth and stood up. Without warning he wrapped a hand behind John's head and kissed John. John eagerly opened his mouth to allow his own cum inside. The mixture of their taste were intoxicating to both men, they were both lost in a little bit of Heaven...

~O~

"Hunter are you almost packed? I really would like to get going." Evan asked. "Yeah babe sorry I seemed to have miss placed one of my shirts." Hunter said. "Which one is that?" Evan asked as he began to look around the hotel suite. He and Hunter were packing up their things. Hunter was getting annoyed at his lost shirt.

"You know the red one, the one you got for me." Hunter said. "Are you talking about the one you packed not but twenty minutes ago?" Evan asked with laughter in his voice. He still felt off from his cold but he still couldn't help but chuckle at his man. "Shit really?" Hunter asked. "Yeah hun you did. Hey are you feeling alright? You seemed scattered this morning." Evan asked becoming a little worried. It was not like Hunter to seem so lost.

Hunter paused from walking around the suite and looked at the shorter man. He paused in thought and knew it was now or never. "Evan, can you sit down for a moment. There is something I need to say to you." Hunter asked. Evan's facial features filled with worry, he had fallen in love with Hunter and was afraid Hunter did not feel the same.

Hunter walked over to a sofa and sat down patting the seat beside of him. Evan slowly made his way over to Hunter and sat down. Fearing the worst Evan kept his head down afraid to see a look of rejection on the older mans face. "Evan this is all new to me so please bare with me. I have never enjoyed myself as much as I have with you. I want to ask you if you would like to move in with me? Damn it Evan, I, I Lo, Love you." Hunter blurted it out as fast and low as he could. So low Evan almost missed it.

Tears of joy filled the young mans eyes at what he had just heard. He didn't know what to say, his silence filled Hunter with worry. Evan looked up and into Hunter's eyes. "I love you too Hunter, and I thought you would never ask." Evan said. "So is that a yes? Will you move in with me? I would love to see if we can build on us from there." Hunter stated. "That is a definite yes." Evan replied and Hunter wasted no time in picking Evan up and sitting the smaller man on his lap.

Evan smiled and kissed Hunter on the cheek. Hunter went to kiss the young man but Evan stopped him cold. "No sir you don't! I am just getting over the flu." Evan barked. Hunter was taken back by Evan's firmness. "I will take my chances" Hunter replied and leaned in claiming his Evan's lips. Evan went limp and melted into Hunter's warming kiss.

Hunter finally pulled away and smiled as the glazed over look in Evan's eyes. Both men smiled at each other just enjoying the moment. "Well I guess we should finish getting packed huh?" Hunter asked. "Well you should. I'm finished. In fact I think I will go ahead and take these bags I do have packed to the truck." Evan stated and stood up from the large lap he was sitting on. "All right and I will finish up." Hunter replied and handed Evan the keys to his priced possession. Hunter loved his old beat up pick up truck. It ran like gold but looked like bronze, he didn't care though the old Ford suited him just fine.

Evan grabbed a few bags and looked at Hunter. "I will be right back up to help with the rest." Evan said. "OK I lov..." Evan disappeared from his sight before Hunter could tell Evan he loved him for only the second time...

~O~

"So are you all set Pumpkin? We need to get headed out. I need to take care of a few things before we get ready to head to Canada." Shawn said to his young lover. "Yeah Shawny I'm about ready. I have a few thing to put up in my shaving kit and I will be done." Cody replied. They were packing up and heading to Calgary, Alberta, Canada early. Shawn was going to film parts of his hunting show there and he and Cody were heading up early.

Shawn walked over to Cody and kissed him passionately. "Shawny? You do know if you keep that up we will never get out of here, not to mention my ass still stings from the crop." Cody whined. "Ohhh, but Pumpkin... I want some more." Shawn stated with a pouty face. "Lord Shawny you are insatiable." Cody scolded. "Come on, let me fuck that hot ass, just one more time before we go?" Shawn pleaded. Cody chuckled, "OK I tell you what. If you will be a good Shawny and let us get going. Once we are up in the air we can join the mile high club for the oh...fiftieth time?" Cody asked.

"Oh well, alright. You know how I love to fly into a sexual high." Shawn laughed hard. Cody laughed along with him and then finished packing his belongings. Once everything was packed Cody walked over to Shawn and kissed him. "I will take these out and be right back. You parked beside of Hunter right?" Cody asked. "Yeah I did." Shawn said. "Good then it shouldn't be hard to find the car then, Hunter's truck is..." "Hideous? Yeah I know but he loves that damn old thing." both men laughed.

Shawn opened the door to their hotel suite for Cody as Cody walked out with the bags. Cody was smiling, he knew Shawn was checking out his ass as he walked down the hall. Cody made his way down the elevators and outside to the lot. He was still smiling thinking about revisiting the mile high club with his man.

"What the hell!" Cody gasped as he made his way toward the truck and saw what looked like a body laying beside of it. Cody gasped and dropped his bags as he realized who the body was. "EVAN?! No NO! Evan!"...

~O~

Hunter had everything packed and was waiting for Evan to return. It had been taking longer than he had expected for Evan to return. Hunter opened the door to the suite and looked out down the hall. He noticed Randy and John leaving their room. John waved up to him and he nodded his head. Randy noticed a concerned look on his face so he walked down the hall with John in tow. John still remembered what Wade had threatened and he was not wanting to be away from Randy.

"Hey Hunt, everything OK?" Randy asked as he approached the man. "Well not really. Evan took some bags to the truck and has yet to come back. That was over half an hour ago." Hunter explained. "Maybe he just got tied up talking to someone." John stated. "Maybe..." Hunter's words were cut off by Shawn running down the hall.

"Damn Shawn what's wrong? Cody tire your old ass out again?" Hunter laughed. Shawn stopped trying to catch his breath. It was then that Hunter saw the worried look on his face. "It's alright man your just getting up there in age is all." Hunter continued to joke. Shawn looked into Hunter's eyes. "Hunter, Cody found Evan. He is hurt Hunt." Shawn said. "Whose hurt? Cody's hurt? What happened?" Hunter asked. "No man not Cody, Evan! Shawn explained. "What! Where in the hell is he Shawn?" Hunter yelled.

"In my car! We got to get him to the hospital Hunter! Hurry!" Shawn exclaimed. "Fuck!" Hunter screamed and they all took off to the stairs out to Cody and Evan. "It's alright buddy. Hunter's coming and then we will get you help. Please hang in there. I can't lose you! You are my best friend Evv." Cody said with tears in his eyes. When Cody first took a good look at Evan he had thought his best friend was dead.

"Thank God, see Evan here comes help." Cody stammered and continued to hold Evan's hand. "Evan! Oh fuck baby what happened?" Hunter said as he looked at Evan's battered and bruised body. "Hunt...ter? I hurt." Evan stated. "I know love, lets get you help. You are going to be OK I am here now, and don't forget I love you." Hunter stated as the others looked on in awe. Hunter had never told another lover that he loved them...Ever.

~O~

**Four days later...**

"Are you sure you are going to be OK?" Hunter asked. "Yes Hunter, I will be alright. I'm safe with John and Randy." Evan assured. "Yeah but we still don't know who they were. We don't know who jumped you in the parking lot." Hunter protested. "I know, look Randy will be watching over me." Evan said. He knew Hunter was worried but Hunter had to get back to work and Evan needed to recover yet. He had a cracked rib and a few contusions from the beat down he took.

"Yeah alright. I just don't want to leave you." Hunter pouted. "Look Hunter, Evan will be alright with us. John and I both will look after him." Randy said. Evan was going to be staying with him and John for a few days.

"Alright, I have to go. I love you Evan, and I was so afraid I would never get to tell you that again. I will find out who hurt you. I promise." Hunter stated. Evan smiled and kissed Hunter sweetly on the lips. "I love you too Hunter and soon we can go home." Evan said, he was looking forward to moving into Hunter's home and starting a life with him.

"He will be fine Hunter!" Randy proclaimed. Hunter frowned and left the home. Evan looked on at the door even after Hunter had disappeared through it. "You will be safe here I promise. Did you tell him yet Evan?" John asked. "No" Evan whispered. Something worse than Hunter knew about had happened to him during the beat down and Evan didn't want Hunter to know. He felt guilty enough as it was. "OK well let's get you settled." John said and showed Evan to one of the guest rooms. John left Evan to himself to get settled.

Evan crawled onto the bed and curled up into a tight ball. "I love you Hunter." Evan whispered then cried himself to sleep...

~O~

**later that night...**

_John looked lovingly into Randy's eyes. Randy was looking down at him with all the love he had, John could feel Randy_ _lightly tremble. _"What is it Goldie? Why are you trembling?"_ John asked. _"I just want to make thisgood for you."_ Randy whispered softly as he pushed into John..._

**PLEASE ROCK MANY REVIEWS MY WAY...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	32. Fairytales

**THANK YOU FOR READING , Alerting and Fav's and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, AnimeJunkieGrrl, CENTON JADE, nexus angel, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, Cenaholic, TheBlackerTheBerry, NiCoJcViPeR89 and takers dark lover **for reviewing chapter 31! SUGAR SWEET}**

**~o~  
><strong>

Time stood still as the birds sang outside. The wind blew cold outside yet inside by the fire-place two lovers held each others in their arms. Arms that once ached at the loss for one another. "Are you sure you are not too sore for another round?" Randy asked. Last night he and John made love and lay in each others arms for hours making up for lost time. Both men still lay naked enjoying the closeness of the other.

John raised up his head and kissed Randy's soft lips. "I'm ok, I'm in love and most of all Goldie I am horny." John stated. Randy smiled as he kissed John back. John could feel the muscles moving in Randy's back with his hands, he loved how they felt under his touch. The feel of John's hands caressing his skin brought Randy's needs at attention.

Randy removed the half empty bottle of peach lube from the bedside table and popped the top. He poured what was left into his hand. John's breath hitched and he bit his bottom lip at the intrusion of two thick fingers entering into him. It surprised him more than hurt, he had been lost in thoughts of love to notice Randy's fingers had inched their way to his pucker and into his love canal.

"Are, are you alright baby? Did I hurt you?" Randy asked right away. John shook his head as his fingernails lightly pushed into Randy's back. "No, feels good, move your fingers in me." John explained. Randy smiled and kissed John deeply as he worked his fingers, stretching out John more than he already was.

John pushed down on Randy's fingers as Randy scissored them inside of him. Randy removed his lips from John and maneuvered so he could watch his fingers move in and out of him. John's hand went to pump his own cock as Randy's cock was more than ready for its next adventure. The adventure of pure pleasure being buried deep within John's tight walls.

Randy looked into John's eyes, John's eyes pleading with Randy to enter him. Randy smiled, "Alright I got ya Baby boy." Randy said as he pulled his fingers out from John's backdoor and in one swift move replaced them with his hard shaft. "YYYEEESSS" John cried out in pure sexual animalized lust as Randy hit his prostate the first try.

"Fuck! baby still so fuckin tight! So damn nice!" Randy moaned out as John's tight tunnel clamped around his hard cock. "Fff, Fuck me hard! PLEASE GOLDIE!" John exclaimed and began to thrash underneath the ministrations of his love. He was losing it, lost in the passion of Randy being deep inside of him, hitting the one tiny bundle that had him swooning for the man of his dreams. The man so real and so true it sometime frightened him.

Randy took his left hand and caressed right side of John's face as he slowly made love to the man beneath him, the man he would die for. "_How real that may come true_." "Goldie?" John asked as the upset mask passed Randy's face. Randy shook the voice from his head and weakly smiled at the man with the now worried baby blue eyes.

"I love you John, my baby, my baby boy." Randy whispered and picked up speed with his thrusts and pushed his cock in John deeper as if trying to bury all of himself inside the one he was so afraid of losing. "I love you too Randy, my Goldie. The sunshine of my existence. I'm never leaving you, forever I am yours." John replied sensing Randy's need to reaffirm his place in Randy's life.

Sweetly Randy claimed John's lips once more and wrapped his hand around John's firm cock. Beautiful silent tears fell from the lovers eyes as the came together in whispered moans. Their timeless love melted into forever...

~O~

Justin pushed some stray red hairs behind Heath's ear. He looked deeply into the eyes that stole his heart and very soul. Heath leaned down and kissed the plump lips of his angel. Justin parted his lips to allow Heath's warm tongue into his mouth, and they kissed and they kissed and they kissed. Both men were lost in the arms of the other. Lost in the warmth of the love that bound them.

Time passed and hours fleeted as they kissed and kissed some more. Lost in the necking of their self induced fairytale. In their fairytale world they were alone, just the two of them lost in time. No one mattered but the two lovers being in the others arms.

The sun began to rise as the tide came in along the Florida shore. Two lovers holding the other on the sandy beach. Seagulls sounded and the waves crashed as their hearts beat in sync. Betting at the same time and with each heartbeat their love grew deeper. As the waves sounded against the shore their love soared up to the heavens and carried throughout the warm air.

They kissed and kissed and kissed as the water began to touch their toes. Both lovers laughed as the cool water wet their feet and tickled their legs. They rose from the sand and played with the water as the foam chased after their feet. Together they held hands and enjoyed just being together living their fairytale.

If only their fairytale had a happy ending and the big bad wolf was not around the corner ready to eat them...

~O~

"Is Evan alright? I just couldn't leave him." Hunter explained as he walked into the home of Randy's parents. They walked over to Hunter, both Randy and John were dressed in their robes. "It's alright we were just...sleeping in." John said.

Randy smiled and couldn't help but take one of John's globes into his hand squeezing it gently. John blushed and lowered his eyes from Hunter. Hunter smiled for one brief moment then the somber look graced his face once more.

"Evan's still asleep I think. We haven't heard him moving around the house yet." Randy said as he gave John's ass cheek another playful squeeze. John took his hand and pinched Randy on the ass in a warning pinch. Randy laughed and kissed John on the cheek. Hunter rolled his eyes but felt warm inside from the display of playful affection going on in front of him. Then his eyes scanned the room for any sign of his little one.

"His room is upstairs to the right, third door down. It's across the hall from our room we wanted to keep him close encase he needed us for anything." John said. "We didn't hear a peep from him." Randy said, he saw the look of worry Hunter's face portrayed. "Thanks I just want to go see him. He likes to sleep in any way. Did he need any pain pills to help him sleep last night?" Hunter asked remembering the pain Evan still held in his ribs.

"No, he said he wanted to try sleeping without them, so he went up to the room to sleep." John explained. "Oh OK well I'm going to go on up. You two can finish...sleeping in." Hunter replied with a wink. Randy gave John's ass another playful pat. "OH no mister, you promised me breakfast." John stated with his dimples popping. "But John! You are breakfast!" Randy responded with a chuckle. John rolled his eyes as Hunter disappeared from their sight...

~v~

Hunter made his way up to the room and gently opened the door. He smiled at the smaller man curled up under the covers. Evan moaned a little for a moment Hunter thought he had woken him by opening the door. As Evan calmed Hunter walked over to the bed and gently crawled in front of him. Hunter gently brushed the back of his hand on to Evan's exposed cheek.

Evan's worried eyes shot open not knowing whom was laying before him. He jumped back away from Hunter. This scared Hunter at first but understood that Evan would be frightened. "Shhh Sorry little one It's alright, It's me. I should have thought." Hunter sighed at the fear that graced his little one face.

Tears filed Evan's eyes and his arms flew wide. "Hold me" Was the only words spoken as Hunter took Evan in his arms and cradled him like a child. Hunter held Evan, worried about the tears that were falling but felt it best to let him cry it out. He knew Evan often cried when he was extremely tired and Hunter could see the fatigue all over his man.

"I've got you little one. Let it out I'm not going anywhere." Hunter cooed. Evan continued to cry and release the fear from within. The fear that what he was told when he was beaten would come true. Evan looked up into the eyes of his heaven and smiled lightly. "What is it Evvy? What do you need?" Hunter asked. Evan's look softened from sad to sweet calming joy. He was happy to be in the large mans presence.

"Make love to me?" Evan asked in a sweet gentle tone. "I need to feel you, feel that you are real." Evan explained. Hunter gave him a look of concern. Evan placed a hand to Hunter's cheek and looked him deeply into his eyes. "I'm alright. I will tell you if you are hurting me. Please, I need this. I need you." Evan said needing the connection that only comes from sexual intimacy from Hunter.

"If I hurt you in any way you better stop me." Hunter stated firmly then stood from the bed removing his clothes. A smile of pure bliss crossed the lovers faces, in a few moments from now they will be one. Evan pulled off the covers and grabbed a robe. "Where are you going baby?" Hunter asked. "To get some lube from John. I don't see any here and I want you to feel comfortable that you are not hurting me." Evan stated innocently. Hunter smiled and nodded his head as he watched Evan leave the room.

John jumped at the knock on the door he was currently hollowing his cheeks around Randy's pole. "AHhuummn Who is it?" Randy called out. "Keep sucking baby boy. Do not remove your mouth from me." Randy demanded. John hummed and nodded his head around the thick meat. "It's Evan, um do you guys have any, you know lube?" Evan asked trying not to feel embarrassed.

Randy chuckled and John's eyes met his, John's lips still stretched around Randy's cock. Randy's hand went to the back of John's head to hold him on his dick. "Yeah it's on the table in here but you might want to enter at your own risk." Randy called out. Evan heard Randy's warning but the need to have his lover buried within him was just too overwhelming for him to care.

Randy thrust his cock in John's mouth as Evan opened the door. "Uh Shit!" Evan exclaimed and quickly averted his eyes to the table. He didn't expect the erotic display before him. He quickly grabbed the fresh bottle of grape lube and took off out the door.

"Fuck I'm going to cum baby! Fuuu..." Randy cried out as John drank him down. They were going to enjoy every moment together and they were definitely taking advantage of that. For a brief moment their lives were Nexus free...

Hunter saw the red face of the young man when he entered the room. "What is it Evan." Hunter asked at the stunned look on Evan's face. "What happened? Centon still sleeping in?" Hunter laughed. Evan nodded and lost it at that moment, both men laughed until they had tears falling from their eyes, they needed the comic relief.

Hunter opened the covers and Evan lost the robe. Evan walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Hunter. He gently laid his cock on top of Hunter's, the friction of their cocks rubbing together made both of them hard instantly. "You feel good on me little one. You may ride me, but go slow. I do not want you aggravating your bruised ribs." Hunter said. He knew Evan loved riding his cock and he didn't want to upset the young man by telling him no. That and Evan rubbing their cocks together was driving him wild.

"Lube up your cock for me Hunter! I'm going to ride your cock, I want you buried so deep inside of me I will still feel you there this time next week." Evan demanded. Hunter's cock grew even harder at his aggressive ones demands. He loved it when Evan's gentle dominant side came out. That was one of the things Hunter loved about Evan. Evan's ability to make him feel somewhat submissive.

Hunter took the lube and opened the cap, an aroma of grapes hit his nose. Hunter loved the smell of grapes and another naughty thought crossed his mind instead. "I will lube my cock for you on one condition." Hunter said as mischief filled his tone. "Oh and what might that be?" Evan asked and placed his hands on his hips. He patiently awaited Hunter's response.

Hunter licked his lips. I take this lube squirt it in your crack and lick it from your hole." Hunter stated. Evan gasped and his breath hitched. Hunter had never done anything like that before and he craved it. He longed to have Hunter's tongue licking his pucker and way to his pleasure place. "I'm going to spread this on your hole and I want you to sit up here toward my face, squat down so I can lick it off." Hunter instructed. Evan's eyes went wide but he wasted no time in presenting his ass to Hunter. Good thing the lube was eatable, both men thought at the same time.

He pulled apart his ass cheeks and gasped out a little at the coolness of the lube. "If it's not too painful for you bend your knees and squat down over my face." Hunter said. Evan gave Hunter what he wanted and placed his ass just half an inch from Hunter's lips. "OHHHH!" Evan exclaimed as Hunter dug his tongue in deep all in one hungry plunge.

Evan tried his best to hold his hips still and not fully sit down on Hunter's face. He looked down at his cock, it was dripping pre cum in Hunter's hair and forehead. "Can't, Can't Oh god please I'm going to ride you now! Now!" Evan cried out as Hunter continued to taste his ass. Hunter knew he was driving the rocking young man insane, he loved sexually torturing his little one and his little one loved the torture. They were perfect for one another.

"All right Hunter! I'm going to ride you NOW! I'm going to lower my ass onto your cock and make you feel so good. Just like you are doing for me." Evan stated. Hunter removed his tongue from Evan's tasty hole and helped Evan to lower himself down onto him. Hunter worried though at the look of pain on Evan's face. "I'm alright! You feel so good going inside of me." Evan assured.

"OK, but go slow little one. I don't want to hurt you." Hunter said. "Your not! You feel so damn good! I love riding your cock. Fuuckk yes! Hunter so big so..." Evan lost his words as he rode his lovers cock. He loved the full feeling with in his hole, loved how he angled just right to have Hunter's large cock hit his prostate and send him soaring upward to the blissful air of sex and pleasure.

Hunter took hold of Evan's leaking member and played with it until Evan cried out. Evan's seed spilling onto his chest in warm shot after warm shot. That's all it took for Hunter to cum inside his lover the clamping hole swallowing all Hunter had. Evan leaned forward and laid his chest onto Hunters. Hunter held his young one in his arms, wanting to protect the man for a lifetime.

"Lifetime." Hunter let the word slip. Evan still panting looked into the man who spoke the word. "What?" Evan asked. Hunter's eyes filled with tears. "Lifetime, I want to protect you for a lifetime. Evan, will you marry me?" Hunter asked.

Evan's eyes filled with tears, tears of dread. He was about to hurt the man he loved...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

* * *

><p>an: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to everyone who gave me the inspiration I needed to keep going! I'm grateful to all of you! Your reviews and pm's encouraged me to keep writing and I love you all for it! Thank you for sticking with me! I will cherish you always! Love Mj :D:D:D


	33. Frozen tears

** THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, Cenaholic, CENTON JADE, nexus angel, AnimeJunkieGrrl, takers dark lover, FansofCenaton, NiCoJcViPeR89, TheBlackerTheBerry and ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X **for reviewing chapter 32! SUGAR SWEET} **

**~o~**

"Evan, will you marry me?" Hunter asked again thinking maybe Evan didn't hear what he had asked. Tears fell from Evan's eyes as Hunter looked on hopeful that the answer would be yes. "Evan?" Hunter asked. Evan wiped at the tears on his face but it was useless. All he wanted to do was say yes and ride off into the sunset with his prince charming.

"I, I'm sorry Hunter but I can't." Evan sobbed as he removed himself from Hunter's touch. Evan sighed as he climbed from the bed and began to pace the floor. Hunter looked at him in confusion, he thought for sure Evan felt the same way about him. He watched as Evan dressed in a robe. Hunter stood up from the bed and wrapped a sheet around his waist, then walked over to Evan.

"Evan, you are holding something back from me. Why can't you marry me? Do you love me?" Hunter asked, knowing that at any moment tears would spill from his own eyes. "Yes I love you, you are my everything." Evan stated. "Then why will you not marry me?" Hunter asked in confusion. "When I was attacked, the ones who did it threatened me. They said if I stayed with you I would be...They groped me. I'm afraid Hunter. I don't want them to touch me and hurt me again." Evan said.

Hunter looked on in shock. Not only did his lover get attacked and beaten they threatened to harm him sexually. "I will protect you Evan. I wont let them hurt you. Is this why you wanted to stay with Randy and John? Because you were afraid if you stayed with me they would hurt you?" Hunter asked, getting angrier by the minute. Not angry at the man before him but the men who hurt the man he wanted to spend a lifetime protecting and loving.

Evan was too ashamed to speak the words and nodded his head instead. "Do you trust me Evan?" Hunter inquired. "Always." Evan replied. "Then trust me when I say this. We will find out who those men where who hurt you and who was behind it. I will not let them take you from me out of fear." Hunter explained.

Evan fought his fears but knew the fear of living without Hunter would be worse than fear of being hurt. "Look in my eyes and know this, I will protect you and love you until the day I die. No more harm will come to you. So please Evan I will ask you again. Little one, will you marry me?" Hunter asked.

Evan looked into the truth filled eyes of his cerebral assassin and knew only comfort and love. The fierceness in Hunter's eyes when he promised to protect and love told him he would always be protected and cared for. Most of all loved. He looked into Hunter's pleading eyes. "Yes" "Yes what?" Hunter waited.

"Yes I will marry you" Evan stated. "YES!" Hunter yelled out and took Evan into his arms. Tears fell from the eyes of the Game as he spun Evan around. "Oh I'm sorry little one." Hunter exclaimed as he sat Evan back down. "I'm ok! more than ok! I'm getting married! I AM GETTING MARRIED!" Evan exclaimed. Hunter smiled and kissed his new fiancé deeply.

Moments later a knock was heard. Both men laughed they already knew who was at the door. "Come in Randy and John." Hunter said. The door flew open and the two lovers walked in. "Did we hear right?" John asked. "I asked Evan to marry me and after much conjoling he agreed. Guy's we are getting married. I'm going to take Evan with me on the road. I want him near me. I promised to keep him safe from harm and I am. I also need to get to a jewelers. My little one needs a ring. I want people to know he is taken." Hunter explained.

Evan blushed at the words Hunter said he loved the way it made him feel, protected and safe. "Congratulations" were said as the four men celebrated. Plans were made for a get together once they reached Canada so the announcement could be made about the engagement. At this moment the two couples were happy and in love. They had loving futures to look forward to.

Sadly a snowstorm was coming, one that would bury one couple alive...

~O~

**October 18th 2010...**

"I hate this damn thing" John sighed. "What baby?" Randy asked as he turned to look at him. John was sitting on the bench in their locker room. "This damn Nexus armband. Fucking thing is just too damn tight." John said as he maneuvered the band up his left forearm. Randy frowned seeing the upset look on John's face.

"I know baby, I wish you didn't have to wear it too. Look on the bright side, at least it's not a t-shirt." Randy stated. He walked over to John and put his arms around him. "It won't be too much longer and this will be all over. Nexus can't last forever baby boy." Randy tried his best to give John encouragement and reassurance that one day they would be completely free of Wade Barrett and Nexus.

"I know Goldie, thank you for being with me through all of this." John said. "I love you baby boy and there is nowhere on this planet I would rather be." Randy replied. "I love you too." John stated. They held onto one another knowing that in a little bit they would be making their way to the ring to tag team together. They were both happy because tonight John got to be himself and be happy tagging with the man he loved.

**Monday night raw...**

"Get out of that ring right now. I am ordering you out of that ring or you will be fired." Wade warned as the Nexus stood around him. John looked on in confusion, Wade was going off script and John couldn't understand why. John looked at Randy he didn't want to but knew he had to do as he was told. The sound in Wade's voice told him this was real. All too real.

Randy didn't understand what was happening when Wade told John to go stand by the announcers table. John had a hard time walking away but found his way over to the stand. "Now John you have got the best spot in the house to witness the demise of the Viper" Wade spoke and as he did Randy looked around the ring at the members on all sides. Randy and John were both confused because this was not what creative had wrote to happen.

"Randy's cornered by all of the Nexus." Cole stated trying to figure out what was going on. "and right next to us a helpless John Cena." Jerry repeated what he was just told to say through the headset. John took in those words because they were so true. He was helpless and frightened by what Wade might have in-store for his lover. "He can't get involved because of the order and Cena's face you saw it." Cole continued. He was getting his words over the headset as well.

The next words from Jerry ripped John to shreds. "Randy looked to Cena as to say help me, but Cena just looked down." But what he saw did the most damage as all the members of Nexus attack Randy. Every one of them kicked Randy and hit him beating down on his body and John knew none of the punches were held back. Every last hit was real. Only the ones by Justin and Heath were held back but only slightly and this hurt him deeply.

"And again Cena looking on. Just helpless can't do anything." John heard Cole tell the fans. His fans, his fans were watching him, screaming for him to help Randy and he couldn't. If he did he would have to leave Randy and be fired from he job he so dearly loved. John watched as Randy tried to fight back, but before too long the four men were all on him again.

"John knows what's about to happen and he can't do anything about it." Cole stated. The look on John's face was pure pain and agony. Agony for what his Goldie was going through right in front of his eyes. John squatted down and held his hands together, he prayed for Randy to get through this unscathed.

"Their just taking their turns having their way with Randy." John looked on as those words were spoken from the announcer. Heath hated taking part in what they were doing to Randy but had no choice either. Wade had made that all too clear earlier. John stood up so angry that he was powerless to stop David from slamming Randy down hard onto his back. "Now they are mocking Cena, Nexus is just mocking." Cole explained.

John blinked back the tears that threatened as Nexus rolled Randy over to the corner. The look on Justin's face proved to John he didn't want to do what was about to happen. Justin looked down at the man John loved and did the deed, for what choice did he have. It was either do it or Heath would be dead.

Justin grabbed his stomach not from just physical pain but mental anguish as well. He hated taking part on the very real beat down that Randy was enduring. "ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" John yelled out at Wade. He was losing it, he just can't stand seeing Randy hurt like this anymore. "John is actually pleading for Nexus to stop" Jerry said to the people watching at home.

John watched as Wade took a microphone into his left hand. "Get in the ring now." Wade demanded. John stood there not believing the words. "Are you deaf? I said get in the ring now!" Wade barked. John took his right hand and ran it over his face. He stood with his hands on his hips as he contemplated what Wade was telling him to do. "If he doesn't obey he is fired." Cole told the fans once more.

John began to walk towards the ring. "Hurry it up Cena I haven't got all day." Wade yelled as John reluctantly climbed through the ring ropes. "I want you to pick up Orton and I want you to give him an attitude adjustment right now!" Wade couldn't believe his ears. "That is enough! It's enough!" John exclaimed at the demand.

"Don't question me Cena! Do it or your fired." Wade reminded him with truth in his eyes and authority in his voice. John looked down at his injured lover and shook his head. "Do it John. I don't want to have to ask you again." Wade commanded. John went down and picked Randy up by his shoulders. "I'm sorry Goldie." John said so softly and moved his lips so little not even Wade saw him speak. Randy could only grunt "I know" in pain as John placed him on his shoulders. His back and head were hurting him so badly.

"Actually hold it right there. I don't want you stilling my spotlight. Give him to me." Wade said. He knew John would be too gentle on Randy and he would not. He wanted Randy in pain and would have him in pain in more ways than one by nights end. The display in the ring and in front of the fans was only the beginning of what Wade had in store for the Viper. The Viper who had what he wanted. John Cena.

"I love you Randy" John said as he helped him onto Wade's broad shoulders. He walked away and stood at the turnbuckles, there was no way he could watch anymore. His heart broken, John knew there was only one way to end Randy's physical pain. Wade looked back over his shoulder at John and grinned at John as John walked away. John left the ring hoping it would end the physical hell his Goldie had been put through. All he wanted to do was hold Randy and take him into his arms, but he knew that was not allowed.

John walked up the ramp shaking his head, looking defeated. He knew what he had to do...

~o~

John paced the floor behind the gorilla waiting for Randy to return. Wade was watching to see what John was going to do next. No words were said to John as Nexus arrived back from the ring. Finally after a few minutes a broken and bruised Randy limped his way back through the gorilla and began to walk over to John.

John held back the tears as he walked away from Randy and approached Wade. He took Wade's face into his hands and kissed Wade harshly on the lips. Wade opened his lips and allowed John's tongue into his mouth. Randy looked on in shock and pain as his baby kissed Wade freely. "Baby? What are you doing? John! STOP!" Randy exclaimed as John proceeded to rip his heart out.

John pulled away from Wade's lips and with tear filled eyes prepared himself the best he could for what he was about to say. "If you will keep them from attacking Randy again. I will give myself to you." John said barely above a whisper.

_"And John looking on just helpless can't_ _do anything."_

Played over and over again in John's tortured mind. But this time he wasn't helpless he could give himself freely to Wade and stop Randy from being hurt.

Wade smiled from ear to ear as he pondered the words he just heard. "Alright but first you will tell me freely that you love me, and want to be with me. You break up with Randy and then become completely mine. In bed as well as out. When we have sex you will make me believe that you love it! That you want it. That you crave me and every harsh dirty thing I do to you, and again it will be at your own free will." Wade stated.

Everything Wade set out to accomplish was coming true. He found a way to lay hands on John before the two weeks was up. John was doing this on his own which meant Wade would not have to suffer any consequences. "I give you my word Cena. So what will it be. Yes you are mine or No and I keep doing what ever I want?" Wade asked.

Outside snow began to fall, the sky was crying frozen tears as John looked from Randy then back to Wade.

_"Randy looked to Cena as to say help me, but Cena just looked down."_

Words from earlier continued to plague John's mind. Randy looked on at John and shook his head no. He didn't want this. He didn't want to lose John, he needed his baby boy in his life.

_"Their just taking their turns having their way with Randy."_

John looked at Randy one last time. "I, we, It's over Randy. I'm...breaking up...with you." John stuttered brokenly as Wade Barrett won..._  
><em>

~O~V~O~

**HEY! PLEASE REVIEW! ... PLEASE ROCK THEM MY WAY ... BEGGING FOR LOADS OF SWEETNESS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	34. Belonging to Wade

**THANK YOU FOR READING and to my new Fav and follower thank you! and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** JadeRose1, AnimeJunkieGrrl, jenimik, CENTON JADE, nexus angel, takers dark lover, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, waldron82, Cenaholic, TheBlackerTheBerry, NiCoJcViPeR89 and ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X ** for reviewing chapter 33! **

**Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to review! For those of you have reviewed in the past but not recently I do hope you are still enjoying this story! You ALL rock! Please keep them comin...{SUGAR SWEET} **

**~O~  
><strong>

**Monday night raw...10/18/10  
><strong>

"John, John, John, Where do you think you are going. I'm not finished with you and I'm certainly not finished with Randy Orton." Wade said as the promo rolled. He put his arm around John as John bowed his head and they walked down the hall.

"Well done Cena." Wade stated as they entered the locker room. Monday night raw was still taping and John had one last promo to do. One where he would be raising the hand of Wade Barrett in pretend victory. John was already in turmoil all he wanted to do was go back to the hotel and cry himself to sleep.

The look on Randy's face when he broke up with him killed John and ripped his heart apart. Breaking up with Randy was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but seeing Randy hurt and beat up by Nexus was just too much for him to take in. All he wanted to do was keep Randy safe.

Wade walked over to Heath. "Job well done Heath, only problem is I saw you pull a few punches. You know what that means right?" Wade asked. "Please don't, I did as you said. I hit him. I did my move and held nothing back. Leave Justin alone." Heath pleaded. Wade had threatened to kill both of the men if their lovers held anything back, and that was just what Wade saw.

"Barrett, we are here to film the last promo and then you and your men can leave." said a cameraman who walked into the room. Wade frowned and looked at Justin. "I will deal with the two of you later. Men get onto positions." Wade ordered. Nexus did as told and the promo was cut to be shown to the Raw viewing audience at the end of the show.

"Pack up men it is our go home show. Heath, you and Justin have one more shot. Disobey me again and I will follow through on my threat. Right now I have something much more important to do. Come here John." Wade said to the man who was sitting down on the bench with his head down packing up his gym bag.

"Now John you are to take our bags out to the van. All of them now and then we will head to the airport. You and I will not be going back to the hotel, Cena. We will be going back to Tampa tonight. I have plans for you, but first we need to go home. So take those bags out Now!" Wade barked as John stood from the bench and walked over to Wade.

John unemotionally nodded his head and picked up as many bags as he could and left the locker room with them. "Look Mike, it's Wade's slave boy." John heard. "Damn Punk we need to get us one of those." Mike stated. "How much Cena? Maybe I want to buy sometime with you. Wade's whore." Punk chuckled. John just shook his head and kept it down as he left the arena.

"Don't you fucking know how hard it is on him!" Randy yelled at the two men. He had just walked out of his locker room in time to hear what both horrible men had said to John. Mike looked at Randy and walked up to him, he moved in close. "Awe poor Randy. Did John leave you all alone again? Look I hate the way we ended. How about I give you some release? I can make you forget about John. He belongs to Wade now." Mike said as he reached out and grabbed Randy's jean covered cock.

Randy's blood began to boil as he pushed Mike away. "Keep your damn hands off of me. John, he...ggrrrhhha!" Randy exclaimed. He just walked away from the two stupid men and left the arena. He was on his way to the Hummer when he heard crying. He knew right away where the sound was coming from and who it belong to. "Baby" he whispered as he made his way over to John.

John was standing by the van with his head in his hands as thick snow fell around him. He had tried hard to be strong and just couldn't do it. The look in Randy's eyes kept flashing in his own. John felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped back in fear afraid it was a member of Nexus getting him because he was taking too long to get back inside. He saw them again, the look in Randy's eyes. "Goldie..." John sighed he no longer had the right to call Randy by the pet name any longer.

"Randy, I have to go. I have already taken too long to get back." John said. He couldn't take the look Randy held in his eyes. A look of longing and loss, the look that mirrored his own. Randy moved closer and wrapped his arms around John.

John did something he thought he would never ever do. He pulled away from Randy's touch."I can't. I I can't" John stated and began to walk away. For in one brief moment John was going to give in and stay in Randy's arms. That was until the feeling of helplessness filled him again as he saw Wade and the members of Nexus walk through the lot toward them.

"Don't do this to us. God please don't let Wade win like this." Randy begged as he fell to his knees in the cold wet snow, stopping John from walking away. He looked up at John with the most pitiful sad filled eyes. "John please don't leave me." Randy pleaded as he did he could feel the warm tears fall upon his skin. Tears that came from his baby boys eyes. John opened his mouth about to speak.

"Hold it right there Cena. Get the hell in the van." Wade barked as he approached John and Randy who remained on the ground. John looked form Randy to Wade. Randy saw the look in John's eyes the same look from earlier. A look of defeat. He sighed hopelessly as he stood up from the cold snow. "I love you John. I'm not giving up on us. I forgive you for anything this bastard makes you do." Randy spoke honestly. He didn't want the guilt hurting John again. He feared losing John forever.

"Now Cena! as for you Orton, you need to forget about John and move on with your life. He belongs to me now." Wade stated as the snow began to fall more heavily than before. Wade opened the van door and pointed his finger at the van, John lowered his head down.

John looked away from Randy as he climbed in. He knew now there was no turning back. He had made the choice to belong to Wade...

~o~

**Several hours later...the next morning...**

"Ahh home sweet home. Welcome home John." Wade stated. _"This isn't my home. My home is with Goldie." _John thought to himself. "Come on in John. I'm sure you remember your way around." Wade said. _"All too well" _John looked around the living room. "Do you remember where your bedroom was John? Well no need for that because you will be sharing mine. This time it is different John you are my lover." Wade smiled as he said this. He knew he had John, his obsession was real and right there waiting for the next order to be given.

"Take the bags up to our room. Then I want you to strip, you will only wear what I wish and right now I wish you wearing nothing but the skin God has blessed you with." Wade stated and licked his lips at the thought. John just looked down and took the things up the steps and down the hall. He was just so tired as he entered the bedroom. The flight was delayed due to the snow and John had yet to sleep from the morning before.

_"You can do this John, Just get it the fuck over with. How? How can I do this. Maybe, just maybe if I pretend he is Randy I could..." _John was pulled from his thoughts as his cellphone went off. He dropped the bags on the floor and pulled his cellphone from his back pocket. **"Hi Randy."** John whispered into the phone. **"Hi baby, I love you and I'm still here. Forever."** Randy said softly. **"I** **know, I love you too. I'm sorry I had to hurt you."** John said as water claimed his eyes once more.

**"We've gotten through this before baby, we can do it again. Forever John. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what you say or what you claim. Forever I am here. John Cena I'm never giving up." **Randy stated. Randy expected to hear a response from John but the words he heard made his blood boil. They were faint but he heard them all.

"Hand it over Cena. Hand me the damn phone!" Wade barked. "But, I need my phone Wade." John said in protest. "Not here you won't! Now hang up and hand it over!" Wade demanded. John looked down at the phone, he could still hear Randy breathing on the other line.

Wade looked at John and smiled knowing what affect the next words he said would hold. "Hand it over Cena, then get naked like I told you. You will not be wearing any clothing here. I want you ready to fuck at all times." Wade smirked.

Randy felt the warmth of the tears fill his eyes as the line went dead. John had closed the phone and ended the call. "You didn't have to say that." John said, he didn't want Randy knowing about what Wade had ordered. "Just hand me the damn phone. You broke up with him and I forbid you to cheat on me. And I do believe it is time for you to tell me what I want to hear. For if you do not at Bragging Rights I will let all members of Nexus including me beat Randy to a bloody pulp and make you assist in it!" Wade warned.

"Enough! Damn it Wade. You got what you want! Quit threatening him! I'm yours! FUCK!" John yelled as he handed over his cellphone. Wade was only slightly taken back by John's tone. Of course the words 'I'm yours' was like music to his ears. "Prove it." Wade said. "What?" John asked. "You said you are mine. Prove it. Tell me you love me and that you belong to me." Wade stated.

John slouched his shoulders and looked at Wade. The words felt like acid as they left his mouth. "I belong to you Wade. I lo...love you." John spat through clenched teeth as the bile grew up in his throat. Wade smirked in a wicked grin as John ran to the bathroom. Saying what he had said to Wade made John physically sick.

John sat on the bathroom floor beside of the commode. He rocked back and forth with his arms around his legs. His head laid on his knees. He couldn't believe he told another man that he loved them. The words were fake but still cut like a knife. "What are you doing in there Cena? Fall in, get out here." Wade barked. John wiped his eyes and and slowly stood up, he washed out his mouth and cleaned his hands.

Wade was about to open the bathroom door when John stepped out. "It's time to begin John, I have waited long enough to have you back in my bed, and this time as a lover." Wade stated. _"How can I do this? How can I whisper things that I_ say_ only to Randy?" _John looked at Wade and wondered just how long this was going to go on. How much longer would have to be with a man he despised.

_"Just get this over with John."_ he thought as piece by piece of his clothing fell to the floor. "Strip me." Wade demanded and John did as asked. Wade's clothing landing on top of John's. The next thing hurt John like a knife to the chest. "Tell me to make love to you." Wade ordered. _"I can't do that, I...Goldie. John just pretend he is Randy. He is Goldie, Wade is Randy"_ John said over and over until his mind took over...

John walked over to Wade and pictured Randy in his mind. It was the only way he could cope with what he was about to say and what was about to happen. "Make love to me." John said as Randy's face replaced Wade's and Wade's touch was replaced by Randy's phantom own. Wade leaned into kiss John and was welcomed by John's warmth. John kissed back with all of a lovers demanding, Wade was lost in heaven at the receptiveness he was receiving. John led Wade over to the bad and Wade portioned himself at John's hole.

John felt fingers at his entrance. "No please, No prep I need to feel you." John whispered to Randy. In John's mind it was Randy he spoke to, in his heart it was his Goldie that touched his body and his most intimate parts. Wade never had a clue when he pushed his cock into John that John was lost in Randy's warmth and not his own.

"Mmnnn John you feel so tight Love." Wade spoke, lost in the depths of the true feelings he felt for John. It wasn't only about obsession, it was about love. Wade Barrett was deeply in love with someone whose heart belonged to another.

Wade pushed his cock into John's receptive walls. He put all the love he felt in his heart into making love to the man who for only a brief time he owned. Cherishing every feeling and every thrust. Putting something people never see into his love making, and that was the true Wade Barrett.

A man who had a heart, a soul, one that was lost, but yet being inside of John, Wade found a true part to himself. If even it was only for a moment. "I Love you John." Wade released a tear, just happy to be with the man his heart grew for.

"I love you too Randy, My Goldie." John replied...Wade froze then raised his hand in anger...

Would he hit John or let it go?

~O~v~O~

**HEY! PLEASE REVIEW! ... PLEASE ROCK THEM MY WAY ... BEGGING FOR LOADS OF SWEETNESS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	35. Twisted emotions and Twisted minds

**THANK YOU FOR READING, and to my new followers and favorites and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, JadeRose1, AnimeJunkieGrrl, jenimik, waldron82, takers dark lover, CENTON JADE, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, Cenaholic, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl**-**A7X, TheBlackerTheBerry, NiCoJcViPeR89 and centonslash ** for reviewing chapter 34!**

_**Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to review! For those of you have reviewed in the past but not recently I do hope you are still enjoying this story! I would love to hear from you! You ALL rock! Please keep them comin...{SUGAR SWEET}**_

**!o!o!o!o!  
><strong>

**Warning: Chapter contains violence and non/con...please read at your own risk! ! !**

**~O~**

"I Love you John." Wade released a tear, just happy to be with the man his heart grew for. Ignoring the fact that he was forcing the other man into sex. "I love you too Randy, My Goldie." John replied. His mind still thinking he was in bed with the man he loved and the monster who was inside of him.

Wade froze then raised his hand in anger. He stopped himself just before his hand slammed into John's face. He wanted to feel John need him, even if John was pretending he was Randy. A haze in John's eyes led Wade to believe John was lost inside himself somewhere. Yet he chose to keep hurting the man under him and thrust his cock in and out of John.

Wade leaned down and kissed the man beneath him, for John it was Randy's lips on his and Randy's tongue that entered. Wade melted into John's kiss, allowing John to keep his fantasy. He gently continued to move his cock into John, making love to him. He wanted this sexual experience to be good for the both of them even though one of them was not truly there.

"You feel so good around me John. I love making love to you." Wade cooed. "Ahh yes more feels so wonderful!" John exclaimed completely lost in his and Randy's love making. Wade took his hand and wrapped it around John's cock gently jacking it off. "I'm going to make you cum love. Cum for me." Wade whispered into John's ear. He wanted to prolong his orgasm for as long as possible but John felt too good and Wade could hold off no longer.

"Anything for you Goldie, Ahhh uummm! Cuu Cumming!" John cried out as he coated Wade's hand with his cum. Wade allowed his tears to fall as he thrust deep into John, marking him with his seed. John still looking into the eyes of his tattooed lover smiled the sweetest smile at Wade.

The sweetest smile Wade had ever seen. Dimples so deep they popped and a wide smile that reached John's baby blue eyes making John glow.

It was a smile Wade knew he would never be able to bring to John eyes and heart. Wade Barrett knew at that moment that John Cena would never love him back, That John's heart belonged to only one man. That man being Randy Orton.

John closed his eyes for a second to relax in the glow of his sexual high. He was waiting for Randy to hold him in his arms. To kiss his lips like they always did after they made love, but that kiss never came. Instead of feeling Randy's precious lips on his he felt two large hands wrap around his neck.

John's eyes opened instantly. He looked into the eyes of a dark mind. "Wa Wade. What are you, doing?" John asked. "Yeah now you bloody remember who I am." Wade stated as his hand gripped tighter around John's neck.

"What...do yyou mean?" John asked not understanding what was going on. One moment he was having beautiful sex with the man of his dreams but now a mad man lay on top of him. _"What just happened? Where is Randy? He was just here wasn't he? Oh shit what did I do?"_ John asked himself as he looked into the pair of angry eyes.

This angered Wade even more now. He gripped tighter onto John's neck as John's face turned deep red. John's hands went to his neck to try to pull Wade's hands away. He felt on the verge of passing out. "You kept calling me Randy and Goldie. I gave you the best sex I have ever gave another man and you spat it back at me!" Wade admitted through clenched teeth.

"I don't, know what, happened." John choked out the best that he could. "Bollocks! Cena! Lay here and do not fucking move or I send my men after Orton." Wade demanded. John flinched at Wade's warning. He wanted to protect Randy not cause him anymore harm. John didn't know where Randy was at this point, he hadn't had a chance to ask before Wade took his phone. _"Goldie I thought Wade was you, he was_ you._ How?" _John asked himself.

"You listen to me Cena, turn over on your stomach now!" Wade ordered as he climbed off of John. His fury building at the thought that he would never truly have John. "This is for your own good Cena." Wade stated as he pulled a leather belt from his discarded khakis. "Grasp the bed railing with your hands." Wade barked his order. Fearing for Randy, John did as requested and took hold of the wooden railing.

"I don't know why you force me into treating you this way Cena." Wade stated as he grasped the belt by the leather end.

_swat swat_

"Aughm" John groaned out in pain as the metal belt buckle bit into the flesh of his ass. Wade had hit one cheek and then the other.

"Why must you make me do this to you?" Wade asked and raised the belt again.

_swat Swat _

This time to both of John's legs. John lay in pain and tried his best not to scream giving Wade anymore satisfaction. "Why can't you see that I love You Cena! I'm better for you than your precious Goldie!" Wade became more angry as he spat out Randy's pet name.

_Slash SLASH SLASH _

"AaHH God please, Wade stop! I'm sorry I don't know what you want me to say!" John pleaded as he felt the blood began to trickle from his ass. Wade had planted three hard slashes to them and the metal bit into his skin breaking it open.

"I can't see John. Why can't you see what is plain as day in front of your eyes. Love Cena. I can love you better than Orton." Wade screamed out and with all of his force brought the metal end of the belt back down onto John's bare flesh.

_**SLASH SLASH SLASH**_

"UUGGAAAHHH STOP, HURTS!" John begged. The pain was almost so unbearable blackness wanted to claim him.

"I could have given you the world." Wade said as he through the bloodied belt to the floor. "Fucking lay still Cena and do not move. If you love Orton as you say, you better lay still." Wade stated as he climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself between John's bleeding legs and ass.

John gasped in pain as Wade began running his hand over John's cuts wetting them with the very blood he drew from John's wounds. The other hand he wrapped around his cock making it hard for what he was about to do. He knew all too well he was about to rape the man he had feelings for. Feelings that would never be returned.

"God Wade please don't do this to me. I gave you what you wanted you already had sex with me." John tried to plead his way out of being raped. "No Cena I made love to you and you cried out another mans name! Now you must be punished for that." Wade said and lubed up his cock with John's blood. "Fuck!" John cried out as Wade slammed his cock into him.

Wade was not gentle to John as he rammed deeply into John's still stretched hole. The pain that truly came from John was from Wade running his hand over his ass and his opened wounds. "HURTS STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" John cried out as tears pricked his eyes. He gripped onto the railing tighter. He was too frightened to fight back. If Wade could be this violent to him he was afraid the same thing would happen to Randy.

"AAHHHH" John cried out as Wade racked his fingernails down his back and rammed in deeper. Wade kept his cock buried into John for a moment before pulling all the way out and slamming back in. "PLEASE I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to call you Randy! I didn't know! STOP!" John tried to beg one last time. He placed his face into a pillow as deafening screams were released into it.

John could feel his hole tearing as Wade pulled all the way out and slammed back in over and over again. Wade Barrett wanted to destroy John on the inside so the next time Randy and John had sex it would hurt the man he was raping.

Wade knew what he was doing was wrong but he did not care for he could get away with it. Under the Nexus contract Wade could do whatever he wanted to do to John Cena and right at that moment he wanted to break him.

"Ohumm" Wade moaned out as he came for the second time. Again marking the man with his seed. "You will give yourself to me Cena. Just like you promised you will make love with me! Only me, you will call me Wade! Not Randy or Goldie!" Wade spat as he lay his body down on top of John. John crying tears of pain as Wade's sweat filled his opened wounds.

"I'm not a monster I will give you time to heal. Then you will make love with me. If you do not I will take it upon myself to rape the man you love. This Goldie you love so damn much, that you saw him in your eyes as I made love to you. On Friday you will give me what I want, you will be receptive to _MY_ touch. You will tell me that you love _Me_ and beg _ME_ for more." Wade whispered psychotically before pulling out of John's bloody hole.

"Ahhhmmn" John cried out as Wade pulled his cock out it felt as if his insides may fall out as well. He just laid there as Wade left the room. Not knowing where Wade had gone. Wade walked out in the hall and called David Otunga. **"Otunga find out where Orton is. I want him here on Friday...None of your damn business just do a I say." **Wade stated and ended the call. He was going to make damn sure John gave him what he wanted for Randy would be there to pay if he didn't.

~O~

**meanwhile**_**...  
><strong>_

Randy paced around Cody's home. Cody's house was only a few blocks from Wade's. Randy felt he needed to be near by. He couldn't bring himself to be states apart from John. "Damn Cody you scared the shit out of me." Randy stated. "Sorry dude just seeing what you wanted to eat for dinner tonight." Cody asked as he appeared.

"It's alright I didn't mean to yell at you." Randy replied. He was about to make is way over to the couch and sit down when a pain shot straight to his heart. "Ahh!" Randy cried in pain. "Randy what is it? Are you alright?" Cody asked as Randy grabbed his chest. "It's John...He's hurt, Wade is hurting him. Oh God Wade is hurting him!" Randy exclaimed as the tightening in his chest grew. "How do you know this?" Cody asked.

"I can feel it! I can feel it in my heart. It hurt's! God he's hurting him!" Randy screamed out and Randy was right. At that moment John was being raped by Wade...

~O~

John lay curled up in the bed as he cried. He vowed at that moment to do as Wade wished he didn't want Randy to go through what he just had. Wade walked back into the room and over to John locking eyes with the battered man. John braced himself for the words that were about to come...

"I, I love you Wade. Forgive me, I am yours."...

~v~

**HEY! PLEASE REVIEW! ... PLEASE ROCK THEM MY WAY ... BEGGING FOR LOADS OF SWEETNESS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	36. An all too real hell

**THANK YOU FOR READING, and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **AnimeJunkieGrrl**, **JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, jenimik, waldron82, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, NiCoJcViPeR89, nexus angel, Cenaholic, TheBlackerTheBerry, centonslash and my guest reviewer ** for reviewing chapter 35!**

**Thank you **all for** bringing **this** story **to over** 500 reviews! **I** love all **of** you **for** helping **this** story **get** there! **Here's** hoping **for** 600 **before it** ends! Also **Thank you** Cenaholic **for** helping **me** with **this** story, without **you it** would **not** have **been** possible! You rock girl! {SUGAR SWEET}**

**~o~  
><strong>

"Randy What are you doing?" Cody asked as he watched Randy walk around the room grabbing his things. "I have to go. I need to see John and make sure he is ok!" Randy stated in a fit of anxiousness and worry. Cody walked over and stood in front of Randy blocking his way from the door.

"Randy you can't. If you show up and Wade does not want you there it could make things worse for John, ever think of that?" Cody asked his frightened friend only to see more fear cross Randy's face. "What? You think so? Yeah I guess your right. I just need to make sure he is alright and I can't. That bastard took his phone. I feel it Cody! John's hurting." Randy cried as he sat down onto the sofa.

Randy placed his head into his hands and let the tears flow for his injured loved one. "Please be ok baby. Please be ok." Randy whispered as he rocked with sobs for how empty he as feeling and for the fear he held inside.

~O~

John lay curled up in the bed as he cried, all was lost now. He vowed at that moment to do as Wade wished, he did not want Randy to go through what he just had. He laid battered and bloodied, a bruised and broken man.

Wade walked back into the room and over to John. He locked eyes with the hurting man. John braced himself for the words that were about to come. These were going to be the hardest words he would ever have to speak. Breaking up with Randy was hard but the words he was about to say would break him.

"I, I love you Wade. Forgive me, I am yours." Wade could not believe his ears at first, He just looked down at John. He took his hand and laid it down on John's cheek. John flinched at Wade's touch but he knew he had to get used to being touched by the man who now claimed him.

"Lay there love, I will get the first aid kit to clean your wounds." Wade stated. He didn't really know how to take the words he had so longed too, his fantasy had come true and he didn't care what he had to do to make that happen.

John didn't speak he just allowed a tear to fall. His backside was in so much pain that he would accept help from Satan at this point. Wade removed his hand from John's cheek and walked into the bathroom. He removed a first-aid kit from underneath the sink and stepped back into his bedroom. He sighed as he watched John tremble from his wounds.

Wade sat the kit down onto the bedside table and opened it up. He pulled out some cream for the wounds but first he would have to clean them. He walked back into the bathroom and took out a washcloth and wet it with warm water. Walking back into the bedroom he frowned at the bloody mess he had left John.

"Turn onto your tummy so I can clean you." Wade stated. _"God what have I done to you?"_ Wade thought as he walked closer to John and began to inspect the cuts the belt and his fingernails had left behind. Tears came to his own eyes as he saw the imprints of the belt buckle on John's skin.

John moved gently to his stomach so Wade could wash his back, butt and legs. Wade didn't know where to start, he had left a trail of disastrous marks along John. Gently he began to clean John's back and legs. "Why did you make me do this to you?" Wade asked as he wiped the blood from the wounds and took some cream running it along all visible wounds. "I'm sorry forgive me?" John replied.

John grasped the bed rails once more to keep from crying out in pain as Wade began to wash his crack. Wade let a few more tears fall as he cleaned the blood and cum from John's ass. "All's forgiven love. Let's just move on." Wade whispered. John had his eyes closed and could not see the remorse and guilt Wade was allowing to show. Wade was not going to allow John to see how he felt about the pain he had left behind on the older man.

"There love all done. I will leave you to rest. If you need anything just ask." Wade said, treating John as if he were a true lover. If John was going to play along he was going to allow himself the sweetness of this indulgence. "Th Thank you Wade." John said attempting to lose himself in this horrid play of love and affection.

And that was what it was a horrid play of love, for John only knew one love and that man would always own his heart. No matter what was about to be said or what he as about to do with the other man. The man who had raped him and ripped his world apart.

Wade simply smiled and left the room. He would wait for a few days before he would see if more needed to be done to John to bring him to him...

**FRIDAY...**

"Good morning love." Wade whispered to a naked John whom he held in his arms. The past few days had been heaven for Wade. John would do and say all the right things. At times it was as if they were truly in love. Well in Wade's eyes anyway.

"Morning Wade" John replied as he wiped the tears Wade could not see. Wade kissed John on his cheek. John turned his head and gave Wade access to his lips. His eyes were closed and Wade could not see the redness from the tears.

John parted his lips to allow Wade's tongue to enter. John tried his best to kiss back but it was hard for him, for no matter how hard he tried it was just not the lips and tongue of the man he long to have them be.

Wade pulled away from the kiss first. He heard John's stomach growl and he wanted to feed him. "Take a shower and I will make you breakfast in bed." Wade stated. John looked at Wade as if he had three eyes. "Hey I know how to cook." Wade pouted and pretended to be upset.

John gave a half smile and stood up from the bed. He was almost healed physically from the rape but emotionally he was far from well. Wade stood from the bed as well and walked over to John. He waited to see what John would do next and was surprised when John kissed his lips.

John fought back the bile that rose in his throat. He wanted only to kiss the lips of his Goldie. John gather his things for his shower. "Here. I want us to have a day in bed so you will only need your boxers." Wade stated as he removed the sweats and shirt from John's hands. "Oh Alright what ever you wish." John said in a childlike frightened voice. He didn't like what Wade was insinuating.

John understood all to well what was to come later because Wade had told him on the day he was raped that John would be giving himself to him willingly. And sadly John knew that it was just what he as going to do.

"Shower and get back in bed. I will be right back with your food." Wade stated. He had showered early this morning because he had plans for today and one of those was finally getting everything he wanted, A receptive John in his bed.

John nodded his head and walked into the bathroom where he showered, shaved and dressed in his gray boxers. He really wanted to put on his sweats but knew Wade would be angry with him if he did. The house was warm yet he felt cold. He walked from the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He climbed back into the bed and noticed Wade had placed on clean black satin sheets.

He pulled the comforter up to his neck trying his best to keep his body from trembling. He looked over to the window for the first time. For reasons he could not explain as sense of calmness came from there. He was drawn to the window yet didn't know why.

What John didn't know was that Randy stood beside the window and out of sight. Randy fought with himself for days over going to check on John. He lost the battle with himself that morning and ended up over at Wade's. Which was where he now stood at Wade's bedroom window. The window was cracked open for the unseasonably warm breeze that was flowing through. Wade had opened it that morning while John had slept.

Now Randy stood there where he could hear and see everything. So far he had heard nothing but caught a glimpse of John laying in bed with the covers pulled up tightly to his chin. He ducked when he heard the door open he took a peak at what he saw and frowned.

Wade was on his way over to the bed with a try of food for John to have breakfast in bed. Randy tried to withhold his jealousy when John smiled at Wade but damn that was just too hard for the him. What was John thinking? Why was he smiling at the man who was hurting them? Randy frowned but continued to watch on...

"Here love. I hope you like eggs and whole wheat toast. I brought you orange juice so you can keep your strength up." Wade said sweetly. John smiled and looked at Wade. "Thank you it looks good." John said. Wade sat the tray down and sat down with John. "Here open wide." Wade stated as he picked up a piece of bacon.

"Wade I can feed myself." John laughed. "Yeah I know but I want too. Open!" Wade commanded. John flinched at the harsh tone and opened his mouth to allow Wade to feed him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Wade said at the look on John's face. John nodded his head and took a bite of the pork.

They sat in silence as Wade fed John and himself. Wade wiped of John's mouth and sat the dishes to the side. "That was good Wade. Thank you." John said with a smile. Wade knew the smile was not real but he was willing to play along in the hopes that John would one day have true feeling for him if John played the role long enough.

"Welcome John. Now relax I'm going to take these dishes back down to the sink and clean up. Make yourself comfy." Wade said and pick up the tray. John nodded and leaned back into the bed he watched Wade leave the room.

"Forgive me Goldie." John whispered. He sat in silence for a moment to gather the courage for what he was about to do. Moments later John sighed and stood up from the bed. Randy watched through the window as John lit several candles and turned down the lights. _"Oh baby. What are you doing?"_ Randy thought to himself as he looked on. He noticed John had a slight limp. Wade had caused the limp he just knew it.

John jumped as the door to the bedroom opened. Wade's breath hitched at the sight of the room. It was completely romantic as red English rose peddles lined the floor to the bed where John now lay. Wade slowly made his way into the room and over to the bed.

"Wade, make love to me?" John asked. Wade's heart skipped a beat and his stomach did a happy dance. He felt as if he had just won the trillion dollar lottery. "Yes John. Oh yes Love I will make love to you." Wade stated. John removed his boxers and Wade stripped from his robe that he had been wearing.

_"No this can't be! This can't be!"_ Randy screamed into his mind as Wade removed the lube from the drawer and began to prep John. Randy watched in horror as John held onto Wade tightly as Wade entered into him. His ears burned with every pleasurable moan that escaped his baby boys lips. Randy was in hell an all too real hell as he watched John willingly cum for Wade.

Wade laid down on top of John and kissed his lips as he came. "Mine!" Wade growled. "Yes yours! Always yours!" John cried. Knowing his true love had seen the whole thing...

Hearing those words Randy ran and ran. Running to nowhere he ended up at the beach, He did the only thing he could do. He picked up a rock and threw it out into the ocean as he screamed...

~V~

**HEY! PLEASE REVIEW! ... PLEASE ROCK THEM MY WAY ... BEGGING FOR LOADS OF SWEETNESS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

* * *

><p>A\N: I want to say sorry for the long delay in updates. My work weeks have became more hectic and I find I don't get to write as much as I would like. Thank you all for being so understanding and sticking with me...love always Mj :)<p> 


	37. Bubbles, Beer and A Drug

**THANK YOU FOR READING, and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **AnimeJunkieGrrl, jenimik, nexus angel, JadeRose1, lil' wolverine, waldron82, takers dark lover, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, Cenaholic, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, CENTON JADE :), centonslash and TheBlackerTheBerry **for reviewing chapter 36! {SUGAR SWEET} **

**~O~  
><strong>

Wade laid down on top of John and kissed his lips as he came. "Mine!" Wade growled. "Yes yours! Always yours!" John cried. Knowing his true love had seen the whole thing. John knew the peace that came from outside the window was Randy, he could feel him.

John turned his head away from Wade as the tears fell. He knew then he had lost the love of his life forever. Wade stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. So lost in his happiness he never saw the bottle of pills John picked up from his gym bag. A pill bottle Wade had offered John after the rape to dull the pain.

John opened the bottle and chewed two of them because he had no water to swallow them with, He knew eventually the pills he took would get him high and mask his pain.

John Cena began to give up...

~O~

Hearing those words come from John's mouth as Wade fucked his lover, Randy ran and ran. Running to nowhere he ended up at the beach. He did the only thing he could do, Randy picked up a rock and threw it out into the ocean as he screamed.

The beach was deserted but for one couple who heard the screams and ran to be by Randy's side. "Hey fella, everything alright here?" Sheamus asked as he and Zack walked up to the distraught man. Randy just turned to them and gave his famous Viper glare. He turned and walked away.

"Come on bro, You can talk to us. We were just going to the pier for a beer, join us?" Zack asked the man with his back turned to him. Randy turned and walked up to Zack, he took him by the neck. "Hey now Fella, he was just tryin to help ya out. No need for violence." Sheamus stated and pried Randy's hands from Zack's neck.

Zack coughed but gave Randy a look of pity. "What do ya say? Get a beer wit us?" Sheamus asked. Randy's dark eyes grew a tad lighter and he nodded his head yes. He knew this was going to be a long day and a beer couldn't hurt.

The three men walked down to the pier and into the restaurant oddly enough named "The Pier". They walked up to the bar and ordered three beers. Randy looked in the mirror behind the bar as he took a drink of his beer and sighed. He knew the man with angry eyes was himself he just wasn't used to seeing him...Sadly within the next few months that man is who he would be seeing often.

~O~

"John I ran a bath for you. I hope you like grape bubbles." Wade asked. John looked at Wade with dull eyes and smiled. "Bubbles? I love bubbles!" John squealed out and stood up from the bed. Wade jumped back not knowing how to take John's chipper attitude.

"Whoa John are you alright?" Wade asked as John almost fell, John's legs about to give out on him. "Yeah couldn't be better! Now bubble bath here I come!" John yelped out. Wade watched in silence and bewilderment as John made his way into the bathroom. He became even more bewildered when John sat down into the hot water and didn't complain about the pain of the water being too hot.

Wade stood at the bathroom door as John began to sink into the water filled tub. John's face becoming buried by the water. John held his breath as the water covered his face. Wade began to wonder if John was trying to drown himself when John suddenly sprang up.

"Woo Wee! Now that's a bubble bath!" John said. He turned his head and looked at Wade while he wiped the bubbles from his face. "Hey! Join me! You can have bubbles too!" John squealed out like a child and slid back to the wall so Wade could fit into the tub. Wade was lost in John's actions. He didn't know what game John was playing by being nice to him but at that point he didn't care.

Wade removed his clothes and stepped into the tub. He sat down and looked into John's eyes. He could see a change in them but at that point he just wanted to relish in the fact that at that moment he sat naked in a tub with the man he had obsessed over for years.

"What's wrong Wadey? Don't you like bubbles?" John asked as he scooped up a bunch of bubbles and blew them in Wade's face. Wade smiled as he wiped the bubbles from his nose and chin. "Yes I love bubbles John. Just as much as I love you." Wade said as he took some bubbles into his hands and smeared them over John's head.

"Kiss me Wade. Kiss me and make me love it." John asked with longing in his voice. Wade looked at John with wonder in his eyes and leaned in. He placed a gentle kiss to John's lips as a lover would. Wade waited patently for John to accept the kiss and kiss him back. His heart leapt as John parted his lips and ran his tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance.

Wade parted his lips and claimed John for all he was worth. Time stopped for Wade as John tried to give what bit he could. The drugs were working and John was feeling flush and warm. Wade took it as acceptance.

John pulled back from the kiss and looked at Wade. "Thank you." John said. "For what love?" Wade asked. "Making me want you more. I accept you now and the life I must live with you." John said. Wade sighed he knew then John must have takin the drugs. There was no way John would accept a life without Randy.

Wade began to feel his choice was wrong but He wanted to enjoy his obsession as long as he could. "Your welcome John. Now come finish bathing the water is getting cold and the bubbles have gone." Wade stated as he helped the older man to stand. "Will you dry me?" John asked cutely as he stood naked dripping wet in front of Wade.

Wade simply nodded and grabbed a plush bath towel. Slowly he dried John off and then himself. "Do you wish me to dress Sir?" John asked. Wade looked down at John in all his naked glory. John began to get warmer from the drugs and his cock grew harder. "Wade, could you?" John asked as he looked down at his growing cock.

Wade spoke no words as he dropped to his knees. "Mmmnn" John moaned out as Wade took his member into his mouth. Wade skillfully sucked on the shaft in his mouth. He was enjoying the feel of John's cock. John held on to the sink behind him and got lost in the sensations of Wade on his cock. Wade reached up and played with John's balls.

"Mmmnn going to cu...!" John warned a bit too late as he shot his load down Wade's all too willing throat. With a smile on his face Wade swallowed every last bit. "Mmmm that was good Wadey." John stated. Wade looked up at John's drug stained eyes. "There can be more where that came from love. I'm here to please you sexually too. I'm not all bad John. I love you and you will love me." Wade stated he knew the drugs he gave John was working.

But at what cost? Will there be dreadful side effects to the pain killers he gave John or has John truly accepted Wade as his lover?

~O~

**HEY! PLEASE REVIEW! ... PLEASE ROCK THEM MY WAY ... BEGGING FOR LOADS OF SWEETNESS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	38. Lover's first times

**THANK YOU FOR READING, and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **AnimeJunkieGrrl, jenimik, waldron82, JadeRose1, nexus angel, lil' wolverine, Xenarocks99,ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, CenaRKO1986, Blazing Glory, CENTON JADE, TheBlackerTheBerry , takers dark lover, appolo1214, im not annoying 1 & 2 :) and AuntJackie **for reviewing chapter 37! {SUGAR SWEET} **

**~O~**

John woke up with his head in a fog, at some point he had fallen asleep. He looked around at his surroundings and frowned finding himself naked and still in Wade's bed. He groggily stood from the bed and made his way into the bathroom. He looked over at the tub and flashed back to earlier that day.

_"Why did I do that? It had to have been those drugs. I begged Wade to kiss me? I, he went down on me and I wanted it? What the hell! I love Randy. OH GOD RANDY!"_ John screamed in his head. He walked over to the sink splashing cold water on his face, vowing to never touch those drugs again.

All he wanted to do was dress and leave to find Randy. Sadly he knew he couldn't, Randy needed to believe they were over. Tears filled John's troubled eyes as he walked out of the bathroom. He made his way into the room and picked out some clothing. After choosing a pair of black jeans and black t-shirt he was about to dress when Wade entered the room.

"What are you doing love. I made us popcorn for our movies." Wade stated. He didn't like the look on John's face, he knew the drug was wearing off. "I want to get dressed and go for a walk. I need air." John explained. "Before you fell asleep we chose to watch movies for the rest of the day, John." Wade stated.

Wade sighed. "I really thought you had excepted being with me. It appears not Cena, so you need to remain naked and get back into bed. This is an order." Wade stated. He hated being stern with John but what other choice did he have.

John marched over to Wade and wrapped his hands around his neck. "I said I needed air! I'm going for a walk!" John barked. Anger grew in him, an anger John had never felt before. It frightened himself to feel it but he couldn't stop the rage. Before he knew what he was doing he had Wade up against a wall. "I can fucking break your damn neck. Now I'm going to dress and there is not a god damn thing you are going to do about it." John threatened.

Wade was taken a back by John's sudden rage. He was almost frightened of the older man, but refused to let it show. "If you don't stay I will harm Orton." Wade warned. "You can't harm him! I broke up with him remember! You can no longer use Randy against me!" John stated as he dressed in his closes and put on his socks and shoes.

"I'm warning you Cena, go out that door and you will be sorry." Wade warned. "I already am." John replied as he walked out the door slamming it shut. Wade fumed as his obsession walked out the door. He walked over to the pill bottle and picked it up. He took two of them and grabbed a hammer smashing the pills into a powder. He would not have John's disobedience...

~O~

John raged as he walked. Trying to take in the rich air from the ocean he walked down to the sandy beach and picked up some small pebbles. He walked down the shore throwing the pebbles one by one. He was so lost in his rage he hadn't even noticed the house he was several feet from.

John looked over to his right and saw Cody's home. He could feel his heart pull there. "Goldie?" John yelled out. Cody walked out onto the back deck down to where John stood. He walked up to John and pointed at his house and walked away down the beach.

John was about to turn and walk away when he heard a very angry voice. One that made his cock jump. "Cena! get your ass in here now!" Randy slurred. John saw Randy walk out of the door. John looked around the beach to see if anyone heard him. He walked up to the back deck that Randy was holding on to.

"Randy What is wrong with you?" John asked. Randy took John by his shirt. "Shut up and get the hell in here!" Randy barked. John still raged by the hell he was going through pushed his way past Randy. "I will follow you but Do Not yell at me!" John stated.

They walked into the home and Randy took John by his wrists and drug him to the guest bedroom he was staying in. "What is wrong with you Randy?" John asked at Randy's forcefulness. The response John received was his lips being mashed by Randy's own.

Randy ripped John's shirt from his body as the memories of Wade fucking what was his came flashing to his mind. Randy took his hand and grabbed at John's jeans ripping at the button and zipper. He forced his hand inside John's underwear and grasped John's cock in his hand, squeezing firmly.

"AAHH Fuck Randy what are you doing?" John asked confused and shocked by Randy's aggressiveness. But damn it felt so good what Randy was doing, he's cock began to get hard. He took his hand and pushed on Randy's chest.

Randy removed his hand and tossed John onto the bed, he tore John's jeans and underwear from his body in a rage. "Don't fuckin move!" Randy ordered. He tore at his own clothes until he was naked, his cock as hard than it ever had been. The idea of taking John back claimed every thought as he climbed on the bed between John's legs.

Randy spat into his hand smearing the wetness over his cock. John gasped as Randy began pushing his cock into his unprepped hole. "Wait! You didn't prep me!" John whined. "You can take it! You are mine John!" Randy exclaimed. John's cock leaking at Randy's aggressiveness.

Randy continued to push into John. Not giving John anytime at all to adjust Randy began thrusting in and out of John. "Not Wade's mine! Mine baby! You are mine!" Randy said as he moved his shaft forcefully in and out of John.

"Ahhhh your!" John said as tears fell from his eyes. Randy was using enough force to cause tearing. But feeling his love buried inside him made him hard beyond belief. John took his arms and wrapped them around Randy pulling him close.

Randy claimed John's lips eagerly and with reckless abandon. John gasped as his prostate was probed and Randy delve his tongue into John's mouth tasting the heat. John continued his hold around Randy.

Randy pounded into John with all he had. "Fuck! You feel so tight! Your mine! John! All mine not Wade's!" Randy yelled as tears fell from his eyes, he continued to reclaim his blue eyed baby doll. "Mine not Wade's, Not Wade's!"

Randy cried out as he came filling John up with his seed. John feeding from Randy's heat and wanting, came with not even being touched. Both men panted and cried holding onto one another for dear life. Randy looked at John. "I am always yours Randy. I never belonged to Wade. I knew you were outside of the window. It was you I was speaking to not Wade. When I said, "yes yours, always yours", I was talking to you." John explained as he wiped his tears.

Randy looked into John's eyes, it was then he noticed a change in his eyes. "Baby, why are your eyes dark?" Randy asked. John turned his head not wanting Randy to see the drugs in them. Even though the effects were wearing off, didn't mean his eyes had changed.

"Look at me? I hurt you didn't I?" Randy asked and looked down at John's bleeding hole. His cock had blood on it as well when he pulled out. "Oh my God I'm so sorry Baby. I raped you! Oh God I raped you! Fuck I'm no better than Barrett!" Randy exclaimed.

John held onto Randy as tightly as he could. Looking deep into Randy's eyes he wanted Randy to see the truth. "You can't rape the willing. I wanted it as bad as you did! I missed this Goldie. I miss you." John said as he placed tender kisses on Randy's forehead.

"No baby I was too rough, Your bleeding baby. I am so sorry." Randy whispered. "Please Forgi..." Randy's words were cut off when John rolled them over and he ended up on top of his younger lover. John kissed Randy hard on the lips and began to grind their cocks together.

"Look I'm fine Goldie. It was rough yes but I loved it. I fuckin needed it. I needed to feel you and I want to feel you again." John said moving to rub the friction of their cocks. Both men getting hard again and their breathing grew heavy.

"Baby, I need to feel you." Randy said. John's eyes grew wide at the request, he had never topped Randy before. Hell at this moment he had never even topped before. One thing no one would imagine, John had always been a bottom.

"Baby?" Randy asked at John's tears. "You want me to make love to you? I have never, been with a man like that and I would love for you to be my first. I love you Randy, my Goldie." John said as he kissed Randy, still not believing he was about to touch Randy in a way he had never touched another man.

"I will talk you through it baby, It will be alright. Just do to me what I did to you." Randy said. John shivered with delicious chills at the thought. John looked into Randy's eyes and saw the certainty. John looked around the room. "There's some in the top drawer. I'm sorry I didn't use it on you I was just..." Randy's words were once again cut off by the lips of his angel.

"Would you please stop apologizing. I didn't try to stop you." John assured and he leaned over reaching into a bedside table drawer, he pulled out some lube. He popped the top and smeared a generous amount on his fingers.

Randy looked deep into John's eyes seeing them back to normal only dark with lust. John sat back on his heals and looked over his tattooed lover. "If I hurt you please tell me?" John asked. "You wont hurt me baby, now please put your finger inside of me?" Randy cooed.

John looked down at Randy's clenching pucker, clenching in anticipation. He took his finger and pushed it in to the knuckle, John noting how Randy tensed at first. "It's alright, feels good, push it in the rest of the way." Randy instructed. John did and moved his finger around inside the tight heat. John pulled out his finger to the knuckle and pushed back in. He curved his finger and, "YEAH! That's the spot! Hit it again! Oh God!" Randy exclaimed, clenching his ass around John's thick finger.

John was in awe of Randy's cry. If he did know any better he would think Randy was a..."Randy? Are you a..." "Shut up and get the fuck inside me baby!" Randy barked. John's eyes grew wide. "Please John, this could be the last chance we have to be together. Make love to me. Yes you will be my first and I want this." Randy explained as a tear fell from his eyes.

John pulled out his finger and lubed up his cock with the oil. "It would be my honor to make love to you Randy." John said and pushed his cock gently into Randy. Randy, at first all he saw was white and felt a blinding burn but damn did the burn feel good and moments later he was pleading for John to move in and out of him. Tears of overwhelming love fell from John's eyes as he took his time thrusting within Randy's virgin hole.

"Feels so full. Damn baby your are so big!" Randy exclaimed. "You feel so amazing around me. I hav...I love how you feel." John said. He pulled his hard cock out and pushed back in. This time finding his way to Randy's pleasure pad. "AHHH FUCK ME BABE! FUCK YEAH RIGHT THERE! HARDER OH GOD AGAIN!" Randy yelled, losing it every time John hit that pad.

"SO DAMN TIGHT!" John replied. "Your ass is eating my cock! oh DAMN BABY I"M GOING TO CUM!" John exclaimed, the tightness and the love he felt was overwhelming and bringing him to the edge. John took hold of Randy's hand and together they brought Randy's cock to completion. Sperm squirting over Randy's tight abs and John's hand.

Randy panted out as John thrust into him a few more times. John cried out as he was taken over the edge of heaven. Not wanting John to pull out Randy held fast to John, both lovers feeling sated and more in love than ever...Just cherishing what little time they had left to enjoy one another...

~O~

_**Two hours later...**_

"Where did you go John?" Wade asked sweetly as John walked back into Wade's home. "I I just went for a walk." John said softly thinking that Wade would be yelling at him by now, or worse abusing him. "Oh ok it was a good walk I take it?" Wade asked noticing John's clothes had changed.

"Yeah it was ok." John replied and looked away. "Well here is you something to drink. I'm sure you must be thirsty." Wade stated and handed John the glass of juice...Wade smiled as he watched John drink the beverage down...

~v~

**HEY! PLEASE REVIEW! ... PLEASE ROCK THEM MY WAY ... BEGGING FOR LOADS OF SWEETNESS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	39. A Food fight and a Time to just be

**THANK YOU FOR READING, and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** jenimik, JadeRose1, TheBlackerTheBerry, AnimeJunkieGrrl, waldron82, Sadisticaly Arousing RKO JC WB, Blazing Glory, nexus angel, Cenaholic, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, takers dark lover and CENTON JADE ** for reviewing chapter 38!**

**{SUGAR SWEET}**

**~O~**

"Where did you go John?" Wade asked sweetly as John walked back into his home. "I, I just went for a walk." John said softly thinking that Wade would be yelling at him by now, or worse abusing him.

"Oh ok, it was a good walk I take it?" Wade asked noticing John's clothes had changed. He fought to keep his anger under control, he knew John had been with Randy. He could feel it.

"Yeah it was ok." John replied and looked away. Inside he was so happy that he had been with Randy, on the outside he was afraid to let that show. He really didn't want to deal with Wade's anger and he was far too sore from Randy for any punishment that might involve any type of penetration.

"Well here is you something to drink. I'm sure you must be thirsty." Wade stated and handed John the glass of juice. John took the apple juice and placed the cup to his lips. He really didn't care for the taste of it but he drank the juice to keep Wade happy.

Wade smiled as he watched John drink the beverage down. He knew it would be just a matter of time until he had his cute, naked, fun-loving John back in his arms and back in his bed...Willingly. Well as willingly as the drugs would allow. Someday soon he would have to thank Chris Jericho, he would offer himself sexually to him as a thank you payment.

Wade licked his lips at the thought of fucking the hot blonde. John looked at Wade's face and began to worry, he really didn't want to have sex again tonight. He was growing tired and all he wanted to do was go to bed. He was glad he showered with Randy before they sadly had to part. But both vowed to be strong and stay together no matter what Wade forced John to do.

Randy and John would be together and help one another through this time and together their love would be stronger than ever. They were not going to allow Wade Barrett and the Nexus kill the love they felt for one another, a love that was untouchable.

"Hey you feeling alright love?" Wade asked. "Yeah it's just been a long day. Would you mind if I slept in my room tonight?" John asked in the nicest voice possible. Wade frowned at first and then remembered the drugs took time to fully hit John's system.

John was worried and took a step back as Wade approached him, but then Wade smiled and John relaxed. "I'm alright with that. Let me make you some dinner first and then we both can turn in for the night, Your right it has been a long day." Wade stated. John looked at Wade in confusion as to why Wade was being so nice to him. Wade had to of noticed he changed clothes.

"Those clothes look a little tight on you why don't you go change into something more comfortable, like a pair of sweats?" Wade asked as he turned his back to John and walked away onto he kitchen. John jumped when he heard Wade's fists hit the counter top and a glass shatter. John thought it best to just walk away and do as Wade asked.

John walked up to his guest bedroom and over to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of brown sweats a blue t-shirt. He began to feel warm and couldn't figure out why. As he changed clothes his thoughts began to fade. The thoughts of his love for Randy fading into a hazy background...

"John dinner is ready!" Wade called out. After not hearing a reply for a moment Wade walked out from the kitchen into the living room. "John!" Wade called up the steps. He feared slightly that the drug had failed and John might be knocked out from it. Wade was about to go find him when John bounded down the steps and slid down the banister like a child.

"Hey Wadie here I am! Geez no need to yell!" John berated like a spoiled child. Wade licked his lips at the tight sweats John was wearing and smiled at John's playful tone. He knew the drug was working then. Having John drugged was so much easier for him than having to be forceful and mean to John. Wade really did love John in his own sick and twisted way.

"Fine, dinners ready, come in the dinning room and sit down and eat." Wade stated. John huffed and followed Wade into the room. "What we havin Wadie? Smells ok." John asked as he sat down. "Pork chops, green beans and sliced carrots." Wade stated proud of the meal he had made. John frowned, Wade looked at John's face and noted John's disapproving look.

"What is John? Don't you like pork?" Wade asked. "I love pork chops, I HAAATTEEE! Green beans!" John complained like a child. "Fine, then eat your pork chops and carrots then." Wade stated as he shook his head. "Umm John what are you doing?" Wade asked as John began to take his shirt off. "What? it's too hot in here." John complained. He was staring to feel over heated.

"Fine, but eat your food its getting cold." Wade said and rolled his eyes. Taking care of John right now was beginning to resemble that of taking care of a child. John puffed out and took a bite of the breaded pork chop. He smiled at Wade, "Pretty good! You can cook!" John yelped out in surprise. "Well John I'm full of surprises. There are alot of things you don't know about me." Wade stated.

They were silent for a while as John ate his food. Wade was lost in thought when he felt something hit the side of his face. He looked down and noticed a green bean had fallen to the left of him. "Umm sorry, you didn't answer me." John said as the look on Wade's face turned dark. Wade didn't recall hearing John speak let alone ask a question.

John shrunk in his seat, he looked like a frightened little boy. He bowed his head and looked down, before he knew what happened he felt something warm and wet hit his forehead. He looked up stunned at the carrot that lay on his lap. Wade had the biggest smirk on his face.

John picked up another green bean and threw it across the table hitting Wade beside his right temple. Wade picked one up and hit John on his left cheek. Both men stood up and the epic food fight began. Pork chop parts, carrot slices and green beans were tossed around the dinning room, Wade was grateful he chose not to make potatoes and gravy.

John walked over to Wade and picked a green bean out of his black hair. "Umm looks like there's something growing in your hair." John chuckled. "You've been a bad boy John." Wade stated. "Nope not yet!" John exclaimed and grabbed a glass of cold milk. Wade's face turned red with faux anger as John poured the white liquid over his head.

Wade wiped the dripping milk from his face with his hands and looked at John, who at that point was standing in front of him with the widest grin on his face. "I've had quite enough young man, now go to your room." Wade said and pointed to the dining room door.

John's eyes turned dark with lust as he grabbed his hardening cock. "Not unless you come with me!" John demanded. Wade, lost in John's drug induced world smiled wider than the sun. "Lead the way" Wade stated. His dream, however chemically made, was going strong and he was going to enjoy every morsel of it...

~O~

Meanwhile a few houses down the road a couple was just enjoying laying in each others arms. Wade had been leaving them alone and they were grateful and chose to cherish their time together.

Justin who lay in Heath's arms with his head on his shoulder hummed to himself a song from his childhood days. One he would sing when life was good and carefree. It made him feel warm inside like everything in his and Heath's little world was perfect and today it was, they had spent the entire day wrapped in one another's arms.

"I love that song. I love you my Angel." Heath said as he clung to Justin, enjoying the warmth of having Justin in his arms. Justin looked up into the eyes of the man who loved him. Heath leaned down and kissed Justin's lips. Justin parted his full lips and Heath snuck his tongue into the warm wet mouth. Their tongues lazily feeling the other.

"I love you too, Heath." Justin was finally able to say, a little breathlessly though. The kiss was deep and filled with passion and purpose. Heath touched the side of Justin's face. Justin blinked and took hold of Heath's hand bringing it down to his growing bulge.

"mmmm" Justin moaned as Heath groped his cock through the thin silk of his pajama bottoms. "Ahh baby Angel, am I getting you all wet?" Heath teased at the wet patch on the front of Justin's baby blue pajamas.

"Yeah..." Justin whispered as Heath gently lowered Justin's bottoms from his legs. Justin shivered as the cool air kissed his cock. Warmth covered it soon though as Heath took the head of Justin's cock into his mouth. Justin pushed up in effort to get more of his sex into Heath's exploring cavern.

Heath looked up into Justin's eyes as Justin took his hands and tucked Heath's long red locks behind his ears. "So beautiful, I love the way your mouth looks stretched around my shaft. "AAuuummmn" Justin moaned out as Heath took his cock all the way down his throat.

Heath enjoyed the thick cock in his mouth, loving the fullness his mouth engulfed. His own manhood growing steel hard as he moved his mouth up and down and up and down on the cock in his throat. Justin's cock leaked the fluid Heath desired as it throbbed in Heath's warm wet mouth.

Heath grasped gently at the two balls below and rolled them in his hand. Justin was losing his battle to prolong his inevitable creaming. At last to no avail he filled his lovers mouth with the warm liquid from within.

Heath swallowed every last drop and firmly took hold of his own throbbing sex. Removing his mouth from Justin's pleased cock, Heath lined his cock up to Justin's hole and gently pushed in. "Breathe baby Angel, I have you. The pain will turn to pleasure soon." Heath cooed and encouraged.

Justin blinked back the tears from the burning pain and the endearing joy of having his man buried deep inside him. Heath wiped the one tear that got away with his thumb and gently brought it to his lips were he kissed the tear away.

"Pleasure!" Justin moaned out as Heath's cue to move within him. Gently at first Heath moved in and out of Justin until Justin's cries of Harder and faster grew loud and demanding. Feeling his cock grow firm and begging for release again Justin took his cock in his hand to rub the burning need.

"Looks so good when you play with your cock. I love the way your hand moves up and down your hard shaft. Masturbate for me Angel." Heath cajoled. Loving the way Justin moved his ass to get his cock deeper. "Ahh Heathie! Your so big and so...ggooodd sooo fullll!" Justin cried out feeling his heat rise for the second time.

"Going to, Oh Angel, Ccuuummmiinngg!" Heath moaned out as he filled his Angel doll full with his cum. It dribbled out his Angel's hole. Justin lost it as Heath pushed in one more time, he spilled his spurts of seed over his abs. Heath looked into Justin's eyes as tears filled them.

They were in love and happy to just be...be alive, in love and just in each others arms...

~O~

"Who do you belong to John?" Wade asked as he thrust deep into John. John so lost in his drugged haze didn't know what he was saying, what Wade had just told him felt right at the time. "You Wade, I belong to you." John shouted out.

Wade licked John's face. "Who do you not belong to John. Who are you to stay away from?" Wade asked as he moved in and out of John. Giving John, what John thought he wanted at the time. "Randy Orton." John stated firmly. In John's altered state the power of suggestion was taking hold of his mind.

"Very good love, I shall reward you now." Wade said and John sighed as Wade removed the cock ring he had tightened around John's cock when they had entered the room. "Ahh please Wade, Please sir may I cum?" John asked. His need to release growing beyond painful.

"You are mine? All mine? Not Randy's?" Wade asked. "Yes Wade All yours, Not Randy's" John didn't know what he was saying lost in the burn and need to release. "Very well cum love! Cum for me!" Wade exclaimed. He thrust in again and again as John spurted his seed.

Wade collapsed on John and drifted off to sleep. John laying naked unable to move, stared at the ceiling...

~O~

Unsure as to how long he had fallen asleep Wade was woken with a state of alarm. He found it hard to breathe. "John...what are...you doing?" Wade croaked out. John was on top of him, his eyes wild with darkness and rage. Wade gasped for breathe for John had both hands wrapped around his neck.

Darkness began to call as the grip tightened...

~v~

**HEY! PLEASE REVIEW! ... PLEASE ROCK THEM MY WAY ... BEGGING FOR LOADS OF SWEETNESS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	40. Revenge is Sweet

**THANK YOU FOR READING, and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, jenimik, CenaRKO1986, AnimeJunkieGrrl, Xenarocks99,waldron82, takers dark lover, centonslash, CENTON JADE, Blazing Glory, nexus angel, Cenaholic and ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X ** for reviewing chapter 39!**

**{SUGAR SWEET}**

**warning ... contains non/con  
><strong>

**~O~**

Unsure about how long he had fallen asleep, Wade woken in a state of alarm. He found it hard to breathe. "John...what are...you doing?" Wade croaked out. John was on top of him, his eyes wild with darkness and rage. Wade gasped for breath for John had both hands wrapped around his neck.

Darkness began to call as the grip tightened...Moving out from the darkness Wade looked for John and found the man snoring to his left. Wade stood up from the bed and made his way into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and looked into the mirror. He couldn't believe it, he gasped seeing the angry hand prints around his neck.

"I thought it was a dream?" Wade whispered as he ran his hand over the reddened mark. He took a quick shower, dried off dressed in a robe and went to his own room. The look in John's eyes was nothing but dark and Wade didn't really want to see that look anytime soon. He knew it was only the drugs that made John angry after they wore off.

Wade dressed, then jumped moments later when his door to the bedroom opened and John stood before him. "What is it John?" Wade asked, not really sure how to read the look on John's face. "I think there is something wrong with me. Have I been acting different lately?" John asked concerned about a vivid dream he had.

Wade thought before speaking, he couldn't tell John about being drugged so he lied. "No not that I can tell. Why do you ask?" Wade asked. "It's nothing. I just, I guess it was just a dream then. Are you cold?" John asked noticing Wade was dressed in a turtle neck shirt.

Wade shrugged his shoulders."Yeah a little, I need to get a work out today before we head out on our flight. Do you mind watching the house?" Wade asked changing the subject, he was hoping the marks would fade before Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was Bragging Rights and he had a match against Randy. Wade already knew what the outcome would be. Vince told him if he won gracefully, by disqualification the belt can't change hands, he could have several more months with John in the Nexus. Wade happily agreed to the terms and said ok, anything to have John with him even by force.

"Yeah I guess so I can pack while you are gone." John replied. John wasn't feeling to good he felt as if there was something off about his health but he just couldn't explain it. He had woke up from a dream that he was angry and on the verge of killing someone yet he couldn't place the face of the person in his dream.

"I enjoyed last night John. I'm glad you have came around and know now that your place is with me. I enjoyed being inside of you." Wade said. "Wade what are you talking about? We didn't have sex." John stated. At first the words cut through Wade like a knife. "Yes we did love and it was lovely." Wade replied.

John turned and walked out of the room without saying anything, he had thought it all had been some fucked up dream. Everything was hazy he began to feel frightened and sick. He still needed to pack and fly to out Minneapolis, Minnesota for the PPV, he just didn't feel like himself.

He hoped that after a long shower and some breakfast he would feel better and that is just what happened. Wade went to work out and John went about his day packing and getting things ready for the flight out. John called Randy and they talked he however left out the part about having sex with Wade and nor remembering it and the fact that he dreamed he had choked someone to death.

He did feel better though when Randy told him he loved him and would see him tomorrow at the arena. John went about the rest of his day. Wade came back a few hours later and informed John that he would be sharing the flight and hotel room with him. John frowned though he was really hoping for a room of his own so he could spend some time with Randy.

As soon as he found out the flight plan and where he was staying John text Randy the information. He was still feeling slight uneasy about his mental health and wanted Randy to know where he would be in case something happened to him.

**The next day...**

Bragging Right's had been a success in Vince's eyes. Every match turned out as planned and the show went off without a hitch. The crowd went home happy, however not everyone shared in Vince's joy and that man was Wade Barrett.

Earlier before the show he had found his obsession and Randy Orton banging away in the locker room shower stall before the match. That didn't sit too well with the British brute so he went about his way to his locker room and mixed John something to drink.

Sadly for John however he took the drink and drank it down unknowing of the effects they lay ahead. John was sitting in the locker room getting ready to leave when Wade walked in with a bright smile on his face, he could tell by the cloudy look in John's eyes the drug was working that and the smile John had on his face was a mile wide.

"Wadie! Can we go home now? I need you to fuck me!" John blurted out unknowing Randy was just outside of the locker room door. Wade had told Randy he was going to allow him and John to be together that night. Randy was weary of Wade but happy followed him to the locker room where he got an ear full.

"We can but there's someone here to see you." Wade stated a Randy walked into the room. John took a step back. "Umm Wadie that's Randy. I can't be with Randy." John said. Randy couldn't believe his ears he was so confused as to what was going on. "John are you alright?" Randy asked as he walked over to John with open arms. "I'm fine but you can't touch me. I belong to Wade. Only he can touch me!" John stated like a frightened child.

"Wade take me home please? I don't belong to Randy. I'm yours." John said skittishly. "It's ok I've got you love, I will take you home." Wade said and smiled wickedly at Randy as he took John into his arms and kissed his lips.

John deepened the kiss. Randy felt his heart break and guts turn as tongues became involved. "Now Wadie, We go home! I need you in me now baby please!" John whined. Randy felt the bile rise at the growing bulge in John's jeans. Tears filled Randy's eyes as Wade took _his_ baby boy back to the hotel...

~O~

"Somethings not right Randy go follow them." Heath stated. Randy turned his stormy eyes to look at the men beside him. "I think Wade drugged John." Justin said. "What, what do you mean?" Randy asked trying not to lose it.

"I found this powder in a pill bottle before the show. It was in Wade's gym bag. It's empty Randy so is a bottle of apple juice. A bottle I noticed John was drinking from. Go Randy, you need to make sure." Heath encouraged. Randy thought about John's eyes and how he swayed a bit. He decided to go find John to see if Heath and Justin were right...

"Feel better love?" Wade asked as he licked John's cum from his hand. "Uhh huh! Thank you Wadie you make me feel so good. I make you feel good now ok?" John asked. Wade licked his lips and turned them over so he was underneath the hard muscled body of John Cena.

John kissed Wade on the lips and began to rub Wade's abs then his chest, his hands made their way to Wade's neck as John rubbed their cocks together. John's cock becoming firm again from the hot friction of their members rubbing together.

John looked down into Wade's eyes as his hands began to tighten around Wade's neck...

~O~

Forty minutes later and Randy was making his way up to the room. He was almost there when he was stopped by two men he hated. "Look Punk I don't have time to fuck with you, You either Miz." Randy said and stormed away. "Oh but you will, have time to be fucked that is." Mike said, Punk rubbed his crotch as they watched Randy storm away.

Randy made it to the hotel room, he was about to knock on the door when he heard Wade cry out. "Cena! What are you doing? I demand you to stop!" Wade yelled out. Randy opened the door and stopped to watch what was unfolding.

Wade looked over at Randy. "Orton stop him he has gone crazy!" Wade barked out. Randy smiled and closed then locked the hotel room door. He walked over to Wade and placed a hand on over his mouth. "Baby boy if you are going to do this you need to keep him quiet." Randy stated.

John was too lost in his own personal darkness he just nodded his head. Wade screamed into Randy's hand as John thrust his steel rod into his unprepped ass. Randy just watched as John Cena began to rape Wade Barrett.

John thrust his cock deep and hard into Wade. Wade was being torn he could feel the blood begin to trickle from his ass. He was in unimaginable pain and wanted it to stop. He began to fight with Randy and Randy tied him to the bed with John's discarded belt. Randy had never seen John this angry and violent before and a part of him loved watching it as he ripped into Wade.

Wade's muffled cries and screams for John to stop were music to his ears. Wade was getting paid back for every time he hurt his baby boy. "It's alright baby boy give him what deserves. Fuck him until he can't sit down. This fucker deserves to bleed!" Randy stated coldly.

"I love you Goldie." John said as he looked at Randy and continued to pay Wade back for all the horrid things he had done. John's mind cloudy with rage, anger and pain. "How does it feel Wade? How do you like being an unwilling fuck toy?" Randy asked. Wade couldn't respond, the pain too great as John picked up his efforts to destroy and payback the man who hurt him and Randy.

For Randy, John was getting revenge and boy revenge is sweet...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
><strong>

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	41. Guilt, what a powerful thing

**THANK YOU FOR READING, and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** AnimeJunkieGrrl, waldron82, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, takers dark lover, jenimik, Cenaholic, CenaRKO1986, CENTON JADE, nexus angel, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, TheBlackerTheBerry, Sadisticaly Arousing RKO JC WB and to my guest reviewer honestly the story is writing it's self so I have no idea just how long it will be...thank you for reading and reviewing it though :)

**for reviewing chapter 40! **

**{SUGAR SWEET}**

**~O~  
><strong>

"I love you Goldie." John said as he looked at Randy and continued to pay Wade back for all the horrid things he had done. Him being tied to a metal pole, jolt of electricity claiming his body and mind.

John's mind cloudy with rage, anger and pain. Wade ramming his cock into him as his Goldie watched. All the physical and emotional pain coming to the surface.

"How does it feel Wade? How do you like being an unwilling fuck toy?" Randy asked. Wade couldn't respond, the pain too great as John picked up his efforts to destroy and payback the man who hurt him and his beloved.

For Randy, John was getting revenge and boy revenge is sweet. Slightly disturbing to watch, Randy stood in awe of the force John used to impale into Wade. He smiled at the tears that ran down the side of Wade's face as he continued to hold Wade's wrists above his head.

Wade was learning a very painful lesson. John Cena and mood enhancers are a very deadly mix. John pulled out of Wade on the verge of cumming and climbed onto his chest. Forcefully John took Wade by the head raising it up to meet his cock. "Open the fuck up!" John barked as he put the head of his leaking cock to Wade's closed lips.

Wade fought to keep his mouth shut and lips tightly together. Randy wanting to see what John had in mind, used one hand to pinch Wade's large nose. "He said open up Barrett!" Randy warned. Wade's lungs began to burn from lack of air, he had no choice but to open his mouth. He truly did not want this to taste himself on John and give Randy the satisfaction of the pain he was in. Wade lost the fight as he gasped for air just as John's cock was thrust into his mouth. The taste of himself with John's pre cum made him want to gag.

John began to feel light-headed as he came into Wade's mouth, Wade gagged as he swallowed the seed. "Goldie. Randy. I'm not feeling too good." John said as he began to sway and pulled out of Wade's mouth. Randy removed his hand from Wade's wrists and took an unsteady John into his arms.

"I have you baby. You did such a good job baby boy. I'm so proud of you." Randy cooed in John's ear. He knew that when John recovered he would be sick over what he done to Wade, this was the only time Randy could speak of his dark need for revenge and how much he enjoyed watching Wade get what he deserved.

Wade heard the words Randy had said and his blood began to boil. He was not going to let Randy think that what John had done to him was going to have an effect on him, even though deep down Wade Barrett had become broken even if just a crack.

Wade Barrett began to hatch a new plan. One that would take John away from Randy forever. "Help me..." Wade croaked out and looked with pleading eyes at John. Wade coughed and spit up the cum he swallowed. John who was standing naked in Randy's arms began to become aware of what he had done.

"wade...i what. have i done?" John stammered and pulled himself from Randy's arms. The lovers never dreamed of the fall out that was about to come. Guilt can be a powerful thing...

"You raped me John. You got what you wanted? You sought your vengeance and received it. One month John, I will release you in one month. That's when the storyline with you ends...after Survivor series you will be released from me." Wade said in a dead emotionless voice.

Randy couldn't believe his ears. John melted into his arms, collapsing in relief. Randy though feared what lay behind Wade's expression. One of triumph and satisfaction.

"Can you two leave me?" Wade croaked out. He knew he would have to play his role perfectly to have John back in his arms. "Wade, I'm Sor.." John words were stopped by Randy's hand covering his mouth. "Oh hell no you don't baby. You are _Not_ going to apologize to that asshole. He fucking deserved every thing you did to him!" Randy exclaimed. John gasped at Randy's harshness.

Wade in the meantime looked broken as sobs were blasted throughout the room. John immediately began to feel sick, Randy saw the look of sorrow for what he had done on John's face. "Wade are you going to tell John what you did to him or shall I?" Randy barked. Wade turned back onto his back and looked at Randy with a mix of pain and confusion. He yelped out in pain, putting on a show for the two men.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Wade said blandly. John looked from Randy to Wade wondering what was going on. Wade groaned out in actual pain as he tried to stand up, his ass was bleeding from the rape. John began to feel worse guilt for what he had done.

"Let me help you Wade." John said. Wade shook his head no and acted as though he was afraid of the older man. "No! You've done enough. Just go be with Randy." Wade stated. Randy took John by the hand. "Come on baby, let's get you out of here." Randy said and took John by the hand. John stood there for a moment thinking about what he should do.

"I can't go Randy. I hurt Wade I need to stay with him and make sure he is ok." John said, his mind becoming clearer. Randy gasped, "What? No! Come with me John. Wade can take of himself." Randy exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I can't." John said as the guilt over what he had done began to eat at him. Randy couldn't believe his ears after all they had been through his lover wanted to stay and take care of the man who hurt and abused him.

Randy understood in a way because he knew the heart his lover had and how big it was. He knew what Wade was trying to pull and he had to do what he could to make John understand. John was torn on the inside, he wasn't a monster but the rape was eating at him. Why would he do such a thing? He was at a complete loss.

"Baby, John. Wade drugged you. That's why you did what you did. It was his own fault that you hurt him. Not yours." Randy stated. John just gaped at Randy, he didn't know what to think as he looked at a pale, naked Wade.

Wade cried out in pain and doubled over, the blood was more than a trickle now. Wade was in fear for the first time as the cramps hit him, true fear. "Fuck! Help me John please! Call for help! I think I may be...!" Wade cried out and hit the floor. John and Randy both were stunned as Wade passed out.

"Randy call for help! My god what have I done?" John exclaimed. Randy hesitated, for one second he toyed with his inner demons. _"Let the son of a bitch die. Let him bleed to death. He deserves it!"_ Randy shivered at the voice in his head. It was only the second time a voice whispered to him. Randy fought to regain his sanity after hearing John yell out his name again.

Randy pulled his cellphone from his back pocket and called for an ambulance. Wade lay motionless on the carpet with blood seeping from his ass onto to the bedrooms blue carpet. John kneeled down beside Wade and with hesitation touched the mans face. "Hang in there Wade, help is on the way." John said. He still could not believe what he had done...

Randy looked down at the man he loved, John sat down beside of Wade with his hand on Wade's shoulder. From the look on John's face, Randy slowly began to feel John slipping away...

~O~

Is Wade really lying unconscious or is he faking it? Will Wade succeed with his next plan? Will John stay with Wade to "Make amends" for what he had done? Will the voices stop or will they continue to plague Randy until he follows through with what they say?

Love it? :-) Hate it? =-)...let me know what you think!

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
><strong>

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	42. Finally free

**THANK YOU FOR READING, and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, jenimik, Blazing Glory, AnimeJunkieGrrl, waldron82 1, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X , takers dark lover, s3rv3nt-0f-thy-3vil-0n3, TheBlackerTheBerry, CENTON JADE, JadeRose1 and Cenaholic

**for reviewing chapter 41!**

**{SUGAR SWEET}**

**~O~**

Randy looked down at the man he loved, John sat down beside of Wade with his hand on Wade's shoulder. From the look on John's face ghost white face, Randy slowly began to feel John slipping away. Not knowing what to do, he grabbed John's clothes and walked over to him. Everything felt so different, so strange and strained.

"Here you should dress before help gets here." Randy stated weakly. John looked up at Randy with a blank stare and took the clothing from him. He laid the clothes on the floor and grabbed a sheet from the bed. He covered a still unconscious Wade with it and then stood up. Randy watched as John dressed.

"Baby are you alright?" Randy asked._ "You've lost him."_ the voices whispered. John shook his head in silence. "He did drug you." Randy explained in a last failed attempt. John opened his mouth to speak but closed it, he knew Randy wouldn't understand how he was feeling. Even he could not explain the guilt that was eating at his very soul.

_"Let him go, he is no longer yours"_ Randy blinked tears back as the last voices were heard. He watched as John dressed and sat back down with Wade. "Wade wake up please. I didn't mean to hurt you. God what kind of human am I?" John asked as the guilt ate his soul.

"I love you always John." Randy said as he watched John fight with his inner demons. John Cena with demons how odd, Randy was terrified at the impossibility that Wade had truly taken John away. _"Wade has won, you can't have him back, move on and let him g..." _Randy's voices stopped as a knock was heard at the door. Randy walked over to the door already knowing who was on the other end.

"Hello Vince, Dr. Sampson." Randy said as he opened the door. Vince McMahon looked over to Wade who lay on the floor, seemingly passed out. Dr. Sampson looked at the blood on the sheet and already knew what happened. It wasn't the first time he had attended to the rape of a WWE superstar. He checked for a pulse and took out smelling salts for Wade then waved it under his nose.

Wade coughed and woke from his slumber. "Mr. Barrett on a scale from one to ten what is your pain level?" Dr. Sampson asked. "What? What happened. What is going on?" Wade asked, grunting as he moved to sit up. John and Randy both gasped at the question. "What do you mean Mr. Barrett? Do you not know what happened to you?" Dr. Sampson asked.

"N, no. what happened to me?" Wade asked blinking from John to Randy. Vince looked from Randy to John as well. "I raped him, I don't know why I did it. I really am sorry." John whispered with guilt in his heart. "You What!" Vince exclaimed. "Wade do you wish to press charges?" Vince asked. "No. I don't remember any of it. It's alright Vince. I feel fine you and the doctor can go." Wade stated and tried to stand up. The sheet fell from his body and Vince gasped at the blood.

"You need to go to the hospital Mr. Barrett." Dr. Sampson stated. "Look the bleeding has stopped and all I really want is a shower and to go to bed alright?" Wade asked. John looked at Wade with the look of confusion, how could Wade not remember.

Vince walked over to Wade and handed him a blanket to cover himself with. "Thanks for not pressing charges, I will be in touch. Oh and John you should make sure you help Wade with ever he needs. Wade feel free to change your mind about pressing charges at anytime, just tell me first." Vince stated with more meaning behind those words. Wade nodded his head and watched as Vince took Dr. Samson by the arm and led him out of the hotel room.

"John can you help me please?" Wade asked. John nodded his head, and helped Wade with what he needed. John felt he had to try and make up for what he had done and do as Vince McMahon said. He only had Four weeks left with Wade and he was going to do what ever Wade needed. Wade might not remember what John had done to him but John did and that ate at him. Randy watched as John picked out clean clothes for Wade and disappeared into the bathroom.

Wade walked over to Randy as the sound of running water began. "Let him go or I will press charges. Let him continue to do what he wants. Understand?" Wade sneered, seeing how obedient John had became. Randy saw the guilt in John's and knew there was no way of getting John to leave with him. _"You have lost him, let him go."_ the voices repeated. Randy nodded his head as tears fell and he merely walked away.

Wade smiled as Randy walked out of the door. He had John and Randy right where he needed them...Apart. John walked out of the bathroom and looked around for Randy. Wade limped over to him. "You raped me?" Wade asked. "Yes, please forgive me?" John said. "You be subservient to me and I will." Wade stated somberly, while inside he was giddy as a school lad.

"Yes, what ever you need sir." John replied. "Mmmm Sir, yes I like the sound of that. Instead of Wade I want you to call me sir. Oh and John I meant a true subservient. You will serve me in _ALL_ things, obedient with _ALL_ needs. You do that and I will not press charges" Wade stated. "Yes sir." John said, fighting the brick in the pit of his stomach. He knew he had no choice but to do this, he did a horrible thing and in his mind he needed to make it right.

"You can begin by bathing me." Wade stated. "Yes sir." John whispered his reply. "All of me John." Wade said. John just nodded his head and pushed the thoughts of Randy from his mind as he followed Wade into tha bathroom...

**Three weeks later...**

"Well John I guess you are excited about next week?" Wade asked. John nodded his head at the man sitting above him. John currently sat on the floor at Wade's feet. They were in Wade's home sitting on the couch. Wade frowned at John's nod. He reached down and patted John on his head.

"You've been very good to me over the past three weeks. You have served me well. You said you raped me, but I'm not afraid of you. In fact I wish to make love to you John. John's heart stopped for a moment and he shook his head no.

John felt like death inside, ruled by guilt and heartbreak for the loss of Randy. Randy had kept his distance from John over the past three weeks. John knew he had lost Randy forever. "Yes John. You want to make me feel better for what you had done to me right? I see the guilt is eating at you. All things obedient remember John." Wade asked. John blinked his eyes and lowered his head. "Yes sir" he whispered.

"Good, then strip for me love. I want to see all of you." Wade stated. John unsure how he felt rose to his feet and began removing his clothes. Wade licked his lips at John's hard body came on full display, he frowned however seeing John's flaccid cock.

Wade stood up from the couch and looked at John. "Well now your cock so soft, that will just not do. Well guess we can work on that later." Wade stated. John hadn't tears left to fall, even the joy of being freed from Wade in one week left him with no emotion. John didn't even flinch as Wade touched his cock. "You will get this hard for me." Wade stated. "Yes sir." was whispered into the air.

"Turn around and bend over, then hold out your hand." Wade stated. John turned toward the couch and bent over, he held out his left hand to Wade. Wade walked into his bedroom and undressed. He grabbed a robe and some lube and walked back into the living room. Smiling, he noticed John had not moved, his hand still held out for him. He did notice a sniff from John, John was crying. It was the first emotion John had shown in three weeks.

Wade just shrugged it off and walked over to John. He wiped one of John's tears away and squirted the lube into John's held out hand. "Prep yourself for me." Wade stated and stepped back to admire John's work. John closed his water filled eyes and brought his hand to his ass. He pushed a finger into his puckered hole. The burn was unreal. It had been weeks since he had Randy inside of him.

"Two fingers John. Stretch your hole wide for me." Wade said. John complied and entered a second finger. "Mmnn yes scissor your fingers, get yourself ready for my cock John." Wade said and he removed his robe and stroked his cock to hardness. John worked his fingers around inside of himself, missing his prostate on purpose, he did not want pleasure from what he was doing.

"Enough, Remove your fingers, I want you now." Wade said impatiently in a heated breath. John removed his fingers and gasped from the pain as Wade thrust in. "Ahhh, please, slow. hurts!" John exclaimed as his breathing became shallower from the burn and pain. "No John you are my subservient to do as I wish and I wish hard and fast and that is what I am going to do." Wade barked.

John grasped onto the couch cushions his fingers digging into the green leather. Wade began his ruthless and relentless thrusting. John felt as if he was being ripped apart. Wade was in fact paying John back for the rape, for he remembered everything.

"Is this what you did to me John? Thrust into me so hard I bled?" Wade asked coldly. "Ye. yes sir. please it hurts." John pleaded for Wade just to slow down. Wade picked up speed in his thrusting as the blood began to seep from John's tearing hole. "Randy" John mouthed for the first time in weeks Randy's name passed John's lips. "What have I done?" John thought to himself then he gasped.

"No Wade! No! please No!" John begged as Wade changed his angle and hit John's prostate making his cock jump. "Ah yes John, You will cum for me. You will give me what I want for the next week you will do as I say. If not after you are freed from Nexus I will have you arrested for raping me." Wade stated.

Tears filled with heat and pain, fell from John's eyes as Wade continued the assault on his prostate. Wade reached around John and grasped John's growing cock. "Cum for me John, give me what I want." Wade stated as he palmed his hand up and down John's unwilling shaft. "No please! Oh God oh God Noooooo!" John cried out as he came on the surface below. John's cry brought Wade over the edge and brought on the most intense orgasm he had ever felt.

John collapsed onto the couch, with his head in his hands he cried. Wade pulled out of John and wiped the blood and cum over John's ass cheeks. Placing two fingers in John's bleeding hole he gathered the blood and cum mix on them. "Open John." Wade ordered as he placed his fingers to John's mouth. What was left of John faded away as he parted his lips...

**One week later...Survivor series **

"John, hey you alright? We haven't seen you in a week. John?" Justin sat on a bench beside of John. They were at the arena. Tonight was the night John was to be freed, well fired. Everyone in the locker room knew how tonight was to play out.

Wade had been angry with every one of the Nexus members. Justin and Heath feared what would happen after tonight. They knew Wade would not be happy with letting John go. John sat there non-responsive. Wade over by the looker was looking on.

"Five minutes John." came a call. As if John were a robot he stood up and began to walk out of the room. His world was black, there were no color left. Wade had left him broken in darkness. Wade walked over to John and placed a kiss to his lips, John did not flinch or move. Wade finished the kiss and walked away.

John walked down the ramp before his adoring fans and did the job he was to do. Randy hugged John in the ring in front of millions needing to feel his man back in his arms. "Your free baby boy. Free." Randy whispered into John's ear.

The crowd was in tears as their beloved hero rode off into the sunset. John Cena has been fired. They never knew that John had really been freed, freed from the wrath and pain that was Wade Barrett.

A tattooed man with darkness in his eyes and evil in his heart, watched John as he walked back to the locker room where the superstars clapped and cheered for a job well done. They where standing around John when Randy walked into the room. Stepping back they made a path and watched as Randy walked up to John.

Randy took John into his aching arms. "Your free baby. Your free." Randy whispered. Tears fell from John's eyes as both men fell to the ground in heart wrenching sobs. "We're free Goldie. We're Free." John said as he held onto Randy for dear life.

After two long months of hurt and heartbreak, rapes, tortures and pain. John Cena was finally free...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
><strong>

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	43. Home sweet Home

**THANK YOU FOR READING, and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Nexus angel, jenimik, AnimeJunkieGrrl, waldron82, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, CENTON JADE TheBlackerTheBerry, takers dark lover, Cenaholic and my guest reviewer! **for reviewing chapter 42!**

_**How **can _**I**_ ever** thank **you** guys **for** 600 **reviews**? I love you!**_

_**Thank **you _**jenimik** _for** being **my** 600th **reviewer_

**{SUGAR SWEET}**

**~O~**

Randy took John into his aching arms. "Your free baby. Your finally free." Randy whispered into John's ear. Tears fell from John's eyes as both men fell to the ground in heart touching sobs of relief.

Neither one of them cared that they were in the locker room on their knees surrounded by the other superstars that were looking on. Heath and Justin looked on with tears of their own in their eyes hoping one day to be free like John and Randy now were.

"We're free Goldie. We're Free." John whispered as he held onto Randy for dear life. Randy felt so good in John's arms, knowing no one now can rip him out of them. No one can force them to be apart any more. Randy was finally home in his arms where he belonged.

Home that was where John longed to be and then he realized at that moment that is where he was. That he was home, finally home in Randy's arms.

After two long months of hurt, heartbreak, rapes, tortures, pain and a personal hell, John Cena was finally free...He and Randy both were.

Randy ran his hand over John's baby face. "Free baby boy. Let me take you to the hotel, I know you have to be tired." Randy said as he looked up into John's eyes. John's eyes held an age to them. "I want to go home Goldie." John stated.

"I know you do baby, but we have Raw tomorrow night in Green Bay, Wisconsin. We will go home when the show is over, I promise." Randy explained. John allowed a few more tears to fall. "I want to go home." John whispered again. Randy saw the tiredness and weakness behind John's once vibrant baby blues.

"I know baby and we will." Randy repeated._ "Safe, John's finally safe, just comfort him."_ Voices whispered into Randy's mind. Randy smiled at the gentleness the voices held. He knew just how harsh they could be. He took the padded part of his thumb and wiped a stray tear away from John's face.

Randy kissed the tear from his thumb and kissed his love on the lips. "Please take me home and make love to me Goldie. I need to feel you." John asked. Tears of his own hit Randy's eyes once more. "Yes baby boy, come. I will take you to my bed." Randy stated and John nodded his head.

Randy helped John to stand up from the floor and kept his arms around him. Not paying attention to the superstars around them, Randy led John out of the locker room and out into the hall. Two very angry eyes were watching as the lovers walked hand in hand down the hall way and out of the arena.

"Take me home. Please Goldie. Randy I want to go home." John pleaded as tears filled his eyes again and began to flow down his face. Randy stopped walking with John, looking confused he took out his cellphone. "Alright baby, lets get you home." Randy said and kissed John on the forehead.

Randy scanned his contacts on the phone until he found the one he was looking for. Pushing send Randy prayed he could give John what he needed. **"Hello Hunter?...yeah thanks man. I um have a favor to ask. Can you find a way to fly John and I to my home in Tampa. Please, John needs this, he is begging to go home and I really want to do this for him...Really? Thanks man you are the best friend** **I have ever had. Thank you...k bye."** Randy ended the call and looked into John's hope filled face.

"Lets go get you home baby." Randy said. "Home, with you?" John asked. "Yes home with me, Hunter and Evan are flying us home." Randy explained. John smiled and released a happy tear. He longed to be in the comfort of Randy's bed laying in his arms.

~(~

"Thank you Hunter it means a lot to me." Randy stated. Evan looked concerned from Randy to John. "Hey Randy, is John ok. He's not saying anything. It's not like him to be so quiet." Evan spoke barely above a whisper.

Randy looked over at John who sat beside of him staring out the window of the plane. John held fast to Randy's hand. He turned back and looked at Evan. "He's alright Evan, just tired. He should be alright after a good night sleep." Randy assured Evan, well himself.

Truth is, Randy had noticed how John was quiet and not talking much. Evan nodded his head and went back to laying his head on Hunter's chest. Randy shifted his body toward John's. John flinched as Randy touched his face. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to startle you." Randy stated. "I'm ok, we're going home." John whispered.

"Yes we are baby, we're almost there. Are you ready to move in with me then?" Randy asked hopeful. John tuned and kissed Randy on the cheek and nodded his head yes. "Our home" John smiled. Randy held onto John's hand tighter. Concern flooded through Randy's mind.

~O~

A few hours later and Randy was unlocking the door to their beach house. John entered their home and took a deep cleansing breath in. Randy smiled at John's boyish grin, he too was truly happy to be home.

John let out the breath, "may I?" he asked gently and took Randy's face into his hands and shyly placed a few tiny pecks to Randy's lips. Randy hoped this was John coming out of his shell. John finished with his kisses and lowered his head. _"Submissive"_ Randy shook his head and looked at John with questioning eyes.

"Everything alright Rand?" Hunter asked. Seeing the odd look on Randy's face. Randy looked at Hunter and smiled. "John's free from Barrett. I'm more than all right. Thank you for getting us home, Hunter." Randy stated. "No problem Randy, glad I could help." Hunter replied.

Evan saw the way John clung to Randy. He felt his own prize possession around his neck, a symbol he belonged to Hunter. Seeing John with Randy felt intimate like they were intruding on a very private moment. He turned to look at Hunter. "Hey Hunt, lets go and let these two get...reacquainted." Evan suggested and nudged Hunter in the side.

Hunter seeing John's head still lowered to the floor gave Randy a knowing smile. "Randy walk me to the door?" Hunter asked. "Evan go to the car, I will be right out." Hunter stated, Evan looked at John and gave a knowing smile. "Take care John." Evan whispered and left the room walking out to the car. He could feel the subtle change in John.

John's eyes remained lowered to the floor as Randy walked in closer to him. "Sit down baby boy. I will be right back." Randy said. John nodded his head and without saying a word did as he was told and sat down on the sofa. Randy looked at John, lost in John's sudden obedience.

"Come, walk me to the door." Hunter suggested. Randy continued to look at John with his head lowered sitting on the sofa, still as a board. "Come." Hunter placed a hand on Randy's shoulder. Randy walked Hunter to the door and out of earshot of John.

"What's wrong with him Hunter? Why is he..." Randy stopped his words from going any further. "Submissive?" Hunter asked. "Yes, I've never seen him like this before, well not with me. I don't know what to do for him." Randy stated in growing alarm.

"You will figure it out." Hunter assured. "What if I go too far and I hurt him. What if I push it too far and he hates me. What if I end up..." Randy's words were cut off by Hunter walking up to him. "He needs this Randy. It's the same look Evan had in his eyes after his attack. It was his way of coping with what happened to him and what was going on around him. It is to merely guide him. You can do this Randy and if you need me for anything just call and I will help you through this." Hunter explained.

"Hunter wouldn't it be the same thing as me raping him if I force him to be submissive." Randy asked, his true concern flooding through him. "No Randy. It's submission by choice. John is choosing to do so, It's a mental choice not a physical one." Hunter tried his best to explain.

"Sorry Hunter, I just didn't wake up this morning expecting to become someones dominate. My baby's dominate." Randy stated. "I know it's a lot to take in Randy. If John has any questions or needs to talk have him call Evan. This is our new way of life and Evan needs me to be strong and in control of him. Talk to John about this. He may not be able to explain at first, just be strong for him and give him what he needs." Hunter said.

Randy could only nod his head and watch as Hunter walked away. He walked back into the living area where John sat looking at his hands. "Look at me John. You need this don't you Baby boy? You need me to take control?" Randy asked.

John looked up at Randy with tears in his eyes. He wished he could explain to Randy how he was feeling but truth was he didn't even understand it himself. "yes goldie,please take control." John asked with a faint hint of relief. John felt he couldn't trust himself to control his own actions right now.

John looked at Randy with pleading eyes and Randy's heart broke, he knew his lover needed this. For John, Randy will be strong. Randy sat down beside of John and took him by the hand. "Twenty-four/seven or only in our home?" Randy asked, feeling kind of apprehensive about it but willing to give John what he needed.

Tears fell from John's eyes and Randy felt in his heart what John longed for. "It's alright, I understand. Do you want a collar like Evan's? I will understand, we will get you one together." Randy asked. Randy knew John might want one so Wade would know John was forever Randy's.

"Yees s sir" John said. Randy frowned. "Baby I don't mind being your master and giving you what you need but please do not call me sir. That is what you called Wade and I don't like it. Would you like to call me master instead, or just plain Goldie?" Randy asked hoping he didn't hurt John's feelings.

John sat there for the longest time and leaned into Randy, he placed his head over Randy's heart. "Master, in bed please?" John asked. "If that is what you need baby boy then so be it." Randy stated. Randy was new to all of this but if it was what John needed then so be it.

Randy placed his hand over John's exposed ear and kissed John on the head. "It's time for bed baby boy. Stand up and strip for me." Randy said. John hesitated and Randy lightly slapped John on the ear. "Now baby. Stand up and strip!" Randy stated with a firm voice. Something about the tone had John's flaccid cock squirming to life.

Randy searched John's eyes for any sign of distress and found none as John stood up from the sofa. John pulled off his purple t-shirt and tossed it to the floor. "Pick the shirt up and hand it to me." Randy ordered. John picked up the shirt from the floor and handed it to Randy. Randy sat the shirt to the side.

"Pant's baby, now!" Randy stated, getting more comfortable in his role as Master. "Aht...underwear too." Randy scolded as John lowered the material that covered his privates. He stepped out of his shoes and socks then removed his jeans.

John looked down at his semi hard cock then looked at Randy. He wanted Randy to do something but was afraid to ask for it, not knowing how Randy would take such a request.

Tears filled John's eyes desperately, wanting Randy to slap his cock. Yet he was so afraid to tell the man he loves this. He feared he would frighten off Randy if he did. John slightly pushed his hips forward. Randy saw the look of desperation in John's eyes. He took his hand and wrapped it around John's engorged shaft.

A frustrated tear fell from John's eyes. "What is it baby? Tell me what you need." Randy cajoled. John pushed his hips forward again in frustration. "Sl, slaap it, ple, please?" John softly stuttered as a tear slipped past. Randy couldn't believe what he heard at first. Then John pushed his hips in closer.

"Please, master" John asked and pulled his cock back from Randy's hand. _"Be strong for him, give John what he needs." _a gentle voice whispered. John nodded his head at Randy. Randy took a deep breath and spread his palm open. John flinched only a little as his cock was struck by Randy's hand.

"Ohh yes, please, another!" John gasped, his cock began to drip pre cum onto the floor. Randy looked at John for reassurance. John nodded his head. "Master please." John asked softly. Randy took his opened hand and for the second time slapped John's cock with it. "If it get's to be too much." John placed a finger on Randy's lips. "I will tell you I swear." John whisperer.

Randy jumped back suddenly, John was at a loss for words, thinking he did something wrong. John immediately lowered his head and tears fell. "Don't cry baby. It's ok I'm just mad at myself for not issuing you a safe word. We shouldn't play without one. I'm not mad at you baby boy, I swear." Randy stated.

"Fruity pebbles." John whispered. "What are you hungry?" Randy asked. John giggled, "No that is my safe word. Fruity pebbles." "Ok Fruity Pebbles it is then." Randy stated. John's eyes darkened and Randy knew what he wanted. Once more John moaned out at the heat as Randy's hand struck his cock.

Randy felt his cock bulge out in his own jeans. He never knew doing things like that to John would be such a turn on. "May I please you?" John asked. Randy nodded his head. "May I please you master?" John asked again, Randy's eyes opened wide at what John was wanting.

Randy stood up and looked John in the eyes. John lowered his head. "Yes Goldie?" John asked. "On your knees and suck my cock!" Randy ordered harshly. At first he was afraid he had spoken too harsh but as he watched John feverishly fall to his knees and began to worship his cock through his jeans he knew John was loving their play just as much as he was.

John fingered Randy's jeans opened and lowered them to his knees along with his underwear. Randy cried out as John engulfed his cock in his mouth in one big taste. "Oh fuck yeah, suck it John. Fuck baby boy! I want to feel my cock deep in your throat." Randy exclaimed and John thrust his masters cock in deep. Cherishing every drop of pre cum that entered his mouth making it easier to get the large shaft down his throat.

Randy held the back of John's head. "I'm going to cum now and you are going to swallow every last drop, understand?" Randy asked. "Mmmmuunmm" John nodded and hummed around Randy's thick cock. John brought his free hand down to his own cock.

"That's it baby boy, get yourself off for me." Randy ordered and John did as he was told. John sucked faster and harder and received his masters reward. Randy shot his full load down John's thirsty throat as John came hard into his hand.

Randy bent down and took John's relaxed cock in his hand. "Mine baby boy, no one else is allowed to touch what is mine. Tomorrow we will by you a public collar and everyone will know you belong to me." Randy stated and kissed John gently on the lips.

"Yours Goldie, my Goldie, my master." John said. "Bed now!" Randy demanded and John finally happy in his own skin, obliged...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
><strong>

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	44. A glorious song

**THANK YOU FOR READING, and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** AnimeJunkieGrrl, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, CENTON JADE, waldron82, TheBlackerTheBerry, Cenaholic, jenimik, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, takers dark lover and nexus angel **for reviewing chapter 43!**

**{SUGAR SWEET}**

**~O~**

"Hey, are you alright Angel?" Heath asked as he walked over to his love. "Just thinking about John and how happy he and Randy were to be in each others arms. It was amazing to see. I'm so happy for them. John is finally free from Wade." Justin said as he looked out over the city.

They were still in Miami and was going to drive the next morning to Orlando. They would be flying but Heath wanted to spend time alone with Justin. Ever since the end of the pay per view, a bad feeling has been growing within him, making him feel very unsettled. He did notice the hint of sadness in Justin's voice.

Heath didn't know what to think when Justin fell into his arms. "Oh Heath, what will happen now? Is Wade going to keep leaving us alone or, or now that John is away from him, will he, you know, want us again?" Justin asked, afraid that Wade will touch him again in a way only Heath should.

"I'm sure he will leave us be, we will be alright. Everything is going to be ok." Heath replied not wanting to alarm Justin by telling him about the growing fear that was creeping upon him. He held onto Justin a little tighter and placed his nose in Justin's hair losing himself in the intoxicating scent that was his Cape Town love.

Justin ran his hand along Heath's bare back. Both men were just showered fresh and wore only matching pajama bottoms and nothing else. A shiver ran up Heath's spine and Justin did not fail to notice it.

"Your worried, I felt it." Justin whimpered. "I'm sorry Angel, I don't want to be. I want to be strong for you." Heath said. Heath held onto Justin tighter, feeling the comfort of being in his arms. "Let's be strong together. You know no matter what happens, he will never tear us apart. Were too strong for him to break us." Heath stated.

"Yes Heathie, we are unbreakable. I love you. Enough about Wade, we have given him enough of our time tonight. Make love to me." Justin whispered. He wanted to be with Heath and feel him inside him. Heath looked at his lover with longing in his heart and love in his eyes.

They wanted nothing more than to be in each others arms and feel the world slip away. Justin squealed out as Heath picked him up bridal style and took him over to the soft bed. Justin expected Heath to lay him down gently, he let out another squeal as he was tossed to the grey silk sheets.

Heath giggled as he watched the different emotions that crossed his Angel's face. Justin playfully yanked off his pajama bottoms and threw them at Heath. Heath gasped in playful contentment as he pulled off his own pajama bottoms and tossed them at Justin in return.

Heath jumped and landed beside Justin on the bed. He pounced on top of Justin taking the South African male by surprise. Justin reached up and wrapped his hands around the back of Heath's head and pulled the red-head down for a steamy, tongue battling kiss.

Seriousness once again claimed the lovers as they made love. They melted into one another and made love as if it would be their last time. As if it were their first time. As if it were every other time they made love. Only two men existed and the world stopped spinning and time stood still.

If only time would stand still, then tomorrow wouldn't come and hell wouldn't once more be at their door.

~(~

Wade woke up the next morning in his hotel room, his bed empty beside him. "This isn't over John. I will make a way for you to be back in my bed and in my arms." Wade glowered at the picture he held in his hand. One he had pulled from his suitcase that held many of them, his tiny shrine to John.

Picking up his cellphone from the side table, he sent a text message. "That should do it. Soon John." Wade licked the photo and sat it down beside him on the bed. Turning on his side, he lowered his pajama bottoms and began to stroke his growing cock. Looking at John in a lustful way always made him hard.

Wade opened his cellphone photos and went through them. He stopped at a photo of John. Wade had taken the photo one night when John was sleeping in his bed. John lay naked his cock was flaccid but yet alluring.

He looked at the photo of a naked John. His hand moved up and down his shaft squeezing tighter. His balls grew hotter as he pumped away and faster his hand went. "John!" he screamed out as the streams of thick cum spurted from his cock and landed on the photo of John that lay beside of his hips.

He picked the photo up once more and licked his cum from the page. Closing his phone had laid it by his bed and waited for Punk to call him back. Wade knew what had to be done to get John back where he belonged and that was remove the other man from John's life.

~O~

John grasped the railing above with white-knuckled bliss. Randy was thrusting his cock deep inside him. His hands were bound to the bed by leather cuffs and his knees were bound to his elbows.

Feeling very tied up and very on the edge of climax, John screamed for the removal of the cock ring that bound his balls and stopped his seed from releasing.

Randy merely smirked at John's cries of agony. "Please Goldie I need to cum!" John cried. Randy just moved his hand up and down John's cock and rammed into his sub faster. He kissed John deeply to swallow his screams of need.

"Shhh! Do I need to gag you?" Randy asked. "No, but I need to cum, please." John whimpered. "Please what, Baby boy?" Randy teased. "Please master I need to! To! Fuck I need to cum please!" John cried out, his eyes on the verge of tears.

Randy saw the wetness in John's eyes and moved his hand up and down the shaft as he thrust in again, hitting John's torture spot. Torture because it brought pleasure but no sweet release.

Randy leaned down and kissed the tear that got away. "Cum for me baby boy, cum." Randy softy spoke and released the cock ring. Within seconds John cried out as he rode his release into the heavens. It was the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced, it almost took him under from the blinding brightness that proclaimed him. Randy released at the sometime and filled John with his streams of seed. Crying out in a glorious song of John's name.

Not knowing when Randy released him from his bindings, John now lay in the arms of the man who made him feel untouchable and invincible. Sobs of peace over took him as he felt the peacefulness within. He was truly free and he loved being in his masters arms. Randy, his Goldie, was now his dominate. For the first time in long time John felt at home in his own mind.

"Baby, did I hurt you? You didn't say 'Fruity Pebbles'. Did I do something wrong?" Randy worried, he loved being dominate to John but didn't want to harm his love. "I'm happy." John whispered as his dimples popped.

Randy held John tighter and kissed his head. "I'm happy too, I love you baby boy." Randy said and for the first time began thinking about making their relationship permanent. "I love you too Goldie." John relied. He allowed a few more happy tears to fall and realized in Randy's arms is where he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

Randy smiled as he made plans for the next time he was in New Orléans, there was a special shop he needed to revisit. Inside held a certain doll. "Can you move yet baby?" Randy asked. John's legs ached from being bound to his elbows for such a long time, he shook his head afraid Randy would be upset.

"It's alright you just lay here and I will run us a bath." Randy said. John held onto Randy tighter. "Can't we just lay here forever?" John asked. "I wish baby but we need to get ready, we have to fly to Orlando for Raw and your good-bye speech. I know I said Green Bay, Wisconsin, but you know how cities and states can jumble up sometimes." Randy said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that part. I don't want to see him. I'm free and I don't want to be around him anymore." John said. "I know, but he will be around, we will just have to make sure he realizes that you belong to me." Randy stated.

John took his hand and brought it up to his neck. "Will you collar me? Before Raw please?" John whispered. Randy's heart did a flip."Yes baby boy, I would be honored." Randy stated. John nodded and together they lay there enjoying each others arms.

_**Later that night in Orlando, Florida**_

John's head was held high as he walked through the halls of the arena. He was proud of what he wore around his neck. A small leather chain with two tiny dog tags. One dog tag read "I belong to Randy Orton" and the other had a snake with viper teeth.

Wade looked on as Randy and John walked away hand in hand. Punk and Mike walked over to him as the couple walked on, lost in the touch of each others hand. Wade reached in his back pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.

Punk gave Miz half and the two of them walked away, Leaving a huge smile on the face of the bare knuckle fighter...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
><strong>

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	45. Love and darkness

**THANK YOU FOR READING, and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** jenimik, JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, waldron82, AnimeJunkieGrrl, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, CenaRKO1986, takers dark lover, nexus angel, Cenaholic and ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X **for reviewing chapter 44!**

**{SUGAR SWEET}**

**~O~**

****I own nada and this is only fiction...

**Warning! chapter contains non/con! please read at your own risk! A final dark time! *maybe* ;)  
><strong>

**~O~  
><strong>

Randy's cock was a hot steel rod and his balls ached for release. He thrust his rod into his lover and they screamed out their orgasms. John's cock didn't even need to be touched, it screamed out steams of pearly white liquid onto his abs.

"I love you baby boy. Did that feel good baby?" Randy asked. John took his finger and ran it through his cum. He then proceeded to feed it to Randy. "MMmmm guess it did." Randy laughed then licked his lips.

It had been a wonderful three weeks for them. They flourished in the love they held for one another. Today they were not playing, they were just having wonderful normal sex. Well as normal as two men can together.

"I Love you so much Goldie! Your my rock and my world. Life is such a beautiful place when you are a part of it." John said as he let a happy tear fall from his eye. "You are my light in the darkness, my hope when I am lost. You are a part of me I have never had. You are the peace in my heart and the song in my soul. I love you baby boy." Randy replied.

Randy's honesty touching both of their hearts, happy tears found their way down. Randy and John lay in one another's arms. Although sticky with love's seed they still lay in each others arms. They lay like that for some time until the world started spinning and time ticked again.

"Can we just lay here forever?" John asked. "Yes let's, let's just lay here and waste away in each others arms." Randy smiled and kissed his love again. Tonight was Monday night raw and they were needed at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia. Even though John was 'fired' on the show he was doing run ins and having the time of his life.

"Ok sounds good." John said as his tummy rumbled. Randy rubbed the growling tummy and kissed John lightly on his left nipple. Taking it into his mouth, he bit down lightly. John pushed his chest upward. Randy released John's nipple with a pop. "Tonight I want to clamp these and attach them to that hot leather ball harness." Randy stated.

John's cock was half hard already and the thought of what Randy just said had him rock hard again. "Goldie, touch me please?" John asked as he took Randy's hand and placed it on his hard shaft. Randy smiled and took the other nipple into his mouth, nipping on it lightly.

He climbed on top of John and began rubbing their hard cocks together. The members rubbed against each other and the friction was bliss. Still sucking on John's nipple Randy wrapped his hand around both of their leaking shafts.

"OH God! Oh God Goldie, I'm, I'm!" John moaned out. "Cum baby boy! Cum with me!" Randy cried out and both men screamed their second orgasm of the day. Finally spent, both men collapsed side by side in one another's arms. They drifted off into love filled dreams. Each one dreaming about the other.

Startled later by the ringing of the phone, Randy sighed and grabbed it. **"Yeah Hunt, what's up...yeah well I was sleeping...it's what!...well fuck!...yeah were getting up...ok sure...yeah ok dad up now!...see you at the arena." **Randy sighed and tossed the phone back down onto the bedside table.

"What is it?" John asked. "Well if we don't get up now we are going to be late for the arena, that and Hunter wants us to go out with him and Evan after Raw for a late dinner." Randy explained. "Oh alright." John said and looked at his watch on the stand. "Oh shit! We better go!" John exclaimed and Randy laughed watching the naked man jump from the bed and head into the bathroom.

Randy happily joined him and both men showered, dressed and left for the arena. Pulling up to the Wells Fargo Center in their rented car, John began to get a unsettled feeling. Randy feeling it too reached over and took John by his hand.

Randy parked the car and took John into his arms. A feeling of loss claimed both men...they never knew just how much that feeling was meant to be...

~(~)~

"Hey guys!" Evan exclaimed as he bounded up to the couple. "Hey Ev, how's the shoulder?" John asked, trying to take his mind from the uneasiness he was feeling. "I have a couple of more months of rehab but it's coming along nicely. So we still on for later?" Evan asked.

"Yep wouldn't miss it!" John stated. Just then Randy finally caught up with him. "Sorry it took so long. Baby, I think I left my other trunks in the car and the ones I brought from the hotel were the ripped ones. I will be right back." Randy said, even though he didn't have a match he needed them for stand by. "OK I will be here keeping Evan company." John said and gave Randy a quick kiss to his lips.

John watched as Randy walked away. A feeling of dread grew and his heart pulled to the man who was disappearing in front of him. Evan seeing this placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Hey what's wrong?" Evan asked.

"Nothing, the last three weeks have been heaven, it's just. Well I have an uneasy feeling. Not too sure why though. All the stuff with wade is over. Hell He's not even came up to me backstage just during the live shows when we have to confront one another." John said with a shrug.

Evan and John were still talking when Randy and Hunter came over to them. "Hey Goldie, did you get what you needed?" John asked. "Yeah but one of the tires are flat on the car. I will go down later after the show and change it." Randy stated. John nodded his head and smiled at the love birds before him. Hunter was fussing over Evan's injured shoulder.

"Hunter leave that poor man alone, you're going to suffocate him." Randy rused. "Nuh uhh! He needs my attention. Don't you little one?" Hunter asked as he straitened Evan's public collar. "Yep sure do sir." Evan laughed. The fun would have continued but the show was starting and Hunter was needed in the production truck. "See you men after the show." Hunter stated and they all went their separate ways.

Randy didn't have a match that night, but John had many phone interviews before his run-in's that night. So it would be after the show before they would be able to be together again. They hugged deeply and kissed warmly before they made there leave of one another, the uneasy feeling remained through out the show.

After the show John walked into catering when he was suppose to met up with Randy. "Kofi, have you seen Randy? He was suppose to meet me here after the show, but I cant seem to find him anywhere." John asked a sliver of fear graced his skin.

"No man sorry, but I will keep my eye out for him." Kofi stated. "Thanks, Evan you seen him?" John asked as Evan came into catering. "Yeah John that's why I am here. Randy told me to tell you he is changing the tire and will be back up to get you." Evan said. John sighed in relief but yet uneasiness remained.

Twenty minutes later and John still hadn't heard from Randy. He grabbed their things and walked out to the car in an almost vacant dark lot. The tire had been changed but there was no Randy. Just then he heard a loud groan coming from beside the car. He looked over to see a white van and it was moving back and forth. He rolled his eyes and was going to walk away thinking that it was someone having sex, until a muffled scream was heard. "Randy! Fuck Goldie?" John dropped their belongings and walked over to the van.

With all the strength he had he yanked open the two doors. Time went in slow motion as he looked on in horror. Wade Barrett was standing beside two masked men a smaller man was thrusting his cock into Randy. Randy had blood coming from his head and ass and was chained to a van seat. The other masked man's cock was flaccid, John just knew Randy had already been raped by the other one.

Just then the man inside Randy moaned his release and Randy was filled with cum a second time. Both masked men quickly dressed and left the van running. Wade climbed out of the van and walked over to John and kissed his cheek. "Become mine once more love or I will have them do it again." Wade said softly and just slowly walked away. John in shock let out a gasping scream...

~O~

Hunter had heard the screams of agony and ran to John. He was appalled and stricken by what he saw. Randy lay on a dirty floor of a van. He was naked, chained and bleeding. One look and he knew his friend had been raped. John sat beside of Randy and had Randy's hand in his. John still in shock couldn't move. Randy had his head on John's lap and both men were crying.

"How? Did, you, find, us?" John asked through gasping sobs as Hunter stood before him. "Your cries John. I'm going to drive you guys back to the hotel and we will call Dr. Sampson. We have to make sure Randy is alright and then you can tell me what happened." Hunter explained.

"WADE! HAPPENED!" John yelled out in pain of what happened to his love. Hunter found what he needed and together they helped to get Randy out of the van and back to the hotel. It was late so no one noticed the two men carrying the man who could barely walk.

Evan carried in the belongings behind them. He was in too much shock of his own to say anything,. What happened to Randy brought back memories of what happened to him. Things only Hunter knew about. A silent tear fell for Randy's pain.

One hour later and the doctor had came and went. Randy was asleep due to a heavy sedative. Evan lay in a chair and Hunter sat beside him. John however was nowhere to be seen. Hunter found John quickly enough. He could hear the heartbreaking sobs through the bathroom door. They shredded his heart like the claws of a lion. He wish he had been there to protect the two men from the hell that had bestowed on them.

"Enough is enough and it's time to end this." Hunter said. He pulled out his cellphone and called Vince. Vince was pissed by the time the call had ended. Hunter had warned him that if he didn't do something about Wade and Nexus that he was going to call Linda and the board at WWE headquarters and alert them as to what had been going on.

Randy Orton had been raped and Hunter had every intention on seeking revenge against Wade Barrett and the two men who had helped him...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
><strong>

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	46. Tables Ladders and Chairs & TLC

**THANK YOU FOR READING, and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** TheBlackerTheBerry, jenimik, JadeRose1, waldron82, nexus angel, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, Blazing Glory, CentonSlash, CENTON JADE, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, takers dark lover and Cenaholic ** for reviewing chapter 45!**

**~)~(~)~(~  
><strong>

**a/n: My** **dream** is to **have** this **story** hit **700** **reviews** before it **ends! (which will be soon)**...The **700th** **reviewer** will **receive** a **oneshot** of **their** choosing**...! Thank** **you** all for **making** that **happen**!

**{SUGAR SWEET}**

**~O~**

One week before TLC and John was a fine rubber band about to snap. Randy had seemingly made a full physical recovery but something about the Viper was way off and John was unsure about what that was.

Randy would hold him close one minute and then the next would push him away. John was beside himself, not knowing how to be around him. He didn't know how to help Randy, even though he himself had been through his own rape. Everyone recovers differently and Randy was recovering with major mood swings.

They had yet to find out who the two men were that had raped Randy. Well no one had confessed anyway. Both men had been fully clothed, covered from head to toe and neither man had said a word. John though, thought he had recognized the moan that had slipped from the last mans voice.

John had a feeling about who they were, he cringed at the thought that his ex was responsible for raping his future. The smile on their faces spoke volumes, when Punk and Miz were around. John had a decision to make, it had been sevral day's since Wade had told him he would have Randy raped again if he didn't go back to him.

Was he going to give Wade what he wanted, he did not know. Though every time he saw Punk or Miz get close to Randy his heart dropped and his tummy sank, he just knew they would hurt Randy again and they would be way too happy to do so.

"Hey Goldie." John said as he touched Randy's face. Randy had just opened his eyes from waking up for the third time in four hours of interrupted sleep. John was hopeful, at least this time Randy had woke up on his own and not from another nightmare.

"Hi baby" Randy replied in a void voice, void of emotion. "Think you can get some more sleep?" John asked, worried about the dark circles under Randy's eyes and the tired look he held lately. Randy shook his head in response. "What time is it?" Randy asked as he rubbed his eyes, they burned from lack of sleep.

John reached over to the bed side table and grabbed his cellphone. He looked at the time and noticed a missed text message, it was from an unknown number. "Five am." John replied looking at the phone. "I need to use the bathroom, I will be right back." John said and leaned in to kiss Randy on the cheek. He sighed when Randy flinch as his lips landed on Randy's tan skin.

John stood up from the bed and hid his cellphone so Randy wouldn't see. Going into the bathroom, he turned on the light and opened the text message. His hand's began to tremble at the message he read.

_**"You have till 12:00pm today to go back with Wade or we will do it again." Signed, Loved Randy's tight ass. "Can't wait for seconds and thirds and ..."**_

John tried to send a message back and call the number on the phone but it was disconnected and no longer in service. Tears filled his eyes, he felt in his heart he had no choice but to do what he hated to think of. A memory of Wade thrusting inside him flashed in his eyes and bile rose from his stomach. He tried to hold back but the vomit was just too much and he wretched violently into the toilet.

"Baby, are you alright?" Randy asked as he knocked on the locked door. He had heard John throwing up and immediately became worried. He loved John with everything Wade tried to rip out of him and he became concerned with his man being sick. Randy knocked once more and heard the toilet flush. "Um yeah Goldie, be right out." John replied.

Randy placed his hands on the door. He needed to feel close to John. He shook his head at his feelings. One minute he craved closeness with John and the next he couldn't stand being touched by him, he just wished everything would go back to normal, before he was gang raped.

What John didn't know was that Wade was the first one to touch him. Wade didn't sodomize him with his cock, but the British man did force his fingers into him. Wade had told Randy that John was the only man he wanted his cock to be inside of.

Randy shivered at the thought of Wade's fingers opening him wide. "John! Please! open the door!" Randy cried. John became startled by the sound of his name and hid his cellphone under a towel in the bathroom and immediately opened the door. His heart broke at the sight of a frightened Randy before him. He took Randy into his arms in an attempt to calm the shaking younger man.

Randy whimpered at the feel of being safe in John's large arms. "I have you Goldie. I have you. They are not here to hurt you. They will never hurt you again, I promise." John said as his tears fell. It was clear as an ice cycle as to what he had to do...

~(~)~

**Two hours later...**

"Hey Hunter, I have something I need to do and I can't leave Randy alone. I thought he was fine but then this morning he broke down on me. Can you please watch over him?" John asked. Hunter and Evan were staying on the same floor as John and Randy in their hotel.

Hunter looked at John and saw the desperation in the young mans eyes, but there was something else in those baby blues. A look of loss and hopelessness. "Of course I will watch after him, but John It's Sunday and I know there is nothing on your schedule for today. What is really going on?" Hunter asked, trying to find the reason for the look behind John's eyes.

"I have to go, thank you Hunter for being such a good friend to the both of us. Please take care of Randy, he needs you." John said and walked away before Hunter could respond. Hunter watched as John walked to the elevator at the end of the hall. He frowned when he saw the elevator door opened up and Wade Barrett standing inside of it waiting for John...

~)~(~

"Baby? John!" Randy called out into the empty room. He had just stepped out of the shower and couldn't find John anywhere. He continued to look around the hotel suite and stopped when he saw a note posted to the bedroom mirror.

With trembling hands he opened the note. Hunter and Evan opened the door to the hotel room just in time to see the note fall and Randy's knees hit the floor. "Randy? Hey man what's going on?" Hunter asked. Randy couldn't speak for the sobs that were raking through his trembling body.

Hunter walked over to Randy and picked up the note. He looked at Randy on his knees then read the note.

_"Dear Randy, I love you, I always will. I have no choice but to do what I have to do. I hope one day you will forgive me for going to him. Please live a happy life and move on for I belong to Wade. I can't get away from him and I never will. Please do this for me to keep you safe. Forget about me for we need to move on...John"_

"Like hell he is! Evan, stay with Randy. This ends now goddamn it!" Hunter boasted and stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Evan looked down and his heart ripped into at Randy who sat on his knees with his head in his hands. Over and over Randy repeated one word...Baby.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Glad you came to your senses John. Oh don't cry love, you will forget about him in time." Wade stated as he removed his clothes. John let his tears stain his cheeks as he stripped. Wade stood back from John, admiring the mans naked body.

"I want this in you to stretch you out for me. I can't wait to see it inside your ass." Wade smiled as he handed John a six-inch dildo. John shook his head and took the gray fake cock into his hand. He felt numb all over as he climbed onto the bed laying down. He couldn't believe this was still happening. That he was once again in the clutches of Wade, however he knew he had to do this for Randy, to save him from further hurt and pain.

"Wait I have something special for you." Wade stated and opened a drawer. He pulled out a thick black collar with tiny studs on it. In the front of the collar held an English rose. The name Wade Barrett written on the stem.

"No!" John cried. "I can't put that on." John said in protest. "What is that love? You refuse to wear your masters collar?" Wade asked. "You are not my master! I belong to no one now." John said and the force of what he just said, knocked the wind out of him.

"OH Fuck! I can't do this! I love Randy!I can't let you hurt us anymore! I'm done!" John cried and tossed the dildo across the room. Wade became enraged and stalked over to John, slapping him on the face. He then wrapped his hand around John's neck. "I will have Punk and Miz fuck your boy again if you do not coöperate. You got that, you little shit! I own you! Now put on the goddamn collar!" Wade barked.

"No!" John gasped out in shock, his suspicions confirmed. It was indeed Punk and Miz who raped Randy. Wade couldn't stop himself as he rared back and punched John in the stomach. Wade positioned himself between John's legs. John still winded from the blow, struggled to get Wade off of him but Wade was too strong. Wade stroked his cock and lined the mushroom head against John's hole.

Wade was just about to push in when the door to the hotel room busted open. John was still dazed and it happened in a blur. Hunter was on top of Wade beating the shit out of him. "Hunter! What are you doing?" John asked. He grabbed a blanket and covered his naked form.

"Stopping you from making a mistake and hurting Randy even more!" Hunter stated. He had Wade down on the floor. "Randy's hurt?" John asked watching Hunter hit Wade in the stomach again and again. Hunter held Wade down and pounded into his naked abs.

"Yeah John after what you wrote him, how could he not be?" Hunter asked. John jumped up from the bed and grabbed his clothes. He tried to explain as he dressed. "Wade threatened to have Randy raped again if I didn't come to him. I love Randy Hunter, I can't have Wade hurt him." John said as tears streamed.

"Well this shit with Wade is over! Isn't it Wade? You are done and so is Nexus. Within the next two months Nexus will disband. You ever come near John and Randy to hurt them again I will not only have you fired but I kill you! You got that?" Hunter warned.

Wade watched as Hunter rared his fist back. He knew he had been beat, he had lost his obsession. "Yeah, fine, John's free to go. I will leave him and Randy alone, just let Nexus be ok?" Wade asked. All he received was a deep laugh in response...

_**Tables Ladders and Chairs...**_

"Randy are you alright?" John asked, he and Randy were in their locker room. "Your here with me, so yes I'm alright." Randy replied. "So I want you to watch my match ok? There is something special I have planned for the end of it, if it goes down right." John said.

"I always watch you baby." Randy said. Randy was still coping with what happened to him, his mood swings were not as bad as before but still strong none the less. "May I kiss you?" John asked. "I would love that." Randy replied and took a breath. John leaned in and kissed Randy lightly on the lips.

"Five minutes Cena!" came a call through the door, forcing the lovers lips to separate. "I love you Goldie." John said and disappeared out the door. Randy walked over to the door and locked it fast. "I love you too, baby." Randy whispered and walked over to his bag. He pulled out John's collar and held it close to his heart. He then sat down by the monitor and watched John bring down 23 chairs...

23 chairs reigned down on Wade Barrett that night. Each chair symbolic for every time Wade had hurt John and Randy. 23 chairs for the forced kisses and rapes and forced subservience and sexual degradation. 23 chairs to end it all...23 chairs and it was all over...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
><strong>

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	47. Happily Ever After

**THANK YOU FOR READING, and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **AnimeJunkieGrrl, JadeRose1, TheBlackerTheBerry, waldron82, takers dark lover, CENTON JADE, nexus angel, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X and my guest** for reviewing chapter 46!**

**~)~(~)~(~**

**{SUGAR SWEET}**

**~O~**

**January 2012...or present day! **

"You always know what I want and what I need sir." John whispered as he touched his collar that showed his ownership. They basked in the afterglow of making love and the love they shared.

That was true, Randy always knew what John wanted and what he was thinking. They were bonded for life. They had already been through hell and back, nothing was going to change their bond, especially not Wade Barrett. Wade had been quiet for well over a year. He has not so much as talked to John or Randy outside of the ring.

John climbed off of the bed and walked into their master bathroom. He came back out moments later and cleaned the both of them up. He was on his way to take the wash cloth back into the bathroom, when a clash of thunder was heard.

John instantly froze, his body could not move as his heart sped up.

Randy held out his arms toward John. "Come here Baby boy, I will protect you." Randy said. John still could not move, he was frozen in fear from the flashes of light that had hurt him so badly two years ago. Randy stood up from the bed as gently as he could and walked over to John, placing his hands on John's shoulders.

"Hey Baby boy. Come on. Let's get you under the covers." Randy spoke softly. He walked John back over to the bed, helping him to climb in. He pulled the covers up to John's neck, John still trembling as another loud rumble filled the room.

Randy quickly climbed into the bed with John and held him close. Once more the sound of thunder came and the flash of bright lightning crashed through the window.

John shook uncontrollably as Randy held him tight. "It's alright Baby boy, I've got you." Randy repeated. John was never afraid of thunderstorms, not until he was forced to join the Nexus.

"One day I will make him pay for all the hell he put you through." Randy said and kissed a traumatized John gently on the cheek.

Hunter had gotten revenge on Wade for the hell that Randy and John went though but after the fall down the stairs Randy sought revenge of his own. He was going to pay Wade back for the rape and everything else that had happened to them, but that would wait for now. Hunter had asked Randy to take care of John and let him handle payback and Randy agreed. John had been struggling still with everything that had happened to them.

John laid in Randy's arms trembling in fear. All of the horrific things Wade Barrett put him through came flooding back to his mind. "Hey baby boy, it's over now. We made it through the hell and it's over. Punk and Miz got what was coming to them." Randy stated.

For an entire year after Hunter found out who had raped Randy, Hunter forced Punk and Miz into a year of hard labor. They were forced to help the road crew with setting up, then breaking down the ring and they were made to cook in catering and clean the locker rooms after every show. The best part for the couple was being allowed to watch.

That was not all, on the days they had off Hunter would have them at his home as a personal slave. Seeing the love between Hunter and Evan everyday had Punk and Miz grow a bond in their hard labor and fell in love. Love changed them and they went on to live for one another and no one else.

Wade was made to endure his own hell as well. The Corre came and went and Hunter forced the disbandment on them when John came to him and together they found Heath and Justin bound and being raped by Wade. This was the final straw to the shit Wade was doing and Hunter put an end to it and told Wade if he touched Heath and Justin ever again out side of the ring he would be fired. Wade has never touched them since.

Wade was punished as well with hard labor and to this day he still has to do anything every superstar asks of him. Now Wade lives as a subservient to the WWE. Hunter has yet to let him free from the contract he was forced to sign.

"I I'm ok...now. Sorry to...to...be...fraid." John stuttered. He hated that he still suffers the effects from that night. His body freezes at the sound of thunder and lightning brings panic attacks. Sadly John had thought he was ok from the emotional event but as time went on the flashbacks grew worse for him. So bad to the point that tonight had been the worse one yet.

"No baby boy, don't be sorry. It's alright to be afraid. You told me that yourself." Randy stated as he held onto John tightly. After Randy suffered the gang rape he had frequent nightmares and mood swings, his mood swings were from the fact that he felt weak from feeling afraid.

One night after Wrestlemania Randy snapped and broke down. It was that night that John learned of Randy's feelings and told the younger man it was ok to be afraid. Not too much longer after that Hunter found out that it was Miz and Punk who had raped Randy. Evan had over heard them bragging about it in a looker room during a Monday Night Raw taping.

Randy and John used each other and their love for one another as therapy to over come, now here they lay with one another and life was good for them. The only reminders of the past two years was the thunder storms and tiny scars.

"Used...to...love them Goldie." John stuttered as his tears fell. "I know baby boy and you will again, over time." Randy said as he wiped John's tears. "Love you...Goldie." John whispered. "I love you too baby boy, always." Randy stated and together they drifted into a somber sleep...

~)~(~

**Six months later...New Orleans...**

A small reception after raw was happening at a small restaurant, only a few superstars were on hand. Sheamus and Zach, Glenn and Ted, Hunter and Evan, Shawn and Cody along with Kelly and her girlfriend Aj Lee. Heath and Justin were sitting beside Kofi Kingston and his girlfriend, Eve. They were all on hand by special request from Randy.

"May I have everyone's attention please." Randy asked and stood up from the table where they all sat eating and enjoying a drink. All eyes turned to Randy especially John's who wondered what was going on. John looked up at Randy who nervously began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming. I am bad with this kind of thing but I wanted our friends and loved ones here for this. John, will you stand up please?" Randy asked. John looked around the table at his friends, they all nodded and encouraged him to stand up.

John stood up and looked at Randy as Randy reached down and picked up a box then handed it to John. John looked at Randy and then opened the box. "Goldie! What's this?" John asked. "Do you remember the voodoo shop we went to two years ago?" Randy asked. John gasped as he remembered. "The Marry me doll?" John whispered.

"Yes baby boy, the marry me doll. Well Baby boy? John, will you marry me?" Randy asked. John's mouth opened into a perfect o and tears filled his eyes. "Yes Goldie, Randy, I would be honored to be your husband." John said. Both men let their tears of love and joy flow freely as they kissed.

Everyone cheered and congratulated the happy couple. Randy was the first to break the kiss. "That's not all baby boy, will you marry me tonight?" Randy asked. "Tonight?" John asked in awe. "Yes tonight, now! Be mine for life?" Randy asked. "Always" John replied and they sealed it with a kiss.

That night with the presence of their friends. John and Randy married in a little wedding chapel in New Orleans. There was thunderstorm that night and John happily stood in it with his husband and once again cherished the storms he once loved.

In the end revenge was sweet and they went on to live Happily Ever After...

**The End...Please review!  
><strong>

~v~

Thank you all for making this story a success...I love each and every one of you who read and those of you who reviewed each and every chapter! You will always be in my heart! Thank you as well Cenaholic...with out you this story would have never happened!


End file.
